<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phases and Faces by RedHairedHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841915">Phases and Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter'>RedHairedHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Me at the Summit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Lives, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Marineford - What if, One-sided Attraction SaboxOC, Romance, Self-Insert, Sharing is ok but no reposting pls, Slow Burn, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dead people receive more flowers than the living ones because regret is stronger than gratitude.” – Anne Frank</p><p> </p><p>People only live once. That's how it usually goes. Though for a particular woman who can shift through time using her devil fruit powers, it was easy to bend all the rules. </p><p>For a price, that is. </p><p>She now travels the seas as a merchant, straying from her pirate lineage, and desperate to make changes. But the twist of fate is a funny thing. It keeps pulling you, making you realize that everything’s for naught, leaving you broken in agony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Me at the Summit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Amazing OFC fanfiction, Time Travel and World Travel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Spring, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Ryenne' is pronounced as "Ra-yin" which means "King" on Irish name.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: </p><p>All references belong to their respective owners. I am not related to any artists of OP nor do I have connections with them. </p><p>I have rights to my OCs ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring came 5 days ago.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the townspeople appreciate the blend of sunny and rainy weather. It keeps the rice paddies damp and trees well-watered. Produce follows a month after, but it will always be of the highest quality. Kids sometimes go out in the downpour. Adults cozy up in their homes because of the cool air.</p><p>Ryenne, however, detests it.</p><p>For a traveling merchant such as her, it’s difficult to ride the seas with such unstable conditions.  The free market in the island makes it harder for sales to come in. “Too many damn competitors.” She could only blame herself for the misfortune, falling asleep on her stop so she ends up on the farthest side of East Blue, almost bordering Grand Line.</p><p>The next ship is scheduled to leave in three days, so she has to keep herself occupied until the time comes. Two days had passed since then, only a couple of hours more of waiting to do.</p><p>The small stall she made provided her home and business for 24 hours on the dot, making sure to rack in as many berries as possible.</p><p>Various trinkets displayed across the area; golden cups and saucers, jeweled accessories, daggers, maps, log poses, etc. Most of what are sold were necessities for pirates. Though the majority of customers are such, she can only count the number of items sold with just a hand.</p><p>“Rotten luck,” Ryenne whistles to the air, “I need to change my strategy.” Her slender fingers grab a dagger, throwing and showing off as a live act, trying to attract as many pockets as she could.</p><p>A child stops by, awed by the display but got shooed away by his mother. Two or three people got drawn in. Four and Five. Soon, a small crowd forms around her. She forces to shut the small tugs on the corners of her lips.</p><p>For the final act, the dagger gets tossed in the air and she prepares to catch it. A lump of man suddenly breaks the crowd, crashing to her, and further to the stall. The hard-earned stash of cash flew to the air as precious merchandise spills to the ground.</p><p>“Hng–get off.” She grunts at the sudden force, pissed at whoever made a mess of what little she has.</p><p>“My bad. You okay?”</p><p>The touch of gentleness of this person’s voice forces Ryenne to open her eyes at the troublemaker.  The man had an array of freckles on his cheeks, a disgustingly wavy hair, a weird cowboy-ish hat, and donned a sloppy unbuttoned yellow shirt with big-ass beads on his neck.</p><p>For short, a hot guy. A hot guy that messed her sales.</p><p>Said guy offers a hand that only met Ryenne’s dead stare. She gets up without any help, dusting herself as she looks at her surroundings. The crowd was no longer there. Her precious items were either broken or stolen.</p><p>Bottom line is, she can no longer sell for the remainder of time in the island. She slowly turns to the perpetrator of this tragedy.</p><p>He retracts himself, bowing a straight 90-degree angle.</p><p>“I apologize Ma’am, but—" His hands motioned like pistols, emitting small balls of fire aimed right at her face—or at least what is behind her face. The attack met with bullets coming from white-uniformed officers that appeared out of nowhere. “I’ve got to go. These fellas don’t give a shit about civilians.”</p><p>So he runs away towards the docks, carrying the wave of marines with him.</p><p>Ryenne feels a wave of emotions splashing on her face, but the one that takes the cake is the irritation bubbling inside her. <em>‘</em></p><p>
  <em>How dare he leaves without even fixing my stall? How dare those lowly marines point their guns on me?’</em>
</p><p>She clenches her fists so tight that they turned pale. Taking her travel bag, she stashes whatever’s left hastily. And runs.  </p><p>She dashes one street after another, carrying a huge sack of weight like it is nothing. The number of people on the way got lesser and lesser because of the previous chase, and she gives no signs of stopping. This may just be the only lucky thing that happened to her this day.</p><p>The last corner she takes leads her to the docks. Her perpetrator is currently rendering the marine officers out while a notable ship prepares to sail. She pieces two and two together, a momentary pause before grinning evilly at the plan she has in mind.</p><p>Her arms untangle themselves from the heavy luggage. She takes out a mirror from her pocket, silently relieved it is unscathed by the fall and tussles her wavy locks messily.</p><p>“Lights. Camera. Action.” The words left her lips in a whisper.</p><p>And she treads towards them as if she was going to pass out.</p><p>“Wa-wait! Mister, Please.“ She faked a wheeze. Thankfully, it manages to catch the handsome stranger’s attention. He recognizes her immediately, casually smiling while holding up an unconscious officer.</p><p>He drops him on the ground with all the other ones. “Miss daggers! I’m really sorry about before but can I help you with something? If I still can that is.” He points his head towards the ship behind him that already has its anchors up.</p><p>Ryenne is still pretending to take deep breaths. She glances at the leftover marines around them with tired eyes. “I—I need to know your name at least. Collateral.” It irks her how she sounded like she is hitting on him.</p><p>The said stranger grins, “Portgas D. Ace. I doubt we’ll see each other but it’ll be nice to be remembered.” His fingers, still emitting small fire, tips the hat that she wanted to be burned so badly.</p><p>Her bluish-green eyes switch from him to the ship he was supposed to sail to. She puts her clenched fists to her chest, acting like she’s holding back on saying something. “Okay, Mr. Portgas.” A step closer to him. When her foot hits the pavement, the solid ground shakes. A surprised Ace looks at the cracked pavement. Distinct shouts from the marines enter her ear and go straight out of the other.</p><p>She lifts her head up. His face is really close to hers. A faint smell of smoke and…meat? If this is an appropriate time to laugh then, by all means, Ryenne would. “I’ll take my payment for damages now.” She stomps once again. Those that are left standing fall on their knees at the strength of the tremor. </p><p>“What are you—“</p><p>Ace doesn’t get to finish his sentence when a knuckle, reinforced with haki, punches him straight to the face. The impact is so hard that it flew him over to the farther side of his ship. His crew merely gape at their captain’s poor fate as he falls straight to the sea. His first crewmate, Masked Deuce, immediately dives overboard to save him.</p><p>Ryenne feels a surge of satisfaction. “The element of surprise works wonders every time.” She can see Ace getting dragged by his crewmate to the ship, obviously weakened because of the seawater. But damn, how can his hat still be tied to his neck after all that? She shakes her head, turning around to get her things. Deaf to her surroundings including the stuck marines.</p><p>Ace manages to open an eye, grunting at the searing pain on his left cheek. ‘Miss Daggers’ packed a punch like those giants of Elbaf, he’ll give her that. He never expected anything when she called for him, apart from possibly ripping him off with some berries when he gets famous as a pirate. A punch was even out of his head. But heck, he is impressed that she managed to sack him up despite being a Logia user.</p><p>He laughs out loud in irony, “I want someone who can punch like that in the crew.” His men look at him in disbelief. Some even think that he messed up a couple of screws in his head as they sailed further away from the island.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne counts the spare berries on her pocket, deeming it enough to take a small boat. She can manage with just that.</p><p>“Spade Pirates’ Portgas D. Ace," his name left her lips with curiosity.</p><p>Her father would always tell her stories when he was off the gambling nights back in Sabaody. He would show her pictures from his glory days. Most of it was with a bearded man. On those many photographs, one of them is her father standing with his best friend and a pretty woman with familiar freckles on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“That was supposed to be today? How odd isn’t it? Silvers Ryenne.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time writing a One Piece fic.<br/>*because my emotions on how Marineford did Ace dirty still lingers despite all the years that has passed*</p><p>Apparently, my selfishness led to this (lol) so I'm sorry if some scenes may be off. Please enjoy the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fall, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fall began a week ago.</p><p> </p><p>The sun gives mercy today in Grand Line. The temperature is in the middle of hot and cold, playing fair to whoever sails the seas. This is the kind of weather Ryenne wanted all the time. She cozies herself at the small yet sturdy boat she managed to get her hands on.</p><p>The year started on a rocky plain but things worked out when she sets to Grand Line. There were various treasures on numerous islands. Since mastering the cycle of buy-and-sell, Ryenne never lost a gamble. She hit home-run when she managed to auction off a prehistoric fossil of a sea king back at Sky Island, gaining abundant amount of gold.</p><p>Iceberg of Water Seven was kind enough to order Treasure Tree Adam at the Underworld for her customized merchant boat designed by yours truly. Thus, starting her business in the seas.</p><p>She lies on her shade, planning to take a quick nap with how quiet the seas are. But then a news coo flew overhead, landing on her side. It keeps on pecking her head, unrelenting until it gets her attention.</p><p>Ryenne, completely annoyed, grabs the bird by its neck. “Do you have to keep poking that sharp beak of yours on my face?!” She kept swaying the bird back and forth. The force is barely there but enough to make it dizzy.</p><p>One. Two. Three. She stacks three bills of berries to the bird’s bag and grabs the paper it was desperately trying to keep from falling. “Shoo before I turn you into tonight’s dinner.” The frightened news coo left. Ryenne swears she saw a tear or two from the poor bird, though she shrugs it off and opens today’s news.</p><p>There are new bounties of pirates she never heard of. “Monkey D. Luffy? 30,000,000 berries. Now where did I hear that name again?” Her head scrunches up in thought. There is a big guy who daringly opposed the World Government. She forgot his whole name but her mother, Shakky, shared the detail once.</p><p>The other news consists of boring topics such as celebrity gossip, world noble crap, and marine job offers. She folds the paper, setting it aside with a heavy heart. Why do they never talk about the guys with the big guns? The quality of news is going downhill.</p><p>She is about to fall asleep when there was a sudden chill in the air. Grabbing the binoculars hanging on her neck, she scans the area. There is nothing but a relatively large ship, one that looks like a whale.</p><p>Ryenne is no ignorant fellow. It may be a trait that she got from her mother; to keep herself on track with whatever’s happening in the world. This is no exception. That ship is none other than Moby Dick; the pirate ship of the strongest man in the whole world.</p><p>The first thing she did is turn to the other side and speed off away from them.</p><p>“Of all the damn pirates to see.” She pulls the lever at max speed. The wind gushes against her frame, her long white wavy locks would fly everywhere if it wasn’t tied to a ponytail. But she didn’t care. Ryenne wanted to leave this sea right now. Her eyes dart to the side mirror, the huge ship getting smaller and smaller from her view. A small bud of relief starts to grow in her.</p><p>If only she kept looking in front.</p><p>“Heeey, it’s the Dark King’s princess —yoi —<em>oof</em>!” Her boat slams to another type of flying animal today. One that has blue fames on its whole body. It gets tossed inside her humble place. Oh how much Ryenne wished it was just a normal bird. She’ll even gladly set it free from being a potential meal. Despite the panic spilled on her like cold water, she stops her boat.</p><p>“M-Marco? What the heck are you doing? Flying in the middle of the sea.” She crouches down at the fallen phoenix. He reverts back to his original form, still cringing from the recoil. Ryenne opens her cooler and takes a tube of ice. Though she is far from been keen on meeting Whitebeard, they were still considered friends (at least to her father). She applies the ice to the small bump forming on his head. Numbness replacing pain.</p><p>The first division captain opens his eyes in relief. “Thanks. I underestimated the speed.” He takes the ice instead. She stands to her toes, patting her now cold and wet hands on her clothes, and offers it to him. He gladly takes it. “We saw a small boat from the top deck —yoi”, he winces at the coldness on his face, “Thought someone’s in a pinch. Imagine how shocked I was when it dashed away as I’m on my way.”</p><p>“I can tell.” She prevents herself from pushing Marco off board and escaping. Whitebeard will just tail her like a madman if she does. “I’m in a hurry to a nearby island to sell some stuff. Sorry about that. Can’t really see you from this side you know. Thing’s even clad with haki.” With Marco getting a bump, Ryenne is left with no choice but to bring him back to Moby Dick. She just dug her own grave.</p><p>“Boat covered in haki? Someone’s gonna like that —yoi.” He whistles impressively, checking out the merchant boat on all four corners.</p><p>“Seriously, you’re still carrying that 'yoi–yoi' of yours? I’ll hitch you back so just sit tight.” Ryenne maneuvers the boat around. True, she feels bad. But a part of her blames him for his own predicament. She maxes the speed they were in, making him fall back on his butt.</p><p>“Oi. Be careful with that —yoi.”</p><p>“Told you to sit tight.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It only took a little less ten minutes when they arrived on Moby Dick’s side with how fast they were going. She wanted to get this over with. Besides, Ryenne already has a plan in mind. Share a small talk with Whitebeard; <em>‘Hey the weather’s doin’ great ain’t it?’</em> Take a cup of alcohol or two. Joke with Thatch and pirates A, B, and C. Then she’ll just excuse herself because of an urgent ‘appointment’. There’s the plan.</p><p>Marco comes first. He changes into his phoenix form and offered a wing. The dumbfounded look she gives says <em>‘Are you really going to drag me up there?’</em>. He gets it. She knows he does. And still, he goes for it anyway.<br/><br/>He grabs her by the shoulder using his foot and he flies to the front deck. “Woah-oah! Birdie. Give me a frickin’ warning.” She should bring a bucket of sea water next time and pour it over him when he’s on his phoenix form. “I never liked bird feet anyway, even in food.”</p><p>He gives her a gentle push on the back. “Hey Pops! Look who I fished today!” His voice managed to overpower everyone else’s, gaining their attention. “Managed to catch her on time.” Ryenne is never a fan of crowds. Or noisy places. Or messy people. Now mix it all in, then we get the Whitebeard pirates through and through. Practically the main reasons why she detests coming so much. She lifts her face to meet his.</p><p>Whitebeard stares down at her small form. His massive build can be considered a giant but his powers are even stronger than all of those giants combined. The other pirates whisper to each other, some wondering who she is while other old members wait expectantly for something interesting to happen.</p><p>“Brat, tell me…” His heavy voice echoed through the walls and floors. “What do you see?”</p><p>She said nothing in return. This is the part where she is supposed to engage in a small talk and make a leeway back to her measly home. The timing, however, is far from being right. He is asking her something, something only she could see, and she has no reason to deny giving an answer.<br/><br/>How long has it been since she last step foot in his presence? Nine or Eight years ago? She inspects him, peering into the depths of his mind. The devil fruit powers she possesses works in gears, taking in bits and pieces.</p><p>Ryenne has mixed feelings when it comes to her <strong>“fruit”</strong> powers. Her original brown irises changed into the color of sky and seas. She liked the makeover. It even made business transactions easier. Sure. But looking into other people’s memories is another thing. The power of Seishin Seishin no Mi is much trickier than simple mind-reading. Flashes of the future comes in her head in dreams. Sometimes at random times too. A mistake on its use could cost her life. She always deals it with utmost caution and rarely uses it outside business negotiations.<br/><br/>A man like Edward Newgate is aware of her principles and ordeals. So he asks her to use it on him. Whether he trusts her or is simply testing her, she can only guess.</p><p>“You party a lot Ol’ Uncle Whitebeard.” She stops looking further than a month-old memories and dreams. There were new faces, but there is one eerily familiar individual that really made her want to leave this instant. “I’m worried you’ll add another IV bag to your collection with all those toxins in your system.” She gives a grin in return. He may be rivals with her father’s crew but that barely concerns her.<br/><br/>This old man is cool.</p><p>Now, all she has to do is jump overboard as soon as possible.</p><p>His frown curved upwards. “Cheeky brat just like your old man.” He lifts an arm, ushering her to a hug. Ryenne accepts it gladly, tightly hugging back. The reason for her closeness with him may or may not be because he was one of her first customers on the seas when she was still starting as a merchant. The other could be because Rayleigh accidentally left her in his ship when he visited, only coming back six months later after swimming all the way from Sabaody. “How’s business going? Still not late to be a pirate lass.”</p><p>She untangles her hold with a grin. “Booming as ever! Got myself a boat too. It managed to knock Marco right in the head.” He laughs at her enthusiasm, like Santa listening to a kid ramble before getting their presents. “It’s nice Uncle. What I saw… it’s nice.” She smiles at him genuinely.</p><p>Small talk? Check. <br/><br/>She glanced at their surroundings to see pirates watching their interaction. The slight embarrassment made her cough as she steps away from Whitebeard.</p><p>Next move? Get the hell out of here.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the quick stop but I only dropped off a lost bird –“</p><p>“Oi! You rude woman—yoi”</p><p>“—and I have an urgent meeting at the next island so I’ll be taking my leave. But it is nice to see you again Uncle.” Whitebeard taps his fingers against his legs. Ryenne could feel her sweat dripping down. Whenever he pauses, he contemplates on what to do. For her case, she’s hoping he isn’t thinking about making her stay longer. “Uncle…?”</p><p>He was about to open his mouth when one of his men appeared out of the blue, flying across the ship and almost hitting Ryenne. She dodges excellently with a side step, looking down to see the face of the intruder. “Thatch?” She says excitedly.</p><p>The fourth division commander opens his eyes. The previous exhaustion long gone. “If it isn’t our little merchant!” He stands up abruptly and swoops her into a hug, one she returns with the same degree. He swings her around enthusiastically. She just laughs at the guy. He never changed.</p><p>Back when she got stuck with the Whitebeard pirates, she was barely seven years old. Thatch was the one who always kept her company, cooking her favorite meals that Shakky used to make back home to lessen her homesickness. “Well, you’re not ‘little’ anymore. Got kinda heavy too.” She playfully punches his shoulder. Still rude as always.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hitting on a woman in the middle of a brawl? Where’s your morals Thatch?”</p><p>Oh no. She knows that voice.</p><p>He steps out of the crowd, wearing a smirk. Freckles still drawn across his face. Signature cowboy hat tied on his neck. And goodness, those big-ass beads are still slinging there. He no longer wears his shirt –not that he buttons it up anyway. A huge tattooed jolly roger of Whitebeard Pirates etched his back. This scene. It’s this scene that appears in her sleep. The only confirmation she had that its true was when she checked Whitebeard’s memories a while ago. “Oh? Didn’t know we have a guest over.” He finally looks at her.</p><p>She looks away unconsciously, silently praying he has gelatin for brains. He walks closer to them, making her hold on Thatch a little tighter. “You’re scaring her hothead. Throwing a poor guy like me towards Ryenne like that.”</p><p>Ace ignores him. Eyeing her from head-to-toe, stopping only at her eyes. Now where did he see those again? It’s one of a kind. He swears he saw it before.</p><p>Ryenne’s badly constructed plan of escape went up in flames. Portgas D. Ace is now in front of her, eyeing her like a news coo desperate to get some scoop for tomorrow’s newspaper. Situation as it may be, she stares at him too. Her hold on Thatch loosens, fists clenched again. She punched him before, she can do it again.</p><p>“Ah! You-“, his strain of words dies when he suddenly falls towards her. Ryenne catches him without a second. No. She hasn’t done anything yet. And no. No Conqueror’s haki was used in the ship. He just… fell. She turns his head to see a drool dripping on the corner of his lips.</p><p>Ugh. The brat was just sleeping on her!</p><p>She drops him on the floor without a second thought. Thatch is laughing on his stomach at how uncool Ace was. Everyone is as well. Marco watches by the side with a grin. And Whitebeard was… amused. “Rascals, I decided…” Ah, Ryenne knows how things go when the old pops starts to speak like that. There’s her ticket to a peaceful nap, now washed away by the seas. “Bring out the drinks! Let’s welcome an old friend! I’ll pay you double than your deal at the island.” He looks at her. Really? He’s paying her to…party?</p><p>Everyone cheers at his command. Marco and the others leave to get more booze while Thatch prepares a whole bundle of food back in the kitchen. Ace is left on the floor. Pirates just pass by him, howling at how funny he looked. Ryenne stays by Whitebeard’s side. “Does this always happen?” She does see moments of Ace suddenly falling asleep on the old man’s memories.</p><p>“Don’t mind him. He’ll wake up soon.”</p><p>On cue, he does. The imaginary bubble on his nose pops. He blinks. Once. Twice. Currently confused at the how things transpired in his short nap. Then he settles on your form. “Ah! I remember you!” He points at her. She swallows the lump in her throat.</p><p>“You’re the one who punched me to the sea back at East Blue!”</p><p> </p><p>Drats. So much for gelatin brains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed writing this chapter. The words just flowed into my head and I find myself typing all the way. I introduced the devil fruit our OC uses here which is "Seishin-Seishin no Mi". Seishin means soul or mind in Japanese. There's more to see to it in the next chapters so I'll keep its full abilities in secret (for a while)</p><p>Note: Portions of the story that may appear similar to others are purely coincidental. </p><p>Have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stars, Lights, and Boozes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nighttime flew by without delay.</p><p> </p><p>They say the ocean gets even scarier at the latter part of the day. Darkness accompanying the deep waters made it more unpredictable. Islands were rarely seen. And the horrors of sea kings and monsters lurking around on a pirate’s sleep made those who hear the tale turn scared shitless.</p><p>Ryenne thinks those who say so are a load of bull. The wonders of the vast seas made things infinitely worthwhile. When the skies are clear, she sees endless stars. Guessing which constellation is which entertains her during travels. Oh! And the luminous sea creatures swimming right under her are just the prettiest things ever. She would play some music, sit back, and enjoy the view. The whole thing can be passed off as serene —romantic even.</p><p>A person to see it with is the only thing lacking.</p><p>Those rare events happen to coincide tonight as the Whitebeard pirates drink themselves dry. She contemplates, swinging her glass back and forth. Spending such a romantic evening with passed out smelly pirates was the last on her list but here she is now, on the nth number of glass, probably reeking of booze as well. “Hng”, she winces, leaning to a nearby barrel. Her head started to sting earlier on when she saw <strong><em>him</em></strong>. But everyone was having fun and she is considerate enough not to be a party pooper.</p><p>She hangs at the farthest side of the ship, contented with watching these guys make a fool of themselves. Back when Ace told the shocking revelation of her rocket punch, Thatch could barely let the topic go. “You got ‘im good. A real cannonball you are.” He pats her head affectionately, messing her hair. How many times did she have to tie it this day? Jozu and Vista kept tussling her locks here and there every time it’s neatly done. For all she knows they were doing it on purpose.</p><p>There are other faces she missed. Izo was a mother to her back then so when she saw him, the urge to give hugs overflowed. He seemed equally happy, proud at how “beautiful” puberty made her to be. Haruta hardly even aged. He was taller than her years ago, but the timeskip switched things around. She refrained from commenting about it, having Marco do it for her. It didn’t end up quite well with Haruta throwing an empty barrel towards the first commander.</p><p>The lights of Moby Dick illuminated the area, like a spotlight in the middle of a play where they were no pirates, just family members being stupid together. They were the embodiment of things far from what she likes, but they are good people. She chose to make an exception just for today.</p><p>But exceptions end as well.</p><p>With everyone almost passed out, she drinks whatever’s left of her glass and settles it on top of a barrel. Headache disregarded to the back her mind. “Uncle.” She steps over the tangled bodies on her way to Whitebeard. It looks like everyone will be sleeping on the deck. “Thank you”, a genuine one, “It’s been a while since I had much fun.” She bows in gratitude.</p><p>He clicks his tongue at how formal she sounded. “Brat, stop. You are family.” The enormous sakazuki sake cup beside him currently being filled to the brim, her warning about his alcohol intake hours ago long forgotten. “And we’ll welcome you anytime.” It was too soon for her to leave. But if she has to go, then he won’t stop her anymore. They did have their fill.</p><p>Tears starts to pool around her eyes. She runs toward him, giving one last embrace. “Thank you, and I don’t need the cash. I’m well fed.” He holds her tighter, careful not to mess her hair. He knows how much she tried to keep it up. “Can you tell them I’m sorry? And I liked the treat.”</p><p>The Yonko laughs. “They know even without me telling them to. Off you go brat. Before I change my mind.” Ryenne untangles herself, smiling as she slowly walks away. She takes one last look, embedding it inside her mind.</p><p>She leans against the railing, her boat was just right below waiting for her. The wind blows perfectly against her form. Her eyes meet Whitebeard’s one last time, and she gives a full-blown smile. Her left leg steps up on the edge, giving her a small boost as she jumps down. The sounds of motor getting farther and farther until they can only hear the waves of the sea.</p><p>“Ah, there she goes.” Thatch goes out of his hiding place, drowning himself on booze.</p><p>“Who knew snot-nosed Ryenne would turn to a beauty?” Fossa lights up a cigar. He huffs, making circular patches of smoke.</p><p>Marco scoffs, “Try getting hit by her sometime. Let’s see you change that—yoi.” He grabs a chunk of meat, to which Izo takes away from him with a scolding look.<br/><br/>“She’s grown into a fine woman. Some of our men even got whipped.”</p><p>“You mean Ace got whipped? He practically spent his time trying to talk to her. Meat’s untouched–yoi.” Marco snickers at the memory of the second-division commander getting turned down by Ryenne every time he tried to engage into a conversation with her. She avoided him like a plague, turning to another commander whenever he was near. No one knows why, but it’s hella fun to watch.</p><p>“Where is he anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne wipes the tears that she so desperately tried to keep from falling. By the time she got to her ride, she sped up immediately towards the other direction they were sailing on. That’s when everything just overflowed like waterfall. She sniffles in the middle of the predicament. This is why she dislikes to go to them. It is so fucking hard to leave. The same thing happened years ago when Rayleigh picked her up. He gave her the option to stay.</p><p>But she chose not to.</p><p>Her vision starts to blurry up once again and her sleeves are now wet. Not to mention she can feel a snot coming down her nose. Ugh. She is such an ugly crier. Her left hand flimsily tries to find the pull chain of the light while keeping the other on the helm. Instead, she felt a soft handkerchief placed on her palm. “Ah, thank you.” She uses it to wipe her messy face.</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three.</p><p>She hits her breaks abruptly, taking out a dagger to attack whoever dared to trespass. Her hand coated it with haki. Most her things got thrown out of order because of the recoil, but she cared less. She turns around, having no hesitation of striking at the base of the intruder’s neck. <br/><br/>Whoever said person is, managed to catch her sharp blade in between fingers. The hold is quite strong. She opts to throw a kick on the shin but the fire that suddenly ignites on the person’s other hand gave away who it is.<br/><br/>“It’s me.”</p><p>Such care-free voice can only come from him. He tips his head, just like last time.</p><p>Ryenne decides to go for the shin even then. Hard. “What the actual fuck Portgas?” First was Marco. Now she has to deal with him too. “I swear every single one of you…”</p><p>“Gah!” Ace loses balance, falling on his back. She manages to hit him every single damn time. <br/>Impressed? Yes.</p><p>In pain? Yes. <br/><br/>Satisfied? Not yet. <br/><br/>She turns on the light, revealing the mess they made. Whenever her things got ruined, it always has to do with Fire Fist. He stands up immediately, trying to put things back in place.</p><p>Ryenne watches him in confusion. “You’re weirdly polite." She crouches down next to him, giving a hand. The sooner he leaves, the better. Her head begins to throb in pain again, intensities stronger than the last. And here she was doing a good job at hiding it back at the party.</p><p>She contemplates in the middle of fixing, putting a normal front. How long was he even here? She was too busy feeling sorry for herself to actually let her guard down. The realization of having him see her in distress is enough of a humiliation. Now she has to deal with this wretched headache. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry. I always find myself apologizing to you.” He breaks the ice with a sincere apology, standing right next to her while arranging the shelves. She stacks maps one after another beside her geology books, keeping silent.  </p><p>He grabs a black notebook, about to put it with the others, but she stops him. “Not that one. Give it to me.” She snatches it from his clutches. Her sudden change of secrecy intrigued him. <br/><br/>Ace knows he is far from the position to pry so he lets it go.</p><p>He continues, “I was with Vista on the railings. Must’ve fallen asleep and ended up in here. Damn bastards didn’t even look for me.” Everybody was too busy having fun. Even her, glued to anyone besides him, failed to notice his absence. <br/><br/>Ace is a man of presence. She'd bet her berries that Vista knew he dunked out, but shrugged it off nonetheless.</p><p>Ryenne takes the fallen globe on the ground. <em>‘Another exception for the day. I’m such an angel.’</em></p><p><br/>She taps his shoulder, getting his attention. “Can you put this on top?” The height difference is quite big and his is just right. Ace grins, taking her sign of truce. He will take whatever he can get.</p><p>“With pleasure.”</p><p>Clean up drive ends up quickly with two efficient individuals doing the job. They only talked about where to put trinkets here and there. She commends the awkward teamwork. At least his narcolepsy didn’t happen when he’s arranging her ceramic wares. Throwing him to the off board is barely enough to suffice that. <br/><br/>When she was about to get her motor running, he stops her. “I also want to talk.”</p><p>Yeah. She obviously knows that given how events transpired today. Her reply was a down-straight <em>‘no’</em> but he got his own bargaining ways as well. “I know you’re off today. Let’s get you treated first.”</p><p>They find themselves seated across each other. Ace searches for pain relievers in her medicine cabinet. He also offered to boil tea. <em>‘It calms the nerves’</em> he says.</p><p>She swears this guy came straight right out of etiquette class or something. He carries too much manners for a pirate. “Well? Shoot.” She pops a tablet to her mouth and takes a cup. <br/><br/><em>Oh, it’s good</em>. <br/><br/>She’ll keep it to herself. The pain was still there, but bearable than before.</p><p>He leans to her makeshift table. “Name.” She quirks an eyebrow at the vagueness. “You never said yours.” Those commanders back at Moby Dick kept saying her name again and again. <br/><br/>Is this for formalities’ sake?</p><p><br/>She purposely left herself anonymous back at East Blue. Now, she doesn’t have much choice to do the same thing. He will find out sooner or later.</p><p>Ryenne sets her cup down. “I’m Silvers Ryenne.” She never wore her lineage as a badge. It poses more dangers than benefit. After all, the only reason they managed to live in peace is because Rayleigh and Shakky are monstrously strong. Automatically, she has to be too. She travels alone now, independent but not necessarily free.</p><p>The silence is killing her. <br/><br/>Ace can at least give a shell-shocked face, or even an excited one. Their parents were best buds, turned the whole world upside down, and left the greatest treasure in the seas. She was tempted to look into her old man’s mind once or twice. But Rayleigh would know, and she just stops altogether.</p><p>“Pleased to finally meet you.” Ace offers a hand, and this time she shakes it–albeit half-heartedly. “Silvers huh? That’s quite a heavy name.”</p><p><em>Oh, so he knows?</em> She wonders if he ever met his father’s best friend. That old man is such a weed, appearing out of nowhere then <em>poof</em>, disappearing for who knows how long.</p><p>“I manage.” She leans to her palms. “I doubt that’s your deal Fire fist. You here to buy something? Out with it.” Ace only grins at her straightforwardness. She wonders what’s running on this man’s mind. She can always pry it open, but it goes against her values.</p><p>He removes his hat, fingers pushing through his wavy hair. “Don’t even have a single beri with me.”</p><p>He is about to breach a sensitive topic, something that involves her wailing a while ago. Makino used to tell him that one should proceed with caution. Ryenne doesn’t appear to bother with such rituals so he’ll pitch. “Do you want to go back to pops? Come with me.”</p><p>Right, he did see all that.</p><p>“No.” Her abrupt answer. She empties her cup, “Thank you for the tea. If that’s all then you can go back on my next stop. We’re too far from your home.” He stops her from leaving her chair with a hand, chuckling at how rash she is.</p><p>Great. Now she feels like a brat.</p><p>“Calm down.” He lets go. “I don’t need to know your reasons. Pops understands. This is my own selfish whim.” Ryenne wanted to get angry, but Ace is so damn mature that feeling so leaves a bad taste on her mouth. <br/><br/>She backs down quietly, slumping on her seat. Her eyes face the sky, streaks of color molded with the twinkling stars. <br/><br/>“Ah, it’s a beautiful night.” He does the same, glancing at her irises and then to the heavens.</p><p>Ryenne finds herself speaking. “I saw something, years ago.” Ace is no stranger to her abilities. When she was so busy being a magnet to other pirates back at the party, Thatch shared a little story about the woman.</p><p>
  <em>“We were stopping by an island in the New World. Rumor has it that a one of a kind devil fruit lies within deep of it. Haruta was particularly interested. You know our rule: The person who finds a devil fruit gets to eat it. There were others invested to have the power of the seas too, so the race went on, lasted for 3 days and 3 nights. Ryenne stayed in the ship with Izo and their captain. She was obviously out of the participants list, but she hated the idea. “It’s no fun that everyone gets to play treasure hunt besides me!” So when Izo fell asleep one night and Pops gone, she snuck out. She has no idea what to look for, even so, the sense of adventure was too tempting. She ended up on the other side of the island, confused at the lack of creatures in the land. Little did she know Pops knew everything and had Marco keep an eye on her. Pheonix-boy kept beating up whatever that came near her, very careful not to get found out. Eventually, she stops at a cliff. Heck, that’s no cliff, it’s a huge terror monster. Thick and a pain to deal with. But she’s Dark King’s daughter. You’ll know blood tells. She brawls with it, hanging to its neck and used Busoshoku haki. Didn’t even know she can use it yet. She snaps the poor thing to unconsciousness. The fruit was just below her. Monster was protecting it. Ryenne didn’t even realize it was Seishin-Seishin no Mi, too hungry after the ordeal. She picks it up and ate it, taste mortifying her. And then she founds out Marco’s hiding spot saying ‘his thoughts were too loud’. She became a freaky fella too, seeing the future and all. That’s that. Pops had a good laugh. </em>
</p><p>She continues her tale, “I saw him and the others at war. I don’t know what it’s about but I was there, fighting for someone on the stands.”</p><p>
  <em>It is still clear as day. They were all badly injured, on the side of the losing team. And <strong>someone</strong> sits there, surrounded with fleet admirals, frustrated, burdened, and in regrets. <strong>He</strong> was so powerless against those seastone cuffs.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t know who it was, but he seemed important.” Ryenne manages to stop herself from spilling anything further than that. The blurry image of whoever that person is frustrates her. Ace only drinks his tea as he listens.</p><p>Both of their attention shifts to the luminous creatures around them that danced to the waves. Truly a sight to behold. A sea king jumps from the waters, overhead of their small boat, and crashing back, soaking them head to toe. He laughs at their predicament, “This counts as a first date right?”</p><p>She raises a brow at him, not happy with the idea. <br/><br/>“Ugh. Saltwater’s making me sick.” He lays on the floor like a starfish washed up on shores. Narcolepsy soon kicks in. His snores where the only thing left accompanying her tonight.</p><p>“Lame.” She says at his disappointing state. Her eyes linger to his sleeping form, thinking about something else–something different.</p><p>
  <em>‘They stand together in her small boat, widely awed at nature’s show before them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryenne clings to him tightly, half-scared and half-excited. It was such a rare occurrence. Sea kings look very dangerous at the day. How can they be so beautiful at night? She couldn’t help but smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He holds her tighter. “This counts as a first date right?” They were both drenched and their gears are scattered all over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nudges his side, “Stop being such a mood killer.” Her eyes were still puffy from crying but he managed to make things better as he waited for her to calm down on his arms. Important thing is, she was happy again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grins at that. “Hope Pops sees this back there too.”</em>
</p><p>Her headache comes back. She grits her teeth in pain. “Why do I have to think about this? I don’t even know the hazy bastard.” She pours herself another cup of tea. The towels she keeps on her chest are luckily dry so she gets one, covering the snoozing male, and another for herself. Leaning back towards her seat, she continues to observe the wonders of nature.</p><p> </p><p>“First date my ass.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm normally a lengthy writer, but I wanted to take things slow as I progress writing this. Therefore, each chapter may be a bit longer than the previous ones. </p><p>The next chapter is a bit bittersweet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dine-and-Dash with a cup of tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A one piece classic dine-and-dash scene.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I rewrote the summary since I felt it was lacking (???) on being a proper summary for the story. I admit, I wasn't on the right mind when I'm choosing my words for that. </p><p>I generally suck at summaries, I'm sorry. </p><p>Here's chapter 4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace wakes up at daybreak.</p><p> </p><p>A flock of seagulls greets him inside the measly boat, their constant squawking jolts him awake. He squints at the noise, slowly getting up from the cold floor. The startled birds fly out of the coop right away. He picks up the warm towel that covered him last night, smiling lightly at <em>her</em> thoughtful gesture. Looking around, he realizes they are already anchored on an island and his companion is currently nowhere to be found.</p><p>
  <em>*Growl*</em>
</p><p>He frowns, holding his hungry stomach. Thatch cooked mouth-watering food last night. Ace hardly got a bite of it all, too caught up on his own endeavors.</p><p>His eyes get tempted to look over her stocks, a can of peaches will do. He can just dine and dash at a random restaurant afterward. Feeling a little guilty, he cautiously looks around for any signs of her coming back. None. Her fridge magnets him towards it.</p><p>“Don’t be too greedy. Don’t be too greedy.” He repeats over and over, though the look on his face says another thing.</p><p>As he opens it quickly, the fridge door bumps into her table. The force made something fall. A surge of panic washes over him. <em>Maybe she is right about his clumsy ass.</em></p><p>“Gah! This is bad. This is bad.” He frantically closes her fridge and picks up the fallen object.</p><p>It's the same notebook she hid last night. The pages were turned open by the impact.</p><p>He is definitely sure this thing was on anywhere but here. His fingers searched under the table, noticing a small bump on the corner. He checks it further, barely seeing anything on the heavily painted black wood. There is a small compartment, enough to fit a notebook like this one. No wonder the notebook’s black too. She tries to hide it using optical illusion.</p><p>“Pfft. She’s one tricky woman.” </p><p>Ace may be interested in her secrets, but he is no snooper. He closes her papers shut, putting it back in place. The desire to snack on her fridge is no longer there. There should be restaurants nearby. Yeah, he’ll go for that.</p><p>He finds himself heading straight to a snack bar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Give me the largest meat you have. Just one will do.”</p><p>Ryenne stands in the middle of a wet market, doing shopping for a certain someone’s supplies since he had the gall to be empty-handed. Honestly, she must be out of her mind to spend her precious berries. The guy keeps racking on debts (to her anyway).</p><p>She glances inside the rucksack she prepared for him. There is mostly food inside, given the glutton he’s supposed to be, and a log pose.</p><p>
  <em>Right. He can manage to survive with just these until he meets with his crew.</em>
</p><p>Izo mentioned that Ace is a division-commander. The skills his title carries are no joke. She has to trust that.</p><p>The docks are just around the area—only just a couple of walks from her current position. Straying too far with a pirate may get her hard-earned boat damaged. She’s not taking that risk. She even made sure not to leave Ace by himself for more than an hour. He conked out last night in the middle of a conversation so she made no bother of waking him up given how much troublesome it is.</p><p>Imagine her surprise to find her boat empty.</p><p>“That prick.”</p><p>She can feel anger marks forming on her head. Ryenne immediately chucks the rucksack to a corner and goes out once again. <em>He might be a member of one of the strongest pirate crews world but his ignorance of his own importance is plain stupid.</em> Her legs sprint from corner to corner, still seeing no sign of him. She pauses to a building, catching her breath, head tingling with tweaks of pain.</p><p>It will take her hours to find him on foot, and she is getting that headache again. “He’s going on my bingo book that’s for sure.” Left with no other choice, she relies on her abilities. Her devil fruit powers can be compared to an on-off switch she can turn anytime. It’s mostly turned off. Though once on, it’s passive ability is reading minds.</p><p>Voices of people ran across her mind. There are those talking about the usual; treasure, fame, girls. It bores her every time she has to know such things. But there were funny ones that left her choking on her own spit most of the time.</p><p>
  <em>“Kent is such a cheater. I’ll never forgive him.”</em>
</p><p>"I agree. Dump him."</p><p>
  <em>“I made a mistake. I hope Judy still loves me.”</em>
</p><p>"Fuck you, Kent. Go back to your mother’s womb."</p><p>
  <em>“If I eat fruits, will I get powers too?”</em>
</p><p>"Probably. Depends on the fruit, kid."</p><p>
  <em>“This meat’s delicious! Thatch can do better though.”</em>
</p><p>"Damn right he can."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wait.</strong>
</p><p>She squints harder, focusing on the last voice, tracing its source.</p><p><em>“</em> <em>Too bad Ryenne’s gone. Haven’t even said thank you.” </em></p><p>Her lips curve into a smile, “You have to do better than that Freckles.” She begins to run towards his location. It is almost in the middle of the town, mostly occupied by other pirates. He must be so hungry to eat out without carrying a single berry on him. Or shameful. Ryenne bets her money on the latter one. “He’s not dumb enough to dine and dash… right?” She gets herself chanting a short prayer, hoping things end on a peaceful note.</p><p>How wrong she is.</p><p>Ace has decent manners. Part of her expects him to behave a bit better because of that, but what she sees inside of the restaurant is far from anything ‘decent’.</p><p>Her face scrunches up in disgust with the impossible number of bowls lined up on his table. It baffles her to the point she freezes on her spot. He keeps on eating and eating, dumping plates and bowls like there’s no tomorrow. She’s beginning to regret coming here. No way she can pay those back.</p><p>She slowly steps away, making a quiet escape. Ace is too busy stuffing himself down. As long as she retreats carefully—"Oh welcome lass!” A staff member greets her enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fuck.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ace, still munching on a meat bone, glances at the entrance. He perks up on her sight. “Fuwagh, izh Rynnh.” Her face contorts into horror at his delighted look. <em>‘Stop smiling at me jerk. They’ll know.’</em> Ryenne internally begs him to keep his mouth shut. “Ah. Sorry. I thought I saw someone I know.  I’ll leave now.” She waves her hands at the staff, almost at the exit.</p><p>He swallows the last piece of meat, leaving the table as well. “Wait! Ryenne!” He shouts her name at the establishment. Yup. That is her cue to get the hell out of here. She runs outside, dashing towards her boat. Out of all the times, he chooses to be dense right now. She can feel herself crying. There’s been barely an hour since they arrived on land for goodness’ sake!</p><p>“Wow you run really fast!”</p><p>That voice.</p><p>She looks back to see Ace right behind her, running as well. There may or may not be a crowd of angry waiters and chefs trailing them.</p><p>“Stop following me! Get back there!”</p><p>“But they’ll catch me!”</p><p>“That’s the point, you glutton.”</p><p>She continues to pick up the speed. Years and years of running away from marine officers finally paid off. There was a time she overtook a flying fish once. Rayleigh was so proud of her. He let her join racing bets back home. They won a couple of times, it didn’t last long though. Their rigged ways got caught and her dad went missing for three months or so.</p><p>Ryenne turns to a narrow alley, holding her breath. Those angry chefs passed by, totally missing her spot. She releases the tension she unknowingly held back, coughing a little at the lack of air. “I’ve been running all day damn it.” She wipes her sweat on her sleeves.</p><p>Someone taps her shoulder, surprising her at the state of frenzy. She blinks at his signature hat. “What the—How? You were—I,“ she stumbles on what to say. Ace hands a cold water bottle, stopping her from rambling. The beverage is most probably stolen. She throws all the care she has on the window and drowns herself in it.</p><p>“I’m a Logia user. It’s easy.” He tells her, quite proudly too.</p><p>She wants to wipe that smirk off his freckled face.</p><p>She chucks the bottle to the trashcan, shooting right into the recyclables. Shakky taught her the importance of waste segregation, especially on customers that fail to pay up orders on their Rip-off bar.  </p><p>Her attention flips to Ace, reaching to him. She pinches his cheeks, stretching it as much as possible.</p><p>“I’m A lOgiA uSer. IT’s eAsY.” She mimics him insultingly. He muffles incoherent words in reply but she keeps on pulling his skin further. Her hand is clad in haki so he can’t outsmart her by being a <em>‘Logia user’</em>.</p><p>“There they are!”</p><p>Ryenne immediately lets go of Ace, who now has swollen cheeks, and took a peek from his back. Their pursuers are on to them again. “Tsk.” She pulls him yet again, this time holding on his beaded necklace, and runs to the other direction. Ace chokes on the process, but doesn’t make any move to stop her. <em>‘Hang in there Portgas.’</em> She communicates with him telepathically. <em>‘I have a plan.’ </em></p><p>He is still in the middle of digesting the way she talked to him. <em>‘Ryenne? Is that you? I’m not imagining things am I?’</em> He already forgot she’s carrying him like a sack of sweet potatoes. <em>‘This is so cool. I like your powers.’ </em>She gives no reply, releasing her hold instead.</p><p>They pass by almost every street in this small town at least once. Aren’t those chefs getting tired of this? ‘Cause she is. <em>‘Let’s go to the crag near the port.’ </em>She makes a break to the edge of the island. Ace follows right after.</p><p><em>‘Okay. What do I have to do?’ </em>They are heading towards a dead end. Ryenne knows that. Since this incident started with his inability to keep his black hole appetite at bay, he has to pay somehow.</p><p>She stops as they reached the edge. “Fire face.” He looks at her, catching his breath. Man, she can run the whole Grand Line on her own with everything she did today. “Clench your teeth.”</p><p>Ace delivers a confused look, about to ask why but she suddenly grabs a hand on his necklace, the other on his belt, and spins him around, throwing him directly to her boat. It’s so fast that she swears her things got thrown off again. Her boat swishes in the impact, rocking on the waves it made.</p><p>She turns to their pursuers with a serious face. They look tired, wheezing at the constant stamina loss. Ryenne cannot help but feel bad. They are just people doing decent jobs to put food on their plates. Being a merchant lets her realize the experience of hard-earned cash through labor.</p><p>But Ace is a pirate. Stealing is a natural thing for them. She gets that.</p><p>After all, she was once one too.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.” She looks at them sympathetically, eyes glowing. They suddenly go stiff. And then came back to reality with perplexed faces, asking how they managed to end up at a dangerous place. “Oh. Uhm. I’m not really sure. I’m just here for the view.” She scratches her head nervously, hoping they buy it. The chefs leave quietly, still confused.</p><p>Ryenne takes a breather, slumping on the rocky ground. Exhaustion seeping in her system. It has been a while since she used her power this much. The act of erasing one’s memories never left a good feeling to her but the situation forces her to do so. She erased their memories involving her and Ace, that was why they were confused.</p><p>She walks back to her boat, welcomed by Ace fixing her things again. “You know, when a lady grabs this,” he points to his belt, “they usually throw me somewhere soft.” She bits back a laugh at how cheeky this guy is. At least he’s not mad. Her main reason for hurling him is simply because she was pissed.</p><p>“Hate to break it to you Freckles”, her hand picks up the rucksack she procured for him earlier, “you’re not my type.” <em>She’ll never admit he’s hot. </em>She tosses the bag to him. He catches it easily. His eyes lighted on the contents, particularly on the log pose bracelet. Ryenne specifically instructed the shop keeper to add a layer of glass to make it sturdy. She opens her chest, grabbing an emerald-colored dagger. </p><p>“I keep owing you things.” He grins at her appreciatively as she gives it to him. “I’ll pay you back. Just name it.” Ace takes out the log pose, tying it on his left wrist. She considers his offer, thinking thoroughly about her options. There <strong>are </strong>some things she had to ask about his comrades. But first, she has to fix this migraine. She’s been enduring it the whole time.</p><p>“Mind if I ask you a bunch of stuff?” She walks to her shelves, taking some painkillers, tea leaves, and a jar of honey. “I’ll make tea this time.” She adds. A little bribery. Her parents liked her tea, always expecting whenever she brews for them. Rayleigh likes his with milk. Shakky prefers it with honey. Cute right?</p><p>Ace settles himself on a chair. “If it’s within my knowledge.” She opens her fridge to get milk and water. Personally, her taste favors the combination of the two. She forgot where the inspiration came from. There was someone she knew who loves it. Maybe he will too.</p><p>She places the objects before him. “You don’t mind cold tea, do you? I’m too lazy to boil.” He shakes his head in response. Her hands began to work on their drinks. He simply watches her do her work. She appears to be accustomed to treating guests, being nothing short of hospitable in her own way. Soon, she finishes. “Here you go. Made a twist by yours truly.”</p><p>He takes a cup, giving her an eye, which she just rolled her eyes at, and took a sip. Ryenne is a huge surprise for Ace, doing something new one after another. He can feel the sweetness roll his tongue. “Wow, this is really good! What did you put in it?”</p><p>“Love.” She jokes instantly, forgetting it was him she’s talking to and not Marco or Izo. She coughs on her own tea.</p><p>
  <em>That was shit Ryenne. Worst line ever. What the heck are you doing? </em>
</p><p>Her eyes momentarily cross his. He smirks at her, raising a brow as he takes another sip on tea. “I—It’s just almond milk and honey.” She faces the other side, hitting another pill for today.</p><p>“I like it. Mind if I borrow the recipe? Always bugged Thatch to make one but had to rely on myself instead.”</p><p>“You can.” She doubts he can copy her technique though.</p><p>“Anyway, questions?”</p><p>“Ah, right.” She momentarily forgets her agenda. “What division are you in? Izo said you’re a commander.”</p><p>“Second division commander, Ma’am.” He salutes.</p><p>“And the third?” She takes another sip.</p><p>“That would be Jozu, followed by Thatch, Vista, Blamenco, and the list goes on.” He answers automatically. She knows these things from their stories at the party. She just has to confirm something.</p><p>“So Teach is one of your men, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. He is. Stays longer to the crew that I ever did.”</p><p>She places her cup on the table, finally meeting his eyes, serious and reflecting. “Have you heard of Yami Yami no Mi?”</p><p>
  <em>Things were rowdy at supper. Thatch finally got his hands on a rare devil fruit and he’s going to eat it tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone’s excited to see the powers it possesses, but the man of the hour is missing. She goes out to find him, leaving <strong>his</strong> side. “Go ahead without me. I’ll look for him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heads straight to his cabin, knocking three times. “Hey Thatch! Everyone’s expecting you. Best not to keep us up or I’ll bust down this door.” She waits for a good minute before knocking again. “Thatch, seriously, what’s taking you so long?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No response. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryenne activates her powers, trying to sense him through the door. Silence. How weird. “Pardon me.” She kicks the door open. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her blood runs cold. Thatch lays on a pool of blood –cold and lifeless. Her piercing scream echoed through the walls of Moby Dick as endless tears flowed her eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace ponders. If she wants to know something, she can just read his head. He sets his cup down. No. She is trying to tell him something. “Haven’t heard of it. Maybe the others do.” He gives an honest answer.</p><p>She kneads her fingers together, thinking of the next words to say. “I <em>saw</em> this fruit brought more terrors than blessings. If… If Thatch manages to get hold of this, can you shove it right in his mouth? Make sure he eats it immediately.” She laughs a little, masking the heavy feeling settling on her nerves. For him though, she looks… cornered.</p><p>His happy demeanor twists into a frown. Did she <em>saw</em> something bad happened to the fourth division commander? “Don’t question it. Just, please… If he can’t eat it <em>due to circumstances</em>, at least ensure he’s alive and no one else gets the fruit. It’s far too dangerous.” Her voice wavers the longer she speaks, turning into a desperate plea. She can only trust him with this task. </p><p>He has so many things he wanted to ask. So many uncertainties. He meets her deep irises, searching for any form of jests. But found none. “I promise.” Ace whispers lowly; sincere and true. How long has she been hiding these thoughts? She looks so happy as she hugged the chef just yesterday.</p><p>Ryenne bits her lip, badly preventing the salty waters in her eyes to stream down. “I have another favor.” He urges her to continue with a nod. “Teach. Never let him know about the fruit’s existence. Never. Ace. You have to keep this from him no matter what.” It’s the first time she ever called his name, always yelling ‘Portgas’ or her petty nicknames on him.</p><p><em>Teach… Why Teach? </em>He is one of the most selfless guys Ace ever met. He never held a grudge when Ace was chosen as a commander instead of him, even pushing him further to the position. He… He’s family. Doubting each other in the first place escalates to unimaginable accounts of animosity. She can sense his hesitation too. “I’m not asking you to sack him up. Just keep him in the dark about it.”</p><p>“Tell me. What’s gonna happen if I didn’t?”</p><p>Her fingers trace the rims of her now empty glass. “Bad things. Worse things.” <em>You can lose everything.</em> Did she do the right thing?</p><p>Relying on him to change uncontrollable events is the last of her agenda, but being with Ace feels like she can trust him.</p><p>Her lack of details gives him an unsettling feeling.</p><p>Ace wants to know more, read further into whatever she’s hiding in her mind. She doesn’t seem like she’s making up hoolaboos, and his crewmates regard her highly too. Pops does too. His eyes steadily match hers as silence sues between them. Maybe she’ll laugh and say <em>“Gotcha! Your face looks so stupid” </em>or <em>“I’m just joking, you loser. You take things too seriously.”</em></p><p>She doesn’t.</p><p>He empties his cup, momentarily breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Okay. You have me.”</p><p>He picks up his rucksack from the dusty floor. “Shove Thatch to the devil fruit. Don’t tell Teach.” His serious face glistens against the rays of sun. It appears she has no more requests or questions for him, and he troubled her enough as it is. He has to get going too.</p><p>Her irises widened in shock. She knows the probability of someone believing anything she says is low. Ace could have laughed and told her that she was overthinking things. After all, everything was still peaceful in the Whitebeard Pirates.</p><p>Yet he took everything all in, listening to her qualms with very little room for queries.</p><p>She breaks into a small smile of gratitude, “You’re supposed to shove the devil fruit to Thatch, genius.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. I understand.” He offers a hand. “I gotta get going. The others might be worried.”</p><p>She takes it warmly. “Sure. Don’t drown yourself, Portgas.”</p><p>Aaaand she returns to calling him that.</p><p>They let go. She watches Ace walk out of her boat, the symbol of his pirate crew lay proud on his back. She gets her motor running too.</p><p>“See you around!” She yells at him.</p><p>Ace waves back at her. He is trying to tell her something but she turns deaf to how loud her gears are. She just waves a hand back, making ‘shooing’ motions as she backs up to the sea. Her eyes glowed once again, reading his thoughts.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>If you can hear me, I wanna say thank you.’</em> </p><p>She says back, <em>‘As long as this doesn’t happen again.’ </em></p><p>His arm stops waving, caught off guard on her reply. He’s still getting used to her telepathic abilities. Ace releases a sting of laughter instead.</p><p> </p><p>Right. He got that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Today’s weather in Grand Line is as good as yesterday; skies are clear, no signs of possible rain, and the wind is stable too. Ryenne stretches her limbs, releasing a day’s worth of pent up strain. Those Whitebeard Pirates will be the death of her, always bringing trouble wherever they go. It’s got to be a trademark of theirs. Sleep barely came in last night with Ace snoring like a beast. She has to catch up on her disturbed nap time.</p><p>Her hand flips the autopilot on once locking in a specific direction in her log pose. She goes to her table to tidy things up, lightly bumping its edge. A black notebook falls once again. Clicking her tongue, she checks underneath. There are some loose screws that need to be fixed in its compartment. “Where did that come from?”</p><p>Maybe she threw Ace with more force than she expected?</p><p>She moves to her makeshift hammock, notebook, and pencil at tow. Her fingers flip its pages, revealing various names of islands marked with an X. The words ‘Yami-Yami no Mi’ are encircled on top, highlighting its significance. She flips its pages once again to the last part, sketches of a particular man came to view.</p><p>Her hand unconsciously goes to her forehead, migraine already gone when she left the island. Or rather, when she left <strong><em>him</em></strong> there. When he talked to her the night before, it looked like he was about to say something more. He never did ask about her father, nor opened about his own lineage. He is the only thing she can’t wrap a finger on.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, what’s your deal? Portgas D. Ace.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth beneath lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second time's the charm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated on Ryenne’s character. Knowing her abilities is crucial in the following events and I don’t want to keep it in the dark anymore –though I haven’t revealed all of it yet.</p><p>I made it quite long. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shakky used to tell her pirate tales when she was young.</p><p> </p><p>It was one evening at Sabaody, their Rip-off bar nearing its closing time. Shakky blew a smoke while wiping the countertop. The usual night as always. Uneventful. Her little one used to run around the bar, telling stories about how her day went, how many bubbles she popped, how better she was getting at with her haki.</p><p>A month almost passed by when her daughter left with Rayleigh to visit an old acquaintance. He wasn't supposed to bring her with him in the first place. She kept on throwing tantrums here and there, begging to meet one of the strongest pirates in today’s time. Shakky likes her enthusiasm for being a pirate, given that both of her parents are famous ones. She gave Rayleigh a small push. He easily relents after making his daughter promise many things.</p><p>In the end, Rayleigh broke his own. He gets washed up on Sabaody’s shore, bringing no daughter back home. He busted through the doors of his shared home, weirdly calm. His partner shook a cigarette to the ashtray, unsurprised with his presence.</p><p>“Edward Newgate called.” She didn’t meet his face. “They said you <em>forgot</em> her there.”</p><p>Her voice is far from angry. Instead, she expected this outcome. Her husband is a level-headed man. There is no way he would leave her in poor hands. This is good for her daughter too. She is barely seven, yes, but this gives her the opportunity to experience the harsh reality of the seas. Besides, she stays with Whitebeard. She is definitely in the safest place there is.</p><p>Rayleigh knew what she was thinking. “Six months.” He took his glasses off. “I’ll pick her up in six months.” He sat on one of the bar’s stools, stomach growling. The small boat he used to go to Whitebeard broke in the middle of the storm, making him swim the remainder of the distance.</p><p>Shakky gave him a mug full of booze. “That’s more than enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne came back seven months later. There was a significant change with her child, one look was all it would take. Her little one stepped inside their bar, dry and clean. Rayleigh made sure his boat this time is more sturdy. She ran up to her side, tightly hugging her. “I missed you, mom.” Her muffled voice almost made it sound like she was on the verge of crying.</p><p>Shakky gave Rayleigh a knowing look. He returned it with uncertainty. She picked up her little angel, “I missed you to, my meat critter.” She called her special nickname dearly. Ryenne had tendencies to snoop food from the kitchen meant for their customers. “You must be tired. Let’s get you to bed.” Her hand held the smaller ones, guiding her to the backdoors; their living quarters.</p><p>She changed her into pajamas and gets her ready for bed. Part of Shakky believed Ryenne would choose to stay with Whitebeard, steeling her dream of becoming a pirate. “Mom”, her daughter called out, “I ate an icky fruit.”</p><p>A moment of surprise passed by Shakky’s face, then melted to a small smile. “You can tell me more about it tomorrow.” She patted her head affectionately. “Want me to tell you a story?” She settled herself next to her daughter’s bed.</p><p>Ryenne nodded energetically. “Yes, please.” She bundled herself in the comfy sheets. “Before that mom, there’s a guy in the ship named Izo. He also shared bedtime stories with me. There’s Thatch too. He makes me hot choco with marshmallows before I go to bed, just like you, mom.”</p><p>Shakky felt relieved. Her daughter managed to make good memories. “Really? I would like to meet those people.” She put an arm around her daughter’s small frame. “Now, for tonight’s story…”</p><p>“It’s about a group of pirates who changed their fate.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Loud cracks of thunder intrude her sleep.</p><p>Her body slumps hard on the cold wet floor from the violent swinging of her hammock. The impact leaves her in a groaning misery.</p><p>She winces, opening an eye to see the current events. The peaceful sun is no longer there. Instead, there are monstrous waves crashing back to the waters. Skies are rabidly fearing, releasing harsh downpours. Her boat rocks against it, scarcely hanging on.</p><p>She goes to the helm in a frantic dash, pressing a button to close her hatch. A thick layer of bubble-like glass encases around her boat. Each passing second is a minute in comparison. Ryenne is no stranger to the sea, but being a devil fruit user and an independent traveler have their downside. When everything got covered, she stirs the helm to the deeper waters, maneuvering away from the monsters that may crash on her small ship. She used to go on Rayleigh’s coating mechanic jobs, satisfying her curiosity on how bubbles manage to protect big structures from ocean pressure.</p><p>Her heart thumps loudly against her chest. The drastic change of weather in Grand Line almost met her end. After writing a bunch of things in her notebook, she decided to doze off for a good hour. She checks her watch to see that only 30 minutes had passed.</p><p>Really. Even mother nature won’t give her a break.</p><p>She forces herself awake in the remainder of the storm. Sleep will meet her soon if she ever reaches the lands.</p><p>True enough, the raging storm subsided the next hour. The sea is still wavy, but calmer. She goes back above, turning the controls to autopilot once more. The bubble glass is no longer there.</p><p>Ryenne squeezes her hair dry. The similarity to yesterday’s event left her reminiscing, especially at the party.</p><p>Thatch and Ace were together. He was telling a story about how she ended up getting her powers. His voice is too loud that the need to eavesdrop is no longer necessary.</p><p>“…<em>then she founds out Marco’s hiding spot saying ‘his thoughts were too loud’. <strong>She became a freaky fella too, seeing the future and all</strong>. That’s that. Pops had a good laugh.” </em></p><p>She smiles bitterly to herself, truly wishing that she had that ability.</p><p>If it was, then things will be much easier.</p><p>She hugs her knees to her chest. The mask she stitched to her very being slowly cracks, sadness pooling inside of her. Her hands clenches in frustration. Flashes of her friends falling one after another goes to her head.</p><p>“No. Make it stop.”</p><p>She grits her teeth in a grievance, eyes tightly shut. She holds herself tighter, tears streaming down her face. The brandish of the ocean solely witnesses her anguish. Ace’s presence made things easier for her to forget the weight she’s been carrying: exchanging for migraine as a substitute. Now that she is all alone, everything comes crashing down.</p><p>Her consciousness slowly fades away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne cannot see the future. She <strong>knows </strong>it because she <strong>lived</strong> in it.</p><p>Her devil fruit, “Seishin-Seishin no Mi” or “Spirit Spirit Fruit” is heavily connected to the mind. She can do whatever she wants with it on her own accord; she can read it, rewrite it, erase it, even look past memories at a certain time. As she explores her ability, she discovers an extension to it: telepathy and memory sharing (she can only share hers). Her experimentations majorly left her scarred at the idea of using her powers in the first place. It was too emotionally vexing.</p><p>However, there is a twist in this fruit.</p><p>It lets its user “transfer” their consciousness to their younger selves, carrying all memories they had with it. In return, the user can “receive” the incoming information from their older selves.</p><p>Since this feature holds more power, it has its limits. One, the user cannot “transfer” their consciousness further than their younger selves that are yet to eat the devil fruit. Two, with its ability to transcend through time, it does not let the user speak of this trait in any sort of way. Truly a terrifying skill if fallen into the wrong hands.</p><p>In summary, this is not her first attempt in life.</p><p>Ryenne lived her first life naively. She uses her power with little to no caution, always believing that whatever she <em>‘sees’</em> is right since it’s supposed to read a person’s true self. How wrong she was. The human mind is a fickle thing—deeper, and scarier than anything else. Reading someone’s mind does not make her understand what or how they’re thinking. It just lets her know their <em>‘former’</em> and <em>‘current’</em> selves. It didn’t even occur to her that people may lie to themselves as well.</p><p>Just like him. Marshall D. Teach.</p><p>Unlike her merchant life right now, her previous one was a pirate. She chose not to come home when Rayleigh gave her the option to. She sailed with Uncle and his whole crew, sharing pure moments of joy even with Teach. He joined the crew far longer than she has. He’s everybody’s friend. Most importantly, he was family. He would always let her read his mind when she got her powers. It’s always about booze, treasure, booze, treasure, and sometimes, women. He gave her false support, pushing her to become the Whitebeard Pirates’ head strategist. Teach wanted out of the spotlight because of his greed for the whole bloody stage.</p><p>When he killed Thatch—<em>gods, when he fucking killed Thatch for a piece of fruit, she almost lost it.</em></p><p>She was so torn on between getting revenge and blaming herself. Teach was just right there. She should have known. She should’ve fucking paid more attention to her surroundings. She had the power. She had the skill. But she failed to protect one of the people who turned a huge ship into something she can call “home.”</p><p>Her emotions eventually got the best of her. She told the rest of the commanders she’ll track Teach no matter what and avenge Thatch so his soul can finally rest in peace. Everyone was against it; Izo, Marco, Haruta, even Uncle Whitebeard himself. They were aware of the possible dangers, years and years of experience hammered it to their heads. They know how she feels. They want revenge too. But she was hasty. Her stubborn self got impatient with all the dilly-dallying, so she sets off.  </p><p>Carelessness made her ignorant of its consequences. Consequences that costed the life of her friends, including the strongest man in the world. She underestimated Teach, his foolish little crew, and his devil fruit powers. If hers made people think she’s cheating, then Teach’s “Yami Yami no Mi” is downright unfair.</p><p>He took everything away. He killed off Whitebeard by aiming for him at his weakest, taking his own powers as well. It’s the epitome of foul-play. But he won.</p><p>They suffered immense casualties. Their loss broadcasted to the whole world. The world government did them dirty. Marines did them dirty. Teach —Blackbeard, he calls himself, did the dirtiest of them all.</p><p><em>“I am only one man with one heart...Call me a demon, call me a monster...but I can't be the strongest forever.” </em>Whitebeard never falls, even in death, he passes standing, unregretful of the life he had.</p><p>That was the last thing she saw before waking up on the body of her younger self.</p><p>Ryenne had no idea what happened. It was as if her feet were hitting the breaks, desperate to change whatever she can. The war that stole everything ceases in a blink of an eye. She remembers it clearly. She was seven years old, donning a yellow sundress with a matching yellow bucket hat. Her short legs stand on the wooden floors of Moby Dick. Marco, Izo, Vista, everyone was there, including Whitebeard. They appeared much younger, lacking wrinkles and facial hair. Rayleigh sits on the railings, hands outstretched to her, offering a ride back home.</p><p>This was the time she permanently chose to be a pirate.</p><p>She doesn’t know what fate had in store for her. Was it fucking with her mind? Was she hallucinating? Did she finally go to heaven? She had mixed feelings about seeing them all together.</p><p>Before she knew it, her feet ran towards Uncle Whitebeard, giving the most bone-crushing hug her twig arms could offer. Tears endlessly flowed her face. Snot trailed down her nose too, falling to the captain’s coat. The old man panics at her rapid change of behavior, so is his whole crew. It took a while to calm her down. Rayleigh asks her once again, “Are you staying?” He kneels down on her small form, looking at her puffy red eyes. She had to make a choice.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>She took his hand, turning away from the life of a pirate, from the possibility of being a member of their family. Ryenne wanted to stay as long as she could, but she wanted to get stronger; strong enough to protect everyone she loves. For that to happen, she had to stay away from them. If it's memories with them she needs, then she already has it.</p><p>14 years’ worth.</p><p>It was so hard to compose herself. Teach wasn’t there when she returned. It was good. She’ll end up doing something rash again otherwise. She was still 7, a piece of leaf compared to him. This time, she learned. She’s not going to underestimate him anymore.</p><p>Her main concern was how she managed to come back.</p><p>In the middle of her cries on Whitebeard’s lap, she was trying to tell him what happened. That he died in front of her because of Teach. That Thatch got backstabbed. That they lost the war. But she ends up sputtering nonsense instead. Her words get twisted. Maybe it was just from the crying? She tried once again, this time to her father. “Dad.” She clutched the hem of his shirt. “You know I’m not really –“, She stopped, freezing on the spot.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked while rowing. What just happened? She goes for it once again, louder this time. “Dad, I have to tell you something! I’m actuallyahbublargha—“, she spouted incoherent sounds.</p><p>Rayleigh raised a brow at her antics. “Oh?... Oh! We’re doing charades, bubbles?”</p><p>Her frustration grew bigger. She stood up on the boat abruptly, rocking them both. He immediately holds her steady, avoiding her fall. “DAD!” She was practically screaming at this point, fists clenched at her sides. “I —I —I”, no matter how much she desired to continue, the words die on her throat. “I miss mom.” She told him another truth instead, calming down on a sad note.</p><p>He gave her a soft smile, pulling her into his arms gently. “You’ll see her soon, bubbles. Don’t you worry.”</p><p>She was at loss. Her powers have been with her for more than a decade, but she never encountered something like this before. Her very own body is rejecting her commands. She had a gut feeling it’s about her devil fruit. She tried to tell it to them using letters but ended up making a haiku about the weather instead. Drawings, well, she’s a lost cause at it. Ryenne even tried to share her memories but it was useless.</p><p>So in the end, she made up the biggest lie ever: <strong>Her precognition</strong>. Despite the limiting factor that she can’t tell them her certain skill and anything about what was yet to happen, there’s no rule that says she can’t say it in a roundabout manner.</p><p>So far, the majority of the events match her previous life.</p><p>
  <strong>There are some important blurry parts. </strong>
</p><p>She finds herself thinking, “<em>How did they end up in Marineford again?</em>” She knew it has to do with Blackbeard, but why would they come storming in Marine’s headquarters? She had no idea, however, she gets a guilty perception from it. She always checked the newspaper for current happenings, ever watching.</p><p>In the next years, she trained, harder than before. Her previous memories include the fighting style she used to rise to the ranks. Though she had the knowledge, her body wasn’t ready for it. She focused on getting her stamina checked. And there’s haki to deal with too.</p><p>Ryenne already unlocked Busoshoku haki when she was five. She unlocked Kenbunshoku at 10 when she was a pirate. Izo was kind enough to teach her the ropes on it. Her current self is still foreign to the concept, so she begged Rayleigh to teach her how to improve her haki further. He agreed pretty easily. “No problem, bubbles. Let’s see what you learned back at Whitebeard.” She would follow him to dangerous places, risking herself.</p><p>No matter how much of a dad Rayleigh is, he didn’t hold back in training. He taught her the hard way. They went to islands with nothing but their selves and stay for months. They endured the harsh changing weathers of both sea and land. He would leave her for a week sometimes.</p><p>Every time they come home, Ryenne would go to the public library, searching for anything related to both “Seishin Seishin no Mi” and “Yami Yami no Mi”. There was barely anything on her list and a flat zero on the darkness fruit. She chooses not to be picky, taking whatever she can get.</p><p>A very old book sits on top of her table. <em>‘Treasures of the Sea’ </em>it said. “I’ll cry if this isn’t alphabetically arranged.” She chanted. Oh! But it is. Her fingers glided on section “S”, stopping at the name of her fruit. Very little is written about it. She already knows most of it. Though the last part was sketchy, the author left a play on words.</p><p>
  <em>‘In darkness, it shall shine. A trip down memory lane paid in secrecy. Only viable once in unity. Impossible turns possible. But the loss is as great as the reward.’</em>
</p><p>It took her a month to realize what those meant, <strong>though the last part is still confusing</strong>. She tried doing it again, to see if she can replicate it. But it was a fruitless endeavor. She would always hit a wall. In the end, she considered the possibility of it acting as an emergency button, only usable when backed into a corner. These important factors were written in her personal notebook, a precaution in case she forgets. </p><p>Basically, Ryenne had everything in control this time. At least, that’s what she thinks. Better than before.</p><p>She was thirteen; about to start the life of a merchant. Shakky was the one who suggested the occupation on her. She didn’t want to be a pirate but wished to cross the borders of the ocean. It pays well too. Her experience at the bar (and memories) was enough to know how money works. Her starting capital mainly comes from her wins in Sabaody’s gambling center. There were various trinkets, some decent items too. She was thankful that her birthplace is the last stop for pirates going to the New World.</p><p>She was packing, about to set sail to her first customer. “Hmm… I don’t have a log pose.” There was one in her father’s room. He doesn’t even use one in the first place so might as well. Ryenne had no memory of the last time she set foot in his room. He rarely even uses it himself. It was all stacked up in dust, practically a storage room to be honest. </p><p>And then she sees it.</p><p>It was an album of her father, back in his golden era. Curiosity got the best of her. She picked up the dusty photo book, coughing on the insane amount of dust. Her eyes looked at it one-by-one, taking in the faces of those who managed to reach the end of the world. So this is Gol D. Roger; the partner of Silvers Rayleigh. He gave off the vibe of a classic pirate drawn in picture books. Always smiling. Rayleigh tells stories of his late captain, leaving her speechless every time.</p><p>She flipped it again, nearing the end. On those many photographs, she stopped at a specific one. It’s her father standing with his best friend and a pretty woman with familiar freckles on her cheeks. <em>“Gol D. Roger &amp; Portgas D. Rouge”</em> was written under.</p><p>Weird. She didn’t remember the Pirate King having a lover in her past life.</p><p>This was big. BIG. Ryenne should have remembered this. She scrunched up her head, racking information as much as possible. But none came up. How? Maybe she never met his son in her first life? But wasn’t it more bizarre if it is indeed the case? She felt troubled. Her ride would leave in an hour. With no choice, she left the room with a nagging feeling. She got her log pose, but why?</p><p>Why does it feel like she forgot something important?</p><p>She pushed those thoughts away to the back of her head, labeling them as distractions to her goal.</p><p>The start of her career was rather awkward. She doesn’t have her own boat so her sales depend on those interested inside the ship she’s in. She didn’t even know her first customer was Whitebeard. Shakky was the one who fixed up her first deal, saying <em>‘it’s a surprise’</em>. She wanted to read her thoughts but refrained. She trusts her mother. She has to be careful now.</p><p>They were on a distant island this time. She entered the bar with her huge green backpack. Her last meeting with them was six years ago, making her more nervous. Her hands pushed the doors, a little shaking. And there they are.</p><p>Whitebeard sat in the middle, occupying a whole couch, while the others were scattered all over the area. They stop in her presence. She grew a little bit now. Hair longer. An adult look on her face. Her grip on her bag goes tighter. No. She won’t cry anymore.</p><p>She took a deep breath, walking slowly until she ended up in front of him. “Are you Whitebeard?” She addressed him formally. “I’m Ryenne, a merchant.”</p><p>She did her best to stand proudly. Eyes trying hard not to bend over her feelings. The pirate grinned at her, setting his huge mug on the table.</p><p>“Aren’t you too young to be a merchant?” He kept on smiling.</p><p>“No, I am not!” She responded instinctively. Well, she does have the mentality of a 21-year old woman.</p><p>Everyone else is watching their interaction with interest. She maintained her eyes on the man in front of her, not breaking contact. She changed so much over the course of time. He realized that. The crying little girl that chose to leave them is right in front of him, carving her own path from scratch.</p><p>If fate doesn’t let them tackle the seas together, then he can at least give her a push.</p><p>He released his signature laugh. “Gurararara! I like the look in your eyes right now, brat.”</p><p>Whitebeard gave her an odd deal, benefitting her more than him. He wanted to trade his collection of rare relics for her downgraded, slightly decent ones. He even gave her a pocket full of gold coins. She denied the abundant amount of riches. It was too much. He didn’t relent. Uncle can be very stubborn at times. She held herself back from asking about Teach, opting to look inside the old man’s mind instead. She doesn’t want to pry, just a week’s worth of memories is enough.</p><p>To her surprise, he wasn’t with them. He left to go on a <em>“personal mission,"</em> promising to return.</p><p>Things were starting to differ from her original life. She has to be more vigilant —keen on every event that is yet to occur. Her sights are set on finding that fruit; Yami Yami no Mi. Thatch found it on an island raid before. She has to get to it first.</p><p>Ryenne had never been more thankful for being a merchant. It lets her travel anywhere, look for rare items, and make connections with other people may it be pirates, businessmen, or others. Her next years were spent building bridges for the future.</p><p> </p><p>She turned 18 when she arrived on South Blue, on the island of Baterilla.</p><p>It was a peaceful place –a pleasant dab of tropics; palm trees lined up on the coast, varieties of delicacies were displayed. Ryenne had a fresh breather. She was in the middle of purchasing exotic fruits and sweets. Wealthy customers like those.</p><p>A news coo flew overhead. She whistled to it, getting its attention. It landed safely on her arms. She took the paper on its small bag, handing a bill in return. “Keep the change.” The bird seemed delighted, flying excitedly to look for other potential clients. Her eyes settle on the sheet, wondering what the day has in stall. She opened it, a new set of bounties were posted. All of them were familiar in her first life.</p><p>All but one.</p><p>She read it out loud.</p><p>“Fire Fist - Portgas D. Ace”</p><p>Her body suddenly went rigid, remembering a certain photograph.</p><p>
  <em>‘Gol D. Roger &amp; Portgas D. Rouge´ </em>
</p><p>Her head twists in pain. She gasped, finding it harder to breathe. People around her were giving anxious looks. The old lady who was selling her sweets hunches next to her, worried. “Are you okay young lady?” Honestly, she was anything but that.</p><p>“No way.” She whispered, barely audible. Her hand took his poster, this time focusing on his face. There’s an uncanny resemblance to his father on his youthful days with Rayleigh. His mother’s freckles carried over too. There is no mistake. This man is their child. He’s a pirate to boot.</p><p>Why? Why can’t she remember this guy?</p><p>Starting that day, she would get strange dreams; vivid images of a smiling man flashes onto her. It began with damn smiles, progressing to other details such as a brown hat that had two faces, beads of a necklace, and a tattoo of her Uncle’s jolly roger.</p><p>It bothered her to no end. An inkling feeling led her to believe that the guy in her dreams is, indeed, Ace. She vowed to avoid this man no matter what. He is a shroud of mystery for her. Years of hard work may get thwarted with a simple mistake.</p><p> </p><p>But fate just had to be a jerk, formally introducing them in East Blue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne squints at the sunlight smacking her face. She slowly gets up from the floor, realizing she conked out. Her breakdown managed to knock her to sleep. Ironic. Those nightmares never seem to leave her. No matter how long it has been. It became “normal”. She got used to it. She got used to horrific sights replaying on and on, with no one else to open up to. Her eyes losses their twinkle.</p><p>Mouth stifling a yawn, she goes to her fridge—grabbing the nearest bottled water. She leaned towards the railings of her boat, washing her stressed face.</p><p>She returns inside, taking her binoculars to see a small rocky island nearby. Checking her set of log poses, she sees its arrows pointing to it. It appears she arrived safely in Baltigo. A miracle since she slept almost all the way.</p><p>Ryenne takes out a folder from her shelves. Stacks of papers were in it; numerous job orders labeled either “completed, “in progress”, or “reserved”. She stares at a specific piece of paper; the current deal she’s trying to finish. It was highlighted as <em>urgent</em> by the buyer.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s see who you are. Sabo of the Revolutionary Army.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah. I made her devil fruit powers with little research. As I was writing this chap, I realized she almost has the same powers as Charlotte Pudding and Viola. ALMOST. Kinda glad it deviated or I’ll have to do drastic measures. It's actually like a combined version of the two devil fruits with a twist?</p><p>Baterilla is where Ace was born, whereas Baltigo is where the Revolutionary Army has its base of operations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fieldtrip and Rock throwing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I introduce Sabo into the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The land of the white soil is a mystery to the “World”.</p><p> </p><p>The landscape has tall rock pillars and the ground looks like it might be snow-covered. Unlike most islands in Grand Line, it harbors few seasons, mostly windy throughout the year. There was once a civilization in Baltigo, leaving ruins at its wake. Dragon of the Revolutionary transformed those crumbling structures as his headquarters.</p><p>Ryenne had yet to set foot on the place herself. Her encounters with revolutionaries were in the minimum. The usual clients were pirates. Rarely did she get a job order from them, much more from an officer. She was lounging on Jaya a month ago, taking a break from her recent trip to a Sky Island, when her Den Den Mushi rang. “Hello. Silver Trades’ Ryenne speaking.” Her eyes remain on the map.  </p><p><em>“Hello.”</em> A refreshing voice spoke back. <em>“I have a request to make.”</em></p><p>“I see.” She marked her next destination; Water Seven. “First, name and reason for procurement.” She made sure to screen patrons before accepting any personal deals. Dirtying her name for shady offers were not worth the risk. A pause on the other line. “Hello?”</p><p>‘He’ cleared his throat. <em>“That’s two, and is that necessary?”</em> This guy wanted to keep his identity anonymous. Not a first in her business. But she has her own terms too.</p><p>“It is. I don’t accept requests lightly. Don’t worry, everything’s classified.” She doesn’t even write their names in her logbook, just epithets that she came up with.</p><p>He responded with an amused tone.<em> “I can be faking my identity for all you know.”</em> Sure, there were instances people had the boldness to lie to her. They met her fist instead. This one was a special case. They were conversing indirectly.</p><p>But that’s not a problem for her.</p><p>Den Den Mushis have the ability to telepathically communicate with each other through electronic signals. Meaning, she can squeeze in those signals using her devil fruit powers. All she had to do is own one.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll know. Want a free example?” Ryenne’s eyes glowed towards her snail. She began to trace its connection to the other snail; the one that the cunning guy uses. The whole system of Den Den Mushis’ wireless communication works wonders. Her respect for these mollusks are bigger compared to most humans.</p><p>She looked into <em>this specific</em> Den Den Mushi, checking its details. She can’t see the face of its user, only vague facts. What she found out overwhelmed her a bit. Only a bit. “I’m speaking to a revolutionary right now.” No wonder he’s keen on staying unknown.</p><p>There were gasps heard. Something sounded like it fell too. <em>“Ahck! How did you know?”</em></p><p>“So I’m correct?” She smiled smugly at herself. Who’s cunning now?</p><p>He let out a handsome laugh. Right, handsome indeed. <em>“Not saying.”</em> Gosh, how can a voice sound so favorable to the ears? It looked like she’s been had instead. Her laugh practically sounds like a hyena for all she knows.</p><p>
  <em>“But I’ll give you a name. It’s Sabo.”</em>
</p><p>She almost flipped her table.</p><p>“Well, thank you for confirming my previous statement.” <em>Not saying </em>her sorry ass. He basically told her his whole self with just his name. “Okay, <strong><em>Sabo</em></strong>. Reason for procurement?” She took out a paper and pen, more willing to hear whatever he is going to say.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll need a new metal pipe ‘cause I broke my last. Use the toughest metal you got.”</em>
</p><p>“Tungsten’s good?” She scribbled his order.</p><p><em>“Woah! Even better.”</em> He said excitedly.</p><p>Ryenne was not one to judge a person’s needs, but where is he gonna use the metal pipe for? A bathroom fix? She held back on the question, focusing on calculating expenses. “Where will I drop it off?”</p><p>
  <em>“Baltigo.”</em>
</p><p>She stopped writing. “I’m sorry, didn’t catch that.” <strong><em>Did he seriously instructed her to go to that ghosted island for a piece of metal?</em>  </strong>She doesn’t even know the weather conditions there.</p><p><em>“Baltigo, Madame. I work there.”</em> This guy was too trusting for the sake of entertainment. He nonchalantly told her their headquarters as if saying what date it is today. <em>“Everything’s classified, right?”</em> She can feel him grinning through the other side.</p><p>This cheeky son of a —</p><p>“Deal.” She took him on. “Processing’s gonna take a month and a half, <em>Sir.</em>” She had to do background checks on the island and seas before she goes there. A trip to her old friend library again. Not to mention, she has a boat coming up on Iceberg’s list. </p><p>
  <em>“Hmm… I’ll be needing it on my next <strong>project</strong> in a month’s time but—“</em>
</p><p>“Alright. A month. Wait for a month. I’ll be there.” Ah, there were smokes coming out of her head. She’ll take him on no matter what. She’ll finish an A+ and shove his stupid job order right under his nose. </p><p>
  <em>“Really? Thank you. You’re a big help uhm…”</em>
</p><p>“Ryenne.” She rolled her eyes, already mentioned the name when she first picked up the call.</p><p><em>“Okay, Ryenne. See you in a month.”</em> Dang it. Why did her name sound a bit better when he says it?</p><p>“For the expenses, I have to —“ *ka-chack* “Hello?” Her brows scrunched up. “Sabo?” No response.</p><p>The poor snail backed away from her fuming form. The nerve of that guy to hang up in the middle of a conversation! Scratch that. It’s barely classified as one. “A month, huh?” She smiles wickedly, plotting on what to do when she sees the bastard.</p><p>“I’ll know what to do with that metal pipe of his.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Her small boat hooks up on the pier, the name “Ariel” written on its side. She looks around, taking in the foreign land. To be honest, she feels intrigued. She went to a lot of freakish islands on her pirate life, but never here. Perhaps because it’s a novel experience? Yes. That must be it.</p><p>There are stationed guards around the area. One of them approaches her, intimidatingly so. “Any business here, lass?” A normal person would cower underneath his gaze. She only shrugs it off, smiling at him. Her mood is still spoiled because of a <em>prior</em> <em>struggle</em>.</p><p>“I have an order for Sabo. Know him?” She watches his face morph into shock. It’s kind of funny. “Name’s Ryenne.” She takes a business card from her pocket to confirm her identity. He gazes on the card and onto her face. Back and forth. Does she look THAT different? The card’s barely a year old. How rude.</p><p>“Come with me.” He steps aside, giving space for her to leave the boat. She grabs his parcel. They leave the pier, catching looks from passers-by. She realizes outsiders rarely visit the island. It must be with the secrecy and all. She wonders why Sabo wanted her to personally come. He could have told her to meet somewhere else.</p><p>Unless there’s a catch. She keeps her guard up.</p><p>They reach a rocky pass, overseeing a plateau where kids of different ages go under training. She takes the sight in. “They’re an energetic bunch”, she couldn’t help but say. All of them harbor determined faces. A look she is well acquainted to.</p><p>“They are.” The guard replies without looking back. “Everyone here is.” He adds.</p><p>Revolutionaries. They primarily go against the World Government and those Celestial Dragons. Ryenne doesn’t favor anyone in the Marines because of how things escalated in her first life. Celestial Dragons, however, are worst. They are nothing but privileged snotty people that had nothing to brag but their lineage. Disgusting.</p><p>She gets lost in her thoughts, bumping at the guard’s back. “Ouch.” She frowns at the guy. Her hand caresses her reddish nose. He ignores her, saluting at whoever’s in front of him.</p><p>“Oh? Mornin’. Any news for me?” A familiar voice breaks through the air.</p><p>She knows that tone.</p><p>Ryenne steps out behind the guard’s tall figure. “Your order, <em>Sir</em>.” She emphasizes the last word like last time, not letting the guard speak. There she sees him at last. The irritating guy on the other side of the line wore a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants paired with black boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves and a top hat with goggles over the band.</p><p>Sabo squints his eye on her figure, having no memory of the woman before him. She wore a simple velvet coat, covering her v-neck white shirt, black scruffy jeans, and brown combat boots. Her blonde and brown ombre locks move against the windy airs. “Silver Trade”, she says disappointingly at his lack of decency. He stares at her bluish-green eyes, noticing the beauty mark under her right eye.</p><p>“Ah!” He finally remembers. “Ryenne, right? I’m Sabo.” He approaches her, the animosity before fades away. “Thank you for escorting her. I can take it from here.” The guard salutes once more, returning to his post without a word. They were left alone on the rocky plains, wind still blowing greatly. He puts a hand on his hat, keeping it in place. “Let’s go somewhere less gusty.” He leads the way.</p><p>She follows him silently. When she arrived, she was ready to hit him with his metal pipe right off the bat, but seeing what this place is made her refrain from doing so. One day, she will –just not now.</p><p>They end up on the other side of the training grounds, passing through a number of people on the way. There are other officers in the area too, greeting Sabo a ‘good morning’. He only tips his hat in response. <em>Just like a certain someone</em>. Her face scrunches mockingly behind him. “Hmm?” He glances at her. She immediately turns to the rocks as if it’s the greatest thing she ever saw, whistling a tune. ´<em>Monster senses.’ </em>She thought.</p><p>They stop at an array of boulders. “Here we are.” She looks around, mouth agape. The scenery’s nice –it gives them the entire view of Baltigo. “This is the best I can give you for a tour. Dragon’s not really keen with sharing his secret spot.” He turns to her, properly seeing her face.</p><p>She breaks out the trance, taking the long box strapped to her back. “Here. Your parcel.” She hands it to him without a second. Business matters come first before sight-seeing. He takes it without question, inspecting and intrigued. The cardboard box got teared up, revealing a newly made metal pipe. “That thing’s quite heavy. Made of the highest quality of metal that I have.”</p><p>Sabo picks it up like a twig. <em>Okay. Never mind.</em> He swings it around, giving it a test-run. She scrutinizes him, inspecting the movements of Dragon’s right-hand man. Not a beat off, just as expected. “It’s good.” He grins at her masterpiece. “Very good, actually.”</p><p>She takes out his job order. “Expenses comes to 300,000 berries. Quite considerate of me to make it cheaper.” Ryenne smiles proudly at herself, handing the paper. She settles on one of the boulders.</p><p>“Yeah.” He sets the pipe on his back, reading the contents of the paper. He sits on another one across hers.</p><p>She drops the smug act. “I have had a rather shitty day, Pipes.” A personal nickname she saved for him. “So, what do you really want?” She is no fool to piece things together. He made her deliver a piece of metal that could be bought anywhere, welcomed her to their headquarters, and moved to a secluded place just to talk. If she didn’t know better, she would have thought he’s making a pass on her.</p><p>He smiles at her, impressed. “You’re fast to catch on.” He puts up one knee, supporting an arm on it. “What do you think? When you saw all this.” His head points to the horizon before them. She looks at it once again; her fringes move on the wind’s theme.</p><p>“Well, everyone’s amazingly motivated.” She keeps her eyes on the training kids. “What about it?”</p><p>“Back at the call… How did you know I’m a revolutionary?”</p><p>Her head twists to his direction. There is a serious expression on his face. “That’s a trade secret.” She has no intentions of giving him an answer.</p><p>He lets out a sigh. “Pardon me on the next things I’ll say. Silvers Ryenne. Daughter of Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku. The sole member of “Silver Trade”. Closely affiliated with the Whitebeard Pirates. Holder of the Seishin Seishin no Mi. Anything I missed?”</p><p>Ryenne feels her blood boil. She could care less on his first three facts about her. What triggers her are the next two; her devil fruit and connection with <em>them</em>. How did he know? She never shares her powers with someone who’s less than a friend. Much more about her history with Whitebeard. “You missed my point of asking you what do you want from me.” She merely frowns, calming her nerves.</p><p>He senses her hostility. “C’mon, don’t be mad”, he chuckles. “Our intelligence force IS something, isn’t it? We’re inviting you, Ryenne. Join the revolutionary.” Sabo meets her in the eye. So, this was his purpose? She was expecting something more sinister. The background check sounded like blackmail.</p><p>“No.” She flats out reject his offer. “Why me?”</p><p>Sabo laughs out loud. “Ah, I expected that answer.” He removes his hat. The wind keeps on getting it out of place. “We could use some help with your abilities.” He goes straight to the point. The huge scar on his left eye becomes clearer without his hair blocking it. They were following her activities for half a year already. Now, all he had to do is lay it out on her without telling that single detail.</p><p>“You’ve been keeping track of me for six months?! And you plan on hiding it from me?” She stands on the boulder, pointing an accusing finger to him. Her face is seething with anger at the thought of someone spying on her. No wonder they know the secrets she’s been hiding so desperately.</p><p>Sabo automatically goes on defense. “No, No, It’s not like that!” How the hell did she know that? Did she read his mind?</p><p>Read… minds…?</p><p>“Wah –you looked inside my head?” He rises from his seat as well, shocked that she can pry inside his thoughts. They know little about her powers. Their records on the devil fruit are low, only having the basic facts. And here he is, thinking he is being extra discreet about it. That is totally unfair.</p><p>She holds her breath. “Unfair?! I don’t want to hear that from you!” Ryenne grabs a nearby rock to throw at the guy. She jumps from her position, moving right in front of him. Fast. He didn’t get to react quickly enough; the sudden weight pushes them down to the dirty ground. She kneels in front of him, rock in hand. She can just erase all of his memories about her, but she won’t be satisfied without getting a single hit.</p><p>“Wait! Wait!” Sabo moves an arm to his face, shielding it from the attack, the other grabbing her hand to stop her movements. “If you’re gonna pry inside this thick skull of mine, then go ahead. Read all of it.” He looks her in the eye, unwavering.</p><p>Her forehead wrinkles in distaste of his words. She has the upper hand, but still, she was hesitating. “I don’t want any part of you.” She whispers to him. Who the hell is he to tell her what to do?</p><p>He blinks, surprised at her response. Ah, she’s considerate about knowing anything <em>personal</em>. “Trust me, there’s not much of <em>‘me’</em> in the first place.” Her hold on the rock loosens, picking up the underlying meaning of his words. She is still having second thoughts on the guy. “Go ahead. I’m at your mercy.” He lets go of her hand.</p><p>Those sea-colored irises glow under her gaze. “If I see something hateful, you’ll end up minced meat.” She removes herself on top of him, kneeling on his side instead. She starts to work on him in silence. He smiles at her change of pace. A hot-head she may be; it doesn’t cross the borders of being unreasonable.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne sees a lot of things. She checks his inner thoughts with conflict. As much as she dislikes the guy, it makes her feel rude. Six months. That will suffice. She arranges the facts she sees inside of him.</p><p>Sabo is a workaholic guy, mostly cooped up on Baltigo for the past six months; doing paperwork, training orphaned children, and more paperwork. He oversees all members of the revolutionary; directly under Dragon himself. He’s a lot stronger than she expected. His field work consists of spying, investigation, and freeing citizens that were under harsh treatment of Celestial Dragons. They throw victory parties too, once the mission ends successfully. There were some unmentionable stress-releasing nights <em>that she skipped because she has the decency not to pry.</em></p><p>She reaches the point where they monitored her every move. It started with a simple research on her devil fruit. When they found out about it being consumed by a kid with Whitebeard’s crew years ago, they began to look for her. They traced her to Sabaody, paying a visit to Shakky’s Rip-off Bar. Her mother revealed details about her, unperturbed about what they’ll do with it. “She’s strong. She can handle you.” Shakky blew a smoke, smirking at them. She even gave them her business card.</p><p>Argh. Moms.</p><p>It was easy to pinpoint her after that. They observed her for months, inspecting if there were any shady business around her operations; connections with slavery and Celestial Dragons specifically. After they deemed she’s clean, it was time to make contact. Sabo’s weapon broke coincidentally on his last mission, giving them good reason to call her.</p><p>And here they are.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne closes her eyes, going back to normal. “I only checked your memories of the last six months.” True to his word, there were no ‘hateful’ acts committed besides the invasion of privacy that her mother may or may not helped them with.</p><p>“Well?” Sabo tilts his head at her, smiling expectantly. “See anything out of your palette?” He teases her a bit.</p><p>She looks at him, stoic. “Yeah. Your sex life is a pain to see.”</p><p>The color on his face drains out of shock. “Y-you saw all that?!” He forgot any of <em>those</em> activities ever occurring recently. None of his one night stands stayed in his memories anyway. She reciprocates him with a lopsided smile. “Wait, don’t answer that.” He covers her mouth with his gloved hand. She swats it away.</p><p>“Blergh-! Don’t put that dirty thing on me!” She makes disgusted sounds on him, forgetting the topic. He can’t help but laugh at her funny face. Ryenne kicks his leg lightly, pushing him to the other side. The world is so cruel to bless this jerk with a godly voice.</p><p>Sabo sits back on the rocks. “So, now that I’ve come clean —“</p><p>“I <em>forced</em> you to come clean.”</p><p>“I’ll ask you again. Will you join us? I have an offer for you.”  </p><p> She waves a hand at him dismissingly. “Whatever that is, I’m not interested —“</p><p>“We’ll let you use our data archives.”</p><p>“—but if you said that sooner, then I’ll consider lending a hand. Depends on the terms.” She admits, it’s a tempting offer. Resources are what she needs right now in order to find <em>that</em>.</p><p>Her response is enough for him. “Ooookay! Terms are in my office.” He stands up, stretching his limbs. “If you would be so kind to follow —“, she doesn’t let him finish. Ryenne jumps from the tall height. Her hair flows along the drop. Sabo whistles, entertained with her rashness.</p><p>“I don’t have all day.” She taps her foot against the ground impatiently. He grins at her, following suit.    </p><p>They walk towards the nearest building. He makes small talks then and there; inquiring about her experiences with different clients. “Some gave you a hard time?” His left boot kicks a pebble in the middle of the road. It ended up colliding with hers. He utters a little ‘oops’ on her glare.</p><p>She kicks it back at him. “Yeah. There’s this blockhead that drops in the middle of the call.” It hits his right ankle.</p><p>“Ah, that’s bad.” He aims it down the slope. She eyed the pebble, disappearing from her view.</p><p>She boots another one, bigger than the last, towards his direction. “Moved up the shipment’s date too. I was so stressed about it.”</p><p>He receives it cleanly, pushing it out of the trail. “What a troublesome fellow you got there.”</p><p>Her tongue clicks in annoyance. “Yeah.” This guy is so dense. She takes another stone. “He made me go somewhere I’ve never been before. Had to research how to get there.” She picks it up, chucking at him.</p><p>Sabo catches it with one hand. “Tsk. Tsk. I would punch that guy if I were you.” He throws it to the boulders.</p><p>Ryenne grabs an enormous rock, startling him on his tracks. “Don’t worry, I would too.” She shoves it at him without a second thought.</p><p>He evades it easily, pulling his hat further downwards. “That was close.” The huge rock plummets down the cliff. He glances at her, seeing a dangerous look on her face. He sprints down the road instantly.</p><p>“You still have to pay me, you know!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bunch of people greet him inside as usual. This woman named Koala scolded Sabo when they cross paths on a hallway; saying that he has a mountain of paperworks waiting to be finished. Ryenne likes the part where she pulled his ear, leaving him complaining about how painful that is. “I’m sorry you had to deal with this guy.” The brunette told her.</p><p>“I’m sorry you have to see him every single day.” She replies with sad eyes.</p><p>“I’m just right next to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the number of people she encountered today, she has yet to see the man who made everything around her possible. It is natural to be curious of Dragon. He is the most wanted man in the whole world. How high was his bounty again? “Looking for someone?” Sabo asks her. She got preoccupied with examining the environment.</p><p>She doesn't expect Dragon to magically grace his presence to her. “Dragon’s not here right now.” The chief of staff answers her as if he’d known all along where her thoughts lie. “He has a personal venture on East Blue. On Loguetown, I think.” She hums in reply. East Blue is quite far from here.</p><p>Her mind strays to a certain encounter on that ocean. <em>Ugh.</em> She immediately shakes the thought off, lines forming on top of her head. Sabo only watches her in amusement. There’s always something going on in this woman’s mind.</p><p>His office is at the far end of the top floor. She is welcomed with a homey atmosphere. Everything seems to be in place apart from the loads of papers sitting on his desk. Koala wasn’t kidding back there. He ignores it, going straight to his cabinet; bringing out a folder labeled “Classified”. He gestures her to the sofa in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Don’t be so stiff.” He eases the incoming nervousness. The confidence she had back at the rocky plains dissipated. She has ways to go to get used to buildings. Huge forts are not her thing. Not after Marineford. He raises a brow at her awkward state. “Let’s go through the terms. May I?” She only nods in return. His hands go to her shoulders, guiding her towards the couch. He takes one across hers.</p><p> </p><p>“So, have you heard about Alabasta?”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story follows the Canon of OP but there are some differences since I focus on Ace' and Whitebeard's side of the story. But the Strawhats will appear in the future chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The lead towards tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alabasta is the largest desert kingdom in Grand Line.</p><p> </p><p>It is a very old country; there are few oases, but where they exist a town is likely built around it. Some older cities are now in ruins, while new ones also exist.  Based on her last trip, its capital city is Alubarna; where the royal family currently resides in.</p><p>Few years had passed since she last set foot on the sandy island. Five years, she thinks. Ryenne had a customer back in Yuba; a relatively fat but healthy looking old man. His orders were simple construction tools for the city they were building. He was kind enough to provide her lodging in the remainder of her stay.</p><p>Sabo opens the folder, going to business. “Alabasta, one of the twenty countries that founded the World government, is in the verge of a civil war.” He turns to the woman next to him. “They say that rain has stopped coming to the land. You can piece what comes after that.” He hands the report to her.</p><p>Her eyes scan the contents. Wrinkles form on her face as she goes on. “Baroque Works?” It says that this underground organization is suspected to act as a third party in the upcoming civil war. Little details were written about them. Is this why they want her? To foresee the <em>future</em>? “Are you telling me this…” The words die in her mouth.</p><p>Sabo removes his hat, placing it on his desk. “Terms: In exchange for your free use of our archives, we ask that you lend us your devil fruit powers. Of course, you get to choose what you want to do.” Someone comes in, carrying a tray of two cups of ready-made tea. One placed for her. The other one for him. They both utter a small ‘thank you’ before indulging themselves in it.</p><p>She takes a sip. A little bland for her tastes but said no complains for the free beverage. “I don’t have any plans on becoming a revolutionary.”</p><p>“You practically nailed it in my skull, <em>lass</em>.” She twitches at the given nickname. “I won’t ask you anymore. However, if you change your mind –“</p><p>“Pretty sure I won’t.”</p><p>“If, and only if, you change your mind, the offer still stands.” He smiles at her. The infinite patience Sabo has in his system baffles Ryenne. Again, she feels like a kid –even if the chances they were just around the same age is high.</p><p>“What do I have to do?” She looks at him expectantly.</p><p>He puts his finger under his chin, tapping in thought. “Honestly, we know little of what you do. Inviting you here is a big risk for us.” <em>But you still did</em>. The current overall situation under the “World” is… barely hanging by the thread. They must be needing all arms on deck. He turns to her, “What <em>can</em> you do? I only know the basics.”</p><p>She thinks it through, weighing her options. One, they risked their safety by inviting a not-so-stranger in their headquarters. This explains why Sabo’s with her throughout the day. Two, they were offering something useful in return for her supposed services; giving her the free will to do whatever she deems fit. Third, she has the upper hand in this agreement. It is too good for a deal. The least she can do is come clean herself.</p><p>She counts on her right hand. “I can read, rewrite, and erase memories of all living things —including Den Den Mushi.” He perks up on that. “I can use telepathy and share my own memories. Just mine.” A total of five things. Ryenne can’t mention the <em>special feature</em> of her fruit.</p><p>Sabo grins at how flexible her powers are. Great for information gathering. “The bar owner at Sabaody told us you can see parts of the future. Is that true?” Woops. That slipped outside her mind.</p><p>She scratches her chin. “Partly. It’s never concrete so I don’t add it on my arsenal.” As much as possible, she keeps her lie in the minimum amount of people. “Can you keep that a secret? I’m not confident on that one.”</p><p>He rests his head on his left hand, cheek partly squeezed. “You ask a lot to a guy you just met.” He throws in a casual jest.</p><p>“Hmm… I don’t know about that. Knowing your notorious steamy nights and all.” She smirks back. His face loses its cool.</p><p>He sits upright immediately. “I surrender. You just had to say it like that.” Hands shot up. “Your secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>“Pfft!” She laughs; first time of the day. Truthfully, she skipped all those details in his life, but knowing how much power it has over Sabo makes her want to keep it to herself. “And yours too.” A smile in return.</p><p>Gesturing the folder left on the desk, he clears his throat. “Going back, what we want you to do has to relate with this. Baroque Works.” Ryenne picks up the paper, racking her brain about the memories she had with this incident. “I’m asking you. Did you <em>see</em> anything regarding this incident?” He focuses on her, serious and stern. No. She saw nothing because her precognition is just a ruse. But if things were the same as back then, she can guess the next events to occur.</p><p>“This group…” She trails on. “Is under a warlord. My, uhmm, <em>sight</em> isn’t very clear on who it might be but I’m sure about the first thing I said.” Her only source of information on Alabasta in her last life was a newspaper. She doesn’t know how much truth it has. It is better to play safe on this one. “And they play an important role in this mishap. I’m not surprised if they manage to stage it all.”</p><p>Sabo contemplates on her words. Ryenne, on the other hand, is worried on the next questions he has in store. She was busy following leads on Teach, having no time to think about the on-going civil war. “That’s actually very useful.” He drinks his tea. “Anything else?”</p><p>What happened in Alabasta eventually settles on its own. There was a group of pirates who managed that feat, making a name for themselves. <em>That’s weird… I can’t remember.</em> “All this,” she points to the paper, “will die down even without the revolutionaries stepping in.”</p><p>“So you’re saying we don’t have to do anything?”</p><p>“I’m saying you have the option not to.” </p><p>Silence ensues. They both drink the remains of their tea. She glances at the calendar sitting on his desk. Thatch’s apparent death will come soon. Everything will start from there; betrayal, revenge, and their ultimate downfall. This time, surely, she will change it. She has to.</p><p>“Ryenne?” A voice calls her out of her thoughts. Her head turns to Sabo. It looks like he’s been calling her for a while. “Can I ask you a favor? If what you said is right, can you see through the end of Baroque Works? You don’t have to come back here to report. Just take a call in and that’s it.”</p><p>They rarely involve themselves in pirate affairs, but the alarming danger it poses can’t be treated lightly. She can see why he would ask this of her, a person who has no relation to both, though she has matters of her own. “I’ll think about it.” Honesty in her words. “I have my own endeavors too.”</p><p>He smiles at her, grateful at her consideration of his selfish request. “That’s more than enough for me. We have no plans of involving ourselves in Alabasta as long as it ends on a good note.”</p><p>Sabo stands from his seat, leaving the hat off. “It’s time to hold my part of the deal. Want to head for the archives?” He gestures his head towards the door.</p><p>She gets up from the comfort of the chair, giving him a nod. They move outside the room. It has been three days since she saw Whitebeard; two days since she part ways with Ace. Time is ticking. She has to act faster to make a difference.</p><p>They stop at a huge door. A number of people going in and out. Sabo gives a knowing look on the man guarding its doors before entering. Ryenne is awed by the line of shelves waiting for her. There are lots of news clippings sorted by date and time. Aside from that, the Revolutionaries has their own corner for reconnaissance reports. Her feet guide her to that direction. There has to be something they have that covers whatever the news missed.</p><p>“I’ll give a hand.” He follows her. “Have something specific in mind?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Her eyes dare not to stray from the files as she walks nearer to him. “Yami Yami no Mi.” She whispers. Thatch found the devil fruit when they left for an island raid. Unfortunately, she was locked in her room when that happened, devising what to do next for the crew. The next thing she knew, they come back with a whole bunch of rewards.</p><p>“Hmm…” Sabo rummages through the pile. “A devil fruit huh? Never heard of that one but I think we have a record of devil fruit sightings…” He moves behind her, towering her smaller frame. His hand reaches out the top shelf, taking out a book. “Right here.” She eagerly takes it from him. He blinks at the sudden boost of energy. <em>This woman can either be a 0 or a 120, there’s no in-between</em>. “We don’t collect devil fruits. We only want to know who possesses which.”</p><p>She rushes to the nearest table, prying its pages open. “Thank goodness it’s alphabetically arranged.” A wave of relief courses through her; flipping papers one after another until she reaches letter “Y”. How it looks, what it can do —everything is stitched to the depths of her memories. All that is left is to find it.</p><p>And she does. Her eyes stop on its words.</p><p>
  <em>Yami Yami no Mi last spotted on an island in Grand Line. It remains uneaten for reasons unknown. Coordinates are...</em>
</p><p>Coordinates? Why is the place written that way? Does the island have no name?</p><p>He stands next to her, taking a peek. “Hey.” She calls out to him. “Why coordinates?” Her fingers point to the written text.</p><p>Sabo shrugs in response, “We put in coordinates because we’re unsure of the island’s name. Many pieces of land in Grand Line remains unnamed though inhabited.” Ryenne takes a pen in his pocket, catching him off guard. “Hey –!“ She proceeds to write its coordinates on her arm, double checking if it matches the records.</p><p>Her irises widened in realization. Finally, after all these years, she found it. Fucking finally! She looks at Sabo, grinning in pure happiness. Without thinking, she pulls him into a tight hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” This is more than she could have expected. Her painstaking trip to Baltigo turned her life around. “I can’t believe this! This is the greatest lead I ever had!” She continues to jump for joy.</p><p>The second-in-command didn’t know how things escalated. This woman, who was on the verge of taking his head off hours ago, is now clinging to him in happiness. His hands stay on his sides, unsure of what to do. He peers to corner of his eyes, catching his subordinates throwing meaningful looks on their way.</p><p>Ah, he won’t hear the end of this later.</p><p>He pats her head to calm her down. “Don’t know what I exactly did, but you’re welcome.” Sabo finds himself smiling as well.</p><p>She untangles her hold, still in a pleasant mood. “I’ll do it. Your favor? I’ll do it.” This makes them even.</p><p>“Really?” He excitedly replies. “I’ll be holding on to that.”</p><p>Ryenne leaves the room in high spirits. She can’t wait to set sail again. The next time she sees Whitebeard will be one full of positivity. Sabo trails after her, making signals to his men to keep their mouths tightly shut. “Pipes”, his nickname left her lips.</p><p>He pretends to do nothing as he walks nearer to her. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll be taking my leave here. I have some… urgent matters to attend.” Judging her previous behavior, it was easy to put things together. She won’t waste any precious time.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll see you off.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sundown welcomes them outside. The skies stayed clear throughout the day; whether it is because of the island’s climate or Lady Luck blessing her, she hopes this weather will last a little longer. A ray of hope finally shined before her. And she’ll reach for it no matter what.</p><p>They arrive at the port of Baltigo. Stationed guards salute at them –at Sabo to be specific. He dismisses it with a wave and casual greeting. “I’m only here to send a friend off.” Friend? Ryenne made no reaction on the new label he has of her. They were way past the bickering phase.</p><p>She goes straight to her humble boat, getting ready to head on the next destination. Her hand takes her largest map of Grand Line. It spreads over her table, covering any part of it.</p><p>
  <em>*Knock* *Knock*</em>
</p><p>Boat rocks at the additional weight; she turns to see him stepping inside. “I’ve been calling you. Already set?” He looks over the interiors. It’s unbelievable that such a tiny ship like hers manage to coast the dangers of the sea; a newfound respect for the lady. He doesn’t say anything, focusing on the big map instead. “Let’s see here…”</p><p>“We’re currently here, Baltigo.” She points their location. “And the coordinates point towards here…” Her fingers traced where the X and Y axis meet. It is a small patch of land in the middle of the Southern Calm Belt. “It’ll take three days. Rough estimate.” She draws a circle around it, muttering incoherent words in her plan.</p><p>He observes her, deep in thought. Ryenne appears to be unfazed by the imminent danger of clashing with Sea Kings on the way. She will be alright. He entrusted her a favor too. If it’s her, then he can have a breather. “Okay. Got a paper?” He takes the pen from her hand (that is originally his), and writes down his contact details. “Call me when you get there. Part of our deal means giving you correct information. If what you’re looking for isn’t there, I’ll look it up for you.”</p><p>She nods in appreciation, shooting the paper in her collection of contact details. Sabo steps out as she turns her gears on. Her anchor pulls up, setting the boat in motion. “Ah!” A sudden exclaim from the woman, forgetting something else. “Sabo!” She calls out as the boat moves to the other direction.</p><p>It catches his attention on time. The man was on his way back to the office. “If I get that fruit, you don’t have to pay me back!” Her lips stretch to a grin. Her long wavy locks move against the winds. Some loose strands go to her face. She tucks it behind her ear.</p><p>He laughs it off, waving back as she disappears into the vast sea.  </p><p> </p><p>Koala welcomes him into his office, carrying another stack of paperworks with her. He winces at the impossible amount of it. “So,” she starts off, “mission accomplished?”</p><p>He leans on his chair, “Barely. We met halfway. Had to compromise.” The smell of another freshly brewed tea soothes him.</p><p>She pours it in two cups. “She’s a fighter. I like her.”</p><p>Sabo looks into his window. It shows the port and the sea that connects to it. Ryenne is a complicated woman. She always has her mind on something else; something far and out of reach. He wonders how will she do in the following days. Will she get what she’s been looking for?</p><p>He really hopes she does.</p><p>“Sabo? You look out of it.” Koala moves her hand to his face, snapping him from his thoughts. “By the way, I heard an interesting gossip.” She places a cup on his table. He takes a sip on his second cup of tea.</p><p>“You had fun on the archives today?”</p><p>It leaves him in a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The ocean spends the night at peace. Moon rises at the middle of the dark sky, escorted with few twinkling stars. A boat cuts under the serene atmosphere in haste. There she stands, hand on the helm.</p><p>Her velvet cape is replaced with a long black coat. The cold breeze requires so.  “I need a drink.” No signs of sleepiness will apparently visit her tonight. She goes to her fridge, taking a bottle of wine. Closing its door, she stares at the photographs.</p><p>There is a picture of her younger self, with Rayleigh and Shakky, hanging on a magnet. They sit on the shop’s counter. Both parents smiling at her messy face.</p><p>Next to it is Whitebeard and his crew. Izo was stopping Vista from giving her 7-year-old version a mug of beer. Marco sits next to the railings, laughing at them. And Whitebeard, well, he was observing them.</p><p>She notices an additional photo behind it. Her hand pulls it down, a genuine surprise at her features.</p><p>It was them at the party three days ago.</p><p>Whitebeard sits in the middle; he grins despite the several IV bags connected to him. She stands next to him, telling stories about her adventures. The rest of the crew are a huge mess. There are people fighting over meat. Some are holding an arm wrestling tournament. Others are just plain drinking. She compares it to her old photograph.</p><p>There are people who stayed, who left, and who joined.</p><p>And there is Ace, sleeping in the middle of the party. Her eyes lingered to his form. “Could it be…”</p><p>She flips the photo, seeing nothing written behind. A sigh escapes her lips, frown turning upwards. “That guy…” She smiles at his conked out face.  </p><p>The merchant takes out another magnet from her stash of trinkets, clipping the photo right next to the old one. She goes back to the front, observing the sea with nothing but alcohol to accompany her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fire face.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at her, catching his breath. Man, she can run the whole Grand Line on her own with everything she did today. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Clench your teeth.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ace delivers a confused look, about to ask why but she suddenly grabs a hand on his necklace, the other on his belt, and spun him around, throwing him directly to her boat. It’s so fast that she swears her things got thrown off again. Her boat swishes in the impact, rocking on the waves it made. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bumps form at the back of his head. Her warning made no use to him. He winces at the pain, feeling his eyes roll a 360 because of the force. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most of her things got rearranged again. He clicks his tongue. “Cleaning duty again.” She is currently cleaning his mess. He can do hers too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He picks up the fallen objects one by one, checking if anything got cracks on it. Then he sees it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two photographs lay under the table. Magnets right next to it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first consists of her family. She was happily eating a meal, bits of it scatters on her mouth. The woman holding a cigarette, he guessed to be her mom, smiles at her, clearly entertained. There is another person in the picture; a man next to the small child, watching her in amusement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silvers Rayleigh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pauses upon seeing his face. This man is his father’s first crewmate. The one who helped him turn the whole world upside down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ace focuses on the other photo instead, stopping himself from dwelling unnecessary thoughts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is a photo of his crew; years ago when she was just a child. Everyone appeared to be younger. Whitebeard was still on his long hair era. Thatch and Marco wore the same hairstyle. Nothing much changed –only the lack of wrinkles and the small girl in the middle did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He takes out a photo from his pocket. A scene taken by Izo in the middle of the party. Ace begged the 16<sup>th</sup> division commander for a copy. He was supposed to hang it back in his room along with many other images that he’ll show to his brother the next time they meet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it appears someone else needed it more than he does. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He remembers the night before, waking up to see the sky moving fast. The boat he was in is much smaller than what he was used to. And there she was, balling her eyes out, thinking she was all alone. Her brave front is long gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time, Ace didn’t know what to do. Should he speak? Maybe she’ll throw him off deck. So he just listened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He takes the pictures on the ground, clipping it back to her fridge using magnets. The fresh photo slips under the hood of his crew’s blast of the past. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light footsteps neared the boat. He immediately went to the other side, fixing glasses that he already arranged once or twice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On cue, she comes in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know, when a lady grabs this,” he points to his belt, “they usually throw me somewhere soft.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she laughs. A fresh sound in his ear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next day comes in a snowy breeze.</p><p>Ryenne spends the whole night awake, planning on her next actions once she arrives on land. Weird as it may be, her thoughts on the tragic past barely bothered her. She knows this peaceful night won’t last long.</p><p>However, she still holds on to the hope for the bright future.</p><p>Her cold hand clenches under the pocket of her coat. “This time…” Lenses glow in determination.</p><p> </p><p>“This time… I’ll definitely change everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A hair's breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After days of hopping from one ship to another, Ace finally reaches his crew.</p><p> </p><p>The rucksack full of food went empty within a day, though it was supposed to last for a few more. He felt extremely grateful towards Ryenne. It was all delicious. Not to mention, she gave him a log pose and a cool looking dagger for free (not really).</p><p>She was too kind for her own good.</p><p>He keeps the bag for himself; a waste to throw it out, especially when it’s given by someone else. It hangs loosely on his shoulders as he jumps his way to the sea.</p><p>Marines, Pirates, Public ships; he chooses nothing. Coming in unannounced because the smell of food lures him in. Some passengers just roll with it. If it wasn’t for the huge tattoo on his back, people wouldn’t think of him as a pirate.</p><p>In the end, they ran around the vessel, trying to catch him for his wealthy bounty. A useless feat. Lucky for Ace, he manages to snuck in a small boat, smaller than hers, and escape.</p><p>He wasn’t used to rowing anymore. The raft that Masked Deuce customized for his devil fruit compatibility is much better. But he can't be picky. So he rows towards the next island where his crew was supposed to land in.</p><p>They manage to meet halfway.</p><p>Ace jumps from his worn out boat. Thank gods for his decent navigation skills. He lands on Moby Dick, ready to pounce on the crewmates that forgot him. “I’m home!” He grins towards the captain.</p><p>None of his co-commanders seemed to worry about the disappearance. They welcome him casually. Like a boy who came home after spending a day outside playing with who-knows-what. “Oh? Had fun?” Marco asks from the top deck.</p><p>All he did is throw the empty bag at the vice captain’s face. Challenging him to a brawl.</p><p> </p><p>It ends up in a tie.</p><p>They lay on the floors with bruised and swollen faces. Everyone else entertained themselves as audiences. Pops grins, barely getting enough of his children’s antics. Though many were there, notable people were absent.</p><p>“Oi, where’s Thatch?” He asks, still breathing heavily from the beat down.</p><p>Vista answers him instead, arms crossed to his chest. “Fourth division went on a raid in the nearest island on Calm Belt. It’s been… what? Two days?” The swordsman turns to Marco.</p><p>“Yeah. They’ll come back soon –yoi.” They didn’t risk bringing all the crew to Calm Belt. The insane amount of sea kings is only a bother.</p><p>
  <em>She kneads her fingers together, thinking of the next words to say. “I saw this fruit brought more terrors than blessings. If… If Thatch manages to get hold of this, can you shove it right in his mouth? Make sure he eats it immediately.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughs a little, masking the heavy feeling settling on her nerves. For him though, she looks… cornered.</em>
</p><p>Memories of her warning came back to him. Ace immediately stands up from his worn out state, garnering confused looks from the others.</p><p>He promised her, and he’s keeping it.</p><p>“Deuce!” The first friend Ace made since he began his journey as a pirate. The man emerges from the crowd. “Bring out Striker. I’ll catch up to Thatch.” No questions asked. He follows his commander’s request.</p><p>Marco dusts his legs, standing up as well. “You just got back —yoi.”</p><p>Jozu joins in the conversation. “Yeah. Leaving so soon?”</p><p>For the first time since Ace got back, their captain speaks to him. “Something on your mind, Ace?” He looks at the boy with curiosity.</p><p><em>A lot of things, actually. </em>The second division commander smiles, unsure of what’s really going on himself. “Ryenne has a message for Thatch. I’m just the deliverer.”</p><p>“Ryenne?” Izo speaks of her name. “You were with her?”</p><p>“So that’s where you ended up on! First name basis eh?” Vista gives a jest. The woman ignored him at the party. This is juicy news.</p><p>He goes along with it, grinning in response. “At least for me. Don’t know about her.” They whistle at him. Throwing in a bunch of stuff too. He dodges it all, laughing at how petty the guys are. If she was here, she already sacked a punch on him.</p><p>Deuce comes back, tapping him on the shoulder to let him know the raft’s ready to take off any time now. He pats his shoulder, mumbling a short thanks before standing on the railings.</p><p>Hand throwing a salute to his captain, he drops down his favored raft. <em>Calm belt. Nearest Island. </em>Ace takes note of where the guy might be. They are in the borders of Grand Line. It’s not far from here. No wonder the ship’s anchored in the middle of the sea.</p><p>Despite being a devil fruit user, he has no problem sailing on his own. A very capable guy indeed. His flames continue to move him on the waters. He stands on it, checking the log pose for directions.</p><p>On the far corner of his vision, there’s a familiar boat floating on the ocean. Lifeless. It goes to the flow of the current, bordering dangerously to Calm Belt.</p><p>He emits a much bigger flame, shifting at a faster pace towards it. A little nervous on what he’ll see.</p><p>Their distance closes in, enough to see that no particular woman is inside the vessel. He swallows the invisible lump forming in his throat. The raft accelerates.</p><p>Ace hops in the moment he reaches it, taking in her frail sight.</p><p>“Ryenne!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Five days passed in raging chaos of storms and hurricanes.</p><p> </p><p>With the ever changing attitude of Grand Line, reaching her target destination proved to be difficult. Her estimate of three days’ stretches out to five; skipping stopovers is the only option to shorten the trip.</p><p>And Ryenne does so.</p><p>For five straight days, she treads the anger of the sea. All by herself. Her rations were limited, making her depend on the incoming sea creatures for meals –poisonous or not. She was too preoccupied, with Ace barging in and Sabo’s rushed order, to shop for her own necessities. <em>Men.</em></p><p>There were instances she almost fell to the sea. It would happen every time she manages to close her eyes for a few minutes. Auto pilot is not favorable in the harsh waves, so she forces herself to stay awake The. Whole. Time. Her secret stash of exotic candies helps her with the work; squid ink, liver, leaf flavor, strawberry vinegar, take your pick.</p><p>Grogginess slumps her form. Calm Belt is still ways ahead. She is hungry, tired, and sleepy. A mixture of all three dooms. “Argh. I’m drained as hell.” She drowns in her last bottle of water. Eyes on the fuel gauge.</p><p>Arrow points at the lowest level. She was really running empty. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally.</p><p>On cue, her stomach releases a loud growl. “Okay. Hang in there.” The only one consoling her in this mess is herself. Her hands go under the helm, grabbing the last of her flamethrowers.</p><p>Dozens of tinted fishes fly above sea. “Right. Dinner here I come.” Those that shoot in her boat were burned to crisp.</p><p>The bizarre colors of her dinner screams ‘Poisonous’. Does she care? No. Not anymore.</p><p>Hunger overpowers her. She grabs the nearest cooked fish, mouth tearing into its scales. “Horrible. So horrible.” The taste is beyond horror. But she shows no signs of stopping. One after another, she eats it all. Salty tears flow from her orbs.</p><p>Her desperation to reach the island made her underestimate the sea. Once again. Her shred of hope back in Baltigo washes away from what she sees right now. She floats in the middle of huge waves. No fuel. No food. No water. Just her and her trusty Ariel.</p><p>“Damn it all.” Frustration bubbles in her. It’s always been this way. Every time she gets all happy and hopeful, the world spins to a whole 180, tearing those ideals apart. Telling her it was all for naught.</p><p>She is convinced that her powers were inclined to be a curse rather than a blessing.</p><p>True enough, a sea king appears right in front of her.</p><p>She throws the fish bones somewhere inside her hood. “Can’t even eat shitty food in peace.” They stare at each other, boat swishing dangerously.</p><p>Suddenly, it dives towards her.</p><p>“Good grief.” Ryenne’s eyes sharpened at that moment. A huge burst of shockwave resounds the waters. The ferocious sea king crashes downwards into the sea, unconscious with all its companions, leaving them afloat.</p><p>Her boat recoils in the impact, splashing saltwater into her; maximizing her already exhausted state. “Ah, I’m too hasty. Calm down, girl.” She tells herself.</p><p>The motor stops running. Fuel’s exhausted to the core. She goes to the helm in, pressing a button to close her hatch. A thick layer of bubble-like glass coats around her boat, protecting her from being flung into her death.</p><p>Ryenne has no other choice but to survive this onslaught and row the remainder of the distance on her own. She’ll probably end up nowhere after the storm. What can she do?</p><p>“Nothing.” She whispers to no one, eyes closing.  </p><p> </p><p>The following day comes in with the bright sun smacking her face. By this time, she no longer thanked the people of the skies for constantly taunting her.</p><p>She stands on wobbly legs, removing the bubble covers around Ariel. Pain pricks into her. The poison starts to act funny on her body. It was fortunate that she has high tolerance for toxicity, though she crossed her limits on intake last night.</p><p>“No… I still… have to go on.” She falls into her knees, head on the helm.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, someone grabs her ever so gently.</p><p>“Ryenne!”</p><p>He says her name with urgency. The image is so hazy, seeing a blob of a man instead. <em>Who…?</em> She takes a better look, trying to recognize her savior.</p><p>Their faces are so close, centimeters apart. She lifts a hand, caressing his cheeks carefully. Ace freezes on spot, caught off guard at her change of behavior. “So many dots on your face…” Her voice sounds a little worried.</p><p>Something’s not right.</p><p>He takes her hand from his face. Cold and dry. “Ryenne, are you with me?” Voice merely in whispers, as if talking to a child. She nods. A sign that some of her consciousness is still there. It gives him relief. He holds her a little tighter, trying to add temperature.</p><p>His list of priorities shuffles<em>. Teach is still on the ship</em>. Thatch can wait later.</p><p>“Hey”, he moves the stray hairs on her tired face, “I’ll take you back. Okay?” As much as he wants to cure her, he’s no doctor. The only way to revert her back to health is to bring her to their crew; something she greatly avoids.</p><p>Ryenne can hardly keep her eyes open. Murmurs left her pale lips. “..ank…you.” Her head drops to his shoulders. The man remains a stranger to her. And he was thankful for that. Who knows what’ll happen if she’d known?</p><p>Ace will take all of her wrath when she’s on top shape.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rarely did she remember her dreams. One of those moments occurred in today’s sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Various maps were displayed on her table. Ryenne stood there, wrinkles on her forehead, in deep thought. Their next stop should come tomorrow if they want to restock all the food and booze in the ship. Medicines for their captain’s ailment should be considered as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But the next island is a few days away…” She could feel an incoming headache. “I’ll just tell Marco to pick up the speed.” Her hand took a pencil, jotting down notes. “Instead, we have to allocate resources for at least 4 days.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was too immersed with work to notice <strong>a man</strong> standing on the entranceway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walked towards the woman, encaging her from the table with his arms on either side. His head settled on top of her locks, looking over the papers. “What’s the plan, capt’n?” Voice playful. She ignored him too much today. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whitebeard’s the captain.” Her eyes didn’t leave its focus, but she was smiling. “I’ll discuss it later with Uncle and the other commanders. You better be there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His arms loosely circled around her slim waist, fingers interlocked. “Mm-kay. Wake me up if I get knocked out.” The words drown on her skin. He leaves small kisses on her shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Someone’s needy today.” She teased at the clinginess of her partner. That must’ve hit a spot. His teeth sank a little hard on the last kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He spun her around easily, making her face him. “Twinkles. I haven’t seen you in three days. And we’re on the same ship at that.” The nickname made him sound pouty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed at him, taking his hat and placing it on her. “Okay. Okay. I’ll give you my undivided attention.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled her towards his warmth, grinning at the words. “I like the sound of that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But”, she placed a finger to his lips, “Tell Thatch and the others that it’s bad to invade someone else’s privacy”. She whispers to his ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let go of her momentarily, heading towards the door. There, he saw his friends with their ears on the wall. They greeted him with a ‘hello’ before running outside. “Those idiots…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hugged him from behind, “Problem solved?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.” He closed the door, making sure to lock it. “Now, where are we?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That was one weird dream. </p><p>Whoever that guy is, appeared to be her lover. But she has no memories of one ever in her life. Past or Present.</p><p>A dream. Yes. It’s all a dream. She’ll forget it soon.</p><p> </p><p>At the present, she has to know how she ended up on a soft mattress.</p><p>Her eyes squints to the light of the room. The smell of various medicines hung around the air. Glass tinkers right next to her. “You awake?” A deep voice calls to her.</p><p>She turns her head to a guy. Blue hair. Blue Mask. Doctor’s coat. Yup, she has no idea who this person is. Did he save her? “Kinda. Still floating here.” She wears a white button-up shirt and denim shorts; hair down as well. It covers her bandages just right.</p><p>“Don’t move.” He instructs her when she tried to get up. “You had an impossible dose of poison, dehydrated, and extremely sleep deprived. I’m actually surprised you’re still alive. I had the nurses change you.”  </p><p>She takes a look around the clinic, feeling familiar of the place. “I’m highly tolerant with poisons. But for the other two, I’m a lost cause.” Ryenne gets up nonetheless, feeling normal as ever; slight headache, but otherwise fine. “Thank you for taking care of me. You’re…?”</p><p>He takes a pill from the drawers, handing it to her with a glass of water. “I go by Masked Deuce.” She mutters a small ‘thanks’ before drinking it. “And if you have to thank someone, thank Ace.”</p><p>Her head tilts in confusion. The name bothers her so.</p><p>“He picked you up in the middle of nowhere. Almost bordering Calm Belt.” ‘Masked Deuce’ explains that his commander just got back from being lost. He sets out immediately to follow Thatch. An hour later, he comes back with an almost dead woman and a boat connected to his raft.</p><p>Marco was the first to see him, observing on the top deck. He went straight to Whitebeard, informing him of the situation. The old Pops didn’t waste time. He ordered the medics to get on top. “Your whole body was pale and as cold as ice. Ace did a good job warming you up. And I don’t know if you remember, but you threw out all the toxic fishes you ate on the ship. It was a mess.”</p><p>So, she is currently inside the Whitebeard Pirate’s ship.</p><p>Ocean irises widened in realization. <em>Thatch. </em></p><p>She slams the glass on the table, cornering Deuce. Her sudden change startles the hell out of the doctor. “Give me straight answers.” He only nods in her intimidation.</p><p>“How long was I out?” The whole day.</p><p>“Where’s Ace?” With the rest of the second division.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne takes a deep breath, “Where’s Thatch?”</p><p>Before he can even reply, a crewmate bursts into the doors, out of air. “Fourth division’s back! Thatch found a devil fruit!”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her legs break into a sprint. She passes by the endless number of hallways, barefooted. Panic overwhelms her. “It’s not supposed to be like this…” Years and years of hard work and mental torture are on the verge of tripping down into nothingness.</p><p>She runs straight outside where bundles of cloud cover the dark skies. A typhoon tempting to rain down. “Ryenne!” Izo says her name loudly, walking to her direction. “Are you well enough to run around?” There is no sign of the chef in the open area. Last time, she found Thatch’s corpse on the same night as today.</p><p>Time’s ticking.</p><p>Eyes glowing dangerously, she tries to pinpoint where he is. Her range widens to the entire ship, reading every person alive, heart beating louder at each thump. “Please. Please. Please.”</p><p>Loud thoughts ring in her head.</p><p>
  <em>“Damn, looks like a bumpy road for us tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wooh! Let’s start a feast for Thatch!” </em>
</p><p><em>“Where the hell is Teach? Escaping as soon as I turn the other cheek.” </em>Ace.</p><p>She holds her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell. Please.” She continues picking up inner thoughts. He was looking for Teach. Good. But that means he’s missing. Bad. Very bad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pack up the booze and meat boys. We’re going big!”</em>
</p><p><em>“I wonder what this devil fruit has in store for me.” </em>Thatch. He is in his room, taking a look at the fruit.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t hesitate to rush towards its source, a heavy weight on her chest. Even with all the renovations the ship had undergone on, she maneuvers through it. Knowing the whole area at the back of her mind. There are people calling her name. She keeps on going. Never stopping. Not until she makes it.</p><p>Ryenne hears every single one of them.</p><p>All but one. Marshall D. Teach</p><p> </p><p>Blood trickles at the corner of her lips. She unconsciously bit the soft flesh hard. “I’m begging you…” Her pleas hang in the air.</p><p>“Please let me make it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace is turning the whole ship upside down.</p><p> </p><p>After he left Ryenne at Deuce’ care, he was hell-bent on sticking with his division —Teach, specifically. He had them in one room. They trained unreasonably, ate together, even took baths at the same time. He stuck to the guy like superglue.</p><p>Originally, he was supposed to head back for Thatch. But his captain stopped him from leaving. A huge thunderstorm is coming and the fourth division is on their way home. Not to mention, Ryenne was releasing all the sorry dinner she had.</p><p>His plan was going smooth. Teach was in his field of vision the whole time. But then one of his men called him to tell that they arrived; a new devil fruit in tow. He turns to Teach. Face unreadable.</p><p><em>She was right. All along</em>.</p><p>Not that he doesn’t believe her. Actually, Ace has strong faith for the woman. It’s just that there are so many questions left unanswered. He can’t just punch Teach into the brink of death <em>just because</em>. There has to be a reason.</p><p>And the reason is about to happen.</p><p>Teach magically disappeared from his view when he welcomed the chef. It was done so expertly that he didn’t notice it. He was far from being careless. Still, the bastard escaped. Ace tried to force Thatch to eat the fruit but he said, “I stopped by my room. Kept it there. Don’t worry, I’ll eat it at dinner.”</p><p>A series of unfortunate events indeed.</p><p>Now, he searches every nook and cranny of Moby Dick. For a huge man like Teach, he was fucking hard to find.</p><p>Suddenly, a silhouette swoops into his side, hair hitting right at his face. “Oof!” The scent of mixed berries trailing down her path, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“Ryenne!”</p><p>He follows her in an instant.</p><p>They kept running and running. Her eyes continue glowing, tracking down her target while dashing through every single hallway. “Damn it. Why is this so big?” She curses at the insanely large interior of the ship.</p><p>Thatch’s thoughts were getting louder. She’s closing in on him. ‘<em>Thank gods I can still hear you’. </em>She communicates to the man telepathically.</p><p><em>‘Wha-?’</em> His mind goes to different directions.</p><p><em>‘It’s me. Ryenne. Keep your guard up, Thatch. Stay in your room. Don’t let anyone enter until I told you.’ </em>She swerves through the crowd of men. ‘<em>And beat the hell up anyone who does so.’ </em></p><p>‘<em>Ryenne?! What are you doing here?’ </em></p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll tell you later. Stay put and remember everything I told you. Continue thinking louder.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ace catches up to her, bumping to a few bodies at the speed. “I know a shortcut.” He already knows where she is headed to. She nods, letting him take front. “Out of the way!” He pushes through everyone in the way, flipping them towards the walls.</p><p>He grabs her hand, drifting into a corner, feet creating frictions on the wooden floor. It almost made her slip, good thing he is holding her. She keeps her powers on, monitoring how the chef’s doing.</p><p><em>“Huh… Door’s rattling.” </em>She grits her teeth. ‘<em>Don’t open it Thatch.’ </em></p><p><em>‘It’s locked. What’s this all about anyway?’ </em>He’s starting to get annoyed with being left in the dark.</p><p><em>‘I told you I-‘, </em>her telepathy suddenly gets cut. Her brows scrunch up, visibly puzzled on how such a thing can happen. This never transpired in her whole life. Life-life.</p><p> </p><p>Does… Does it have anything to do with why she can’t read Teach’s thoughts?</p><p> </p><p>“I lost him!” Her tone is starting to falter. “Ace, we have to hurry! I lost him!” No. No. No. How can this be? ‘<em>Thatch! Thatch! Can you hear me?’ </em>She tries again; both in telepathy and mind-reading. But she can no longer hear his thoughts, only silence in return. </p><p>The after-effects of poison have yet to leave her body. Her legs began to stumble, energy seeping away at constant speed. Migraine comes back at high levels, adding further agony. “Hngg…” She winces in pain, barely recovered after all.</p><p>Ace can feel her staggering from behind. He looks at the passage, still corners away from the fourth commander’s sleeping quarters. “Sorry, Pops.” His legs halted on the run. He pulls Ryenne into his chest, cradling her tightly.</p><p>Then he busted through the walls. Head first.</p><p>Using his powers would burn the ship to its end, so he had to resort to basics. Rash as it may seem, he is careful enough to protect the woman on his arms. She opens one eye, trying to see through without having any stray wood prick on her.</p><p>They crash through different rooms, scaring occupants to their soul.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, they reach them.</p><p> </p><p>Teach stands in front of a bloodied Thatch, gun at hand. Door knob broken. Windows shattered. And strong thunders roaring outside. The latter is caught off guard at their entrance. “H-huh? Captain?”</p><p>Ace lets go of her, socking a solid punch towards his crew’s face, fists flaming. It throws the big guy outside, slamming him to the railings. He’s mad. Enraged even. The rain makes no effect, only disabling his fruit powers but not the burning hate.</p><p>Ryenne goes straight to the wounded commander, checking his pulse for beat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s faint, though still there.</p><p>She sees two deep wounds; a bullet hole on his left arm, and a laceration on his right eye. Something changed. It’s different from the dagger to the heart that he took last time. First things first, she has to stop the bleeding.</p><p>Without hesitation, she takes her top off, ripping it into two, wrapping his wounds tightly. Blood soaks into the clothing, and on her bandages as well. “C’mon…” She ties it into a knot, pressing his wound, giving further pressure.</p><p>Two commanders ran to her. “Oi! What’s all the ruckus here –“, the words died on their mouths.</p><p>Marco, Blamenco, and Blenheim are shocked by many things; destroyed walls, a half-naked woman, a bloodied Thatch, a half-naked woman trying to help the bloodied Thatch, and Ace busting a wall outside the storm even if he’s not supposed to be there because of his natural weakness to the sea.</p><p>She twists her head to them, blue lenses dyed in red. “Help me…Teach, –he hurt him.” A silent prayer.</p><p>They all get a grip. Vice-Captain Marco pulls the curtain in the room, giving it to her for cover. “Blamenco get the medics here. Fast. Blenheim, help Ryenne stop the bleeding. I’ll see what’s happening outside –yoi.” He talks to her, “I know it’s been a tiring day, but can you please look after Thatch a little longer? I’ll finish this quick.”</p><p>When he gets outside, he sees two people in a struggle. They are on the threshold of falling to the waters, both backed into the corner, badly bruised, drenched to their bones. Teach stands on equal footing to Ace; his commander.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?!” Thunders continue to roar. Ace, despite weakened, tries to knock him unconscious; relying on beating him up with haki, not letting go. His opponent writhes in pain, still fighting to get away.</p><p>Teach takes his gun, safety pin down. “Ah. I don’t want to do this, Captain.” He points it directly at Ace’ head. Metal touching his forehead. The latter’s finger squeezes the trigger. He didn’t even waver with shooting his crewmate.</p><p>Someone pulls Ace backwards to the floor right on time, bullet ending up to the sea; his hold on Teach loosens. It is Marco, scowling at the bigger man in fury. “No second thoughts huh –yoi.” </p><p>The traitor knows his chances against the two commanders. He releases his signature laugh. “Looks like my plan’s ruined. Ryenne’s something ain’t she?” Ace clenches his fist in displeasure at how he dared to speak <em>her </em>name. “No matter. I got what I wanted.”</p><p>He jumps to the raging waves. Disappearing into the darkness.</p><p>“Bastard.” Ace is about to do the same, foot on the railings.</p><p>Marco immediately holds him back. “Are you an idiot?! Wanna die that bad –yoi?”</p><p>“Let go!”</p><p>“No. You let go. Thatch’s still alive. That goes first.”</p><p>Ace stops fumbling around. Marco, the ever rational, has a point. “Let’s go. Ryenne’s still in bad shape.” They start walking back to the scene of the crime. He looks back to where Teach fell. Lingering thoughts on revenge coming in.</p><p>More people were there when they got back; medics, commanders, and the old man Whitebeard himself. She sits next to him, leaning to muffle her cries. Their captain holds her comfortingly. He looks at his men, serious. “We’ll talk about this later. Let’s clean this mess.” He gives them a knowing look, dispersing everyone crowding the area.</p><p>They put Thatch on a stretcher, transferring him to the health ward.</p><p>Ace crouches down to her shaking bundled body, guilt-ridden. “He got away.” He tells her. Short and Concise. She forced herself to meet his eyes. Almost breaking him.</p><p>“He got it… didn’t he?” Words were barely audible. But he heard it all.</p><p>He utters no response, only pulling her into him. She weakly punches his shoulders. “Why…? why…? I did so much…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>His apology makes her feel conflicted. Ace is in no position to say those words. He believed her. He trusted her. He helped her. He has no reason to. Still, he did. Thatch would probably be long dead if she was acting all alone.</p><p>If she has to blame someone, it’s herself.</p><p>Ryenne clings to his arms, applying all the force she had left; which is almost none. “Idiot… ‘Tis not your fault.” She finally reached her limits.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… Ace.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Better left unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's nothing romantic about the skies, the stars, and the seas. Nothing at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of them fell asleep that night. Not even the very deprived Ryenne.</p><p> </p><p>She lies next to Thatch’s bed, hooked up in an IV with nothing to stare at but the ceiling. No one’s in the room except for the two of them. Haruta and Curiel are kind enough to stay with them after the ordeal. It didn’t last long though. Whitebeard summoned all division commanders for a meeting.</p><p>In truth, she wanted to join the talk too.</p><p>They are probably discussing how things happened, what’s the current situation, and what to do about it. <em>I hope they don’t do anything rash</em>. Just like how she was previously. Her head turns to the person unconscious next to her.  </p><p>Thatch is alive.</p><p>Perhaps this is the only thing she changed in this timeline. And she’s very happy about that. Seeing Thatch still breathing, surviving the day of his supposed death, is a miracle itself. They almost lost him. Almost.</p><p>However, there lies the other concern.</p><p>Teach, or Blackbeard, is still alive, carrying that fruit of death. She’s a hundred percent sure on that possibility. The guy is the toughest weed to exist. Stubborn on death’s doors. Because of this, she will do whatever it takes to stop the events of the Summit War. <em>Even if she can’t remember what’s the war for in the first place</em>.</p><p>A knock on the door stops her inner rambling. It was Masked Deuce, carrying a log chart and tray of food. “It’s time for you to eat.” She sits upright, excited on the treat. Unbelievably, she forgot the whole eating part yesterday, only starving when food shows up on her face.</p><p>He places it gently on her lap. “I had them put the right amount. Our chef’s still…” he glances to the other guy, “–out of commission. Meal’s gonna get better when he does too.”</p><p>Ryenne takes in all the delicious meat and fruits, not caring for any kind of etiquette. She’s hungry. She doesn’t care. Pirates rarely pay attention to those kinds of stuff. Save for Capone Bege. That small pirate made her dine in the classiest restaurant with scruffy clothing. The meal’s barely enough for one person too.</p><p>Deuce observes his patient, amused at the energy she’s showing. When his bruised commander brought her in for the second time, she was unresponsive to all of their words. Like a doll attached to strings. Things got better when everyone flocked inside the room. They kept making jokes about the wounded Thatch; how he’s gonna make lame pirate pick-up lines now that he’s left with one eye.</p><p>Though he is more surprised to see her wearing Ace’ yellow shirt back in their Spade Pirates’ days.</p><p>It doesn’t appear like she knows. So he will keep his mouth shut for the sake of the guy. He found out last night’s events when he’s stitching up wounds of his patients. “Don’t swallow the bone!” He hits her head lightly with his hand. She spits it out, laughing at how comedic the doctor is.</p><p>Deuce has to admit; his commander has good taste this time.</p><p>“Woah? Is it just me or is Deuce eyeing our little princess here?” Vista and the other commanders stand on the door, snickering at his dazed face. Him? Seriously?</p><p>“She almost ate a bone. A bone, Sir. And she’s no Ace.” He answers monotonously, checking her current condition. Amazingly, her body recovers easily from fatigue. She ran a marathon around the ship despite only having a day of rest.</p><p>Ryenne mows her food faster, eager to know what happened in the meeting. “Kofft!” She chokes on the last meat. Deuce hands a glass of water, scolding her at the same time. “Thanks.” Hoping for good news, she asks them. “What did Uncle say?”</p><p>Izo takes a seat in between the two beds. “Lots of things. We’re waiting for Thatch to wake up.”</p><p>“Most of the meeting’s been spent on stopping Ace from tracking that scumbag.” Juzo leans on the walls.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Her fists clench the soft sheets. That man is always a magnet for trouble, OR is the source of it. She has to prevent things from going downhill as it is. “He wants to what?”</p><p>“He told Whitebeard he’s gonna hunt down Teach, saying it’s his responsibility and all.” Vista explains for her.</p><p>“Obviously, Pops didn’t agree. None of us did. Even in his 20s, Ace is as rash as a kid.” Haruta says as he takes a peek on her log chart.</p><p>“He won’t listen to reason though. Stubborn as hell.” Juzo continues, observing the calm night sky today. How ironic.</p><p>What they’re saying sounds familiar… Very familiar to how she was on her hardheadedness to erase Teach in existence. She rips off the IV connector on her skin, standing up immediately. He’s being unreasonable. If he goes along this, then nothing’s going to change.</p><p>The war will become reality. Once again.</p><p>“I’ll stop him.” She takes off immediately, not waiting for any of them to respond. Distinct shouts were heard from the clinic, telling her that she’s as reckless as him for always getting up before full recovery.</p><p>After realizing something, she stops. She runs towards the other direction, back at the clinic.</p><p>“Can any of you tell me where he is?” She’s still exhausted from using her powers, head ringing from migraine.</p><p> </p><p>They simply gawked at her in disbelief.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace slams his door shut.</p><p>Everyone was against his foolhardy decision. The plan he has in mind may be lacking in concreteness but he will come up along the way. He always does. As long as he can get that traitor to pay for his crimes, he’ll go to any lengths.</p><p>
  <em>“Ace, why are you so persistent on this?” </em>
</p><p>His captain questions him so. A particular face comes into mind.</p><p>
  <em>Ryenne bits her lip, badly preventing the salty waters in her eyes to stream down. “I have another favor.” He urges her to continue with a nod. “Teach. Never let him know about the fruit’s existence. Never. Ace. You have to keep this from him no matter what.”</em>
</p><p>The warning he got was useless. In the end, his ex-crewmate got away; almost killing a family member, and stole a very dangerous devil fruit. She even went out of her way to stop it from happening. Her spirit got shattered, and it doesn’t leave his head. Replaying again and again.</p><p>His determination to put Teach in his place roots down on the fact that he had the skill and knowledge to go ahead and stop it from happening. But he didn’t. She said that “fruit” is dangerous, then he has to finish the guy as early as possible. Stopping him from getting stronger.</p><p>He takes his rucksack bag, stashing in supplies for his unannounced leave. Emerald dagger strapped on his waist. Log pose at hand. Everything that is remotely useful ends up on his gear. It’ll take some time to reach his target, he has to pack up properly.</p><p>Out of the blue, his door swings open, revealing the woman occupying his thoughts.</p><p>“Been a while since a lady barged into my room.” He tries to sound smug, secretly hoping she’s not here to hold him back from his hunt. Though he’s convinced, she looks good in his shirt, even with that angry face on.</p><p>Her eyes dart around his sleeping quarters. It’s shockingly neat and clean. Bed made. No dust. The only thing considered messy is his table full of stuff that he may or may not be trying to hide from her view. “Don’t pull a line on me, <em>Portgas</em>.” Ah. He’s back to being Portgas. So much for first name basis.</p><p>Ryenne enters, closing the door behind. She walks to his side, turning to an array of photographs hanging on the wall. Dozens of it where his times with the crew. It made her smile a little bit. He really treasures them. She lifts a hand, lightly pointing to some faces on the pictures. But then stops at a specific photo.</p><p>There’s an image of a young Ace with two other kids; one with a strawhat and another who’s eerily familiar to her. Blonde. Missing tooth. Goggles. Hat. Cravat. The similar sense of fashion drifts her to a revolutionary; who now owes her 300,000 berries ‘cause she missed the damned fruit.</p><p>“Those are my brothers.” He stands next to her, smiling at the same thing as well.</p><p>Gol D. Roger only has one kid. She knows that. So she assumes the other kids are adopted siblings. They don’t have much similarities in physique anyway. “Oh. Where are they now?” She innocently inquires further, glancing at his direction.</p><p>“Let’s see… my younger brother’s a pirate.” Opening his drawer, he takes out a wanted poster. It has a happy guy on it. Written under is his name; Monkey D. Luffy. “Already got a bounty himself! Makes me feel proud. It’ll only grow bigger in time!” Ace sounds excited when it comes to his brother.</p><p>She takes a closer look. This poster… she saw it before. “And the other…?”</p><p>“Ah. This guy?” He shifts to the blonde kid next to him. “He passed away long before I became a pirate.” Finger pointed to his tattoo, giving emphasis on the crossed out letter. “That’s why I had this inked. Carrying his dream to become a pirate with me.”</p><p>Something feels unsettling to her. She doesn’t know what it is.</p><p>“That’s nice of you.” She goes for a safe answer. “What’s his name? I’d like to make a prayer.”</p><p>His dark orbs meet her ocean-like ones. The guys usually don’t ask further when he mentions his late foster sibling. She has her hands together, about to start a sincere appeal. “He’s Sabo.” How long has it been since his name left his mouth? Too long to remember.</p><p>“Okay.” She plays it cool, bowing her head down, hair covering her face from his, lenses closed. Her features morphs into unexplainable confusion. Is that name so common? But the other Sabo she knows is a hundred percent alive and well. They never discussed anything personal. The guy seems happy to boot.</p><p>After a few good minutes, she finishes her prayer. “Think he’ll like whatever I said to him?” She casually asks the man, barely calming her nerves.</p><p>“Depends.” He wears his two-faced hat. “What did you say?”</p><p><em>‘Sabo, I pray that your soul</em> <em>rests in peace. I met a man with your name. A cunning one. If he happens to be you, then I’ll have to knock some sense to him –or you. Oh, and he has some unpaid dues to. I pray he gets to pay me back, with interest.’ </em>She shrugs, “the usual”, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.</p><p>Enough of the talk.</p><p>“Looks like you’re preparing for <em>quite a trip</em>.” Ryenne addresses the elephant in the room. He knew the underlying reason why she bothered herself to come. Part of him hoped for the otherwise. Not her too.</p><p>“Yeah.” He closes his bag. “Anyway, you good to leave the bed? Deuce’ not gonna like that.” Ace tries to stray away from the topic. She ain’t buying that though.</p><p>“Don’t.” One word. The last thing he wants to hear from her.</p><p>Arms hooked to his bag, he goes to the door, leaving the room with no words said. He can hear her calling back to him; trying to prevent him from leaving. Ace doesn’t want to explain himself to anyone, especially to Ryenne. She’s supposed to understand why he needed to go more than anyone else.</p><p>She takes his hand, pulling back as much as she can. “No! I’m not letting you!” Curses. This weak state of hers is frustrating. Her force barely made him slow down. She stomps her foot to the floor, probably making cracks here and there, but it’s a waste of effort. He continues to walk, dangling her like a keychain.</p><p>“Seriously!” She grabs on one of the knobs on the doors of the ship’s cabin. Ace must be monstrously strong or her grip is just too tight. The door ends up getting torn away with them, revealing a crewman in the middle of the bath.</p><p>“Oi! You lot keep on destroying things!”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>A starry night sky welcomes them outside. Luminescent sea creatures light under the waters just like their first night. Even with the atmosphere around them, it does nothing to stop his tracks. She can’t appreciate it either. The circumstance makes it difficult. Seeing all of this feels as if the world’s rubbing salt to her wounds.</p><p>Consequently, no one is on the open deck. Most of the crew were fixing the holes inside with their commanders while others are preoccupied with other ordeals. Whitebeard isn’t even on his seat. Maybe on his room taking a rest. It’s been tough lately.</p><p>“Fire Face, come on!” They were nearing the railings. Only few meters away from the ship’s end. And the man she’s attempting to drag back isn’t talking to her either.</p><p>“Listen to me, Freckles.” Nope. </p><p>“Portgas. Please. Stop being such a brat!” Less than ten steps more until they reach it.</p><p>She takes a deep breath, “Ace”, and he stops. Just in a beat of the moment, right in front of the vast sea. Taking this opportunity, she lets go of her hold, stepping in the middle of him and his exit. “Don’t go.”</p><p>He turns at her. No response. But he’s listening.</p><p>Whatever. She’ll take her chances. “Teach –Blackbeard”, she corrects his name, “he’s on another league. Something bad’s gonna happen. You know what transpired last night. He can be a troublesome opponent without even eating that goddamn fruit.” He blinks at that. Possibly offended with her words.</p><p>“You’re not weak, Ace. You’re strong. I can’t deny that even if I want to. Though please, this is unreasonably rash. Stop and think.” Her arms outstretch as far as possible to block his way. “Thatch… He’s alive. The fruit’s gone. Yeah. But we can make a difference. This is out of our control. No one’s blaming you.”</p><p>Her eyes concentrate to his, reaching out to his very core. “I don’t. So please, don’t do this.”</p><p>Ace shows no emotion; face stoic and unblinking. The woman who punched him back at East Blue to the point of drowning is right in front of him, begging not to pursue what he plans to do. It baffles him, honestly. If the situation’s different, he might tease her about this moment until she explodes in embarrassment.</p><p>But seeing her so desperate like this gives him more reason to continue.</p><p>A meteor shower rains across the twinkling skies, blanketing them. Glowing sea fellas dance to the waves. Comfortable winds blowing their sails. Standing in the middle of this view is Ryenne. Her two-colored wavy locks move on the breeze. Ocean orbs mirroring the deepest sea. The beauty mark under her right eye highlights it further.</p><p>Breathtaking.</p><p>He opens his mouth, about to say something, but closes it abruptly. Some things are better left unsaid. She looks at him; expecting what he has to say. Instead, he lifts a hand going behind her head, fingers tangling to her hair, attention focusing on her.</p><p> </p><p>And he pulls her gently. Lips touching each other.</p><p> </p><p>The warmth of his melts down her cold feeling. He keeps his eyes closed, saving the moment to his mind. Can she read what he’s thinking now? He hopes she does. Ace has no intentions of voicing his inner thoughts.</p><p>She stands stiff on his hold. The arms that barricades him slowly falls to her side. Ryenne can barely register what’s happening. One moment he’s ignoring her, then the next he does this confusing thing… like kissing her.</p><p>It didn’t last long enough to wait for her reaction.</p><p>He lets her go, taking in her dumbfounded face. A small laugh escapes his mouth. “I’ll see you around.” With that, he jumps from the deck, falling to his raft. He fires it up, wasting no time at all. She’s gonna kill him, no doubt about that.</p><p>Returning to her senses, she twists around, seeing his tattoo getting smaller and smaller as he drifts away. Her fingers unconsciously touch her soft lips, his warmth still lingering on there. “Ace…” She speaks his name breathlessly.</p><p>“You are so dead when I catch you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She dashes inside, heading straight to the captain’s room. There are lots of things going on in her head. <em>That jerk freakin’ escaped. She was stupid to freeze on a barely classified kiss. And he had the audacity to steal one in the first place! </em></p><p>Reaching Whitebeard’s room is much easier than her marathon for Thatch’s. It’s either her resolve to beat up his second division commander or her desire to stop the dreaded future that fueled her legs. “Uncle!” Her voice raising a little octave than the usual one. “I’m gonna barge in! Excuse me.”</p><p>She enters without waiting for an answer. He welcomes her in his gigantic room and all the gigantic things he has. “Oh? What do you need, Ryenne?” Even at this hectic time, he finds the reason to drown in booze.</p><p>“Ace left.” All he does is laugh at that.</p><p>He empties his big cup in one gulp. “Nothing’s gonna stop that boy when he’s set on something. Just like his old man.” So he knows of his lineage.</p><p>She stops beside his bed, face all serious. “Uncle”, her body bends on a 90-degree bow, “thank you for everything until now. I really appreciate it, but I’m sorry.” Her head lifts up, “Please allow me to be shameful enough to ask for gas and provisions!”</p><p>That made him howl louder.</p><p>“Gurararara! Is this about Ace?” He grins at her. “Take all you need. I’ll leave him in your hands.” Nowadays, Uncle Whitebeard is very easy going with everything.</p><p>She bows again, grateful for his limitless patience with all of her selfish actions. “I’ll pay you back –one way or another. I know a fair trade.”</p><p>“Looking forward to it.” He pats the empty space next to him. “Don’t you have anything else to tell me?” As a matter of fact, she does. A lot. Though Edward Newgate is unspoken most of the time, he knows everything and anything happening in his ship.  </p><p>Standing made more sense for her. Ryenne has been spoiled enough by his crew. “Uncle, I –“ She chooses her words carefully, “I saw something. It’s very… unnerving.”</p><p>He becks her to continue, believing that jests are not her thing. “If –If I fail, please stop him. Teach will do whatever it takes to rise to the top. He has the power to do it now.” The devil fruit he possesses is as dangerous as his. “Our family… will be in danger.” <em>All of us will stand at death’s door, fighting a losing battle</em>.</p><p>A warm hand pats her head affectionately. “Ace told me all about last night. You don’t have to carry all that burden, child.” Talking to Whitebeard has always been a tearjerker. He says the right phrases, makes rational decisions, and gives wise remarks. “We’ll protect each other. No matter what’s the cost.”</p><p>Her lips forms into a sad smile. “Thank you, Uncle.” She runs up to hug him one last time. He returns it well.</p><p>
  <em>We’ll protect each other. No matter what’s the cost.</em>
</p><p>“I know. More than anyone.” She whispers to no one as she leaves his room.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t want that. It’s too heavy of a price to pay.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The one who helped her load whatever she needs was Marco. He was the only one free at the moment, cozied up on the top deck. All the other commanders were still busy with their own tasks. Imagine seeing Juzo’s face when he found out there’s another destroyed door that demands fixing.</p><p>Her boat finally got its fill. A satisfied roar of her engine agrees so. “I’m sorry to make you go through that.” She hugs the helm that led her though Grand Line. Never again will she be unprepared for a trip.</p><p>“You got everything checked —yoi?” Marco comes flying in, his blue flames disappear as soon as he lands.</p><p>Ryenne nods in agreement, really indebted with their accommodation. “Ready to go too. Can you tell Thatch to call me as soon as he wakes up?” She hands over a business card with her contact details. “And I’m sorry.”</p><p>He nudges her shoulders lightly, taking the card. “For what? You did great. A real champ.” He opens his arms, offering an embrace of consolation for her. She takes it sincerely.</p><p>“You smell like fire, old guy. Burned something at the kitchen?”</p><p>“I’m only forty-three —yoi.” He messes her neatly tied hair for that joke. “Sorry, I’m not Ace.” He throws in his own too, chin resting on her head.</p><p>That left her mouth agape, arms hanging loosely around the guy. “Don’t tell me…” Ah, he won this round.</p><p>“You see everything at the observation room, y’know?” He winks at her, transforming into his Pheonix form, getting away from the woman as soon as possible. Marco doesn’t want to get hit again. “Go get your boyfriend back. We’ll manage here.”</p><p>“He’s not!” Ryenne’s thankful with the darkness, it masks the lightest tint of red dusting her cheeks. “You better settle down and give me a godchild!”</p><p>“You”, an emphasis on the subject, “give me a godchild. Never the marrying type.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes at him. “Unlike you, I’m still at my youth.”</p><p>“Oi, get leaving already. Can’t go back if you’re still here —yoi.” The age problem really ticks him off. She laughs at his irritated face.</p><p>“I’m off!”</p><p>Her boat gets going, disappearing into the horizon. He doesn’t leave his spot until he’s sure that she’s gone. “You better be careful, Ryenne.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She maneuvers into the waters at top speed. It’s been more than 3 hours since Ace left, catching up may be a bit difficult. “Where did I put that map…” Her hands pat around the coat she changed into, feeling a small bump on one of its pockets.</p><p>Taking out its content, she stops thinking altogether. It’s a plastic with a note and heavy rock inside.</p><p>
  <em>“Saw this inside Thatch –M” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s a bullet made from sea stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Desert Kingdom: Alabasta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This follows the events of Alabasta arc starting from Nanohana where Luffy met Ace. The only difference lies on the perspectives in the story. </p><p>Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryenne can hardly believe she’s going all over Grand Line <em>for a guy</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>Tracking down Ace is unbelievably hard. Her travels both include good and bad news. Bad news: he moves around one place to another at a fast pace, leaving as soon as he finishes drinking a glass of water or something. Good news: He is easily recognized by people because of that big tattoo on his back, carrying a notorious jolly roger.</p><p>Aaand his weird magnet of unintentionally causing trouble wherever he goes.</p><p>Her merchant operations are put on a hiatus. Most of her time on the sea is spent on making Den Den Mushi calls to her on-going job orders, apologizing for the inconvenience due to her personal endeavors. Not all took the news lightly, especially a certain female pirate that’s been her client for who knows how long.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“What do you mean you can’t deliver it soon?”</strong> </em>
</p><p>She gulps at how unusually calm the pirate Empress’ tone is. They go way back; when Rayleigh and Shakky were involved with the previous leader of Amazon Lily, Gloriosa. Maybe even friends? If the other woman’s pride allows her to admit it. For Ryenne, she considers her a close friend, a great business partner too.</p><p>A sweat trickles down the merchant’s face. “The clothes you ordered are already here, though present events required me to take a detour. Don’t worry, I’ll give a discount.” She tries to dab on the woman’s good side. Since Amazon Lily rarely gets into trade with other islands, Ryenne took the initiative to be one of their main partners. The difference in currency is no problem.</p><p><em>“I don’t care. I want to see it now.”</em> Hearing the deadpanned response makes her think how bratty this woman can be. Their first transaction was on the rocks. She was on an exclusive deal back in the isle of women; a pair of customized golden earrings that resemble snakes and high-heeled shoes. Making business with her exhausts her patience. She keeps on changing her orders after it’s been stocked up.</p><p>Ryenne sighs in resignation. Reasoning with Boa Hancock is similar to talking to a wall. <em>I have no other choice</em>. Her hand picks up the snail, “<em><strong>Zzhshhshhs</strong></em> –What? I can’t hear you! <em><strong>Shshzhshsh</strong></em>” Jittery sounds left her mouth. The poor mollusk is getting dizzy with all the Zs. “It’s storming here! <em><strong>Zhshszzhh</strong></em> –I have to make sure the products are safe!”</p><p>There are faint voices on the other line. <em>“Silvers Ryenne. Don’t you dare –“</em></p><p>“Oh no! <em><strong>Zzzzhhcshhz</strong></em> –My boat’s rocking all over. <em><strong>Shhzssh</strong></em> –I’ll keep your clothes wrinkle-free. Thank you! Bye!” She hangs up, setting down the snail back to sleep. It’s been told by many that her constant habit of not letting people finish is annoying. And they’re right on the money.</p><p>She walks to the front, hand on the helm. The log poses point to a nearby island. “Huh… Who would’ve known?” A huge desert plain enters the horizon. Leads of Ace and Sabo’s favor coincidentally guides her to the desert kingdom, Alabasta.</p><p>“Where should I start? Nanohana? Or Yuba?” The latter’s good for stocking up supplies. The next one, on the other hand, is a place she’s very familiar of. Perhaps she can see her acquaintance and ask for news; both on Ace and Baroque Works. Besides, Marco packed a lot for her. “Okay, Yuba it is.” Ariel swerves to the left, heading towards the opposite direction…</p><p>Of where Ace currently is.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A wall of flames erupts in the middle of the peaceful market of Nanohana.</p><p> </p><p>Ace stands there, backing up his brother and his crew from the Marines. “You might be smoke, but I’m fire.” He smirks at their leader, Smoker. “A match between our abilities won’t get us anywhere.”</p><p>Earlier that day, he drifted to Alabasta, looking for any clues about Teach’s whereabouts. News also flew to him that Strawhat Luffy is around the area, so he adds that on his list. He even left a letter back at Drum Island for the guy.</p><p>Call it a brother’s fate. They end up crossing paths at a restaurant, eating all the food with vacuum cleaner as mouths. </p><p>“Ace??” A bewildered Luffy recognizes his brother in the middle of the run, surprised by the new powers he possesses. His crew are confused on their relationship, but continued towards Going Merry; already replenished their supplies. Lady Luck must be on their side today.</p><p>Joy emanates from Fire Fist. “You haven’t changed at all. Have you Luffy?” He glances towards them, making sure they’re escaping. “Since we can’t talk like this, just run along ahead. I’ll catch up with you later. I’ll stop these guys in a meanwhile.”</p><p>With them disappearing to a corner, Ace focuses to his opponents. Smoker has no reason to engage in a battle with one of Whitebeard’s strongest men. His target are the Strawhats. “Get out of my way, Portgas.” He glares at the pirate in distaste.</p><p><em>Portgas.</em> He remembers a particular woman who always calls him that.</p><p>“My bad. I’ll run along then.” Ace shoots another huge wall of fire at them, giving them no openings to the other side. Marine officers were panicking on what to do, and Smoker sits on the side in the apparent stalemate. The pirate takes this opportunity to disappear from their radar, moving towards the port of where his brother might be.</p><p>Striker waits for him on a corner. He immediately boards on it, gearing it up with his flames. There are times that he almost lost his trusty raft. Good thing it’s left unscathed. He nears to the closest ship that left the docks, assuming it’s Luffy’s.</p><p><em>Bingo</em>.</p><p>He overhears his brother bragging about how he can take him on this time. “You can take on who now?” Jumping from the raft, he steps foot on the ship’s railings, making the other guy fall on the floor. There are a total of seven people in Luffy’s crew. He tries to remember them. “Thanks for taking care of my troublesome little brother.”</p><p>Funny how his crew totally agreed on the ‘troublesome’ part.</p><p>Ace proceeds to joke around, casually inviting them to join the Whitebeard Pirates; which Luffy shots down without a second. He tells him his plans on making his captain the Pirate King, not him. “It’s fine. I’ll just fight him later then.” The younger one replies without much thought.</p><p>Similarities of how Ace was back when he was still in Spade Pirates returns to him. They faced Whitebeard after burning his flag in Fishman Island, naively thinking they can bring him down. When his battle with Jinbe of five straight days ended up in a draw, he knew he lost to the Yonko.</p><p>“Here.” He takes out his Vivre card from his pocket, tossing it to Luffy. “Hang on to that, y’hear?” This may be their first time seeing one. They were curious with the scrap of paper said to bring them together in the future. Nonetheless, Luffy keeps it.</p><p>“Having a naïve and reckless little brother, is stressful to an older brother’s heart. I’m sure the rest of you have your hands full trying to take care of him, but I hope you’ll continue to take care of him well.” Time made Ace protective of his only brother left, especially after Sabo’s death. He trusts Luffy’s friends. They’ll take care of him.</p><p>He gives them a grin, jumping back into his small raft. Their short encounter made the Strawhats’ captain invite him to stay longer. After all, it’s been three years since they last met. Ace declines, sharing the reason why he was in Nanohana the first place.</p><p>“I’m currently chasing after somebody… He’s been calling himself “Blackbeard” these days. He used to be a member of the Whitebeard Pirates’ 2<sup>nd</sup> division. In short, he’s my subordinate. He attempted to commit a murder, and it almost succeeded.” <em>If not for her, then he would’ve</em>. “As his division commander, it’s my job to make him pay.”</p><p>Flashes of her breaking down comes back to his thoughts.</p><p>“If it weren’t for something as serious as that, I’d never sail all the way back the other way on the Grand Line.” Ace smiles at his brother, truly happy that they met. “The next time we’ll meet is when you’re at the pirates’ top.” He fires up Striker once again, leaving the kingdom this time.</p><p>“See ya, Ace!” Luffy waves at him energetically.</p><p>As he leaves, five ships of Baroque Works meet his way, aiming for his head and a sweet spot on their organization. “Try to escape if you can! We know your weakness in the sea!” He merely scoffs. These arrogant chumps don’t know what’ll hit them.</p><p>Ace jumps from his raft. He flies right above their ships; getting their attention. Fire covers his lower extremities, allowing an additional boost to reach the end of the trail. Zoro and the others watch on the sidelines, seeing for themselves how strong the second division commander really is.</p><p>As expected, he does the job swiftly. He lands on the raft in a nick of time, fist wrapped in flames. “Hiken!” Columns of fire launches from his punch, burning all that dared to mess with him. It’s so huge that one strike manages to erase all of them.</p><p>“Hurry and come up to the top, Luffy!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne arrives to the western edge of the Sandora River, southeast of Yuba, coasts near Erumalu. There is nothing alive in this place. Five years ago, this was a thriving town. Now, no boats are docked in the abandoned pier apart from hers. Instead, a pack of Kung-Fu Dugongs occupies the area.</p><p>“Sabo said it has to do with drought. This is not a ‘normal’ drought.”</p><p>She changes her clothing to fit with the country’s climate. For the inner clothes, she dons a dark brown cropped ribbed tank top, cream colored gloves, and black shorts covering her thighs. Bundles of special ‘hydration’ bandages wrap around her legs, arms, and forehead; leaving her hair down. A layer of hooded white cloak covers her; it’s thick enough to hide her face and mouth. High-cut sand proof boots that she saved for this occasion will protect her feet from the skin burn.</p><p>“I’ll put in all I need this time.” She brings out her own rucksack bag that couples the green one Ace has, having it colored red instead. Two bento boxes, energy bars, exotic flavored lollipops, and a moderately big water jug fill its space. She’ll survive with this until she gets to Yuba.</p><p>“Ah, let’s not forget this.” Her hand takes a desert locust goggles; eye needing protection from the sandstorm. It hangs on top of her bandages. Ryenne hopes she won’t have to use her abilities in this mission, but she’ll never know what will happen. Alabasta is a first for her.</p><p>Crouching down under the helm, she opens a hatch underneath, getting something far below. “Aha!” Pulling the object, she grins at it. “It’s been a while, Celeste.” A greatsword; rather, it’s a hybrid between a greatsword and a scythe. She rarely uses it since her job doesn’t compel her to; the other reason being that it’s attention-grabbing. Usually she wields a dagger, but her main weapon is Celeste. She deviated from the norm of swordsmanship. </p><p>Ryenne clips the weapon on her back. “I’ll be out, Ariel.” Her index finger flips the bubble mechanic on, shielding her boat from whoever dares to steal it. She takes her bag, slinging it on the left shoulder, and leaves.</p><p>“Oh.” A kung-fu dugong blocks her path. “Aren’t you cute?” She gushes over the energetic creature. It challenges her to match, throwing punches here and there. At the start, she moves around to avoid the hits, but the dugong is a stubborn one.<em> Maybe as stubborn as Ace</em>.</p><p>Her hands catch both of its arms, stopping its movements. Suddenly it jumps, making a somersault. Tail almost slapping her face. “Woah. What a fighter.” They stand across each other, waiting for the next attack. “I don’t really want to hurt you”, she takes a glimpse of the pack behind it, “–or your pals. Pardon me.” She momentarily got serious, face still smiling.</p><p>Small shockwaves resound from her, knocking out all of the Kung-fu Dugongs in one swoop. She catches the one in front, preventing its head to crash on a rock. “Watch my boat for me, will you?”</p><p>Maybe someone else will play with them.</p><p> </p><p>The liveliness of Yuba exists no more.</p><p>Ryenne walked Northwest across the desert for half a day. Dozens of monsters rose under the dunes, rising from less than ten meters to two hundred and above. She avoids any unnecessary contact. Sparing energy is important too. Although, there are some who demands attention. She got to wield her weapon for a practice run. “Still smooth.” She whistles at the clean cut.</p><p>When she got to Yuba in the afternoon, it’s as barren as the last one. Trees withered. Silent buildings. And no water. A bad feeling rests on her chest. The situation’s worse than what Sabo told her. Walking around, she surmises everyone abandoned it.</p><p>“A visitor eh?” She halts in the middle of the city. A skinny old man stands on the dried oasis, digging deep into the sand. “Sorry to tell you, this town’s dried up right now.” He turns to her, ragged and tired.</p><p>Wait. She knows this voice. His appearance may change but she won’t forget.</p><p>“Old man Toto!” Happiness overwhelms her. She runs to him, surprised he’s still staying. He squints at her, trying to recognize the woman. “It’s me! Silver Trade’s Ryenne!” She takes off her hood, revealing her face. “I barged in your home before. Five years ago…?”</p><p>The old man gapes his mouth in shock. “Li-little worker?” He mentions the nickname he gave her back in the days she was helping them build houses with the tools she delivered herself. She nods at him. Pleased to be remembered.</p><p>Toto lets go of his shovel. “Wa! It’s been so long. Barely recognized you!” She goes in for an embrace, not minding his worn out look. “You grew into a fine lady.”</p><p>Lass. Lady. What’s next? “I’m still the same ol’ pain in the neck.” She checks her watch, letting go of him. It’s 14:00. A little late for lunch. “Wanna take a break? I got food.” Her head points to one of the open houses (probably his). Thank goodness she didn’t eat her bento boxes in the middle of the walk.</p><p>He is grateful at her kindness. “Thank you, but like I said, I have no water to give you.”</p><p>Her heart lightly squeezes in ache. “I have one with me. It’s plenty for us. Let’s go.” Toto surrenders to the persuasive woman.</p><p>Lunch came by with lots of catching up. While munching on their meal, she tries to lift the atmosphere by telling stories about troublesome customers; an unmentioned Sabo to be specific. He listens to her attentively, laughing about how she almost beat up the guy. “Thank you.” He says in the middle of the conversation. “This is the best food I had in years.”</p><p>It breaks her to see people like him suffering from one man’s selfish desire for power. “Cooked by yours truly.” She gives a grin, masking her real feelings. “Your rating?”</p><p>“Good enough for marriage, young one.”</p><p>Ryenne can feel Marco laughing right behind her. <em>Ugh.</em> “I’m only twenty-one! The world’s too big for me to think about that.”</p><p>Toto chuckles at her outburst. “I remember the princess saying those words when she was little.”</p><p>Princess Nefertari Vivi. She saw her name back in the confidential file. It has been reported that she went missing for months, infiltrating Baroque Works to investigate with a trusted aide. Eventually, she got found out and passed away at Whiskey Peak.</p><p>Or so the text says.</p><p>“How’s Koza?” Talking about the princess is a risky topic. She diverts it to his son. Koza used to call her out for brawls in her one week stay, only to get defeated every single time.</p><p>Toto’s cheerful demeanor disappears at the mention of his name. <em>Woops</em>. Ryenne scolds herself internally. It seems she stepped on a sensitive subject.</p><p>A huge gust of wind blows outside. The old man panics, “Sandstorm’s raging! Quick! Close the windows.” Fate’s really twisted; saving her insensitive ass by bringing in a catastrophe. The table they ate on was used to block the windows.</p><p>It’s weird to have a sandstorm out of the blue. “Toto, how often does this happen?” Back against the wood, she asks. He appears to be used to it based on how things were handled minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyday.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Groups of weakened travelers arrived on Yuba at the same day.</p><p>The moon rises high. Scorching hot temperature drops to sub-zero, giving them a whiplash. It’s been twelve hours since they left the coast of Erumalu. The Strawhats are surprised to see another weird looking boat anchored on the shore. Luffy even tempts to pop the bubble wrapped around it. “It’s squishy!”</p><p>Nami had to punch her captain to get a grip. “No! Who knows who owns this… Maybe it’s Baroque Works?” She turns to Vivi, inquiring if she’s ever seen such a thing.</p><p>“I haven’t, and I doubt it.” The boat’s too small to hold the many people BW has nor do they have the funds to get a classy one.</p><p>“Maybe the owner’s still around?” Usopp inspects the trawler boat, impressed on how it’s made. “Woah… This is cool.” A kung-fu dugong obstructs his view. Its pack encircles around the vessel, protecting it from them. He's just about to put a hand on the bubble when the creature beats him down one-sidedly.</p><p>“THAT HURT”</p><p>Luffy takes on the challenge, defeating one dugong after another. Soon, he had all of them as his disciples, learning the proper way on how to throw a punch.</p><p>In summary, they got side-tracked. Chopper had to negotiate half of their resources in exchange for freeing Luffy as their master.</p><p>Throughout the day, they never encountered the mysterious person; only misfortune on their trail. First, they’ve been tricked by swindle-herons; stealing three days’ worth of both food and water. Second, desert monsters keep on attacking left and right. Third, the heat’s wearing them out.</p><p>By nightfall, they finally reached the “Base of the Rebel Forces”.</p><p>The second sandstorm for today disrupts the city. They can see the huge whirlwind of dust wreaking havoc. Vivi beckons them to rush. “There’s something wrong here!” As soon as the words left her mouth, the storm splits in half —wind pressure strong enough to erase traces of the tempest. “Urk!” They can feel the blast all the way outside town.</p><p>“What the heck was that?!” Usopp shouts in shock. It managed to cancel out the storm in an instant.</p><p>Nami clings to the camel, “I don’t know! Close your eyes. Dust might get in.”</p><p>“Oi,” Zoro, being a swordsman, knows a slash of sword when he sees one. “Let’s hurry.” He goes to the lead, dragging a very thirsty captain.</p><p> </p><p>Yuba looks similar to Erumalu. There’s barely a difference.</p><p>It is supposed to be an oasis town but the sand brought by the calamity swallows it all up, leaving nothing at its wake.</p><p>Vivi can’t believe what she’s seeing. Has her country been reduced into such corruption? There’s not a living soul in the area. Never mind the lack of food and water. There are more pressing issues on how Yuba turned into a ghost town.</p><p>“Travelers eh?... Well then, you must be awfully tired. Sorry to tell you folks this town’s a little bit dried up now.” Toto stands on the sandy ground, still digging for possible water. “But you all ought to rest here for tonight. We’ve got plenty inns to spare.”</p><p>The princess instinctively hides on her cloak. She can’t risk revealing her identity. “Umm… Excuse me, but I heard the rebel forces were using this town as a base. Is that tr –“</p><p>Toto throws a broken bucket at them, angry at hearing those words. Luffy got hit right on the head. Degenerates who want to join the rebels irks the old man. “Those fools… are no longer in this town!”</p><p>“WAIT —WHAT?” The whole crew flips. Information sinking in.</p><p>Ever since the drought started three years ago, Yuba’s been regularly hit by sandstorms. It’s getting fiercer lately, every day it comes and goes, piling up the area into ruins. Because of that, the oasis is in a sorry state. Trades and caravans that regularly pass by stopped coming. “Rebels realized they couldn’t hold out any longer. They relocated to Katorea, setting up main base there.”</p><p>“Where’s that, Vivi?” Luffy asks.</p><p>“It’s an oasis town besides Nanohana!” String of complaints leave them. They came all the way from Nanohana this morning, not knowing they were <strong>that</strong> near –losing all the food and water they stocked too. Almost dying a couple of times. Lady Luck? They’re all the opposite.</p><p>Toto stops digging at the mention of the princess’ name. “Vivi… Did you say Vivi just now?” Zoro hoists Usopp, using him to slap sense to Luffy and his big mouth. “I’m so glad to see you’re still alive! It’s me! Don’t you recognize me?!” Bits of tears poured down Toto’s eyes.</p><p>His weight may have drastically changed, but Vivi knows this person. “I-is that you, Toto?”</p><p>A ray of hope shined on his face. He gets on his knees, begging for her help. “I… I still believe in the king! So what if it hasn’t rained for three years?! I still believe!” The brave front he’s been holding breaks down. “I tried to stop those rebels… Koza, my son. I really did!”</p><p>He looks at her, “You’re the only one who can stop them now. Please!”</p><p>“Toto… Please don’t worry anymore.” She hands him a clean handkerchief. “I’ll stop the rebels.” A care-free smile on her face, trying to keep it all in. Her companions give a knowing stare. It’s been harsh lately. They’re aware on how much Vivi sacrificed to reach this point. Unbending to anyone or anything.</p><p>Just then, a shadow drops down from one of the houses, right behind the old man. “I heard noises.” A young feminine voice. Her cloak swishes to the cold air, hair bundled up inside. Hearing the old man screaming and crying draws her to them; guard up for any possible attack.</p><p>Their attention shifts to the newcomer. “Oh.” She says, a little surprised to see someone familiar. Her eyes glowed beneath the goggles, reading their mind, confirming their identities. “Too much shockers for today. A princess travelling with pirates? This is new.”</p><p>“Huh? Who’re you and how do you know us?” Their captain responds skeptically. He has no memory meeting this woman before.</p><p>She chuckles at the apparent rudeness. “Hmm… Just a guess.” Citrus chocolate flavored lollipop in her mouth. She raises a hand, lifting the goggles covering her eyes. It’s the clearest shade of the ocean colors they’ve ever seen. Pretty and rare. Distinct woos from Sanji about his thirst being quenched by the lady echoes on the background.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Silvers Ryenne. Nice to finally meet you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Celeste (Ryenne's weapon) is inspired from RWBY Qrow Branwen's Harbinger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Good luck, Luffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Situation in Alabasta is more than just a simple drought.</p><p> </p><p>Baroque Works, an underground organization, is framing the current King Nefertari Cobra on the three years of drought. They staged it by having an accident during transportation of goods in Nanohana. The forbidden Rain Dance powder scattered all over the market, saying it was under the king’s purchase order; inadvertently causing drought throughout the country. Rebel forces were formed against the royal family. And the one who planned all of this is…</p><p>“Desert King” Sir Crocodile.</p><p>The warlord is trying to win the hearts and beliefs of people by protecting the kingdom from pirates and whoever poses as a threat. The bastard’s hiding it very well that he doesn’t reveal the fact he’s the big boss of BW to anyone apart from Miss All Sunday. Now, they’ll stage another incident regarding the King ordering royal guards to hurt civilians.</p><p>That’s what Ryenne surmises from Vivi’s tangled thoughts. <em>That alligator bastard’s still messing around on other’s properties.</em></p><p> </p><p>Light turns on in one of the empty inns.</p><p>After enduring the dangerous desert, the Strawhats couldn’t be happier to sleep on the soft mattresses. Ryenne made a short introduction, and Toto backed her up too. She led them to where she’s currently staying. It’s one whole big room with beds enough for ten people. They dived into the fresh sheets, crying at how fortunate they are despite all the misfortunes that fell before.</p><p>“Knock yourselves out.” She finds herself drawn at the energetic vibes they have. Long-nose is starting a pillow fight with the others. “Ah. Not there, uhmm… Sanji?” At least that’s what he’s called from his memories. “That’s my bed.” The chef perks up on hearing his name.</p><p>He poses on it, patting the spot next to him. “I was thinking you’ll need something warm to accompany you tonight, Riiiniiii-schwaaaan~” Hearts strew from his eyes.</p><p>Rini?</p><p>Ryenne only laughs, declining him with a wave of her hand. Shameless flirting came by here and there in her life. She will just turn around and pretend they don’t exist. Besides, she already has <em>one guy</em> bothering her to no end and pushing her limits.</p><p>A stray pillow hits his face. Zoro smirks, “Oi Dumbass Cook, get off. You’re on the floor tonight.”</p><p>“HUH?” He throws it back, double the force, scowl on his face. “Well you’re sleeping outside, Shitty Marimo!” </p><p>The merchant’s grateful for the save. She waits next to the doorframe, making sure they had all their needs before going back outside. Nami is wandering around, looking for something. “Here are the extra blankets.” With her powers still turned on, she guesses what that is; guiding the navigator to the cabinets on the back of the room.  </p><p>“Umm… Silvers? Or do I call you Ryenne?” Vivi appears next to her. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No. Thank you.” She redirects the gratitude. No doubt, they’re the ones to meet the end of this coup d’état. “This is the least I can do. Ryenne’s just fine.”</p><p>A ball of fluff shoots out of nowhere, angled at her face to be exact. She catches it on time, both hands softly cradling the deer, not even looking at them. Usopp’s shocked face tells her he’s the culprit for that. “You okay?”</p><p>Chopper mumbles a small ‘yes’, shy at being held by someone he barely knows. “So… where are you from?” Zoro asks out of the blue. The great slash from before still bothers him. “You don’t seem like a native here.”</p><p>“Zoro!” Nami hits his head, a bump forming on it. The question came off suspiciously. But she’d be lying if she says the woman’s not suspicious.</p><p>Ryenne lets the deer go, turning to Zoro. “I’m a travelling merchant that’s currently on vacation. Originated in Sabaody.” She smiles, sensing their hesitation on her presence. “Old man Toto and I go way back. He was a client.”  </p><p>“Aren’t you too young for that?” Usopp gets the next hit, this time from Sanji.</p><p>“Many tell me so.” She shrugs at them. Whitebeard said the same thing the second they met on her first deal. “I’ve been on the business for eight years.”</p><p>“You’re an unlucky one. Vacationing in a country that’s on the verge of war.” The swordsman is still wary. She picks up on his underlying meaning; ‘<em>A normal person won’t go here. So why would you?’ </em>A snicker tempts to leave her mouth, impressed at his unyielding trust issues.</p><p>“Well… I’m also looking for someone. News about him got me swept up here.” She walks to the door.</p><p>“Heard of Portgas D. Ace?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy stayed outside, waiting for Toto to dig him some water. “Yo old man! I still don’t see any water. Ugh. My throat’s soooo dry!”</p><p>He doesn’t look at him, continuing to dig in the middle of the night. “Yuba won’t be defeated by the likes of sand… I’ll dig up the oasis as many times as it takes.” His sheer trust and will kept him standing for the past three years. It’s pointless to give up now.</p><p>The pirate takes in his words, standing from the dusty ground. “Alright! Let’s keep digging!” He leaps next to Toto, scooping sand out of his hole. It ends up on the other’s instead. They bicker about it for a while before working together on a single one.</p><p>Ryenne comes out of the inn, dejected and frustrated. It’s unfortunate to miss Ace in Nanohana. The pirates accidentally met with one another on the port. Inviting him to stay for a bit too. But he’s in a hurry. Understandable, given the situation. Though part of her doesn’t regret heading to Yuba, she wished she’d gone to Nanohana instead.</p><p>“Can’t believe I used to be a head strategist…” She clicks her tongue, taking out another lollipop from her sack. “None of my plans are going through.”</p><p>She walks towards them, checking how far they are with what they’re doing. “Ah!” Luffy notices her in a flash. “Ryenne! Here to dig?” Toto appears to be amused by the guy. Contrary to Ace <em>and possible brother </em>Sabo, the younger one doesn’t tick her off. She will even go out of her way to say he’s unusually charming.</p><p>“Yeah. Scoot over, Strawhat.”</p><p>She leaps into the hole. There’s only one shovel available so they had to resort to using hands. It doesn’t end up well. Luffy keeps on pushing the sand to her direction, making her use goggles for eye protection. “Hey! Take out your pile!” Remember the thing where she thought he didn’t tick her off?</p><p>She takes that back. All brothers bother her one way or another.</p><p>Strawhat Pirates. The first thing she heard of in both of the timelines she lived on. If they manage to defeat one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, then by no means they’ll be quite a famous bunch. But why can’t she remember any details about them before? Her thoughts jumbled up as sand goes in her cloak. “Luffy, I told you…” Another batch of dust sweeps her form, head to toe. “Okay. That’s it!” She breaks out.</p><p>He stops as he gets a knuckle on the head. “Eeyouch! THAT HURT.” How can she hit him that strongly when he’s made of rubber? It reminds him of his grandfather’s ‘Fist of Love’.</p><p>“You deserve that one.” Toto says as he observes them. The boy cradles his head gently, trying to soothe the pain. Ugh. Now she’s the one feeling guilty about it. They did have a hard time through the desert; all dead thirsty too. </p><p>“Come here.” Ryenne takes him to the top, checking the bump forming on his head. Maybe she did strike a little harder than it should. She takes out a roll of hydration bandages, wrapping it carefully around his head. “I’ll take this off, okay?” Pertaining to the strawhat.</p><p>Luffy nods, giving her permission. The hat settles on his lap as the woman gives him a fix on an injury she dealt herself. A cool feeling eases his thirsty self. He looks at her, face unreadable. “You’re weird.” He says without warning.</p><p>“Wanna get another hit, Brat?” Luffy shakes his head. No way he’ll take another blow. This woman is scary strong. She smiles at him, no longer irritated. “These bandages will keep your body hydrated for the time being. But it won’t quench your thirst, so drink a little bit.” A jug of water that’s half-way empty ends up in his hands. She’s been saving her stock. A few sips won’t hurt her.</p><p>“Woah?! You’re really giving me this? Thank you!” So he chugs it all in. Within a blink, her water disappears into nothing. The poor woman darts from the empty jug to the very satisfied rubber boy. So much for saving resources and charity work.</p><p>Siblings at its finest.</p><p>Her fists clenches, ready to strike another hit. “A little bit, I said…” Luffy shuts his eyes, dreading for the incoming pain.</p><p>But he gets a tap on the forehead instead.</p><p>“You brothers are a pain in the ass.” Ryenne’s eyes glow. A memory of her first meeting with Ace back in East Blue enters his mind; the part where he gets thrown off into the sea. “If you drink all of my water again, the same thing’s gonna happen to you.” <em>And maybe to Freckles as soon as I see him</em>.</p><p>Luffy is obviously perplexed with what he saw. Like a stage play or something. “Huh? What was that? Why’s Ace there?”</p><p>“I shared a memory I had with your brother.” She places the straw hat back on his head. “Don’t ask me how.” Explaining her powers has always been taxing. Questions will pop up here and there.</p><p>“You met Ace???” He suddenly turns excited when talking about his brother. Ace does too.</p><p><em>Begrudgingly. </em>“Yeah”, is all she said. The world is definitely big. Some parts were even left unexplored. But she met him anyway. “Ace…” His name left her with mixed feelings. Honestly, she doesn’t know what to feel for that guy. “We’re… acquaintances.”</p><p><em>A flash of their kiss passes by her head</em>.</p><p>She punches the solid rock behind Luffy, tossing it somewhere far away. Curses. “Anyway, you hungry? I still have some energy bars left.” Changing the topic as if nothing happened. Yeah. That’ll be a nice escape. The boy was tight-lipped, still shocked at the outburst. Remind him not to bring up his brother whenever she’s around. Ever.</p><p>A couple of energy bars fell on his arms. “This is barely a consolation prize, but it’ll do. I’ll get going tonight so take it all, save some for the others too.”</p><p>He brightens up on the gesture. “Really? Thank you! You’re really weird aren’t you? Kindly weird.”</p><p>“Is the ‘weird’ part necessary?” She deadpans. Luffy laughs, dismissing her side comment. What a care-free man. “Don’t flip around. The bandages will come undone.” She rearranges the wrappings he has on his head once again. The boy’s a big load of work, but you’ll always get the urge to fret over him despite his constant carelessness. Her thoughts stray to their opponent. </p><p>Crocodile.</p><p>He had a bitter history with Whitebeard years ago. And tomorrow, they’ll face a strong mystery syndicate under him. A warning can be of help. ‘<em>I remember he ate Suna Suna no Mi</em>.’ “Luffy”, she finishes, “If you’re gonna fight Crocodile, use water. Okay?”</p><p>Luffy tilts his head in confusion. “Eh? Why? I can use my fists.”</p><p>“That’s precisely the point. You can’t use your fists. It’ll go through him.” She assumes they have yet to unlock the power of haki. Back to the basic science then.</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>“He’s a Logia user.” That made him more confused. “Look, just get yourself drenched with water. Okay? Normal attacks won’t work, and don’t let him touch you no matter what. He’ll dry you up into bones.”</p><p>He still doesn’t get it, though he tries to remember her words. “Okay. Gotcha!” Standing up from the ground, he rolls up his sleeves. “Time to get back to digging.” The boy jumps down the hole, startling Toto. Ryenne watches over them. They were still bickering over the sand ending up on each other’s pile.</p><p><em>I pray for your victory</em>.</p><p> </p><p>After hours of drilling through dirt, Yuba finally became silent.</p><p>Luffy ends up falling asleep in the hole. A sigh escapes her lips. She drops down next to Toto, “I’ll bring him back.” Carrying Luffy easily on her arms. “You ought to rest too.” The rubber boy wraps his hands to her neck, muffling words of ‘meat, water, and kicking Crocodile’s ass’. It’s a cute side if it wasn’t for the bubble coming out of his nose.</p><p>“I can’t do that to my guests.” He smiles appreciatively at her concern. “I’ll keep digging. These guys need water the next day.” There’s no stopping Toto after all.</p><p>By the time Ryenne got to their room, everyone’s asleep. She settles Luffy on one of the beds, untangling his hold on her neck. He rolls down to the floor, next to Zoro and Sanji, still conked out. A blanket wrap around him. “A handful bunch indeed…” She smiles at their sight, reminding her of how Thatch and the others end up the same way after heavy drinking sessions.</p><p>She gathers up her things, preparing to leave; a frown replaces her happy demeanor. A lot of time’s been spent on lounging in Alabasta. Ace gets farther away the more she stays. Blackbeard as well. Hopefully Sabo will be satisfied with a half-assed report. “Just to be sure.” Her hand takes a business card from the bag, writing a note behind it. She slips it to Luffy’s hat, unknowingly next to Ace’s Vivre card.</p><p>“I’ll be cheering for you, Luffy.” Ryenne taps each of their heads, showing a nice memory she has of the Sky Island. “Sleep tight.”</p><p>The door closes to the night.</p><p> </p><p>Cold breeze blows outside. A joyous scream from Toto echoes, “Little worker! Look!” He scoops up fresh water. “We reached it!” She grins appreciatively at the old man. He’s so happy from the small amount of it.</p><p>“I’ll help you with that before I go.” She distills a portion of the muddy water. Shakky taught her basic survival skills like cooking and gathering water wherever you go. Too bad it’s not applicable to sea water though. “Toto”, she hands a mug full, “this is all of it.”</p><p>He thanked her nonetheless. “As long as I can give Vivi and her friends some water, it’s fine.” Her heart aches for his pure hearted soul. She gives him a tight hug, saddened that she has to leave despite the dire circumstances. Everything rests to the princess and the Strawhats. She’ll trust them.</p><p>“I’ll have to go now. Please take care of yourself. Eat lots. And tell Kouza I’ll beat him up if he ever made his old pops sad again.” He reciprocates her genuine feelings of concern.</p><p>“You too, kid.” Toto didn’t say anything about the woman but he knows she changed. A bit different from the teenager she used to be. Still, he’ll support her on whatever she aims for. “Yuba won’t give up. So you shouldn’t too.”</p><p>That’s all she needs to hear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Crocodile travels in the middle of the desert of Erumalu, about to head to Rainbase to meet his officers. He’s currently in a bad mood. A report from Miss All Sunday says that the sandstorm he sent disappeared all of a sudden. It rattles him. He doesn’t know why. So he’s making a quick stop in Yuba to check out the base of the miracle, and possibly end the town into ruins before he gets his plan into action. He’s not one to be late after all.    </p><p>A silhouette appears far out the horizon, white cloak moving against the wind. He suddenly got chills, ordering his ride to stop. He steps out, immediately firing up a gush of sand, getting bigger and bigger the farther it goes. There’s no one around. He can always say it’s a pirate trying to wreak havoc.</p><p>The figure jumps up, hair swishes at its beat, taking out a sword. Bizarre sounds of tweaking gears came from the weapon. It grew longer, changing into an entirely different armament. Small hands expertly handle the scythe. Its mighty slash releases wind pressure equating those of the storm, cutting it into nothing. “Is this what you do? Throwing in disasters as a greeting?” A voice of a young woman.</p><p>He knows this brat. No wonder a bad feeling came.</p><p>Her lenses glowed dangerously at him. “It’s been a while, <em>Sir</em> Crocodile.” Those eyes. Those cursed eyes. He hates it when she reads his mind. At the same time, Ryenne laughs at what she’s picking up from him. “I hate you too. What are the odds huh?”</p><p>Other than Crocodile’s humiliating defeat from Edward Newgate back in the New World, he had a history of bad transaction with her after he cheated on a deal years ago. She sunk his pirate ship without a second thought, getting on his kill list.</p><p>“Silvers Ryenne. What are you doing here?” He bites down his cigar in half, pissed at seeing a rather troublesome opponent. If she interferes, his plans will get thrown off. He’s not nervous at all, unsurprisingly confident at his abilities. He believes he can kill her now, but he won’t risk it for his <em>Utopia</em>. </p><p>She smiles at him, an unfriendly one. “Nothing. Just passing by.” A tumbleweed goes by between them. “Mind turning the other cheek? Your murderous thoughts were so loud I can hear it over Yuba.” Luck came into her when she sees a huge turtle walking around the sand.</p><p>He gets his hook ready, all coated in poison. <em>Psh</em>. She stops herself from laughing. She did get poisoned just the other day. Irritating the warlord further will make him attack her more. “Move.”  </p><p>“Afraid I can’t.” The scythe returns into its original form, clipping it on her back. “How about a deal? This time we’ll both come clean.” She retracts her weapon to negotiate a truce with him. “I know everything you’re about to do anyway, who knows, maybe I’ll beat up your men or two.”</p><p>This is why she’s troublesome. He sets his hook down, willing to listen. Now that someone else knows his plans, he can’t charge blindly. “Out with it.” </p><p>“I have no plans on interfering with your… revolution.” How she worded it annoys him. “As long as you leave Yuba alone for tonight.”</p><p>“Just for tonight?” He raises a brow.</p><p>“Yeah. Everything’s gonna be settled tomorrow, right?” His plot to bring down the kingdom will happen in less than 24 hours. It doesn’t matter if he destroys Yuba now or tomorrow, it’ll all crumble down eventually in his reign.</p><p>Unless Luffy kicks his ass off that high horse.</p><p>Crocodile thinks it through. The whole ordeal’s practically in his bag, and she promises not to interfere. But what’s in Yuba that makes her want to protect it? She notices his skepticism, “Old man Toto’s found water to drink after days of digging. Give him some slack.” <em>As long as she keeps Vivi and the others off the radar, that’ll do</em>.</p><p>“You friends with that old coot?” He starts laughing manically at realizing her reason for getting in the way. All this for a withered old man that’s about to kick the bucket. “Okay. I’ll hitch in. But just for tonight. Yuba will be gone the next time you blink your eyes, so is him and this kingdom.”</p><p>Ryenne already knows what will happen, but kept quiet with a serious expression on her face. Crocodile disappears in the air, reverting to his sand-like body and going back to Rainbase. When he’s gone, a wave of relief washes through her system. “That guy’s ego will be the death of him.”</p><p>There’s another reason why she chose to spare the man, having a diplomatic approach instead of a meaningless battle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They stand at the cracked pavements of Marineford. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whitebeard was severely wounded by Squad, blood dripping down his mouth. Marco and the others were still far from the scaffold. She was beating down marines endlessly. Sengoku suddenly pushes through the execution of <strong>a comrade</strong> without a warning. “Get ready men!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Executioners had their weapons raised. “Now do it!” They brought it down to <strong>his </strong>neck at the command. <strong>He </strong>kneels there, ready to accept the cruel fate. Everyone breaks through a frantic dash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, two sets of sand attacks the grounds, knocking out the men about to behead whoever’s there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All officers point their guns on Crocodile, standing center of the crowd. Sengoku curses at the guy, thinking he was on their side for holding a grudge against Whitebeard. All were shocked at the change of sides. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He blows a smoke, “I can kill that old dying buzzer whenever I feel like it. But as right now, I won’t let you taste victory. You and your crooked methods.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne still can’t remember who the guy on the scaffold is, a blurry image sits on it. Lately, there’s been some missing patches of her memories bubbling inside her head. It wasn’t like this before. Though if worse comes to worst —if she can’t change the future, she’ll need Crocodile there to stop that. “I’ll be using you for a bit.”</p><p>A huge crab erupts under the sand. She stares at it, communicating telepathically about getting a free ride back to the coasts of Erumalu. It nods enthusiastically at her, happy that it finally has someone to talk to. “What a nice fella.” Her hand pats its grassy head affectionately. They proceed to ride towards south.</p><p>“Luffy… The rest is up to you.”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well… we’ll be off then, Toto.”</p><p>They rise early on the next day. Ryenne’s bed was empty. The old man told them she left in the night, rushing to her own endeavors. The same goes for them. If they want to stop the rebel forces, then they have to leave as soon as possible. It’s time to finally close the curtains of Baroque Works.</p><p>Toto comes with a small mug full of water. “Luffy, take this with you.” Their eyes shined in amazement.</p><p>“You managed to find one?!”</p><p>“Yes. Shortly after you fell asleep, I finally reached a layer of moist earth. Ryenne distilled a portion of that.”</p><p>“Thanks mister! I didn’t really understand all the stuff you said but I’ll treasure this water! Where’s she?”</p><p>Toto squints his head, trying to recall last night. “She left after preparing your water. Her boat’s in Erumalu so she headed south. I reckon she’s already out of the country though.”</p><p>“Huh? So she IS the owner of that boat! Think she’ll say yes if I borrow it?” The sniper’s eyes sparkle excitedly at the notion. “I won’t trade anything for Going Merry though!”</p><p>Luffy grins, “Anyway, I wanna tell her I had a good dream! About having islands in the sky!”</p><p> </p><p>They all look at each other in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! I had one too!” Nami gapes at them.</p><p>“Do yours have a huge octopus balloon?” Usopp inquires further.</p><p>“No way! We all had the same dreams?” Vivi felt oddly relieved and well-rested when she woke up on her slumber.</p><p>“You didn’t put anything on our food, ero cook?”</p><p>“Never! It’s against my cooking principles to do that, you shitty swordsman!”</p><p>The two continue to argue on the background, forgotten by their crewmates. Chopper settles on Luffy’s shoulder. “I want to go there too! It felt so real!”</p><p>Their captain laughs in agreement. “Oi Namiiii! We’ll go there after Alabasta okay?”</p><p>Their navigator only looks at him in disbelief, not considering the dream a possibility at all. Just then, she notices an additional card at Luffy’s hat. “Hey, what’s that on your hat?” Her slender fingers reach out for the paper. They scoot together, reading its contents. “Silver Trade’s… Ryenne?” Her contact details were written there.</p><p>Sanji breaks into a love-stricken dance. “She gave her details? Does she want to talk to me?? Riiiniiii-shwaaaan~” He was about to take the paper when Luffy flips it around. A bunch of scribbled words written on the back.</p><p>
  <em>Call me when you defeat Crocodile. I’ll give everyone something nice – Ryenne</em>
</p><p>“Woah. What a neat handwriting.” For someone who makes maps, Nami has high regard in penmanship. “I hope it’s cash! What do you think, Luffy?”</p><p>He smiles at the card, removing the hat on his head, then giving it to her. “Nami, stitch this one to my hat. Next to Ace’s. It’s gonna get lost in my pocket.” He had a feeling that the good dream may or may not be caused by Ryenne and her mysterious abilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go kick Crocodile’s ass!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Coffee talks at the break of dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Ne, papa, what’s haki?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an all normal day at Grove 13. A customer just finished paying the pricey meal and a small 5-year old was cleaning the left over crumbs on the table. Rayleigh just got back from a gambling night that lasted for a week. His daughter didn’t greet him, asking a question about the supernatural powers instead. There was a bunch of wrappings around her body and face, showing that she got into a fight.</p><p>“Seems like she’s about to awaken one of the three.” Shakky sweeped the accumulating dust on the floor. “A diner got a bit rowdy the other day. I made a quick stop at the market for ingredients and Ryenne’s left for herself. I didn’t think a drunkard will enter in broad daylight.”</p><p>He crouched down next to his kid, excited on the talent flowing within her. “You protected this place for us, Bubbles?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah. But I did get thrown out papa.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a fighter?” He lifted her up, putting her on his lap as he sits on one of the stool chairs by the countertop. “Tell me, what happened?”</p><p>“I got beat up pretty bad. Look at this.” The little girl flung the bandages on her arms. “When I thought he’s gonna shoot me, I felt an explosion inside me papa.”</p><p>Explosion?</p><p>“And the bullet thingy bounced on my skin! It was amazing! But it disappeared quickly.” She turned to Shakky. “Mom made it in time so I’m okay! She told me it could be <em>‘haki’</em>.”</p><p>“It could be. Listen, Bubbles.” It’s complicated to explain advanced techniques to a kid who’s supposed to be popping bubbles outside. “Haki is a rare thing, even for adults. It has three forms; Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku, and Haoshoku. The first two is inside everyone. As for the third… well it’s a special case.”</p><p>“Special… case?”</p><p>“Yes, Bubbles.” He balanced her easily while grabbing a bone full of meat on the other hand. “Only a few people in a million can use it. The chosen ones, they say.”</p><p>Her eyes sparkled at the words ‘Chosen Ones’. “Really? That’ll be so cool! Do you think I have one, Daddy?”</p><p>A part of Rayleigh was hoping for his daughter to lead a normal life, away from piracy and danger. The other expects her to explore the world, see the things he got to see with the best people in his life. And reach a different conclusion from what they had. If she does have it like him…</p><p>He gave her a piece of meat. She accepted it in a blink of eye.</p><p>“We’ll see, Bubbles. We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne gained the Colors of a King on her previous life; when she was struggling against Teach in Marineford. He and his crew were attacking Whitebeard without an ounce of mercy. The old man was all alone, trying to buy time for everyone to escape.</p><p>And she was there, laying on the ground, blind on the left eye, and lacking an arm.</p><p>The desperation ultimately led to its awakening. A painful cry slices through the air. Most of Blackbeard’s crewmen were knocked out. But despite her last resort, she still lost to him, miserably so. It was a fruitless endeavor that she continues to regret until this day.</p><p> </p><p>At the current timeline, she forced it to awaken during her training with Rayleigh. Since she already knew that the power dwells in her, the need to pull it out grew stronger. He left her to train on her own in a remote island for a whole month at the age of ten. No food. No water. No anything.</p><p>She pushed herself to the brink of death. Jumping on cliffs, eating poisonous food, battling monsters that are much bigger than her, forcefully rushing into bodies of water despite being a devil fruit user; she did everything. Her whole body is begging for her to stop. She didn’t.</p><p>Things turned for the worse when she had an episode of trauma. The animal king of the island was searching for her; the troublemaker that ruined their peace. It sees her, bruised and trembling; trying to contain her emotions. All the monsters were looking in hunger. They rush towards her; the first to reach her is the leader itself.</p><p>Images of her beloved family flashes to her mind. She releases a raspy scream that echoes through the land.</p><p>And then, she fell into unconsciousness.</p><p>She woke up the following day, next to a fire and a blanket covering her cold body. Rayleigh sat across her, cooking alligator meat. “How are you feeling?” He asked. She tried to give an answer, but speaking was hurting her throat.</p><p>Apparently, her father arrived two weeks prior. He was hiding himself under the waters, coming back to the shore just to eat or sleep. He was careful not to be drawn from her devil fruit powers. Those incidents where she ends up drowning to death? It was Rayleigh, constantly picking her up.</p><p>The little girl’s face contorted in confusion. Why would he hide from her in the first place?</p><p>“I wanted to know…” he bit on the meat, “I want to know why you’re dragging this recklessness. It’s not how you usually do things, Bubbles.”</p><p>She stopped chewing on the hard food.</p><p>He gave her a warm gaze. “I may be your mentor, but I’m still your poor old father. Take it easy on my heart, Bubbles.”</p><p>Tears stream down her chubby cheeks full of food. She sniffled on the worn blanket, wiping slime from her nose. “I’m sorry, Dad.” She was too busy thinking about what was yet to come and what has happened, that she forgot the importance of what is in her ‘present’. Things are different now, she’s not in the same timeline as before. “Thank you.”</p><p>He ruffles her messy hair. “I know, Bubbles.” She hugged him earnestly. “I’m proud of you," he added. They continue to eat in silence as her sniffles ceased. </p><p>Later on that day, they rode a boat back to Sabaody. Rayleigh told his daughter how events transpired the night before. When she got knocked out on her breakdown, all the beasts around her fell as well. He was ready to intervene on the worst scenario. But he didn’t have the chance to.</p><p>Because she handled it all on her own. Unknowingly.</p><p>Starting that day, they focused on shaping her haki. It progressed very slowly, training went up levels harder. She will always go home with bruises and wounds, not waking up after a day or two. But she had to go through it. Eventually, her haki got strong enough to overpower the will of all beasts in the island. It was one of Rayleigh’s terms if she wants to venture the seas as a merchant at a young age.</p><p>She managed to do it in three years. It’s miles away from her father’s skill, though it will soon develop in due time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>By the time the vacationing merchant reached Erumalu, a dark figure was sitting by the rocks with sleeping Kung-Fu Dugongs around him. His scar is the only thing visible under the moonlight. “I had Koala drop me off.” He walks towards her; the hat he usually wears is not there, only a goggle on his head and metal pipe clipped on his back. “You didn’t call. I was worried.”</p><p>
  <em>Shoot. </em>
</p><p>Ryenne forgot about that detail. Recent events kept her too busy to remember. The last time she saw him was a little to two weeks ago. “I forgot. Sorry about that.” Speaking of calls, she’s expecting to get one from Thatch as soon as he wakes up. There are other things to talk about as well.</p><p>Sabo laughs at how direct and shameless that sounded. “I guess you found what you need?” He follows her to the boat.</p><p>“Found it? Yeah, kind of.” Her tone is far from the happy one, and he picks it up right away. She jumps into the bubble, turning the mechanism off. “Got ahold of it? Nope. So here I am, reaping the seeds I sowed. How did you know I’m in Alabasta anyway?” Talking about her failure puts her in a sour mood. Not to mention she still has to tail a pirate.</p><p>He shrugs, giving a knowing smile, going along her change of conversation. “I always know where you are.” A little tease too.</p><p>“Ack!” She throws her own goggles at him, scowling. “Don’t ever say that again. Besides, you’ll pay back that 300,000 berries. With interest if unpaid for… –like now.”</p><p>He catches it as usual. “I would, but I don’t have that much in my wallet.” Taking a seat on one of her chairs, he observes around. She turns the motor on, preparing to leave. Settling the payment didn’t really bother her. And then, something else clicks.</p><p>“Wait.” Seeing him getting with cozy inside her boat unsettles her. “What are YOU doing inside here?”</p><p>“I’ll hitch in, of course.” He says it as a matter of fact, playing with the object at hand. Who’s the shameless one now? “We have to talk about that favor I asked of you.”</p><p>Ryenne clicks her tongue. Why do these guys always rack in debts? Apart from Luffy; that boy’s the only exception. He’s saving a kingdom after all. “Just until the next island. You’re on your own after that.”</p><p>“Aye-aye, Capt’n.”</p><p>She goes to her chest full of clothes. Grains of sand went inside her cloak and it feels itchy against her skin. Strawhat did get a lot on her with all that digging. Grabbing a bundle, she calls to the man. “Face the other way.”</p><p>Sabo raises a brow, confused on what she’s talking about. Not waiting for his brain to understand, she takes off her cloak to the floor. It wasn’t until her top got discarded that he realized what was that about. Heat rises up on his face, back now facing hers. “Y-You ought to tell me this beforehand..!” He curses at how he stuttered.</p><p>“What?” She asks, not hearing because of the cloth hanging on her head.</p><p>“Nothing.” Thank god she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Two cups of steaming hot coffee warm them up in the cold of the dawn.</p><p>Ariel’s on auto-pilot to where the log pose is pointed at, boat in the middle of the sea. They are both seated on chairs. Ryenne changed into an oversized white long-sleeved top paired with a denim shorts and black boots. “Blergh! A little tough for me. Milk’s running out. Sorry about that.” She sticks her tongue out, trying to get the bitterness out of her taste buds. It doesn’t look like her guest minded.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’m used to coffee.” Endless amounts of paperwork did the trick. Sabo needed caffeine to stay awake before due date —and maybe calm his nerves from the previous scenario. He takes a sip like he’s drinking a glass of water. “So… how did it go?” Curious on how things went through her plate. Both in Alabasta and Calm Belt.</p><p>“Didn’t even reach Calm Belt.” Her voice is as bitter as the beverage. “A series of unfortunate events, my dear debtor.” There is no need to delve in specifics. She’s not comfortable in reliving her own tragedy on the seas at that time, ashamed of her own carelessness. If Ace hadn’t stepped in… well, who knows? She’s grateful for what he did. “But one good thing did happen.”</p><p>Her lips curve into a smile, he catches a glimpse of it. “Sounds tough, no wonder I got no call.” A week since the merchant left, he was expecting a ring or two. When news of her appearance in Paradise landed in his desk, Sabo decided to check things himself, partly feeling responsible.</p><p>“Anywho”, she changes the topic, “I passed by Alabasta since I had some… personal endeavors too, aside from your favor.” A group of flying dolphins swam near them. “You’ll never guess what I saw there.”</p><p>He empties the cup, ready for her surprise. “Go on.”</p><p>Her hand dives into her stash of candies, picking the mayonnaise flavor. “I saw the supposed ‘dead’ princess myself. She’s with a pirate crew at that.” She puts the lollipop in her mouth, replacing the taste of coffee with something weird. “It’s the Strawhat Pirates. They were helping her with stopping Baroque Works and the civil war. How unusual, right? They’re a happy bunch, a lot kinder than the usual outlaws.”</p><p>He has heard of the pirate crew from Dragon one time, before he left for East Blue. “You trust them?” <em>Enough to leave matters at their own hands</em>.</p><p>The woman grins at him, confidence laces on her words. “I do. I even gave them a card. They’ll defeat Crocodile in the next day.”</p><p>“Crocodile? One of the Seven Warlords?” Surprise etches on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s the mastermind to Alabasta’s suffering. Guess he’ll always be a pirate.” She stirs the lollipop in her cup. He can only imagine what that tastes like. For someone who complains about bitter coffee, she has all other flavors to reconsider.</p><p>“You didn’t reveal anything about yourself?” He did ask her to stay in hiding; not to draw any attention to herself.</p><p>“Nope.” With the ‘p’ popping out. She looks at the other direction, feigning innocence on the matter. “Not more than necessary, don’t worry… butIdidshowmyselftoCrocodileandpossiblygotinhisway.” The last string of words came out fast, hoping he won’t understand any of it, mouth twisting as if she ate sour candy. What can she do? The guy will find out Princess Vivi and the others are still alive.</p><p>“Pfft –HAHAHA” The revolutionary’s far from disappointed. “Always knew you had a reckless side, <em>Lass.</em>” Her nervous face makes him laugh harder. Things won’t always go in their way, he’s aware of that. No need to give her a scolding. Seeing her unscathed back in Erumalu made it appear that everything’s fine.</p><p>Ryenne rolls her eyes in annoyance. “Ugh, stop. You sound like an old man. I bet a hundred berries that I’m older than you.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll bite.”</p><p>“Twenty-one”</p><p>“Twenty”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Err —that’s plus two for me, twenty two.” He added.</p><p>“Nuh-uh! I heard that!” She grabs a paper, listing an additional fee on his debt list. “You better keep tabs on that, <em>junior</em>.” A new nickname for him. She slides the paper to his coat pocket, giving it a pat. After that, her Den Den Mushi rang.</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru… Puru puru puru–</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They look at each other. He gestures to the snail, excusing her from the conversation. She places a finger on her lips, sending a signal to keep quiet.</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru… Gacha. </em>
</p><p>“Hello, Silver Trade’s Ryenne speaking.” All on-going orders were put in a halt. No customer should be calling her in this dead hour unless Hancock pesters her again.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? Is that your intro? That’s kinda cool little merchant.”</em>
</p><p>Her eyes widen at hearing the familiar voice. “Thatch?! You’re finally awake!” Excitement evident in her tone. Sabo watches in amusement. She has this random mood switch, flipping at random times. “How are you?” </p><p><em>“Still a hot mess in the kitchen.” </em>That made her smile bigger, his humor never changing. <em>“Color me surprised. I’m expecting you to be asleep at this hour. Didn’t think you’d actually pick up.”</em></p><p>“Can’t really sleep, had a hard coffee a while ago.”</p><p><em>“Well you better get back to your pillow. Don’t want to repeat the last time you got knocked out. But… I’m not one to talk, am I?” </em>The chef chuckles at the end.</p><p>She glances to her guest, praying he missed that. Said person raises both of his hand, surrendering from her knowing look of ‘<em>Don’t ask or I’ll throw you off-board’.</em> Standing from his seat, he moves somewhere farther from her. Checking out the objects hanging on the walls.</p><p>“C’mon, I told Marco to call me as soon as you open your eyes. It’s fine.” For Thatch to call at this ungodly time, there must be something he really wanted to talk about. “Any news for me?”</p><p><em>“Aside from the ship being fixed? Yeah.”</em> A momentary pause. <em>“It’s about <strong>that</strong> night.” </em></p><p>The atmosphere suddenly turns serious. “What about it?” Ryenne managed to find calmness in herself. They had to talk about this sooner or later.</p><p><em>“I would’ve been a lost cause if it weren’t for your warning. Seriously. Teach, he…” </em>Shuffling can be heard at the background. <em>“He shot me straight from the knob. Marco said it’s a bullet made of sea stone. From then on, our communication got cut. He wasted no time. Throwing a knife right at my vital spot. Not a flaw in it. It’s so fast. Perfect, even. I managed to shift my body on time, got out with a lost eye.”</em></p><p>Her brows furrowed, fists clenched, and teeth biting her lip. She’s still frustrated with how little change she’s been able to do, and now the present is shifting to a direction she knows nothing of. Does this mean… if someone she’s connected to has a sea stone in their body, she won’t be able to use her abilities on them? There’s no problem with cuffs, but bullets? Really?</p><p>Little did she know Sabo is listening to all of it while staring at the photographs clipped on her fridge.</p><p><em>“Ace left.” </em>Thatch sighs on the other end, stressed out on how things escalated. <em>“And you’re trailing him, right?” </em></p><p>Her fingers tap against the wooden table. “As far as that goes, I’m doing a bad job at it. Just missed him in Alabasta.”</p><p>
  <em>“Alabasta? That far? We’re at Fishman Island right now, stopping by before heading to Paradise. Pops had to talk to King Neptune about personal matters.” </em>
</p><p>Personal matters…? Ryenne remembers the last time Whitebeard asked her to look inside his head. Don’t get her wrong, there were great memories. They were constantly partying, making most of their time. But she can’t deny his deteriorating health at each occasion; how another IV bag connects to his body, or his difficulty in breathing as he drowns in alcohol. “Tell Uncle to hold off the booze, okay? He’s too old for that.”</p><p>Thatch lets out a snicker. <em>“He’ll get mad if he hears that from us. Though I’m not sure if it’ll be the same for you.” </em></p><p>Events in Marineford will come in a two months. The apparent death for Edward Newgate and downfall of the Whitebeard Pirates will come along with it. Two months. That’s all she has left. For more than a decade, she dreaded for the tragic day to come. Each day, she reminds herself of what and what not to do. She has to reach Ace within that timeframe or else.</p><p><em>"Ryenne? Still there?” </em>Thatch’s voice is a clear proof of change.</p><p>She breaks out of trance. “Yeah, just dazed a little. It is dawn so…” A small laugh accompanies her restlessness.</p><p><em>“Aight, this is the sign for us to take a rest. Most fishman are already snoozing out anyway.” </em>Distinct footsteps echo on the speakers. She’s about to excuse herself too, when he followed one last talk to the woman.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Ryenne. You don’t have to carry all the burden on your own. We’re here. Knock some sense to Ace for us, okay? We’ll catch up to you soon.”</em>
</p><p>She doesn’t trust that she can talk back without breaking her voice. “Mhm. Good night, Thatch.”</p><p>
  <em>“Good night, Little Merchant.” </em>
</p><p>And the line goes off.</p><p> </p><p>She takes three deep sighs, calming herself from an impending wave of depression. Ace is enough of an audience. No way she’ll take another one. Her attention turns to the revolutionary, putting on a casual air. “See anything interesting, Pipes?”</p><p>His fingers tap on two sets of photographs; the family picture with Rayleigh and Shakky, and the latest one she has on the notorious pirate crew. She goes to him to see what it’s about, mouthing an ‘O’ in realization. “I’m curious on how this innocent child here”, he points to her messy-faced self, “grew up into this happy woman”, pointing this time in her image next to Whitebeard, “and turns into an angry mess every time I look at her.” His index finger ends up on her now scowling face.</p><p>True to his word, she IS always frowning at him. She swats his hand away, a smile breaking the negative energy away. “Stop fibbing.” <em>Ah, finally. She’s smiling.</em> He takes note of how her eyes shine as it focuses on the treasured photographs. It stops on a specific guy, a swirl of emotions occupying her thoughts. It barely lasted a second, but enough to notice the change.</p><p>He follows it, paying attention to a tattooed sleeping man in the middle of the happy event. Now that he takes a closer look, the guy’s quite notorious too. <em>‘Fire Fist’ Portgas D. Ace</em>. The name pops up on newspapers once in a while: former captain of the Spade Pirates, offered a place in the Seven Warlords of the Sea, and turned Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.</p><p>The pirate somewhat bothers him.</p><p>“Men problems?” Sabo asks her, brushing the questionable feeling off.</p><p>Surprisingly, she doesn’t appear irritated by his remark, riding along the jest. “Probably. Can’t get a good sleep without worrying about these guys. They’re family.” She bits back a wince, head tweaking in ache.</p><p>Family… He can’t remember ever having one. One day he woke up on a ship boarded by Dragon and his men, left eye aching in pain. They told him he was rescued from an assassination attempt. That’s when he started his life. He’s a newborn babe before that day. His skills, however, were saying something else. Dragon recruited him in no time, training him along with other children day and night. He was a cut above them, opting to train himself instead.</p><p>His past must’ve been full of harsh events for him to be stronger than normal. At first, he was curious on the life he lived in; if his parents were still alive, if there are any siblings, if there’s anyone out there still hoping he’s alive. Though fate is a funny thing. It pried his eyes open to the burning reality under the World Government and Celestial Dragons.</p><p>On that day he never looked back on his origins, deeming it as a distraction towards the ‘now’ and the ‘future’.</p><p>“Do you have one?” Her soft tone brings him to the present.</p><p>“Hmm?” He smiles, masking the onslaught in his mind. Hopefully she isn’t reading whatever’s going in there right now.</p><p>Ryenne clips the pictures back on the fridge, repeating her question. “I’m asking. Do you have any siblings… Sabo?” She takes a pill from her bottle of painkillers. Every time she sees Ace, a migraine will come next. It would be a miracle if she won’t have to drink medicine around the guy. “You don’t have to answer if you’re uncomfortable with it.” Chances of him being Ace’s adopted brother are low –lower than any crew reaching Laugh Tale. Yet she gambles on that small possibility.</p><p>All for an unknown reason.</p><p>She glances at him, scanning for any kind of reaction. It’s not any of her business. That’s true. But she won’t lose anything with checking things out, right? He seems at loss for a while. “Ah, no. It’s fine. Like I said, there’s not much of me in the first place.” He sits back into his chair, thinking of what to say <em>or how to say it</em>. “I don’t know.” A simple answer.</p><p>It’s vague, however, it sums up everything. She remains standing, face unreadable. It silently tells him to continue further, that she’s listening. He likes how she respected the privacy he didn’t know he had; choosing to ask questions she can answer herself. At the same time, it backs him to a corner. <em>A troublesome woman indeed</em>. “It’s embarrassing to say this so don’t laugh.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>He meets her in the eye. “I don’t remember anything on my early 10 years of living. An accident happened and Dragon found me. That’s how I got this scar.” His gloved hand unconsciously strays on the permanent mark on his face.</p><p>He’s amnesiac so to speak.</p><p>Ryenne’s baseless theory is starting to build on a new foundation. It started as a mere gut feeling, transforming into a small seed that might grow into who knows what depending on the memories he lost. “Hmm… I never checked someone with amnesia.” She walks towards him, bending one knee on front, directly staring into his dark orbs. “Did you forget other things? Habits? Actions?”</p><p>Her bizarre inquiries were confusing him. “No, I think. Dragon said I had quite the stamina before I went training with the other kids. I know what I liked and disliked. It’s just… the memories.”</p><p>She keeps her form. “They say the mind may forget, but not the body. Do you think that’s true?” Both of those two are interrelated with one another. She never tried it, not once. If she can pull in some strings using her devil fruit powers, then maybe… just maybe.</p><p>His forehead scrunches up on her implication, not believing what he’s hearing. “What are you trying to say?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne gives him a reassuring smile. “Do you want your memories to return, Pipes?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hellooooo! </p><p>I changed some minor details with how I write ages, choosing words instead of actual numbers. AND I changed a detail in chap 10 'cause I mixed up dates. Ace's and Jinbe's fight is a five-day clash, not three, so I'm sorry about that. </p><p>I also need to explain Ryenne's hair color (lol) 'cause it's hard to picture it with just words. She got the color from Rayleigh; a mixture of blonde and brunette like an ombre effect; blonde on top. (Since Rayleigh has strawberry blonde hair in his youth and his facial hair is of a darker tone.) The wavy part too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The path that will diverge us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks, but I’ll pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo places a hand on her head, ruffling her hair into tangles. Not even a beat of hesitation in rejecting the tempting offer. If it came a few years earlier, then he’ll possibly say yes; excited to know what kind of life he used to have. Though for now, he’s contented on its current standing.</p><p>Ryenne blew raspberries at him, disappointed on the response. She stands up from the cold floor, going for the hammock. “Boo. You’re no fun.” What was she expecting? A yes on the get-go? With her back towards him, she thinks about what’s going on his head. <em>I can always take a peek. He won’t know… although that crosses a bunch of ethical standards</em>.</p><p>He chuckles at her child-like reaction. It’s hard to know she’s older than him with how she’s acting. Then again, she’s a matured woman. She can easily force his forgotten self to resurface with or without his permission, but chose to respect his boundaries. <em>This person’s too nice for her own good</em>. He’ll play along. “You’ll have to look into my head. Can’t risk someone knowing the secrets of the revolution y’know. I am the second-in-command.”</p><p>“Still not interested in being a revolutionary or anything related to that.”</p><p>“Really? If I said yes, will it change your mind?”</p><p>“You’re annoying. Go to sleep, Pipes.” He only smiles at that. The serious atmosphere dies down on its own.</p><p>Her soft breathing plays tunes on the silent dawn. He takes note of her tendency to fall into slumber easily despite the hard coffee they just had. It was still spinning his gears, keeping him awake. Looks like he’ll stay in watch for a couple of hours.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you want your memories to return, Pipes?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Someday. When he’s ready for that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne wakes up to the smell of freshly cooked breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a feeling that reminded her of childhood. Shakky would cook the most delicious meals that will get her system working. “Hngg… urk.” She tried to speak but the grogginess is still there, eyes partly open. A man with blonde hair sits on one of her chairs, drowning in another cup of bitter coffee. </p><p>He notices the hoarse sound, seeing her finally up. “Ah, had a good rest?” A newspaper rests on his hands. She assumes the daily newscoo stopped by when she’s snoozing out. “I helped myself with the kitchen. Sorry about that. Nice bedhead by the way.”</p><p>Frowning at the half-hearted apology, she plants her feet to the ground, face puffy and hair strewn across her face. She spits out the strands covering her mouth, muttering incoherent curse words in the beginning of the day.</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Sunshine.”</p><p>She’s too sleepy to bark at him. Getting up, she takes a comb from the cabinet, settling on one of the chairs next to the table where delicious food awaits. Glancing on the other person, she notices Sabo’s plate remains untouched. Probably waiting for her. It’s a simple meal; bacon and eggs with toast. “You haven’t dig in yet?”</p><p>He closes the paper, putting it on his lap. “Food’s tastier if you eat it with someone else.” Point taken.</p><p>Her original plan for breakfast was just rice balls, being too lazy to prep for something fancy. So she’s thankful he went out of his way for this decent gesture. “It’s good. Thank you.” Compliments to the chef. She’ll just save the rice balls for lunch.</p><p>“You’re easily pleased with food, Ryenne. I’ll be worried if someone bribes you using one.” This is the second time she thanked the guy. A rare occurrence.</p><p>“Can’t even handle a compliment? Jeez, remind me not to give you one ever again.” She munches on the meal while combing her thick locks. It’s getting long. She should cut it soon.</p><p>Sabo never gets tired with her comebacks. It’s very… entertaining. “By the way, we’re near Jaya. It’s the closest island yet.”</p><p>Jaya. That’s where they unofficially met. What a coincidence.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take you —ack! There.” Comb got stuck in between the tangled mess. That kinda hurt, she pulled a little hard, maybe lose a hair or two too. The dilemma keeps her from enjoying breakfast.</p><p>Her guest gets up, already finished his share in no time. He comes behind her, gently gathering the strands away from her face. She stares at him confusingly. “Go ahead. I’ll fix this for you.” He didn’t wait for her response, carefully untangling the comb.</p><p>Alrighty then.</p><p>She goes along his flow, grabbing another bite of the meaty goodness. Sabo slowly brushes her hair, straightening the loose knots here and there. It’s pleasant, just like how her mother plays with her locks during naptimes. “You sure know what you’re doing.” His mellow movements soothing her nerves.</p><p>“Koala had long hair once. It keeps getting in the way of the mission so I tied it for her. Starting then, she cuts it short.” Ryenne wouldn’t mind having her thick long locks if there’s someone like Sabo tying it for her.</p><p>Maybe Koala’s not keen with someone else playing with hers. <em>Guess she’s conscious about Pipes here. </em>She snickers on the thought.</p><p>With his help, she finishes her food quickly.</p><p> </p><p>They both stand in front of the boat; Ryenne on the helm and Sabo right behind her, tying the finished product. Apparently, he wasn’t satisfied with a mere brush-up, offering to tie her hair into a braid. He was shockingly patient with the whole ordeal. Calling it as a “hobby” of his.</p><p>“Got any plans?” He asks her, seeing the island get bigger and bigger as they near it.</p><p>Her fingers tap on the wooden helm. “Well, I’m trailing someone. Guess I’ll search for clues on him.”</p><p>Right, he did hear that on the Den Den Mushi call last night. “Mind to share? I can pitch in whatever I know.”</p><p>The woman thinks about it carefully. If she wants to get to Ace at the fastest time, she has to think like him. “Do you know anyone named Blackbeard? He’s a pirate.” Knowing how simple-minded that Freckles is, he’ll most likely jump on whatever news he has on the traitor.</p><p>“Blackbeard… Never heard of a pirate with that title. Whitebeard and Red-haired Shanks are the only ones coming to me.”</p><p>Well, it’s a nice try.</p><p>He continues, “But I do know a doctor in Lulusia Island with the same name, he’s an ally of the revolutionaries. It’s near Momoiro Island; Ivankov’s palace. I think it’s a three or four-day trip from here based on the speed we’re going. It usually takes longer.”</p><p>Emporio Ivankov. A well-known okama who is long friends with Dragon. Lately he’s been off the radar, locked on the fifth level of Impel Down. “How did you know such… (<em>man or woman</em>) person? Ivankov, that is.”</p><p>Ah. He forgot Ivankov’s relationship with the revolutionaries is a secret. “He’s one of us. Oh, but don’t tell anyone about that.” Judging by his calmness, the okama seems to be doing fine in prison.</p><p>“Hmm… okay.” She swerves to the right, heading to the docks of Jaya. A normal ship would’ve taken three to four days before reaching the land coming from Alabasta. Ariel, her trusty boat, ran on full speed throughout the night; saving time.</p><p> </p><p>The boat anchors to the edge of town.</p><p>Sabo steps out, a small bag in tow, carrying a bento and bottled water. She prepared rice balls in advance for the freeloader. <em>Seriously, these guys always leech off on her</em>. “Here’s my stop. Thanks for the lift, Ryenne.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for the info too. I’ll check on that.” There’s a chance Ace could be there. It’s the only lead she has. “I’ll contact you as soon as Luffy and the others call me.”</p><p>“Luffy?” He tilts his head at hearing the novel name. She never did mention it in their discussion.</p><p>Suddenly, Ryenne had an idea.</p><p>Grabbing his cravat out of the blue, she pulls his head closer, lightly choking him in the process. “Perhaps you’ll know him better if I show you.” He may have denied the opportunity to get back his memories, and she respects it. But that doesn’t mean she’ll stick on standby either.</p><p>All he needed is a little push.</p><p>She taps her free index finger to his forehead, showing her conversation with Luffy the other night. Sabo called her unfair before. He’s not wrong.</p><p>Ryenne lets him go, a lost look hanging on his face. “My talk with Strawhat details his plan on kicking Crocodile’s sorry ass. It’s not much of a <em>plan</em> anyway.” Her anchors pull up, ready to go on the journey. “And he called me weird.”</p><p>He laughs at that. “Looks like an interesting kid to me.”</p><p>“Luffy’s just three years younger than you.” This is a good start. She smiles at him, grateful for the less lonely night and homey morning. “See you, Pipes.”  </p><p>“Good luck, Sunshine.” The merchant snorts at the new nickname. She’s anything but that. Maneuvering around the pack of ships, she sailed once again.</p><p>Sabo watches her disappear into the vast waters. There she goes again. Disappearing as soon as she sprouts. Although in their every meeting, it was him who finds her first. He had to admit, he’s drawn to the particular lass. She’s random, unpredictable, and most of all, intriguing. Always preoccupied with things far from the present</p><p>“Truly a troublesome woman.” Other than Portgas D. Ace, it appears another fella is capable of giving him an unsettling feeling.</p><p>And that’s Monkey D. Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly, an extremely tall man boards Mock Town of Jaya. He wore an open buttoned white shirt with rolled up sleeves, green trousers with black line patterns, and classic black swashbuckler boots with large bronze buckles. Liquor swishes at his hand.</p><p>“Zehahaha! We’ll rest here, you lot.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Lulusia… Lulusia… Ah! There it is.”</p><p>Drizzle comes in the afternoon. Based on the past experiences, heavy rain will follow along with the strong prevailing winds. A large raincoat covers her body as she checks her next destination on the map. Ryenne encircles the next island on her list.</p><p>“Phew… I just have to get through for the next two days.” Thank goodness for Sabo’s ‘habits’, she doesn’t have to worry about stray hair slapping her face. Other than a simple ponytail and a bun, she has no knowledge or skill for any hairstyle. She kept it short throughout her life. Present matters made it hard to find time to stop for a beauty salon.</p><p>She slid a hand under the table, grabbing a familiar black notebook that she hadn’t opened for a while. Most of its pages were dedicated for the devil fruit of death but now it’s nothing, just a scrap full of pointless efforts. She rips its pages, crumpling it with ill emotions.</p><p>“No. I said I won’t regret anything at this point. Stand by your own words, stupid.”</p><p>There’s nothing she can do with what already happened. Ironically. She can’t hold a candle to her own powers. The level of mastery is better than the norm. After all, it’s been roughly 28 years since she ate the fruit if one will combine both of her lives.</p><p>But that riddle… just won’t make sense.</p><p>Ocean irises read the scribbles on the paper<em>. ‘</em><em>In darkness, it shall shine. A trip down memory lane paid in secrecy. Only viable once in unity. Impossible turns possible. But the loss is as great as the reward.’ </em></p><p>“Reward… what reward?” Thatch being alive is a reward. Her family’s a reward. Meeting new people can be considered as a reward. Is there anything she’s missing? "And the loss... Just what did I lose?" </p><p>Thinking about it frustrates her. Musings always hitting a dead end. “Argh..! I give up.” She turns on the fire in her stove, tossing the crumbled papers into the flame.</p><p>Seeing it turn into ashes doesn’t make the heavy weight in her chest disappear.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne stares to the fire, thoughts drifting to a specific man. Pages of her notebook flip due to the wind. She didn’t even notice it stop to the last sheet. There were bunch of drawings of him. Freckles. Red Beads. Tattoos. Whitebeard’s Jolly Roger.</p><p>Portgas D. Ace. Second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.</p><p>There’s no underlying meaning with those sketches. Those were portions of the dream she had after seeing his wanted poster in Baterilla three years ago, before she even realized it was him.</p><p>And now, she’s turning Grand Line upside down for the same person.</p><p>It’s uncharacteristic of her to save those drawings of him. She should toss it to the fire as well.</p><p>But she didn’t. Rather, she chose not to.</p><p> </p><p>If –no, after she stops Ace, what’s the next thing she’ll do? Yami-Yami no Mi is already in possession of Teach. Does he have an agenda worth stopping? “Come to think of it… He was looking for someone when we crossed paths in Banaro.”</p><p>Who could it be?</p><p>There are other things to investigate after stopping Ace. Teach had the gall to betray his crew of twenty years, not just any crew. What he’s planning is far greater than just playing pirates with his own chosen playmates. He’ll break down Impel Down once he gets a position in the Seven Warlords of the Sea.</p><p>She’ll know when she gets there.</p><p>At the present, there’s a man she’ll have to give some scolding to. Ever since their path intersected, he’ll always bring in a reason for her to remember him better than before.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quite the man, aren’t you? Always having me on edge, Ace.”</p><p>She listens to the flame, whispering to her ears in the middle of the rain.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Ace perks on hearing his name. He’s on the sunny side of Grand Line, trekking on its waters with Striker. “Huh… Must be the wind.” The constant lookout for any leads on Blackbeard is taking a toll on him. Sleep barely came. He can’t afford to take one in his raft since it relies on his powers.</p><p>“Guess I’ll crash in the nearest island for a night.” He’s getting bored with the usual views of the sea. There’s no one to talk to. Literally. He purposely didn’t bring a Den Den Mushi to cut off communication with any of his crewmates. The next thing they’ll hear from him is how he beat Blackbeard to a pulp, sending the murderous fiend to the depths of Impel Down.</p><p>
  <em>“No one’s blaming you.” Her eyes concentrate to his, reaching out to his very core. “I don’t. So please, don’t do this.” </em>
</p><p>Ace usually carries more reason than selfish desire for revenge.</p><p>Teach, his crewmate –a relatively close one too, was about to commit the most forbidden act of all. If it wasn’t for Ryenne’s interference, then he might’ve succeeded. Though the traitor failed, he achieved numerous feats.</p>
<ol>
<li>He disrespected Whitebeard.</li>
<li>He disrespected Thatch.</li>
<li>He continues to exist despite doing the previous two sins.</li>
</ol><p>Ace can’t stomach the fact that this man is still freely wandering the seas, guilt-free, indulging himself to vices and riches with his newfound power while his crewmates were cleaning up the mess he made. The bastard sailed under Whitebeard’s flag for two decades, doesn’t he feel any remorse?</p><p>May it be his own pride as the second division commander or his immense loyalty to his one and only father, ‘Fire Fist’ Ace will see to it that Teach rots where the sun doesn’t shine. He has to. Turning a blind eye will be the biggest regret he’ll carry the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, s<em>he</em>’ll be satisfied about it too. Right?</p><p>He met Ryenne for a total of three times, each moment leaving a big impact in his life. There are a couple of things he deduced from the woman though he’ll never say it out loud because she won’t want to hear it for sure.</p><p>She’s one of the most selfless people he’d seen, giving and giving for those who need it more than she does. It’s a humble trait, but it often ends up with her not having anything at all. Seeing her half dead in the middle of the ocean is a clear evidence. She didn’t care about her own health, rushing to save Thatch without thinking that she, herself, wasn’t doing well at the same time.</p><p>Another, she will always keep things hidden inside, putting that brave front as she crumbles the moment everyone turns the other way. He thought it had to do with her abilities. After all, knowing the deepest secrets of other people is mentally taxing. She thinks she’s doing well with that, but Pops and the others knew the burdens she bears.</p><p>Lastly, those eyes. Clear ocean eyes that sees through everything. Hasn’t she realized those eyes were similar to a two-way mirror? Ironically, those shining orbs appear hollowed whenever she dazes into nowhere; as if she goes back somewhere far –somewhere out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering the courage to steal a kiss from the woman is none short of a miracle.</p><p> </p><p>It started with a mere attraction.</p><p>Ryenne is an undeniably eye-catching woman; owning the rarest eyes he has ever seen. But not the kind who’ll make you freeze like the Pirate Empress nor make you swoon like the mermaids of Fishman Island. Her physique is quite commendable too, curves at the right places. And Ace knows how to appreciate beauty.</p><p>She’s not the first woman to take his attention. However, she’s the first one to stay in his mind despite meeting for a few times. No sexual tensions included in any of it. She’ll shot down any romantic atmosphere present in between them anyway.</p><p>But that may be the reason why his eyes follow her.</p><p>Ryenne has a weird charm. The kind that will leave you a lasting impression. One that’s bound to make you think of her no matter how long or how far they’re apart.</p><p>And that never failed him at every occasion.</p><p>If he manages to survive her incurring wrath, then maybe she’ll be generous enough to welcome him back in open arms.</p><p>His attention shifts to the emerald dagger tied on his waist. By what he recalls, it’s the same dagger she’s playing with back at East Blue. “How did she do it again?” He tries to mimic the movements she made, tossing it around his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was originally part of the crowd that’s watching her.</p><p> </p><p>When he was still the captain of Spade Pirates, they stopped by an island bordering Grand Line for restocking necessities. Deuce made it a point not to catch any attention because of his newfound bounty. So as his men gathered everything they need, he toured around the market.</p><p>There’s a bunch of people flocking at a small stall. Curiosity got the best of him. He’s been itching to get a weapon too. There will come a time he can’t rely on his abilities.  </p><p>And there she was.</p><p>He can see her lips holding back a smile as she plays with a dagger at hand. It was so graceful that it made her look like she’s dancing around. Her hair follows the beat of her movements. And those eyes. It twinkles against the sunny rays.</p><p>Mesmerizing.</p><p>She throws the weapon into the air, turning around for one last show. Suddenly, a marine captain identifies him. Whoever that guy is, he managed to punch him using a sea stone made brass knuckles.</p><p>It fucking stings.</p><p>He got thrown off to her, disrupting the show and her possible sales. They landed on her ruined stall. Him on top of her. No wonder it feels as if he fell on a soft pillow instead. <em>“My bad. You okay?” </em>Ace tried his best to sound less scary but she stared at him with distaste.</p><p>There goes his chance to make a proper introduction.</p><p>Marine officers prepare their guns at them, ready to fire at him and the innocent woman. She didn’t look fazed at all. More concerned about the scattered merchandise around them. The pirate knows this won’t end well, so he excuses himself.</p><p><em>“I apologize Ma’am, but –“, </em>he fires up a counterattack to the gunshots aimed at her head, <em>“I’ve got to go. These fellas don’t give a shit about civilians.”</em> He ran away towards the docks, carrying the wave of marines with him. By this, he’ll be able to give her some peace.</p><p>As soon as he reaches the pier, his men already had everything in check. Ace stops the remaining marine officers from attacking his ship, making a last stand before they go.</p><p>By the time the last officer passes out on his hand, she appeared before him again in a wheezing mess. <em>“Wa-wait! Mister, Please.“ </em>It catches his full attention. Who would’ve thought she’ll follow him here?</p><p><em>“Miss daggers! I’m really sorry about before but can I help you with something? If I still can that is.”</em> He pointed his head towards the ship that already has its anchors up. It’ll be a hundred times better if she blurts out she wanted to join his crew.</p><p>She glances to the leftover marines around them with tired eyes. <em>“I-I need to know your name at least. Collateral.” </em>Ever since he left Dawn Island, his experience with women became… broader. Some would ask for his name, then offer a drink or two.</p><p><em>“Portgas D. Ace. I doubt we’ll see each other but it’ll be nice to be remembered.”</em> His fingers, still emitting small fire, tipped his signature hat. He, for one, memorized the anonymous woman in front of him.</p><p>Too bad though. All he managed to get from her was a solid punch on the face that pushed him to the sea.</p><p>Ace laughs out loud in irony, <em>“I want someone who can punch like that in the crew.”</em> The unfortunate incident made her even more interesting.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until three months later that they would meet again in Whitebeard’s ship. This time, he finally got a name.</p><p> </p><p>He tosses the dagger far up in the air like she did; Striker maneuvers at the direction of his feet, going towards the falling blade. Ace turns at the same time Ryenne would, the memory of her blade dancing clear as the sunny day. He successfully catches it using its scabbard.</p><p>“I still got it.” He should show it to her when he gets the chance to. You know, when he’s unscathed after meeting her.</p><p>A paper flew out of his pocket. “Gah! I played around too much.” He follows the paper before it falls to the sea; picking it up right on time. Greatly relieved, he opened its contents. A bunch of written information on Blackbeard scatters on the sheet.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see each other in Lulusia.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pasta Lake and Runny rivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chill in the air sent shivers to her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Bbrrr! Can’t believe it’s snowing this thick in Grand Line.” Ryenne hugs herself, barely offering any warmth. It’s been three days since she last saw Sabo. Three days and a half since she met Luffy. And a week since she left for Ace.</p><p>Funny how these guys don’t meet with her at the same time. Always going in shifts.</p><p>Speaking of which, she wonders how Luffy’s doing. The latest paper reported about Crocodile’s exploits, stripping him of all his title and riches. There’s been a bounty increase for Luffy, and a new bounty for the green-haired swordsman. Zoro is his name, she thinks. Though she’s sure that the pirates were responsible for the warlord’s downfall, all credit went to the Marines.</p><p>How despicable as expected.</p><p>“I hope they call soon.” Her gift for the crew is lying all the way back home in Sabaody. Meaning, they’ll have to reach it to get it. Well, they are pirates. Sabaody’s the perfect pit-stop before heading to Fishman Island –in extension, the New World. Rayleigh can even help with coating their ship if he’s at home.</p><p>She emerges from the hood, checking her log poses for the island. Lulusia is in view. An hour more and she’ll reach it. The land has a warm and refreshing climate. Ideal for a normal life. And one of the twenty original kingdoms sits there. Not to mention, Marine base G-2 as well. Consequently, she stopped in the same island when she was gathering intel on Blackbeard in her first timeline. </p><p>Ryenne has to be cautious.</p><p>“Time to get packing.”</p><p>Despite the cold breeze, she changes into a casual sundress colored with hues of orange and yellow, giving a breather for her chest that’s been bundled up on thick clothing. Her cream-colored sandals match the style perfectly. She’ll be under the guise of a tourist, unsuspecting and completely normal. She’s on a break from her merchant duties, might as well play along the part. </p><p>“Hmm… I need one more detail.” Getting inspiration from Luffy’s signature straw hat, she gets her own as well. It’s a simple one with laced patterns on the edges and a brown ribbon tied in the middle. “There. Disguise complete!” She ties her hair to a messy bun. It’s unfortunate she couldn’t keep the braids Sabo expertly made.</p><p>She didn’t bother changing her bag. It’s the one she’s most comfortable using. “I’ll just put what I need. It’s a quick stop anyway.” A stash of berries, cardigan for her skin, and let’s not forget the absolute must; her exotic lollipops.</p><p>“Ah, better bring you too little one.” She carefully takes the sleeping snail on her table. Anyone of the Straw hat pirates might call. The mollusk opens one eye, relieved it was just his owner that woke him up. She opens the rucksack, letting it glide inside. “I’ll bring you out as soon as I get back.” She whispers to it.</p><p> </p><p>The port of Lulusia reminds her of Baterilla.</p><p>Warmth of the region brushes against her skin. Flock of sea gulls fly around, diving into the water to drink. Fishermen and the like are preparing to set sail for today’s catch. A refreshing feeling altogether.</p><p>Ryenne steps out of her anchored boat, taking in a whiff of calmness. The drastic temperature change made her appreciate the sun’s rays more. “Let’s see…” She takes a stroll around. “Where to begin… I wonder.”</p><p>
  <em>*growl*</em>
</p><p>Her stomach releases a sound of hunger. It’s so loud that a couple of fishermen turned to her direction. “Ehem.” She clears her throat, a blush spread across her face, embarrassed. “Restaurant it is then.”</p><p>Ace can come after she satisfies herself with food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p>She stands in front of Pasta Lake, one of the well-known food establishment in the land. Locals mentioned it’s ideal for tourists to dine at least once in the place.</p><p>A waiter bows in regret, “I’m sorry, Madame. The chef’s out right now. A customer left without paying for his numerous orders.” The usual dine and dash, huh.</p><p>Sighing in displeasure, she gave a sad smile. “Okay, thank you.” She left with a pout on her face. There’s nothing she can do about that. Problem is, where will she eat now?</p><p>Another growl roars in her belly. Her hand clutches it tightly, preventing any more noises to go louder. “Hang on for a little more.”</p><p>Ryenne walks to the stone bridge, crossing to the other side of the town left unexplored. Hunger aside, she’s in a great mood today. Soft hummings left her mouth. It’s one of the lullaby songs Shakky would give on her rare free nights.</p><p>Come to think of it, she hasn’t called back home for a long time now. Six months for her mom. Two years for her dad. They’re probably doing fine. No incoming calls says so. And they’re both insanely strong. But she does miss them. Hancock was sending her regards before the call went downhill with her supposed ‘vacation leave’.</p><p>She steps up on the edge of the bridge, balancing her body. Her ombre hair swishes to the beat of the wind. She’ll definitely remember this place and get a REAL vacation after the ordeal.</p><p>As the woman immerses on her own musings, a shadow creeps behind her. It’s accelerating at a fast pace. She senses it immediately, turning around, fist ready to beat whoever dares to attack her. It’s been barely an hour since she got here. <em>Cut me some slack.</em></p><p>Her eyes widen to see who it is.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, young –ack!?”</p><p> </p><p>The perpetrator’s voice breaks at the sight of her. He couldn’t stop running though, the enraged chef behind him won’t let it happen.</p><p>Ryenne remains frozen on the spot, shocked to see the man she’s trying to find all this time running towards her. Bunch of scenarios on how they’ll meet crossed her mind. Most of it consists cool entrances or her fists connecting to his face. Then she’ll knock him out unconscious and bring him back to Ol’ Uncle Whitebeard.</p><p>The actual event is far from her imagination.</p><p>She’s about to throw a punch at him. This time, Ace prepares for it, catching it with his hand. To her surprise, he doesn’t let go, pulling her instead. His other arm hooks under her legs right on time, carrying her with him in their chase. Fresh sounds of his laughter tickles her ear.</p><p>“What the —?? Put me down Portgas!” The woman tries to wriggle out of his grasp. That only made him hold her tighter.</p><p>Fire emits under his foot. “Woops. Do you want to fall off the river? Hang on tight.” The hand that cradles her back moves on top of her hat, keeping it in place. He jumps from the cobblestone edge, flames giving him boost.</p><p>They ended up high on the air. A small squeal escapes her lips, slender arms automatically wrapping around his neck. She bits back the noises of surprise. Eyes tightly shut.</p><p><em>That’s cute</em>. Ace heard it all though. He can feel her heart beating rapidly against his.</p><p>He continues to leap from one house to another, only stopping when his pursuer was out of the picture.</p><p>“I think it’s safe here. You can open your eyes now.” The pirate says so but keeps his arms on Ryenne. No intentions of putting her down on the adobe roof tiles. The sun was burning on it. Her sandals will be of no use in the intense heat.</p><p>For the first time since the incident at Moby Dick, they meet face to face. Hats touching each others’. They are currently on top of the highest structure in town, wind blowing a little harder. The edge of her dress sways under his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Nope. She won’t have any of this sappy cliché romance scenes.</p><p> </p><p>“You… Let me go!” Arms flinging to his face. Ace dodges it expertly while planting his feet on the roof, making sure they won’t fall.</p><p>“Hey, we’re gonna slip if you go on with that.”</p><p>“This wouldn’t happen IF you didn’t sweep me off the bridge.”</p><p>He cocks his head to the side, smiling at the fuming woman. “I thought you wouldn’t want to lose sight of me, so I brought you all along.” The way he said it ticks her even more. It didn’t help that there’s a dangling fishbone on his mouth, ruining the cool image he’s trying to pull.</p><p>She takes the disgusting leftover from him, tossing it to the house’s chimney. There’s a smoke coming out. They won’t mind another piece to burn. “You left without paying again, aren’t you?” If her guess is right, then he’s the one who inadvertently caused her to miss lunch.</p><p>Ace couldn’t look her in the eye. Her assumption hitting right on the mark. “I suddenly remembered something else. How was your week?” He changes the conversation instantly.</p><p>A distant shout makes them turn their heads to the angry chef who’s on top of a nearby building. “Get back here bastard! You owe me a hundred thousand berries!”</p><p>Ryenne gapes on the guy. “A hundred thousand… A HUNDRED THOUSAND?”</p><p>There’s the sign of excuse he’s waiting for. “This will be a ride.” He glides down the roof tiles, making a huge leap on its end. “Don’t let go, Twinkles.”</p><p>Twinkles???</p><p> </p><p>“Tell that to me before you bounce around, Idiooooo–!”  Her screams echo as they drop from the height.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I can feel my insides all jumbled up.”</p><p>Ace walks to the streets with Ryenne, carrying a huge bump on his head. His hat hangs loosely on his back. No wonder Marco doesn’t stay around her five-meter radius when he jokes around. The hit still stings.</p><p>She squeezes his hand firmly. “Stop whining. You got it coming for numerous reasons. Now, help me find a place where I can eat. I’m starving as hell.”</p><p>Yes. They are currently holding hands. He’s ‘under arrest’ or so she says. You won’t hear him complaining about it.</p><p>“Food at Pasta Lake’s great! Why don’t we pass by and get another bite? I didn’t get to try every dish yet.”</p><p>She balls her fists, ready to throw another punch at his stupid suggestion. This level of shamelessness only exists within those three brothers. Seriously.</p><p>“Hey, hey, I’m only kidding.” He takes the lead, picking up the pace. “Let’s go… there! I whiffed some grilled meat coming from that direction.” They turn to a street near the coast. When it comes to meat, you’ll have to trust a glutton like Ace.</p><p>And he’s right on the money.</p><p>The delicious scent of barbecue filled her nostrils. Her eyes immediately shine a hundred fold. It’s mouthwatering. Her feet’s on auto pilot, dragging the guy without a second to the said establishment. “Woah. Remind me to turn to you whenever I’m hungry.”</p><p>“You plan on sticking around me for a while?” Amusement in his tone.</p><p>“Enough to bring you back to your crew. Don’t you even dare let go of my hand.” Those words mean more than a simple warning. She’s also trying to keep him from doing any unintended trouble to innocent food businesses.  </p><p>He hums in response, thoughts shifting to the nearby fishermen.</p><p>“This one and this one please!” Ryenne was busy stuffing herself with food at the stall to notice her companion asking for whereabouts of a certain man named ‘Blackbeard’. Honestly, now that she found Ace, Sabo’s acquaintance left her head. There’s no way the guy’s the same person anyway.</p><p><em>This is really good! I won’t mind giving a tip</em>. She was about to take some bills from her bag when a sinister voice approached them.</p><p>“My… hundred thousand berries…”</p><p> </p><p>Drats. It’s the same chef Ace pissed.</p><p> </p><p>Her connecting hand tugs his, catching his attention. “Freckles…” He leans his head, showing that he’s listening even in the middle of another conversation. She clicks her tongue at that. “Look!” Her other hand went to his chin, twisting his head around to see the persistent pursuer.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>That made him break in a run as soon as possible, dangling her along.</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT I STILL HAVE TO PAY!”</p><p> </p><p>Starting that day, they got banned to every restaurant in town.</p><p> </p><p>They escape to the river; an obvious smoke coming out of Ryenne’s head and two bigger bumps on Ace’s.</p><p>“Why do I find myself in these situations whenever I’m with you?” She never dined and dash her whole life. Not since now. Having their own restaurant back at Sabaody taught her how hard it is whenever customers fail to pay. This is why they turned it to a ‘Rip-off Bar’; to rack in as much cash as their losses.</p><p>He says nothing, opting to stare at their intertwined fingers instead. A smile on his lips. True to her word, she didn’t let go.</p><p>“Are you listening?” Her voice brings him back to the present. The sound of rushing waters blends to the background. Now that he got a good look, the woman’s wearing a dress. Opposite of her usual style.</p><p>He admires the flame-like color it has. “Yeah, I hear you. Was the food good?”</p><p>“It’ll taste better if I compensated for it.” She rolls her eyes at him. It’s only been a couple of hours since they saw each other. She’s already dead tired. They should leave soon. There’s no more reason to stay since her objective’s done.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, if it isn’t Dr. Black beard? Had a safe trip?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p>It was a faint call, but they heard it clearly.</p><p>Ace drops her hand, dashing towards the huge curly haired man without hesitation. At long last, he finally found him.</p><p>Ryenne follows suit, yelling on top of her lungs. “Idiot! That’s not —“ Too late. He kicked the innocent man square in the face. “Noooooo!”</p><p>The poor doctor turns around, face sharing no resemblance to Teach’s rotten ones. “Woops.” He says with an equally shocked face to all bystanders watching him. How was he supposed to know? They looked exactly the same from behind.</p><p>“Why are you surprised?!” The small audience exclaims.   </p><p>Apparently, Dr. Black beard is a well-respected man in town. Angry villagers flocked around the pirate, grabbing his limbs. For some reason, he recognizes the chef from the bunch. “Wait. Wait. Wait.” Ace doesn’t attack civilians so he kept his flames in check. They were deaf to his pleas as he was to Ryenne’s.</p><p>Said person stops next to the bruised man, bowing a straight ninety-degree angle. “I’m sorry about that! This dunce wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>*Sploosh!* </p><p>Lifting her head, she sees a perplexed Ace thrown to the waters.</p><p>“NOOOOOO!”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them can swim. What a fiasco.</p><p> </p><p>For the nth time, she finds herself racing to the edge of the river. Yep. It’s not a meeting with Ace if there’s no running involved.</p><p>Hat tied behind her head, she jumps to the boulders blocking her path. Ryenne keeps watch of the floating beads. He’s still in there. That’s good. Though she’s not sure about the breathing part. “This guy’s gonna be the death of me…” She has to pull him out soon or he’ll knock on the doors of the afterlife.</p><p>She has no choice but to rely on her powers, checking who’s nearby to help her fish out this idiot. The current’s leading them out of town; soon reaching the open sea. That’s the worst scenario that could happen. “Come on… Isn’t there anyone here?”</p><p>
  <em>“Today’s produce looks great… Milk’s good to go.” </em>
</p><p>There is a young lady by the farm, gathering fresh water from the river to give to her cattle. <em>Wait… This girl looks familiar.</em></p><p>Ryenne goes to her direction in a panting mess, catching her breath from the constant energy draining experience. “Please… help me. I’ll… do anything.” She had to overtake Ace’s body to reach her.</p><p>The girl was surprised to see a woman coming out of nowhere, wheezing nonstop. “I’ll do what I can. What is it?” The pretty stranger perks up on her words. She points to a body floating down the stream.</p><p>
  <em>“A… corpse?”  </em>
</p><p>A surge of panic washes Ryenne’s system as she picks up her thoughts. This one has a wild imagination. “Nononono. That man’s very much alive. Can you please help me pull him out? I can’t swim.” The little girl blinks at her. “He’s, uhm, my —“</p><p>“Okay! Let’s go Ma’am.” Her small hand takes hers, not waiting for an explanation. They wait for Ace to drift towards them. <em>“Aww, she’s shy to tell about their relationship! I understand. Mom told me the same thing when Dad fell to the river too.” </em></p><p>Ugh. The merchant doesn’t even want to know what she meant by ‘relationship’.</p><p> </p><p>They fished out the unconscious pirate by his necklace. Ryenne can feel herself getting weak as the water comes in contact with her skin. The younger one’s meager arms wrap on her waist to keep her from falling. “Jeez… You owe me a fu— frickin’ lot, Fire Face.” She stops the incoming foul word. There’s a kid next to her.</p><p>Ace lies flat on the cold wooden docks, unmoving. “Hey… are you there?” She moves his shoulder lightly. No reaction. The lack of air from his mouth leaves her worried. “He’s not breathing…”</p><p>Immediately, she kneeled beside him; placing the heel of her hand at the center of his chest while the other covers it. Her fingers interlock both hands together. She keeps her arms straight, doing it all carefully. She proceeds to give him chest compressions, releasing pressure but not on her hands, letting his chest come back up.</p><p>Still no response.</p><p>Her hands move to his head. She tilts it slightly, opening the airway on his mouth. Ryenne pinches his nostrils closed while the other set of fingers supports his chin. Without hesitation, she puts her mouth over his, giving air to his lungs. His chest slowly rises.</p><p>She repeats the procedure over and over until he coughs out an ungodly amount of water. “Thank goodness…” Gently pulling him towards her lap, she thanked her helper. “I’m sorry, let me rest here for a bit.” Exhaustion’s catching up to her. Not to mention, the impending headache finally comes back. “Excuse me, you are…?”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the angel that helped them was the same girl who aided her in her previous life when she got here. <em>Her name… I think it’s —</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m Moda! How about you and your guy?”</p><p>Ryenne ignores the last part. “Thank you very much Moda. I’m Ryenne and this loser, is Ace.”</p><p>Moda giggles at how adorable they are right now. She’s never seen anything this dramatic before. “You can rest up inside! My parents aren’t here so there’s an extra bed.”</p><p> </p><p>With him still unconscious, she had no choice but to accept.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There’s only one bed, and Ace is currently occupying it.</p><p>Ryenne is sitting on the chair next to his bed in baggy clothing. She’s drying her clothes outside. The one she’s wearing now is the smallest dress owned by Moda’s mother (with the girl’s permission of course), but it was a bit oversized for her frame. The kind girl’s been nothing but generous. Giving her a glass of milk as she drinks her painkillers.</p><p>Right now, she’s trying to get her snail to make any kind of reaction. It got unbelievably dizzy inside her bag with all the tossing and turning. “I’m sorry, little one.” She coos at it, feeling bad that she forgot about her partner.</p><p>The mollusk opens an eye. It leans to her cold fingers, liking its temperature. For a silent creature, it shows quite the affection for its owner. Being all alone in a boat for many days was lonely. The one who kept her company is this little fella. She converses with it using her abilities. “Aww, you’re so sweet.” A smile shows up on her lips.</p><p>Sounds of shuffling came from behind. Either Ace is a light sleeper or Ryenne’s plain noisy. The guy finally awakens.</p><p>He squints his face to the brightness of the room. “Ryenne…?” The person’s blurry on his view. Faint voices of the woman played on his dream.</p><p>A sharp<em> “What?”</em> tells him he’s back to reality. The last thing he remembered was getting drowned in shallow waters. Letting her see all of that made him both embarrassed and grateful. She stuck around and saved him.</p><p>“Where are we…?” He asks, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings as he sits up. A red open shirt partly covers his top.</p><p>“I got help from someone to pull you out. We’re in her house at the farther side of town.” She’ll have to go back to the port for her boat. Talk about bothersome. “Anyway, milk?” A mug full of warm drink sits on the bedside table. Ace goes for it. He does need something to wake up his taste buds.</p><p>“Oh? I guess we’re still lucky. Who was it? The bed’s all comfy. That’s one of the best sleep I had in a while.” Grassy or muddy ground isn’t exactly comfortable.</p><p>Ryenne shoots him a glare. The audacity for him to snooze while dumping all the work to her leaves a bad taste on her mouth. “Moda’s her name. She’s a great kid. If it wasn’t for her, I’ll leave you rotting down under the sea.”   </p><p>Nah. She wouldn’t do that. Ace believes in her.</p><p>“By the way, I met your brother in Alabasta. Yuba, to be exact. Straw hat, right?” Ace chokes on the beverage, spilling milk on his face. He didn’t expect her to drop a bomb out of the blue, though he’s happy she finally met Luffy. “Pfft!” She can’t help but laugh at the poor guy’s predicament.</p><p>A soft handkerchief goes to his skin. Ryenne is wiping the mess he made with a rare smile. “Easy there. You just got back from the dead, Freckles.” He already did. Maybe he has a talent for humiliating himself in front of her…</p><p>“Uhm, Thanks. I’d be a lost cause without you.”</p><p>“Damn right you are.” She grins at him. Once she’s done, she continued back on track. “Anyway, I met him and his crew by chance. The princess is with them too. I gotta say, he’s quite the guy.” Ace noticed her joyous demeanor as she talked about Luffy and his friends. “Have you read the news? Crocodile’s in Impel Down. You can guess who’s the man behind that.”</p><p>“Are you telling me… my younger brother did that?” Ace breaks into an excited feat. He’s already proud of how much progress Luffy made for the past three years. The crybaby that kept clinging to him is now tough enough to beat a warlord. He grabs her by the shoulders. “Ryenne, how’s my brother doing? Did he get a bounty increase?”</p><p>She's caught off guard with the sudden change of pace, but went along with it. By now, she considers herself a fan of the Straw hat Pirates. “Yeah! He’s already at a hundred million. I actually left my contact details to Luffy. I hope it didn’t get lost. I wrote a note at the back too. They’re supposed to call me —“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru puru</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“right about now.” They pause, attention going to the snail in between them. “It must be him.” Ryenne immediately picks up the call. Ecstatic to hear the good news.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru… Gacha.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello Hellooooo? This is Luffy.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Half of Fall, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I made changes with how I followed the plot. In canon, Ace was supposed to crash into Buggy’s ship before the events in Lulusia. I just interchanged it here (I admit I forgot about Buggy’s part. Sorry about that). It’s an important part of the story. Do look forward to it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hello Hellooooo? This is Luffy, the King of Pira —Noooo! Get away from me!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Various incoherent noises are heard in the background; sounds of stuff getting thrown, yelling, crying, and do they hear… screaming? Their sweat drops at how rowdy the other line is. Ace ushers her right next to him on bed to hear them clearer.</p><p>
  <em>“Give me that! I have questions for her bubble boat!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let go! You’re hurting the poor snail!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Argghh! Where did you put my swords, Nami???”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up! Muscle-brained idiots like you can’t understand what bedrest means!” </em>
</p><p><em>“Is that Mademoiselle? Riiiiniiii-schwaaaaan?! Did you miss me?” </em>Ace lifts a brow at the unusual nickname. He nudges the woman next to him for an explanation, about to speak as well. She puts a finger on his mouth, shushing him.</p><p>“Hello? Sanji? Yeah, this is me.” Ace frowns at how sweet her tone was. She’s never like that to him —err, to anyone else. Not that he knows. The other guy on the line is swooning all over, saying random words of praise. Who was that again? He didn’t ask for their names when they met at Nanohana. “Oh, uhm, I missed everyone too. Can you be a dear and put Luffy on the line?”</p><p><em>“Uwaaahn~ Of course, my lady. Oi, Luffy, she’s looking for you.” </em>A sudden change of tone. These people are hilarious, seriously.</p><p>Finally, the Den Den Mushi returns to their captain. <em>“Hellooooooo. Ryenne! I beat Crocodile’s ass!” </em></p><p>Ace is too excited to keep quiet. “Oi Luffy! Tell me how did you manage to do that? I —urk!” The merchant elbows him on the stomach. Hard. </p><p><em>“WOAH ACE?? IS THAT YOU?” </em>Ugh. There goes the decent conversation she’s hoping for. <em>“What are you doing with Ryenne?!” </em></p><p>She winces at the loud volume, mentally apologizing to her poor snail for portraying the same energy as its speaker. “I finally found your brother after a lot of events… Anyway, how did it go?”</p><p>
  <em>“Crocodile’s really pissed when Vivi managed to hit him on the face! He didn’t know her weapon’s drenched in water! How did you know about his weakness??” </em>
</p><p>No wonder he doesn’t have an idea. She remembers hiding her abilities in Yuba. “I just… guessed? Usually it hits right in the mark.” That earns her a skeptical look from the guy who’s currently clutching his stomach in pain. She sticks her tongue out at him.</p><p><em>“Ah! He did ask a weird question in the middle of the fight. If we’re hiding on Yuba. He even said your name. You know a lot of freaky people.” </em>Oh. That criminal’s as sharp as ever. Well, he’ll know one way or another.</p><p>“Yeah. He was a customer before I blacklisted him for unpaid merchandise. How are you? Everyone seems to be in bright spirits.”</p><p><em>“I slept for three straight days! Got poisoned too. Shishishishi”</em> Uhh… That’s not really a laughing matter, but as long as he’s okay then she’ll pass it up. <em>“Ace! You still there? I learned another badass move. Let me use it on you sometime!” </em></p><p>Ace takes her hand that holds the transponder snail. “Try your best landing a hit on me, Luffy.” Despite the smug tone, he was smiling as he talks. That’s great brotherhood right there. The atmosphere’s affecting her as well.</p><p>Ryenne clears her throat. There’s another important matter she has to say. “Luffy, can you gather your crew around? I’ll tell you about the special stuff I have for you.”</p><p>Apparently, everyone seems to be paying attention because Luffy didn’t have to say anything for them to flock around next to him. They’re faster than Alabasta’s Super-Spot Billed Duck Troop. It made her chuckle nonetheless. “I want all of you to remember this, okay? Don’t write it down, just listen.” She mouths some words to Ace to keep his mouth shut on the things he’ll hear. He nods understandingly.</p><p><em>“Aye!” </em>They say in unison.</p><p>Her voice lowers to a whisper. “At some point, you’ll reach the end of Paradise. The upper half of Grand Line. I believe you guys can do it.” There are some sniffles on the backdrop. “The last island is named Sabaody Archipelago. No matter where you start in Grand Line, you’ll eventually end up on that place.”</p><p><em>“Right. I saw it on maps before.” </em>Their navigator confirms.</p><p>“That’s my birthplace.” She smiles softly in the memory. “Look for Shakky’s Rip-off Bar on grove thirteen. You’ll know what I’m talking about when you get there. Knock on the door three times, on the countertop five times, and on the center chair for ten times. Then say my name. The bar’s owner will know what it is.”</p><p><em>“Hmm… Can’t we have a clue on what it is? Ack! Why did you hit me?!” </em>A deep tone that may be from Zoro came in.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re ruining the surprise Mademoiselle prepared for us! Read the damn mood!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stupid Zoro!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Muscle head!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Santoryu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luffy, that’s not an insult.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yontoryu.” </em>
</p><p>Ryenne finds herself laughing at how adorable these guys are. Ace too. She didn’t even realize her back’s leaning to his warm chest. Naturally drawn to the heat. He props up one knee, putting an arm on it because he doesn’t know where else to place it.</p><p>Before she forgets, there’s one last subject to talk about.</p><p>“Ne, Luffy, I have a favor to ask of you. If you happen to see my father, please leave a message for me.” She rarely mentions her dad to anyone. Most of the people she met are already aware of her origins. Though the merchant’s sure these rookie pirates are some of the few exceptions. Her lineage isn't something to brag about for all the right reasons, but she's not hiding it either. </p><p>
  <em>“Huh? Okay. What is it?” </em>
</p><p>“Can you tell my dad to call me? I haven’t reached him in ages.” Ryenne’s not worried about her father. Not one bit. But he said he’ll dial occasionally. He didn’t say that he meant years of gap in between calls. Shakky’s the one picking up most of the time.</p><p>
  <em>“Sure. What’s his name?”</em>
</p><p>“He’s Silvers Rayleigh, a coating mechanic.” She says it so casually. Everyone on the other side of the line goes silent.</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“WHAT?!” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>After another hour of Q&amp;As, Luffy drops the call, saying there were other pirates attacking the ship. A monkey-looking one.</p><p>
  <em>“Ryenne! I think sky islands exist. You see, I had a dream about it once. And then this morning, a big galleon fell from the sky!! It was so cool. We’ll head there next. I don’t know how but we’ll get there. See you around!” </em>
</p><p>It seems she helped them indirectly. It felt good. Ryenne believes in their potential. They’ll definitely reach different heights; literally and figuratively. Hopefully, she’ll get to see every single bit of those achievements.</p><p>“You good to go?”</p><p>Ace stands by the door; shirt still on with his hat back on its spot. Amazingly, he only needed few hours of dozing off to return on top shape. No signs of the previous exhaustion appear to remain. If you ask her, she’ll bet all of her money that Moda’s cow milk did the trick. It’s really delicious —good for the bones too. Should she buy some? Her coffee stash needs to tone down.</p><p>Ryenne changed back into her sundress, putting the straw hat back on head. “Yeah. How about you?”</p><p>He grins at her, bag slinging on his arm. “I’m perfectly fine now. Anyway, we better leave as soon as possible. Moda says there are people tracking down two suspicious individuals in town. It won’t be long ‘til they reach here.” He’s right. They can’t risk the girl’s safety any longer.</p><p>“Suspicious…?” She trails on, eyeing the young man. The only suspicious here is Ace and his innate ability of being a trouble magnet. He brushes it off with a yawn.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she takes hold of his hand. The guy can run wild the moment they step out. The merchant had her fill with all the chasing she’s been doing. She’ll just erase memories of the angry villagers if they recognize her —or mostly Ace. Yeah. Sounds like a shabby but doable plan.</p><p>“Don’t you dare let go this time or I’ll throw you to the seas myself.” He gets a little nervous. She’s done that before.</p><p>“A-aye…”</p><p>Nighttime welcomes them outside. Their footsteps make the milk maiden turn away from her chores. Moda is currently feeding her cattle with hay. She gives a knowing look to the pair, especially at seeing their connected hands. “Good evening. Won’t you stay for dinner?” Ah! They have matching bags too. She finds it cute.</p><p>Ryenne is relieved she didn’t comment on it. She has quite the imagination. “We’ve bothered you long enough. Thank you, really. We have to return the favor somehow. I did say I’ll do anything within my capabilities.”</p><p>Ace bows before the girl. “Thank you for nursing me back to health. We won’t mind if you have a favor for us to do.”</p><p>
  <em>If I remember it correctly… it has to do with a letter. </em>
</p><p>Moda thinks about their offer, considering one possible thing they can do for her. Her hand instinctively reaches to her skirt pocket, taking out a crinkly paper. “Uhm… If it won’t be much of work… Can you give this to my parents? They haven’t been home for a long while and… uhm, I want to see them soon.”</p><p><em>I knew it</em>. Ryenne guesses it correctly. She finds the girl’s shyness adorable. It reminds her of Rayleigh and his constant absences during rare phone calls. Ace answers for her. “That’s fine. We can do that. Can you tell us where we can find them?”</p><p>Moda brightens up in hope. “They work in Marine Base G-2! It’s near the island.”</p><p>Okay. Marines. Natural enemies. Ryenne may not be a pirate but they hunted her down nonetheless. It doesn’t help that she earned a heavy bounty just because she’s related to the Dark King. Honestly, she doesn’t mind breaking in; already dabbed ‘notorious’ even if she stayed away from any incidents. Her companion shared the same sentiment.</p><p>He takes the envelop from Moda’s hands. “Consider it done! We’ll have your mom and pops over as soon as possible.” Annoying as he may always be, Ace is a good guy.</p><p>The milk maiden can’t help but squeal in delight. Finally, the letter she wrote ages ago will reach its recipient. “Thank you very much! I pray for your safe travels!” She won’t forget these good people in her life.</p><p>“Here.” Ryenne gives her a business card with her name and contact details on it. “You can ring me up anytime. I’m a travelling merchant so I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” A grateful smile plastered on her lips.</p><p>Moda bows appreciatively to her two guests. The aren’t bad like how the townspeople deem them to be. She gives Ryenne one last hug before they go, whispering something so low that only the woman can hear it.</p><p>“I’ll be cheering you on! Please tell me when’s the wedding.” Woah there.</p><p>That makes her break into laughter. Really, this imaginative kid doesn’t cease to amaze her. “I highly doubt about that, but I’ll be expecting your call.” She returns the embrace with the same degree.</p><p>They leave after saying their goodbyes. Moda waves at their backs, seeing them disappear into town.</p><p>“Will they be fine…? I hope they are.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Like I said, we’ll use my boat. Just tie your raft on and we’ll go.”</p><p>Her eyes glow as they walk the streets near Pasta Lake. There were a couple of civilians who recognized them but she immediately erased their memories of the afternoon mishap. Ace is highly amused with how easy things are going for them. Her abilities are really useful for patch-ups.</p><p>“I can hear your thoughts. It’s unnecessarily loud.” A punch thrown on his shoulder. There’s barely any force.</p><p>“My bad.” He chuckles, voice a little raspy because of the cold. “Going back, I’ll ride with you then?” He keeps her hand warm against the cooling breeze.</p><p>Another seething townspeople approach them. She easily takes care of the ordeal. “Yeah. You’ll disappear the next time I blink. We’ll give Moda’s letter to her parents then we’ll leave for Uncle.” A familiar chef stood outside Pasta Lake holding a… pitchfork? Ace pissed off a dangerous man. She handles it without a second.</p><p>The pirate’s doing everything to keep his thoughts at bay. Eyes focusing on anything his eyes can see.  He doesn’t want her to know his plans. <em>“Rocks. Birds. Food. Old man chef. Boat. Fish. Pebble. Lanterns. Axe? Another bird –“ </em></p><p>She pinches his cheeks. “Hey! Stop that. You’re overpowering my own train of thought.”</p><p>“Oooouch!” Ryenne lets go with a grin. Lately, she’s been feeling better around the guy —minus the occasional headaches. That helps him forget his present worries. “Where’s your boat? I left Striker by the trees near port.” He swings their hands lightly.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a whole lot easier then. Mine’s there too.”</p><p> </p><p>They reach the docks at peace. Ryenne even left stacks of bills to the store owner she inadvertently ran away from.</p><p>“Man… I’m beat. Any plans on how we’ll get inside enemy territory?” She releases her hold when they started moving. The raft that Ace frequently uses is tied to the edge of Ariel, treading along with them in the water.</p><p>He notices a particular photograph in her fridge; the one he secretly left. It made him smile. “We’ll sneak in as usual. Borrow a uniform then we’re good to go.” By ‘borrow’, he meant forcibly stealing clothes from an officer. She knows that.</p><p>“Nah, I don’t do those things. Most marines are men. I’ll have to infiltrate in another way.” Do they take in maids or cleaners by chance? She’ll have to bet on those.</p><p>He helps himself with a glass of water. “We’ll know when we get there. Ah, this hits the spot.”</p><p>“Yeah, one way or another.” Her eyes remain glued to the front, ignoring his rummage on her fridge.</p><p>“Hey, there’s a candy here. Mind if I take one?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>He throws the wrappings on the trash bin, popping the treat in his mouth. “Hmm… I never tasted this before. You like weird things, Ryenne.” Miraculously, he doesn’t spit out the bizarre candy; interested in its taste.</p><p>They may as well spend the night on the sea, she needs to sleep too. “Hey, wake me up when the sun rises at dawn. We’ll go at that time. No funny thoughts, mister. Don’t even think of escaping.”</p><p>Ace won’t, not when he’s aware of how tired she is because of his dumbass self. “I’ll be riiiight here.” He sits on the chair Sabo previously occupied. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anythisszzzzz” His narcolepsy soon kicks in, snoring loudly as he dreams.  </p><p>She only sighed at his pathetic posture. “Seriously…” A soft pillow is placed under his head.</p><p>“You’re the weird one, Freckles.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marine Base G-2 lies on east of the island.</p><p>Sticking to his promise, Ace wakes her up on the hammock. A lollipop in his mouth. “Ryenne, hey, we’re here.” He takes note of how puffy her face is, and how her usually combed hair flies in all directions in the morning. If she wasn’t glaring dangerously at him, he’ll throw in a comment or two.</p><p>“Don’t say anything.”</p><p>“I’m not!” He raises his arms in surrender, grinning at her short temper. “Want me to help with your hair? It’ll save time.”</p><p>Her thoughts drift to a distinct revolutionary. They’re eerily similar with each other. “Okay… Please.” Voice still groggy. It makes her sound like a kid.</p><p>He pulls out a chair, ushering her to sit on it. He starts working on the stray knots. For someone who can burn ships, Ace has one of the gentlest hands. It’s calloused due to numerous fist fights and battles. There were scars too. But it's warm and welcoming. She held it yesterday so she knows. It made her feel sleepy.</p><p>His fingers carefully touched her strands. He’s always been curious about her hair; if she dyed it or if its natural. Having bi-colored locks were uncommon. <em>It’s really soft. </em>Comparable to freshly made silk. It smells like berries.</p><p><em>*Shrrtt*</em> Uh-oh.</p><p>He unconsciously applied a little force on the last tangle, ripping a few strands. <strong>This is bad.</strong> His eyes widen in panic, frantically checking if she’s aware of the mistake. He wastes no time in cleaning the evidence, burning it with his abilities. <em>Please don’t read my mind. Please don’t read my mind. </em></p><p>“Nice weather we have today, right?” <em>Distract her as much as you can, Ace.</em> His life’s riding on the cliff right now.</p><p>Ryenne keeps her focus on the floor, stoic as ever. “Hmm… Maybe it’ll rain in the afternoon.” Phew. Seems like fate decided to spare him for today.</p><p>Silence resumes. He continues his ministrations until everything’s in place. “There. All done, Ryenne.”</p><p>She checks her hair in the mirror. “Ne, Ace.”</p><p>
  <strong>Oh no.</strong>
</p><p>She just called him using his name.</p><p>He gulps nervously, not trusting his mouth to speak. “Humhh?” <em>No. No. That was way suspicious! How can a hum sound like that?! </em></p><p>Her fingers slide to the wavy locks. “You ripped my hair, huh.” She says nonchalantly. The absence of emotion left him in a sweating mess. And it’s not because he’s fire.</p><p>“Uhh… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I can smell something burned.”</p><p>“Ohh?! Is that a sea king I saw? Let’s cook it for breakfast!”</p><p> </p><p>A typical morning indeed.</p><p>  </p><p>They hide behind the rocky coast near the Marine Base’s entrance.</p><p>“I saw two guards in front and another one doing rounds. There’s a marine ship on 4 o’clock. I estimate it’ll arrive in the next half hour. We’ll use that opportunity to blend in. Remember Ace, <strong>blend in</strong>.” Ryenne emphasizes the last sentence.</p><p>Ace stands near the cabinet with a swollen eye *comically*. He was inspecting something gleaming in it; one that’s wrapped in a plastic container. What caught his attention is the single piece of paper that’s in it. He slides it quickly in his pocket as he hears her footsteps. “Okay. Gotcha. I’ll have to change first. They’ll see Pop’s symbol.” He stealthily jumped on the array of boulders, trailing the marine officer.</p><p>She quirks a brow on his giddy actions. “What’s that about?” In the same time, she changed into a simple white shirt and denim shorts. Her hair’s tied to a ponytail with a plain white cap covering it. She slid on a pair of black sneakers. It’s easier to move in those.</p><p>“I’ll leave for a bit. Hang in there, Ariel. I’ll come back soon.” Thick bubble coating wraps around the boat. She leaps to the solid ground to follow her companion, bag strapped behind. He should be done too.</p><p>When she drops to his side, he’s already dressed in a marine uniform, shirt left open (his usual style); covering the jolly roger on his back. The merchant ignores the poor unconscious fella on his feet. She takes a peek as the ship nears the entrance.</p><p>“This is our cue. Ready to go?” She whispers.</p><p>“How about your disguise?”</p><p>“I have it all under control. Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>They join the crowd of men, packing up the cargo from the ship. Boxes of various sizes are carried inside full of food, weapons, and supplies.</p><p>“Hey you!” Both of them stopped at the command.</p><p>Ace gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “I can handle this. You go do your thing.” He mumbles softly to her ear. Ryenne’s eyes glowed under the hat as she returns the suspicious stare they’re giving. She’s been relying on her powers lately. It won’t be favorable if she developed dependency overtime.</p><p>“Oh! Mario! Haven’t seen you in a while! Let me help you. I’ve been itching for some action. My muscle’s all stiff.” No. Ace has no idea who the hell ‘Mario’ is, making up the name on the spot. But that did the trick. He howls loudly at their confused faces, patting their backs like they’re the best of friends.</p><p>She bits back a snicker, widely amused with how he’s keeping up appearances. “And you, Lass? How did you end up here?” A tall bearded man approaches her; donning a cloak written ‘Vice Admiral’ on it. Ryenne forces herself to calm down, reading his thoughts, carefully thinking of the right response.</p><p>
  <em>“Did we hire new helpers for the office? I’m needing some coffee right now. Meeting’s gonna be a long one.” </em>
</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>She smiles at the high-ranking officer, using her powers to rewrite some memories; particularly about her having a fake job interview the other day. “Oh, uhm, it’s actually my first day at work today and I got lost. Do you remember me, Vice Admiral Comil? It’s Rini.” Who knew Sanji’s nickname would be useful?</p><p>Something clicks inside the old man’s head, a delightful grin forming on his face. “Aren’t you the funny Lass from last time? Come! I’ll have the other maids give you a tour around the place.” She must’ve changed quite the memory.</p><p>Ace glances at the corner of his eye, seeing her follow the Vice Admiral with a cheerful atmosphere. “Hmm? You go here, partner. There’s still a lot of boxes to carry.” One of the other men said, dumping another heavy load on his arms.</p><p>Ryenne conversed with Ace telepathically. <em>‘I used my abilities to pull some strings. I’ll look for Moda’s parents within the staff while you check around the officers. Be careful, Fire Face.” </em></p><p>Really. This woman always goes out of his expectations.</p><p>
  <em>‘Roger that, Twinkles.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Straw hats arrived in Jaya unscathed.</p><p>After stealing an eternal pose from the monkey pirate that attacked them, they immediately headed for it; hoping to find any clues with ‘Sky Island’. At first, it appeared to be a pleasant city, but the docked pirate ships say otherwise.</p><p>Mock Town lies on the western part of Jaya. It is a place where chaotic people gather since there is no law. Here they attack, laugh, and sing altogether. There were notable people on the bunch, namely:</p><ul>
<li>Someone who sits on top of a roof, shooting seagulls miles away from the island using a large rifle.</li>
<li>A self-proclaimed “Champion” was beating pirates one after another in the middle of the city.</li>
<li>A sickly middle-aged man giving explosive apples to random strangers.</li>
</ul><p>Now, these guys all serve under one captain. This person is currently in a petty fight with Luffy at a bar with Zoro and Nami. They didn’t click because of their difference in tastes.</p><p>“This cherry pie is so good I’m gonna die!” The bigger man says.</p><p>“This cherry pie is so bad I’m gonna die!” Luffy spits out the food.</p><p>They both glared at each other. “Oh?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“This soda tastes so bad!!!”</p><p>“This soda tastes so good!!!”</p><p>The older man questions Luffy. “Is there something wrong with your tongue?”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with your brain?”</p><p>Continuing to argue with one another, they prepare themselves for a fist fight. Zoro and Nami stops their captain from doing anything rash, pointing out that they only came to explore. “How did this turn hostile?” The swordsman couldn’t believe how shallow Luffy is.</p><p>“Luffy! You promised, remember? We don’t have enough money anyway! We didn’t come to shop.” She yells at them.</p><p>It caught the attention of his opponent. “You… are a pirate?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right!”</p><p>“Bounty?”</p><p>“30 million.”</p><p>He's shocked to know this little teenager’s worth that much. “It’s not possible! You’re lying!”</p><p>“I’m not lying! It’s true!”</p><p>Eventually, the store’s owner prevented further argument. “Hey you, please don’t fight in my bar. Here, take this and leave. 50 cherry pies.” He gave it all for free. The huge man takes off, crossing paths with the rookie pirate ‘Bellamy’.</p><p> </p><p>He, however, stayed outside, eating the delicious cherry pies as he listens to the one-sided fight inside the bar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again!<br/>I’ll be taking a break with writing for an indefinite period (tho it won't be long) it’s kinda messy in my country right now and it’s taxing whenever I open my phone. I just need a little breather. I hope you guys are doing well in amidst everything ^^ </p><p>See you all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Thumps and bumps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours after the successful infiltration, they got immersed with their own roles.</p><p> </p><p>Ace is busy with conversing his ‘colleagues’ in the cafeteria while Ryenne is occupied in the kitchen. She’s wearing a maid uniform, a rather shorter one than normal. It’s hanging just above her knees. The head house maid was meticulous with her, tying her hair in buns with braids and instructing the woman to do this and that.</p><p>“How long am I supposed to do this?” She curses under her breath, carrying two large trays; one at each hand. Someone’s eating all the food at the buffet table. It’s the nth time she had to refill the empty service area.</p><p>“Woah! This is great Madame Chef! Don’t mind me helping another plate.” A familiar joyous voice resounds in the dining hall. A stupefied Ryenne sees the pirate in glee. <em>This idiot’s taking advantage of the free meal</em>. He hasn’t forgotten the mission, right?</p><p>She goes to the other side of the table, replacing the empty trays. They are now facing each other, pretending to be strangers. “My, you sure do eat a lot, good Sir. I hope you won’t choke on the bone.” Sarcasm laced her tone.</p><p>Ace stops hoarding meat on his plate, surprised to see her in a maid uniform. She looks nice even with that dark aura around her form. He breaks into a smile, going into his assigned role. “Well, thank you. It’s nice to have someone worry for me.” Not. “You won’t eat yet? Food’s gonna run out.”</p><p>“It definitely will.” Ryenne maintains her calm façade, serving meals to other marines.</p><p>“Ohoh~ I haven’t seen a pretty face like yours around.” A smug officer approaches the table, hitting Ace by the shoulder. It doesn’t sit well for the latter, especially the stranger’s tone with Ryenne.</p><p>She brushes the flirt off. “Do you want anything? You’re holding up the line, Sir.”</p><p>“Then join us by the table. We could use some eye-candy in this feast.”</p><p>Her patience’s wearing thin. It’s hard to stay respectful to someone undeserving of it. “As you can see, I’m working. I’m happy observing here as long as everyone’s enjoying. If you excuse me, I’ll be serving the others.” A hand grabs her by the shoulder, stopping her from leaving. How persistent.</p><p>“No need to play hard to get. We’ll give you a good time.” Ocean irises glow dangerously at the guy. Should she do something about this?</p><p>Ace comes in, helping her with the dilemma. He grabs the stranger’s outstretched arm. “C’mon man, we’re missing out on the booze and stories.”</p><p>He gets swatted away. “Who are you? Don’t act all chummy on me.”</p><p>Suddenly, a messenger enters the hall with a newspaper in tow. “O-oi! Look! Whitebeard’s in the headlines! He’s going back to the New World. Seems like he’s aborting whatever they’ll do here in Paradise.”</p><p>What? Ryenne has no idea about this. Something must’ve happened for the change of plans. She meets Ace’s gaze. <em>‘Calm down no matter what they’ll say.’ </em></p><p>“Pffttt! That old geezer’s just scared of our rising power. We have admirals Kizaru, Akainu, and Aokiji. That rag will kick the bucket sooner or later.” This annoying officer just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.</p><p>A fist connects to his face, sending him across the room. “Don’t talk smack about Whitebeard. Idiot.” The pirate bit back. He can’t pass up how rude this guy is to the most respectable man in his life. She watches in the sidelines, planning on what to do. There were too many people. There’s also security cameras to consider.</p><p>“Oi! What did you do that for?!”</p><p>“Catch him!”</p><p><em>‘Freckles, go.’ </em>Guess she’ll do some clean-up. Again. Honestly, she’s happy he sacked the disgusting fella despite everything.</p><p>He tips his cap at her appreciatively, glancing before he runs away with the trail of angry marines. No matter how much she dislikes his shenanigans, she’ll always help him.</p><p>“Okay… Let’s see here.” Ryenne crouches down on the beat up man. One hit is all that it took. The only thing big about this dude is his confidence. “I’ll make you forget about the humiliation, but I want my own revenge too.” Fingers tap his head, giving a bitter memory of how she beat up countless marines in the past. It leaves him screaming in his dream.</p><p>She stands back, eyes glowing mischievously to the ones left in the room. Everyone’s looking at her suspiciously, freaked out with what she did to the poor guy. “You wanted a good time, right? I’ll give it to all of you then.”</p><p>Shrieks erupt inside the closed doors.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace hides in one of the VIP rooms.</p><p>A commander was resting in his quarters when he busted in. Having no choice, he knocks out the high-ranking officer. “Pardon me, Sir.” He takes the uniform, changing into another disguise. A fake mustache sticks to his face. On cue, an angry mob passes by, carrying a load of dangerous weapons.</p><p>“I think he went this way!”</p><p>“No! This way!”</p><p>Relief comes over as they disappear in the corridor. Ace felt itchy wearing bundles of clothing. Why do commanders have tight-neck suits anyway? It’s uncomfortable and hot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Tip* *Tap*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sounds of heels clicking against the tiles reached his ears. It gets louder with each step. Ace instantly backs to the corner, stuffing his face with dishes to avoid any interaction.</p><p>“It’s just me, Fire Face.” Ryenne speaks calmly. She can hear him way over the dining hall. Those chumps were overreacting. All she did was erase their memories of Ace and knocked them out to sleep. The Den Den Mushi Camera got taken care of too. She jammed the connection between the snail and the security office.</p><p>He continues chewing good grub, happy that she’s unscathed. “Wosh, arh yah shif?” (Oh, are you safe?)</p><p>Now that the woman realized it, this is the first time she saw Ace wearing something that covered his whole body. It’s a new sight that fits him, but it’s all sloppily made. She puts down his plate, fingers going to the crooked tie on his neck. “Yeah. But I can’t say the same for your pursuers. They’re all over the place.”</p><p>His eyes observe how she expertly fastens the cloth, swallowing the remaining delicacy. Has she done this before? “You’re quite skilled in this.”</p><p>“You mean this? Hmm… maybe? I’ve been doing this a lot when I was younger. There was another clumsy man…” A previous lover perhaps?</p><p>Though it’s not the time to inquire about her personal life, he finds himself prying further. “Must be an important one then.”</p><p>“He is.” A gentle smile on her lips. “One of the greatest in my life.” This made him more curious about the mystery guy. “He’s strong and all but he doesn’t know how to fix his tie. When we used to go outside for dinner, he’ll come out in a wrinkly suit.”</p><p>Dinner dates? Did he hear that correctly?</p><p>“Speaking of which, I haven’t talked to him in a while. I kinda miss him.” What? They’re still together? Ace didn’t know what to say. He had the gall to kiss someone who’s already with another man. But knowing how she makes this face on someone that’s not him… gets him envious. Just a little.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne sighs, “I miss my dad.” He blinks at her, realizing the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Dad?</p><p> </p><p>“So this man… is your dad?” Silvers Rayleigh. Yep.</p><p>She stares at him weirdly, dusting off the ceases on his shoulders. “Of course. Who else would it be?” Her family goes out once a month to Sabaody’s fancy restaurants –if her dad decides not to lose his freedom in gambling.</p><p>The pirate breaks into a fit of laughter, feeling stupid at jumping to conclusions. <em>‘I really hope she’s not using her powers right now.’ </em>He pinches her cheeks, grinning with a tint of red in on his own for various reasons of internal embarrassment and affection. “You had me there, Twinkles.”</p><p>“Mmhhff –“ Incoherent words came out of her. Had him at what exactly? She lightly hits his head in irritation. He releases the squishy skin, still in a great mood. “What’s with you? Doing that out of nowhere…” Her hand proceeds to fix the false mustache. It’s getting out of place.</p><p>“Yosh! I’ll sneak into the meeting. Call me Commander Ace when we’re outside.” He puts the cap back in his head. “I’ll see you there.” Patting her head affectionately, he steps outside of his hiding place.</p><p>“What the… did he eat something bad?” Ryenne can feel her heartbeat louder than usual for no reason. It’s… not a thing she’s used to.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll see you there.</em>
</p><p>Is it just her or did Ace look a bit cool back there? His raspy voice along with that care-free laugh left her speechless. “I think there’s something really wrong in that food.” She’s catching strange emotions. When he kissed her that night, she didn’t feel anything in shock. So why’s she getting all confused right now?</p><p> </p><p>Out of the blue, her head pangs in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Hngg.. argh!” It’s unbearable than the usual ones. She kneels to the floor in discomfort, clutching it tightly. Just when things are getting better, here comes the big wave of migraine. It’s agonizing. “Fuck… I left my painkillers in the staff quarters.”</p><p>Her hand grabs the table’s edge so hard that it cracked to pieces. She’s taking in deep breaths, enduring the experience. “Huff… Huff… Great. Just great.” Her vision’s turning to a cloudy mess.</p><p>“Miss are you alright?! Honey! Help me here!”</p><p>“Oh no! Let’s take her to the infirmary. Quick!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne can’t recognize the blurry people, consciousness drifting into darkness.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you believe in genies?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ryenne was in the middle of writing her agenda the moment they arrive to the next island when he asked the weird question. “Hmm… No. I don’t believe in any wish granting myths. Mermaids? Yeah. But no, not genies.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He meets her in the eye, reluctant to continue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, go ahead. I won’t bite you know.” She laughs at his hesitation. He doesn’t have to hold back on her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhm, I was supposed to pull this great line…” He scratches his chin. Ah, this guy’s adorable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She closes her diary, shifting the attention to the frequent visitor in her workplace. “Okay. Hypothetically, if they do exist then maybe I–“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ughhhh you don’t have to change your answer for me!” His sulking tone was very entertaining. “Wait, let me redeem myself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slouches on the wooden chair, relaxing her back from hours of working. “Take your time, Fireflies.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It didn’t take much time for him to think of what to say. “Twinkles, if you have any wishes –“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t believe in those.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“IF you do have any, at least three of them, what would it be?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s asking her seriously. She should do the same. Wishes, huh? She never considered having one. Despite everything, her parents raised her properly. Whitebeard and everyone treated her like their own. They’re one of the most powerful pirate crews in the world. What more could she ask? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm… I wish that I’ll get to try your own brewed tea.” She smiles at him gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not much –“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I wish to go fishing when the sun’s up. Uncle’s a little overprotective about me falling into the sea.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that what you really –“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lastly, I wish that I’ll get to see the whole world with you.” She grins at him, widely aware of his surprised face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warm hands wrap around her shoulders. “You’re so sly.” His fingers trailed down her waist, engaging in a tickle attack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wai-! HAHAHAHA” She drops down the chair, barely breathing with all the laughter. He holds her carefully, making sure she won’t hit her legs and leave a bruise. “COME ON! YOU –HAHAHAHA! I’M DYING HERE!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stops altogether. “Your wish is my command.” A cheeky smile adorning his features. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? So you’re my personal genie now?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shrugs, resting his chin on top of her head. “If those are your wishes, then I don’t mind turning it to reality.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You swear? Pinky promise.” She raised her small finger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise.” He reciprocates it with sincerity, meeting her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Out of those three vows, one was broken. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Ace stares on the bitter coffee with hate.</p><p>It’s been hours since he last saw Ryenne. She was supposed to serve beverage in today’s afternoon meeting, but another person did. The taste is barely palatable. He kept spitting out the drink to a nearby potted plant whenever he takes a sip.</p><p>And he’s worried. Kind of.</p><p>He’s highly aware of what she can do, and he trusts that belief. But there will always be a room for error. She hasn’t contacted him too. Maybe she found Moda’s parents and engaged in a chitchat that lasted for decades?</p><p>As much as he remembers, Ryenne is a woman of few words for strangers.</p><p>“So… for today’s agenda… Blergh-!” Vice Admiral Comil couldn’t take the flavor. “Excuse me, it’s still too hot for my tongue.” Yeah right. The coffee’s gone cold, having it served fifteen minutes ago. He’s just saving face at this point. “Going back, there’ll be an upcoming meeting at Mariejois. It’s about the vacant position in the Royal Seven Warlords following Crocodile’s replacement.”</p><p>Oh. Good thing Ace didn’t skip the boring talk. This one’s juicy news. Ryenne will like to hear this as well.</p><p>“We’ll escort the present members to the Holy Land, but no one can go above. The admirals will do it themselves. Let’s focus on how we’ll segregate funds for the trip.” Well, that went down the drain. He’s hoping to know more about it. He’s not a math person.</p><p>Another messenger comes in the picture, saluting to the superiors gathered in the room. “Sir! The top secret Marine Intelligence Ship is on sight.”</p><p>The vice admiral throws a book at the guy. “Idiot! You’re not supposed to say that out loud!”</p><p>“I apologize Sir! The top secret marine intelligence ship is just a normal galleon! Please forget my previous statement Sirs.”</p><p>“Never mind. You’re giving me a headache. Men, we will continue this meeting after we procured important documents. Dismissed! Ugh, this coffee’s gross. Tell them to get milk somewhere. It’s scarring my taste buds.”</p><p>Ace leaves the room, still carrying the forsaken beverage on his hands. He has to find Ryenne as soon as possible. Looks like Moda’s parents aren’t any of the officers.</p><p>“Her weird lollipops are better than this rotten coffee.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne opens her eyes in the health ward.</p><p>“Shit, I passed out again.” Her condition seems to improve within the few hours of rest.</p><p>There were two people with her inside the room, wearing aprons on their waist. A middle-aged man and woman. “Excuse me.” Voice hoarse, she forced to lay out her words. “Did… did you help me?”</p><p>“Oh! Honey she’s awake. Sorry, we were preoccupied with something else. How are you feeling dear?” Her sweet tone reminds her of home. It’s… reassuring.</p><p>“Thank you, Madame. It’s my first day here and I already lazed around. I’m sorry. I’ll get back to work.” She stands from the comfort of the mattress. Ace must be searching for her too.</p><p>“No. no. You go lie back down. It seems like you’ve been stressed out lately. We don’t blame you. Today’s activities were… eventful.” The cook sits down beside the bed. She dubs them as a married couple. A kind one at that.</p><p>“Really, I’m all energized to move!” She pumps out her fists with a grin. Truth to be told, she’s still withering inside but there’s no other choice but to press on.</p><p>The older woman chuckles at her actions. “My, you’re quite the gal. Just like my little one.”</p><p>“I wonder how she’s doing… We’ve been holed up at work.”</p><p>Ryenne pauses her initial thoughts on leaving. That’s right. Primarily, they came here for one reason only. “Uhm,” Gosh. How will she bring up the milk maiden in the conversation? “Do you miss your kid? I-I don’t mean to pry… I just miss my parents too.”</p><p>And that’s the truth.</p><p>The man smiles sadly, bringing out a small picture of a familiar girl from his pocket. “She’s much younger than you, but we left her back in town because of our jobs.”</p><p>“Our daughter’s full of energy as well. She takes care of our cattle without an ounce of complaint. I miss her very much.”</p><p>Oooh boy. Ryenne never thought she’ll want to see Ace this badly. Moda’s letter is in his coat pocket.</p><p>“I can’t speak for her, but as someone who shares the same sentiment, I’m sure she misses you both equally.”</p><p>As she finishes, a scream breaks through the homey atmosphere.</p><p>Both cooks are startled by the person’s shriek. “Please stay here. I’ll go check it out.” Ryenne runs outside with haste.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>She comes across a frenzied bunch of officers, recognizing most of them as Ace’s pursuers. They are all around the building, barking orders on how to save a ship from burning.</p><p>Burning, huh? That gives her an idea who perpetrated the incident.</p><p>Dashing to several corridors, she ends up on Vice Admiral Comil’s conference room. All the other officials were presumed to be there, namely ‘Commander Ace’. Now that she identified Moda’s parents, they have to get the hell out of here.</p><p>Alas, she found the place empty.</p><p>“Huh… where could he be?” Eyes turn to the clock. The conference should end an hour later. An imaginary light bulb brightens above her head.</p><p>Oh, right. There is a burning ship.</p><p>Clicking her tongue in annoyance, there’s no other option but to find Ace in the sea of men in the big infrastructure. “You’re not making this easy, Freckles.”</p><p>As she spins around, something caught her eye. There is a folder in the on top of the stacked files on the Vice Admiral’s desk. A text written ‘Missing Criminals’ etches on the cover. Curiosity got the best of her. Legs magnet towards the papers.</p><p>Her fingers flip through the sheets, recognizing some people on the list. There are more pressing matters to think about, but a hunch tells her to continue. Her orbs stop at a specific name, hands shaking at the trauma of her harsh past. “It’s starting…”</p><p> </p><p>Can she stop it now?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Laffitte</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Description: A former sheriff in West Blue. Faced punishment of forceful removal from the police force and exiled from West Blue for being excessively violent and unnecessarily cruel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last seen: Drum Island</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Current Whereabouts: Unknown</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryenne deems this guy as the most troublesome member of the Blackbeard Pirates aside from Teach. He’s cunning, scheming all the time with his diplomatic tongue and accursed manners that appear on the most bizarre times. “I have to get a move-on.”</p><p>Time is moving fast. Soon, it’ll be Marineford all over again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru puru</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The transponder snail sitting beside all the paperwork rings her back to reality. There are many reasons to ignore the call, and she has to get going while everyone’s in a state of frenzy. But a bothersome weight settles in her chest —like she absolutely needed to pick up.</p><p>Eventually, the merchant gave in.</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru... Gacha. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Vice Admiral Comil, Sir! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reports of the rising pirate Straw hat Luffy and his crew emerged in the island of Jaya. They were seen in Mock Town in the middle of a brawl with ‘The Hyena’ Bellamy. Requesting for back-up in catching the criminal, Over.” </em>
</p><p>As if Ryenne will let them. She remains silent on the other line.</p><p>
  <em>“Sir? Response, Over.” </em>
</p><p>Nope.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah! I forgot to mention. There are additional reports of a no-name pirate crew of relatively large men. They managed to beat Bellamy’s right-hand man in a single hit just like what Straw hat did to their captain.” </em>
</p><p>She’s not interested in those people. Maybe the constant tiring activities made her overthink of the small things.</p><p>
  <em>“They are also turning the whole island for Straw Hat. Though we do not see them as a threat, we would like to know the appropriate countermeasures if we happen to come across them in the hunt.” </em>
</p><p>Huh? Who would those ingrates be? “Who are they?” She finds herself speaking. The person on the other line is shocked to hear a feminine voice, asking for the officer instead.</p><p><em>“Who are you?! Where’s the Vice Admiral?” </em>The information given is top secret, only for the ears of the higher-ups.</p><p>Ryenne thinks of a last resort excuse. She can’t use her abilities to the other guy. “I’m papa’s daughter. He’s working outside right now. I’ll just tell him when he gets back.” <em>I wish this fella would just bite and go on with it.</em></p><p>
  <em>“What?! He has a daughter -! Wait. Okay, then. I have no choice since we’re low on time. Please tell him to get back in line as soon as possible. And as for those no-name outlaws…” </em>
</p><p>Her blood runs cold on the following words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They call themselves Blackbeard Pirates.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Ace can’t handle the bitter coffee any longer.</p><p> </p><p>The cup on his hand is miraculously empty. He managed to stomach in the last gulp, tongue suffering from its taste.</p><p>Where is he right now? Well, he’s sitting on one of the open windows of the building, observing his former pursuers dash around carrying buckets of water. One of them managed to recognize him despite the false mustache and disguise. What a keen eye. The pirate’s left with no other option but to give them an appropriate distraction.</p><p>Thus, the burning top secret intelligence ship.</p><p>It’s amazing he hasn’t seen Ryenne in the middle of this mess. She’s usually fast on her feet whenever he does attention-seeking acts. He leaps from the window, getting inside to look for the woman. Maybe she found Moda’s parents after all.</p><p>“Alright, I lounged around long enough. Time to look for a missing maid.”</p><p>Just when he’s about to leave the post, screams pierced through the air.</p><p>“RESCUE ALL OF OUR MEN AT ONCE! THEY’RE ALL BURNING UP IN THERE!”</p><p> </p><p>Woops. He doesn’t mean any harm.</p><p> </p><p>Ace changes his agenda. There are lives to save, and he’s not-so-partly responsible for the incident. Besides, the merchant won’t let him live if she found out innocent guys got caught up in this scheme.</p><p>He goes out to the open area, clearly seeing the conflagration in the middle of the water. Without hesitation, he jumps from the dry land. There were men trying to hold him back, one of those is the Vice Admiral himself. They were worried about the suicidal act. It gave him the boost to finish this faster.</p><p>A silhouette is watching behind the ordeal, ocean irises glowing to predict how things will end. With Ace doing something heroic after accidentally causing the problem, they’re bound to be discovered sooner or later.</p><p>This person is Ryenne, maid uniform still on with her cap and bag in tow. Her eyes were unreadable. It’s gleaming, sure, but there’s the absence of its usual brightness.</p><p>She witnesses Ace save men one after another with his body wrapped in flames. As he carries the last unconscious staff with a case full of top secret papers, his clothes got burned out, revealing the tattoo in his arm and back.</p><p>Everyone is caught off guard with his fiery body. They know this guy…</p><p>“It’s… Fire Fist!”</p><p>Landing on the dusty ground, he smirks triumphantly at the feat. He can see her from the bunch with those wavy locks of hers. She’s clapping at him, a small smile on her lips. It failed to mask the tired aura she’s hiding.</p><p>They bring out their guns and swords, attacking the pirate instantly. It all went through the guy, being a Logia user made him invulnerable to any physical assault. Though she didn’t know why he still had that panicked look in his face.</p><p>“Ryenne!” He runs to her, arm encircles the slim waist, hoisting her to his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. For a strong person, she’s unbelievably light. Angry marks form on her head as she stares at the huge tattoo inked on his back.</p><p>“Portgas!” The seething tone made him laugh. There’s the girl he knows.</p><p>Ace passes by the string of officers, tossing the letter on his pocket right at the Vice Admiral.</p><p>“Please give that to Moda’s parents! They’re your excellent cooks!” Ryenne calls out one last time as they disappear to the boulders. It’s all rocky and pointy. They couldn’t follow them anymore.</p><p>Vice Admiral Comil opens the envelope.  There’s a picture of a smiling girl with a bottle of fresh milk, a map, and a letter addressed to her parents. He looked back on the two trespassers that helped them in an unconventional manner.</p><p>“Hmm… I did say I want some milk for that damned coffee…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace carries her properly down the stony path; firm arm hooked under her knees while the other rests on her back. She’s oddly silent in their journey. Sometimes, he wanted to have her abilities —to know what’s going on inside that brain of hers. “Hey… You okay there?” Raspy whisper breaking her trance.</p><p>Ryenne’s eyes reach him, void of any reaction. There must be a lot going on. She leans to his chest, closing her blue gems as she takes in his warmth. A rare occurrence. Rarer than finding a devil fruit in Grand Line.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, she lied to Portgas D. Ace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Backtracking for the last 24 hours, Sabo left Jaya after staying for three days.</p><p> </p><p>Due to his occupation and rank in the Revolutionary Army, he strayed away from Mock Town where several pirates had their base in. He lounged at the forest of South Grave, keeping his body at its top shape as he faces against the monsters of the island. It wasn’t difficult to survive on his own.</p><p>Somehow, experiencing the dangers of the forest wasn’t new. It feels… familiar, like a childhood hobby of some sort. Hack, returning from a reconnaissance in Black Drum Kingdom, fetched him on the coasts of the jungle. They had to be wary of suspicions and sightings.</p><p> </p><p>As the Revolutionary Army ship leaves the island, Going Merry arrives. It was merely a second, like a speck of dust passed by your shoulders, but Luffy and Sabo unknowingly crossed paths for the first time in ten years. They didn’t know, nor will they ever be.</p><p>Yet the gears of change are slowly turning.</p><p>“Heh… I didn’t know we’ll see revolutionaries here. Pirates commonly come to this island after all.” Nico Robin muses, binoculars on her eyes. She sees the huge flag get smaller and smaller as it came out on the farther side of Jaya. They were on standby until Luffy, Zoro, and Nami comes back from their exploration.</p><p>Chopper hands another nail to Usopp; who’s currently covering holes in their ship poorly. “Revolutionary? What’s that?”</p><p>Those guys are a rare bunch, barely exposing themselves in public because of their enemy. Now that the archeologist thinks about it, they weren’t that different from her existence, both being an abomination to the World Government.</p><p>“Hmm… how should I explain this? They’re not pirates for sure. They have different goals –mainly overthrowing the government.” As usual, she’s blatantly straight to the point.</p><p>The doctor lets go of the nail in shock. Usopp ended up hammering his hooves instead. “OI YOU BASTARD THAT’S PAINFUL!”</p><p>“WAAAH I’M SORRY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ANYWAY? IT’S YOUR FAULT.” Despite apologizing half-heartedly, Chopper’s not having any of it. He transforms to his ‘Heavy Point’, successfully scaring the sniper at his wits. “I’M SO SORRY PLEASE DON’T THROW ME OFF BOARD!”</p><p>“Oi, you two are so noisy.” Sanji emerges from the kitchen with a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade with honey. “Here you go, Robin-chaaan~ By yours truly.” She takes the delicious drink, smiling appreciatively to the swooning chef.</p><p>“Thank you.” Kudos to Sanji. He makes the most delectable meals she ever had.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until Luffy and Zoro came back in a bloodied mess that they all lost their cool.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo leans to the railings of the ship, deep in own thoughts.</p><p>It’s been like this ever since he met up with Ryenne in Erumalu –ever since he saw that picture of Fire Fist to be exact. It didn’t help that she shared her memories with the rising pirate Straw hat Luffy. The growing uncertainty is almost unbearable, keeping him awake at night. He used the time to train. Dilly-dallying rusts the mind and the body. Or so Dragon says. </p><p>He doesn’t notice the colleague right next to him. “You’re aloof, Sabo. Something happened in Alabasta?” Hack, his former martial arts mentor, inquires. Regardless of Sabo’s tendencies to hung up on communications and neglecting his duties, they worry on his latter performance rather than the usual frustration they harbor.</p><p>“Ah? No. That’s all fixed. I’m just… thinking.” Thinking about pirates that have no connection to him as far as he remembers. And that’s not saying a lot. Whenever those two guys came in mind, it felt oddly familiar; like a huge wave of nostalgia with pure nothingness.</p><p>It got him reminiscing. Reminiscing about what though?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Do you want your memories to return, Pipes?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He said no. At that time, he was sure that’s what he wanted —what he needed.</p><p>There are a number of priorities to be done. More pressing matters to look into. More lives that requires saving from the clutches of injustice. This is why he chose to join the Revolution. To abolish the caste system of unfairness. To change the way the world goes.</p><p>This is his calling. At least that’s what he chose to be. Does he have any room to be selfish?</p><p>Dragon taught him a lot of things, both in combat and in life. Values, Beliefs, Morals, and ironically, Family. “Family comes first.” But what do they mean by ‘family’? Blood bonds? Friendship? Brotherhood? It was too vague. If you ask him, he wouldn’t know what to say. He’d rather recite all the laws of the World Government.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m asking. Do you have any siblings… Sabo?”</em>
</p><p>It’s all an innocent question from the merchant. She trailed on carefully, making sure she’s not stepping any boundaries. Though it made him wonder if she knew something… Ryenne always says the random things that meant more than just the surface. When he was given the golden opportunity to retrieve his missing memories… he got a little scared and excited.</p><p> </p><p>Scared of the change. Excited for the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of unknown, Ryenne’s currently trailing a man named Blackbeard (or so she says). An unknown pirate. Will she be safe? <em>“She’s strong. She can handle you.”</em> Her mother said to them with utmost confidence when they were looking for her in Sabaody. He trusts her abilities, really, but he was a little worried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.” Sabo holds the paper containing her contact details, tucking it to his pockets. “In exchange for the information and free meal, we promise to keep your daughter safe in any way we can.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shakky gave a small smile. “I doubt she’ll need it. But… thank you. She’s always been an energetic one, going home at random times with bruises. It leaves me a little uneasy.” She lets out a small laugh, placing the cigarette butts on the ash tray. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If she’ll know how to depend on someone else… then that’ll be great.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, how are things while I was gone? Has Dragon returned?” Change the topic. That’s preferable. He’s never the mushy guy after all.</p><p>Hack nods, arms crossed at his disappointment in Sabo’s habit of keeping things to himself. But he didn’t press further. “Koala’s been handling whatever you left. Let me tell ya, she’s not happy about it.”</p><p>The chief of staff gulps nervously, dreading for what’s going to welcome him when he gets back. “O-okay. We can take our time if you want. Grand Line’s a dangerous place.”</p><p>“Full speed ahead men!”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oi!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The skies are painted fiery orange red as the sun sets.</p><p>Ariel weaves through the waters in maximum speed as Ryenne busies herself in the kitchen, brewing tea for her new batch of pain relievers. She has to call Marco soon for free consultation. It wouldn’t be surprising if she dies of overdose.</p><p>In addition, there are questions that need answers.</p><p>The woman changed out of the painstaking uniform, opting to wear the previous simple clothes with a blanket covering her top. It’s a windy evening and she’s not good with cold.</p><p>
  <em>*growl* </em>
</p><p>The merchant quirks a brow at Ace, unsurprised with his bottomless satisfaction for food. After finishing dozens of plates back at the dining hall, he still has the space for whatever’s making him hungry.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” He sheepishly says, glancing as he holds the helm. Speaking of which, she skipped lunch ‘cause of the whole migraine and fainting. There’s nothing more in her fridge other than bottles of wine, packs of sweets, and cola. The ideal stock for an unhealthy person. Maybe this is why her body breaks down more than often lately. “How’s Moshii? He’s in your bag the whole day.”</p><p>“Moshii? Who’s that?” She adds two spoonsful of Moda’s traditional milk to the tea.</p><p>“Your transponder snail. Heard you talking to it the other day. It’ll need a name you know.” Another weird trait of his is the bizarre nicknames that come out of nowhere. The kind of name a five-year old would make.</p><p>“You had me at Twinkles, but ‘Moshii’? I’m sorry.” She shakes her head, laughing softly at his witty self. How did he know it’s a ‘he’ anyway? Corny as he appears be, Ace notices the smallest things about her. “He’s fine. Sleeping right next to me. Tea, Fire Face?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good.” Ace has the decency not to ask more of the woman. From the start until now, he keeps owing her favors. There’s at least something he could do. It bothers him how detached she is today. They separated for mere hours.</p><p>What could’ve happen for her to turn a 180 within the gap?</p><p>Faint taps on his shoulder brought him back to the present. It’s Ryenne, handing a cup of freshly made tea, ignoring his rejection. He said he liked her teas. She’s taking pride in that. “We’ll have to fish for dinner. I barely had anything for the day and you’re hungry as always.” He slows down the engine, gradually stopping in the middle of the sea.</p><p>She crouches down to the hatch, grabbing two sets of fishing poles next to her hidden scythe. “Here you go, Freckles.” Chucking the stick to the guy. “You have fished before, right?”</p><p>Whether she’s falsifying the casual front or not, he’s not dense to ignore the low energy radiating from her.</p><p>“Yeah. My brothers and I do this a lot when we were kids.” He remembers the fond memories. “We caught a huge squid and Luffy almost drowned in the lake.”</p><p>“And here I was, thinking you hugged in glory of the huge catch. What a nice memory you have there.”</p><p>“It is! We roasted the beast after fishing him out of the water.” He follows her to the edge, grabbing two chairs from the small dining area.</p><p>“Fished?! You saved Luffy by hanging him on the hook?” She mumbles a small ‘thank you’ as he places it on her spot.</p><p>“In my defense, he took the bait.” It’s a funny thing to watch. They did it as a joke because the younger one taunted the live squid. He must’ve pressed the right buttons. Next thing they knew, the kid got thrown off. Sabo was all panicky while he just laughed at it.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, teeth showing in a small grin. A genuine reaction. Comfortable silence blankets in between them.</p><p>Ace gets giddy and happy whenever Luffy comes in the picture. She couldn’t help but admire the existing relationship between the foster brothers. It’s strong. Sturdier than most connection two blood-related people do. What does it feel like to have a sibling? She doesn’t know.</p><p>“It’s a little rough in the beginning but it’ll grown on to you sooner or later.” He replies, eyes still on the end of the hook. Oops. She might’ve said her last thoughts out loud.</p><p>“What do you think you’re like? As a brother I mean.” Small talks made fishing activities worthwhile. Well, she is curious too.</p><p>This is a first. No one asked him such a thing before. People usually tell their opinion on how opposite he is with Luffy. “I don’t know.” Truly, he doesn’t. “I just do what I can on being one. That’s all.” He treasures the few people who accepted him for who he really is –cherishing them and attacking anyone who dares to mess with them.</p><p>“I think you’re doing a great job at it.”</p><p>He turns to her, caught off guard with the sudden compliment.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that.” She nudges him lightly by the shoulder, acting a little offended. “I know when to give credit where credit is due.”</p><p>“Wise words.” He whistles in response. “How about you? Any siblings?”</p><p>“It’s just me, mom, and dad.” Both Rayleigh and Shakky were late on the marriage part. They didn’t anticipate having a kid, a daughter at that. For pirates, they are great parents. They didn’t abandon her, nor did they mistreat her.</p><p>Ryenne considers herself lucky.</p><p>She realizes this is the only time they conversed about their families in depth. “Since you answered my question earlier, I’ll share a bit of my own definition as a daughter.”</p><p>The fishes seem to be dead tonight. No one’s picking up the bite. “Okay then. If you may indulge me, Twinkles.”</p><p>Her fingers fiddled with the pole’s handle. “I’m quite a rash kid, especially to my dad.” Rayleigh. A man Ace has mixed feelings on. “He’s quite overprotective despite being my mentor. All I did was give him worries in his ‘poor old heart’ or so he says. As for my mom, well, she’s a very cool mom. Always chill even when beating up customers. Wait, did I mention we had a restaurant in Sabaody?”</p><p>This chatty side of hers is novel for the guy. She’s either frowning, scolding, or hitting him most of the time (mostly caused by him). “No, you haven’t.” He’s been in the mangrove island back when he’s still the captain of Spade Pirates. Though he doubts he went to her place.</p><p>“It’s in Grove 13. If you happen to be on the island, you should swing in, give us an income or two.” She jests at him. “No dine and dash please.”</p><p>“I’ll take note of that.” Ace has been wanting to ask another question, a personal one that only she can relate to. “I have another thing. It’s completely fine if you don’t answer it. I just need to hear a second opinion.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Have you… faced difficulty with being related to… infamous people?”</p><p>Ryenne looks at him, unfazed from the sensitive query. It’s more of a question for himself, really. And something tells her he hasn’t found the answer yet. “I have. A lot of times, Ace.” She’s serious on the answer. “But I never blamed them. I was fortunate to grow up with both of them in my life. My father… I always knew he felt a little regretful to have him as my dad, knowing fully well what kind of experience I’ll be facing.”</p><p>She puts the fishing rod on the floor, giving up on any possible catch. “It’s hard, but I’m not my dad, Ace. I’m not my mom too… I’m me… and so are you.</p><p>His eyes widen on the last words.</p><p>“I know.” The woman gives him a reassuring smile. “There are pictures of your parents back at home. Dad seems to reminisce on his glory days once in a while. Your mom’s there too.” She skips the part where Ace is a carbon copy of his dad in their youth —aside from the dots on his face.</p><p>What are the odds that Roger and Rayleigh’s kids would be sitting this close to each other twenty years after they went to their own paths?</p><p>“You’re Ace. The one who dines and dash every time, who freeloads to my fridge, who ripped my hair —“</p><p>“I did not <strike>do that on purpose</strike>!” He mutters the end.</p><p>“ —who manages to keep me on edge every single damn time.” A chuckle passes by her lips. “Before you were anyone else’s, you were you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were you.</em>
</p><p>Three words.</p><p>But it meant more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that's what he wanted, rather, needed to hear. All his life, Ace is questioning his own existence, if he deserved to live, if he was worthy enough to be happy, if... he could be just like any other man who can dream and live by the day. Will the world forgive him if he asks to be a regular guy? One who can watch his brother achieve his dreams. One who can see the world in all its glory. One who can grow old along with his crewmates and friends. </p><p>A huge sea king jumps on top of them out the blue. There they notice that the sun is no longer above, moon replacing it with the countless stars twinkling around it. Ace says nothing, appreciating her thoughtful insight. There’s no need to explain. He’s clearly aware of how much weight each word holds.</p><p>This is the closest to a heart-to-heart talk he’s ever had.</p><p>Her sincerity is tugging the strings of his heart. Somehow, he knew. He knew that the rising emotions were filling up his dam of restraint. Any second now, it’ll all burst –into nothing or into something. He’s focusing on anything besides the lady who’s with him in this romantic night.</p><p>If Marco and Thatch were here, they already shoved him towards her, complaining about his turtle self.</p><p>Their arms are lightly touching as they enjoy the view in silence. It’s eerily the same as the night of Whitebeard’s Party. Calm waters. Clear skies. Luminescent Fishes. An altogether serene atmosphere. Ryenne rarely gets to see this kind of night.</p><p>And she shares it all with him.</p><p>As far as romance goes, the one who got involved with her the most is Ace (if you consider the awkward and physical attraction). Remember the fact they’re not even together in the first place. Men come and go. She entertained none due to the alarming future, though it made her wonder of his personal experiences.</p><p>Unknowingly, her eyes drifts to his side. A soft smile on his face as he watches the show.</p><p> </p><p>Ace is an enigma in her life.</p><p> </p><p>There are many questions sitting around his existence. He does the most bizarre things, causing havoc that she’ll end up cleaning, liking the things she treasures no matter how weird it is, believing in her words of nonsense, and… making her feel emotions she never thought she’s capable of having.</p><p>It’s all vexing.</p><p>She must’ve been staring too long. He catches her with a carefree look, rather happy with how the sea kings dance under the sea. “Hey, Twinkles.” The nickname naturally sinks in her system. His dark orbs mirror the lights in the background.</p><p>Ryenne may be immune to charms but she knows when to call someone ‘attractive’. Since meeting him in East Blue, she already dubbed the guy troublesome. No, maybe even before that, three years’ prior in Baterilla when she first saw his bounty poster.</p><p>“Watch this. Hotarubi.” He lifts up his fingers, releasing small balls of light that imitate fireflies. It scatters around the boat, beautifying the already breathtaking picture. “Don’t touch it. It might burn you.”</p><p>If it’s playing fire, then she’s already doing it, falling deeper to the pit the longer she stays with him.</p><p>She leaves the chair, going closer to the edge of her boat, drawn to the atmosphere with heavy weights dragging her down. Whatever’s bubbling inside needs to disappear.</p><p>Ace follows behind, leaving the wooden rod on floor. He’s holding himself back from doing anything uncomfortable, having it already done back at their ship when she was hell bent on stopping him.</p><p>They were so close, yet so far.</p><p>Fingers clutching the blanket wrapping around her, she whispers his name. “Ace.” That gave him permission to meet her in the eye.</p><p>Ryenne is indeed a woman who’ll make you feel something.</p><p>He’s no stranger to pretty women, but she keeps him suffocating on the unsaid emotions piling up. Being a pirate automatically resigned him from any potential romantic relationships. He’s the son of the most dangerous man, no lady can possibly stay with him and grow old like normal people do. Other than occasional hook-ups, he never explored anything further than that.</p><p>After meeting Ryenne, that got him thinking if it’s worth it.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” He asks her, careful on the words. She’s the daughter of his biological father’s best friend. Outrageous their lineage may be, Ace feels most normal whenever she’s around aside from his brothers and crewmates. Was it weird to like what’s normal rather than the extraordinary?</p><p>“Many things.” A chuckle escapes her lips. She doesn’t trust herself from breaking down in front of him. <strong>This close</strong>. She is this close on telling him everything.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ll need more than just a penny.” A million beri would suffice.</p><p>Her hand touches his ever so slightly, smallest finger reaching out to the comfort of his skin. It is a shy act. One that left him wanting for more. They held hands before, but not like this.</p><p>Call him bold. He doesn’t care. Rough skin meets her soft ones as they intertwine their fingers, finally connecting. She feels conflicted, distressed even. Ace picks up on it, tugging her lightly to lean towards him.</p><p>She is worried. She is scared. She is anything but okay. Why so?</p><p> </p><p>Cause when Ryenne heard the news about Blackbeard trailing Luffy, something clicked.</p><p> </p><p>No matter what she’ll do, Ace will hunt down the bastard ‘til the ends of earth.</p><p> </p><p>He’s already protective of the crew. How much more of his brother? That gives him more reason to pursue the fruitless endeavor that may lead to his downfall. She doesn’t want that. She wants anything but that.</p><p>“I wonder… what do I have to do to make this ill feeling disappear from you?” He holds her hand gently, fingers caressing the cold skin. Ace is getting frustrated with knowing little to nothing in her head. His free hand plays on the plastic bag hidden in his pocket, masking the restlessness.</p><p>Decades. She’s been under the horrors of the dark future for decades. Finding that forsaken devil fruit is all that she did, yet it still ended up on that man’s clutches.</p><p>Fate is fucking her up.</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything.” And it’s true. Just staying right next to him gives her unimaginable comfort. Having someone this close to you, sharing moments of peace and serenity, is a miracle in her life that’s been nothing but storms.</p><p>Ryenne gives him a full-blown smile. “I’m already happy with this.” She gestures to everything around them.</p><p>She was everything he wanted. Simple and natural. A break from the harsh reality.</p><p>Ace inches closer to her, cautious and reluctant as if she’s made of fragile glass. He thinks he’s dealing with fire right now. The whole situation’s capable of burning him, turning him into a pile of ashes with a simple mistake.</p><p>Her eyes follow his, welcoming the advances with no hesitation.</p><p>Eventually, he throws all the care in the window, tilting his head to meet hers.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time since his escape in Moby, their lips touched, lasting longer than the previous one.</p><p> </p><p>Time seems to stop when he held her, but the flutters in their heart only multiplied with burning fervor. Ryenne can hear it ringing against her ears, feeling her knees get weaker with each second. He was ever so careful, only pushing forward if she allows it. She never engaged in displays of affection, so her confidence in these acts were little to nothing.</p><p>Ace, on the other hand, didn’t know a simple kiss can be this… addictive. Every breath he took smells like the freshest berries in peak season. There's raw emotion in the way her other hand treads behind his hair, tugging his black locks for the lack of air. It feels innocent but intoxicating at the same time.</p><p>He opens his eyes a little, taking a guilty peek at how her face flushes in shades of red, making sure this isn’t a fragment of his imagination. Her breaths are ragged, not used to breathing through her nose in the middle of the heated act. <em>Damn it.</em></p><p>Letting go of her hand, he drapes his toned arms around her form to pull her closer, still keeping the other in his pocket as he meets her lips halfway. He doesn’t trust himself enough that his hands will lurk in dangerous territories. She deserves all the respect in the world.</p><p>Her hand ends up on his left arm where inked letters etch his skin. Ace is a damn good kisser; she doesn't need experience to know that. Ryenne's getting drunk with just how slow things were going. She can clearly see how he feels for her, and he does to her as well. </p><p> </p><p>But this can’t be. Not when there’s the danger of tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>A tear escapes on her eye. Shakily, she places each set of her fingers on the sides of his temples, lenses opening and glowing sadly on what she’s about to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Ace.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stops altogether, confused at what’s going on. All of a sudden, darkness invaded his vision.</p><p> </p><p>Succumbing him to unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>He falls to her arms, weight pushing her to the chilly floors as she cradles him from hitting his head. She was desperately holding back the painful stab right to her soul. His arms fell loosely on her back as the woman smiles sadly at him.</p><p>Ryenne moves the stray hairs away from his face, leaving one last kiss on his forehead, giving him a beautiful memory of her childhood in Sabaody. He looks very peaceful in his sleep. Smile forming as good dreams flood his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“The next time you’ll wake up, everything will be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Within that measly second, she knocked him out unconscious. In other terms, Ryenne used her abilities to remove his memories of Blackbeard —and in extension, anything about her as well. This Is the only way she can think of to spare him from the incoming suffering that criminal holds. He might follow her too.</p><p>She can’t have that.</p><p>If it’s about Luffy, then she’ll handle it all on her own. It’s suicidal. Foolish, even. But it’s all worth it if this will stop the impending war. She’s not fickle-minded to assume she can fight Teach and his crew all on her own.</p><p>All she has to do is compromise.</p><p> </p><p>“I… really am unfair.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I find it amazing that One Piece can turn one comedic scene to a dramatic change within a second. I’m trying to capture that kind of twist. </p><p>Btw, ‘Moshi Moshi’ is what Japanese people say when they pick up a call. I got the name from there. It's the typical play on words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. To build-up the incoming storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What to remember: </p><p>In chap 8, Ryenne couldn't read Teach's mind. Thatch suddenly lost connection with her.<br/>In chap 9, Marco gave her the bullet lodged in Thatch.<br/>In chap 15, Ace took the bullet and Marco's note before they left for Marine Base. It's quite easy to miss, but it's relevant.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There was a young girl jumping around bubbles in Sabaody’s coastline. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She dons a round apple cut hairstyle with a puffy white dress all covered in mud. Bubbles keep bringing her to the top as she bounces one after another. Her squeals of joy were ringing his ears. It sounded pure, innocent, and all that <strong>he</strong> missed during childhood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes were deeply colored brown, untouched by the devil fruit that changed her life. A man was watching her all the way down, making sure she won’t end up on the sea. “Bubbles, your wounds will open up again.” He says with a worried look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay! Mom will patch it up!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! It’s not!” She only laughed at the man, presumably her father. It was nighttime and the skies were so pretty. There’s no way she’ll leave her spot on top. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She settles above the mangroves, observing the various constellations etched on the heavens. Her father soon came next to the child. Tie crooked. Buttons undone. He was never the fancy guy, only doing it for his daughter that loves to go out on family dinners. His wife would always laugh at his sloppy form, fixing the necktie as their kid inquires how to get it done. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Papa, does everyone see the same thing we see right now?” Shakky told her that no matter where they go, all is under the same kind of sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm… There are factors to consider… but above the different weathers and clouds, we all share the same seas and heavens.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? So is a random kid watching this right now somewhere?? Like, uhm, Western east blue??” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no such thing as western east blue, Bubbles.” He chuckles at how ridiculous that could be. “Though East Blue exists. That’s where my captain lives.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So a kid in East Blue is watching this with us right now?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Possibly. Or maybe they’re asleep by this time like you should!” He picks her up, twirling the bandaged kid around. She gives out a hearty giggle despite the dirty clothes she’s wearing. The older man carries her on his arms, pointing out different stars and constellations. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They used to do this back in Oro Jackson. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>At the same time in East Blue, a four year old kid sits on the hay next to his childhood home, staring at the starry night sky with mixed feelings of wonder and confusion. He was all alone, thinking if there was someone else looking at the heavens as he does. Maybe then will the loneliness in his heart lessen. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace wakes up on a bubble wrapped Striker in the middle of god-knows-where.</p><p> </p><p>The dream he just had was unusual. He has never seen those two people. <em>Nah, it's just childhood amnesia. Yeah. That's it.</em></p><p>“Urghh… How the heck did I end up here…?” Did he got his raft coated? No. He’s waaay off Sabaody’s shoreline to get a coating mechanic. Funny, he didn’t know. Everything is fuzzy in his mind. He was travelling for some reason. Miles away from his crew. All alone.</p><p>Wow. What did he eat to do such bothersome task?</p><p>He eyes the log post strapped on his arm and emerald sheathed dagger sitting on his waist. Where did he get these stuff again? A green rucksack bag is hidden under the one-seater vehicle. He checks it skeptically, seeing a bunch of food and supplies that’s good for the day. A mysterious force of hunger pulled him to devour it, gratitude overflowing for the unknown.</p><p>There are lots of things going on his head. He’s anything but comfy right now, barely holding himself together. But first, he has to find his way back home. He’ll get all the answers from his crewmates.</p><p>“Drats. I don’t have a snail nor a Vivre card of Pops with me.” It won’t be easy.</p><p>He stands up, back aching from his sleeping position throughout the night. Whoever made the protective layer around his raft did it with great skill. It protected his unguarded self from drowning in the unpredictable seas. There are more than one layer covering him, stronger than the normal bubbles they use to cross to the New World and vice versa.</p><p>“I wonder how much berries I spent on this…” It seems expensive. He’s impressed, really. If the pirate happens to remember the artist, then he’ll be sure to give a recommendation to his captain.</p><p>Flames burst on his legs, moving to the waters as fast as possible. He follows to where the log pose points at, hands stuffed to his pockets as he continues to munch on the fried sea creatures packed in a sakura decorated bento. “This is really good!” There were spices added on the simple dish, giving an explicit flavor.</p><p>To his surprise, he cups something inside his right pocket. Pulling it out, Ace sees a zip-lock plastic bag with a rough and rocky looking bullet inside. “Hmm? What’s this?” His fingers open it, careful not to spill the object with how fast he’s going.</p><p>The moment he touches it, a shot of weakness came through his system. It sizzles the fire into mere sparks, slowing him down. “Don’t tell me… this is…” He heard about the special equipment Marines were using to catch strong pirates that relied on devil fruits. That was cuffs, this is something different.</p><p>It’s a bullet.</p><p>Ace is more confused than ever. Where did he get this? What the hell was he doing beforehand to get this? Dangerous business?</p><p>He notices a note inside the pack. An unsettling feeling drops to his system. Brows furrowed. Eyes sharpened. Mouth frowned. The paper sits on his palm, waiting to be opened.</p><p>When he does, a flash of shock overpowered his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Saw this inside Thatch –M”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gripping the small object, he fires up Striker with conflicting emotions. Now, more than ever, he needed to see his crew.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna die earlier than me, kid. I thought you’re gonna enjoy your youth –yoi?” </em>
</p><p>Ryenne’s currently on her way to Banaro. After separating herself from Ace, she dedicated the rest of her time with planning the next move. It didn’t help that the painkillers were losing its touch. Ineffective against the growing migraine. As morning came, she dialed up Marco.</p><p>“Did you just call me a ‘kid’? That’s the first step to seniority. Congratulations!”</p><p><em>“Oi. No jokes on my age.”</em> The vice-captain’s sensitive about it as always. No one in the crew teases him about it, highly aware that they share ages aside from Ace. “<em>Anyway, have you experienced any episodes lately?” </em></p><p>Yeah. Every time the second division commander would sprung up in front of her. “I do. The one I had yesterday was stronger than anything I experienced. Deuce gave me medicine when I was there. That seemed effective than my stock here. Any idea where can I get it?”</p><p><em>“Yeah. You can get it from me. I made that, Princess.” </em>Wow. He sounded obviously smug. The guy’s been a talented person even in her time as a pirate. Uncle trusted him with his life and crew after all. Her lack of reply made him laugh on the other line. <em>“Are you gonna take it or not? I’ll whip up a batch for you –yoi. Free of charge.” </em></p><p>By the time this ends, she’ll end up racking debts to the old man. If she considers how much Ace took from her, then it’ll be a stalemate. “I will, but put it in my tab. I did call with the purpose of purchase.”</p><p>Little did the merchant know that Whitebeard never counts whatever she incurs from them. Marco decides to hide that fact. <em>“Okay. I’ll have a deliverycoo bring it asap. Where should I address it to? You can be anywhere for all I know.” </em></p><p>“Banaro. Have it over in a week. I’ll be there for the remainder of the time.”</p><p><em>“Heh? You found Ace already and wanted a vacation? Don’t tell me this is your plan all along –yoi.” </em>Despite the amusement in his tone, she only felt another pang of pain. How she wishes that’s the case.</p><p>“Hmm… I wonder about that.” Ace must be awake right now, disoriented and lost. By her calculations, he’ll go back to the crew after a few days. With the present lapses in his memory, he should be desperate for some explanation.</p><p>Stillness ensues on the other line. <em>“…what did you do?” </em>Reluctant and serious. Marco’s frighteningly sharp for a guy who’s half-lidded most of the time. He easily picks up the hidden meaning of her statement.</p><p>“What I think is for the best.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ryenne, did you really—“ </em>
</p><p>“Teach is tracking his brother.” Her voice staggers from reliving last night’s events. “I was fortunate to come across the information by myself. Ace would’ve jumped the gun and hunted for the bastard ‘til the ends of Grand Line. Laugh Tale, if possible. I—I didn’t remove anything other than Teach in his memories.” And her too, but she won’t say that.</p><p>As much as possible, Ryenne didn’t want to use her abilities on him. That was the last resort—when words won’t matter, clouded judgement, and rationality gone. Before they reach that point, she had to draw the line.</p><p>“So please tell everyone not to mention the incident to him. Not even my name. We can always cover up Thatch’s injury with something else. He’s probably on his way right at this very second.”</p><p>A heavy sigh is heard from the man. <em>“For you to do this, seriously, you’re just as reckless as him. Pops ain’t gonna like this—yoi. Unless… you saw something?” </em>Her silence is all the confirmation he needed. <em>“I’m not having any good feeling about this. What are you gonna do? It’s his brother, Ryenne. He’ll probably sack us all the moment he finds out.” </em></p><p>“He won’t.” If they’ll keep it in secrecy, then he won’t. “If it’s about Luffy, then I’ll handle it. Don’t worry, I’ll avoid any unnecessary combat. Just erase their memories and poof! I’m out of the picture.” To think she’ll have to rely on her mentally taxing powers baffles her. Out of all the rookie wanted outlaws in the world, Blackbeard just had to choose the brother. <em>Fucktastic.</em></p><p>She won’t care for any other men that end up on his radar as long as its unrelated to her. But Luffy possesses one of the rarest souls of bravery and purity she’s seen. A lot of raw talent there. In no frickin’ way will Teach lay a finger on that kid and his crew. </p><p>
  <em>“You are taking years off my life right now.” </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry about that.”</p><p><em>“Really? Ain’t sound like one.” </em>She snickers at his sassy comeback. <em>“I’m telling ya, be careful—yoi. We’re supposed to be in Paradise by now, but we had a run-in with Big Mom’s children in Fishman Island. Didn’t look great. Lost some arm and leg.” </em></p><p>Unsurprising. Big Mom has been eyeing the land for a while because of their delicacies. “Why? What’s a big fish doing there?”</p><p>
  <em>“The usual territorial dispute. They might still be bearing grudge throughout the years… We even encountered one kid who almost has the same power as yours.” </em>
</p><p>The world’s big enough to meet people who share the similar abilities. Devil fruits are no exceptions. Like Ace’s Mera Mera no Mi, there’s admiral Sakazuki’s Magu Magu no Mi. Though commonalities occur, there will always be a hierarchy within the group.</p><p>When Ryenne was searching about Seishin Seishin no Mi back at Sabaody’s Library, she stumbled upon two other fruits under its bracket. Memo Memo no Mi and Giro Giro no Mi. She wanted to investigate her mysterious skill using those two. However, when she found out its current users, she gave up altogether.</p><p>Charlotte Pudding is simply unreachable in Totto Land while the merchant’s one-sided rivalry with Doflamingo’s business kept her away from Dressrosa ever since her first visit. “Joker” didn’t like her 'meddling' with his affairs the last time she was there. Since Viola’s under his wing, well, it didn’t work out.</p><p>“Did someone lose a memory or two? Want me to patch things up for them?”</p><p>
  <em>“We’re getting to the important part. Thatch apparently had bad luck. Messed with the kid when they were in a bake-off or some sort. In the end, he became a victim.” </em>
</p><p>“So… what happened?”</p><p>
  <em>“Big Mom’s children were supposed to be in a top secret spy work. It failed though. Freaky kid managed to cut his memories about them but<strong> it got cancelled out</strong> when Thatch got wounded by a special seastone staff dealt by Charlotte Smoothie.” </em>
</p><p>Cancelled… out?</p><p>“He got what?! Is he okay?” It hasn’t been long since his near death experience from Teach.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. All back up and wreaking havoc in the kitchen. The guy’s a tough weed to escape death. Don’t worry about him—yoi. What I’m trying to say is… this can be connected to what happened on <strong>that night</strong>. You with me so far?”</em>
</p><p>Honestly, it was difficult to keep up. Based from her last conversation with Thatch, she surmises that if someone she’s connected to has a sea stone <strong>in</strong> their body, her abilities will be rendered useless. That doesn’t say anything about revoking actions that’s been caused by her skill.</p><p>“Is this… a new type of countermeasures for devil fruit users?”</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what we think. It deviated from the norm of affecting the user to the ones the abilities were used on. As far as I know, it doesn’t make the person immune from power-type attacks. It’s comparable to a medicine for the ones psychologically affected. Dr. Vegapunk created one of a kind invention –yoi. We checked the underground market for its supplies. It’s apparently rare. Pricy as heck too.”  </em>
</p><p>Thank gods she rang him up.</p><p>Ryenne realizes three things from the data provided by Marco:</p><ol>
<li>It has to be <strong>in</strong> an affected person –or at least have <strong>come in contact</strong> with what’s inside the body to take effect.</li>
<li>Normal seastone doesn’t enforce the same effect, so even if someone’s in cuffs, she can still wield her abilities at them.</li>
<li>As long as you’re a devil fruit user, you can’t afford to use one at the same time since it’ll negate your own powers as well.</li>
</ol><p>So to speak, as long as Blackbeard has Yami Yami no Mi and he’s using it simultaneously, he can’t be omitted from her potential targets.</p><p> </p><p>All she required is a couple of seconds to think it through.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ryenne? Still there?” </em>
</p><p>She breaks from her contemplation. “Yeah, I am. Just had to weight out my options.” The bullet retrieved from Thatch is in her cabinet. She’ll have to inspect it later. Maybe alter it for her personal use. “Thank you for the heads up. I’ll be extreeeemely careful on Teach and his crew.”</p><p>
  <em>“You better be—yoi. And your meds will be over soon. Banaro. One week.” </em>
</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>
  <em>"We'll be staying in New World for a while. Pops' health isn't... doing well." </em>
</p><p>"Put off the booze and it will." </p><p>
  <em>"C'mon, you know we can't do that." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>About to leave from her seat, Marco calls out one last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ryenne, you can’t run from Ace forever.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” And she’s painfully aware of its consequences.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gone were the days she travels for the sake of making connections, of earning for a living, and of searching for a devil fruit. Years of hard work will be used to determine if fate can truly be changed. She was preparing. <strong>They</strong> were preparing. All for the main event that will trigger the world-shattering incident that is yet to come.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Holy Land of Mariejois</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Stop! What are you doing?”</p><p>“It’s not me! I—I can’t control my hand!”</p><p> </p><p>Vice Admiral Tsuru sips on her cup of warm tea, passing off the on-going charade. “Doflamingo, this is your doing isn’t it? Be a good boy, stop.”</p><p>A man dressed in flamboyant clothes with thin white glasses howled on the side. “Be a good boy?  Fuffuffuffuffu! Can’t really hide it to ya, Vice Admiral Tsuru.” He proceeds to toy with the lower ranking officers using his strings. “If you have to say something, then say it already. Let’s get this meeting over with!”</p><p> </p><p>Donquixote Doflamingo </p><p> </p><p>Before he can cause further injury, an authoritative voice shot through the air.</p><p>“Don’t do pointless things. You’re not here to battle, are you?” The man who oversees all marines, Sengoku the Buddha, steps into the room with his pet goat. “I guess I was late… I welcome you all… Scums from the great seas.”</p><p>“Fuffuffuffu. You’re not being polite either.”</p><p>The other warlord in the room shut his book entitled ‘bible’, finally focusing on the fleet admiral’s presence. “But now… we have a specific target. Do we?”</p><p> </p><p>Bartholomew Kuma. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start. Waiting longer won’t make much of a difference.” They started to gather around the table. Seats occupied one after another. “I’m surprised. Two out of six actually came. Many than I expected.”</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna come at first, but business with the liberating islands are going so smoothly, and I was bored.” Doflamingo muses. Some of his old time partners came back following Silver Trade’s sudden hiatus of activities. He didn’t know or even cared to know why, satisfied with having everything in control.</p><p>“I see, that could be a problem. Nothing is more troublesome for us than the ‘liberation of islands’.”</p><p>“Aren’t your words too harsh? It’s against your ‘Buddha’ title, Fleet Admiral Sengoku.”</p><p>Heavy footsteps echo in the room. “I heard some boring arguments. Did I come to the wrong place?”</p><p> </p><p>Dracule Mihawk</p><p> </p><p>“Hawk Eye!”</p><p>The swordsman continues to the center of the area. “If the Seven Warlords and Navy Headquarters fell into a quarrel and escalate on a feud, then the ‘roundtable’ would become meaningless, is it not?”</p><p>“Aiya, Aiya, the most unexpected man arrived.”</p><p>“What are you saying? I’m only here as a bystander. I was interested with the topic of the meeting about pirates… that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s so, then there shouldn’t be any problems with me being a bystander too. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, an outsider came in the scene.</p><p> </p><p>They are all caught off guard with his unforeseen entrance. “If it’s not too much trouble… I would like to take part… in this meeting. I heard that Crocodile was rid of his status and you’re currently looking for a replacement. So I came for a visit.”</p><p>Laffitte of the Blackbeard Pirates.</p><p>The ever-knowing Tsuru is able to recognize him right off the bat. A dangerous man so cruel that he got exiled in West Blue. “That’s all in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore…”</p><p> </p><p>“The reason I came is to make a nomination for a man to be named as one of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the New World</p><p> </p><p>“Shanks…? A name that brings back memories.”</p><p>Whitebeard sits on the open deck, numerous IV bags connected to his arms. He holds an envelope personally written by the other Yonko. “You say this is an important letter from Shanks?”</p><p>A new member of the Red Haired Pirates stood on their territory. He calls himself Rockstar or some sort. “Yes, about some important matter so I’m delivering it myself.”</p><p>“Really... Must be tough for you.”</p><p>“No, I’m still a rookie. Back when I was a pirate, I think… I was pretty famous. Ever heard of the name ‘Rockstar’?”</p><p>Marco doesn't take a while in answering him. “No. Never heard of it—yoi.” He releases the deliverycoo out in the open, carrying the second batch of medicines the merchant ordered. Her episodes were getting stronger, and he’s doing his best not to give more than what’s necessary.</p><p>“Ehh??”</p><p>“He actually sent somebody to give a message…!” Without hesitation, Whitebeard tears the paper into bits and pieces. “Since when is that kid too good to come in person?” It’s been more than a decade since they last saw each other.</p><p>Rockstar is a fretting mess. His weeks’ worth of travels gone in an instant. “Wait! Please wait! The boss said the letter’s important…! He’s the Red Hair?!! Are you for real?!”</p><p> </p><p>“So? I am Whitebeard.”</p><p> </p><p>Several nurses aid around the captain, reapplying bandages and medicine for his illness. “Captain, please stop drinking so –“</p><p>“Be quiet. I drink if I want to drink. How’s that bad for my health?” Well, there is one persistent youngster who keeps badgering him to lay off the alcohol. Especially when she found out they came back to the New World to visit Sphinx and get treated.</p><p>“Boss said there’s an important matter in this—“</p><p>The old man cuts him off, already aware of what’s inside. “I can guess what the content is… It’s about Ace and Blackbeard. If he’s heard of Ryenne… then it all makes sense. Tell that Red-Hair kid… if he wants to talk, come to me in person and bring some good rum.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes another swing of his greatest vice. “Go back if you understand. I don’t want to talk to a little kid with a runny nose. Fool.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yukiryu Island, New World</p><p> </p><p>“That old man hasn’t changed one bit… Dahahaha!”</p><p>Rockstar couldn’t believe his captain is just laughing at the obvious rudeness displayed by Whitebeard. <em>“Boss! Give me some time. I’ve never been humiliated like this!” </em>His world may have been too small to know his boundaries.</p><p>“Oi. Oi. What do you want to do? Forget it. You did great so just come back.”</p><p>
  <em>“But… But what about my pride..?!” </em>
</p><p>He picks up the snail. “Your life is more important than your pride. It’s beyond your control. I appreciate your hard work.” The men around him started to get up from their hangovers on last night’s party. Their captain was starting to pack up, holding another letter on his hand written with initials <em>S.R. </em></p><p>“What do we do now, Captain?” Luck Roux was munching on the freshly cooked bear meat. It’s harder than the usual tenderness of tiger meat.</p><p>“Let’s go. Prepare the ship to Whitebeard.”</p><p>Right-hand man Benn Beckman lighted another stick for the day. “If you do that, do you think the World Government will continue its silence?” He’s still halfway from finishing another bottle.</p><p>“Now’s not the time for that kind of discussion… The World Government won’t keep their silence, but if they want to stop me, then so am I.”</p><p>That must’ve sparked an inspiration to his dazed out men. They cheered, howled, and sobered up from the tiring night. “Yoo! You bastards! Prepare yourselves for battle!”</p><p>Shanks, dressed in light clothing despite the chilly weathers, wore a grin on his face. It’s time to meet with his old acquaintances. He tucks the paper to his shirt pocket, saving it to show to Whitebeard himself. <em>I wonder what face he’s gonna make when he reads this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Go get the best booze we have!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Banaro Island, Grand Line</p><p> </p><p>A woman stood on top of the highest Banana Rock. There’s a metallic greatsword clipped on her back as bluish glowing eyes monitor everyone coming in and out of the territory. Her coat swished against the windy climate of the land. Her bi-colored hair, tied to a high ponytail, kept her vision clear for a specific bird.</p><p>She took out a lollipop from her pocket, reading the title. “Hmm… Today’s flavor is Chocolate Lemon. Very different from yesterday’s Pig Liver.” It’s unfortunate that Banaro doesn’t have any of her favorite flavors. After this, she’ll head back to Sabaody for a break, and if possible, refill her stash of candies.</p><p>Far out in the corner, a distant squawk caught her attention. Her eyes flashed a shade of red –Kenbunshoku haki widening the scope. “Oh! Marco’s right on time as always.”</p><p>The merchant outstretched her arm, welcoming the deliverycoo with a smile. “There. There. I have a special treat for you.” She fed it with many sunflower seeds on her other hand. The creature got quite attached to her for the past days, and vice versa. “You have something for me?”</p><p>It nodded enthusiastically, still munching on the food. Her hand opens the small bag. There’s a small bottle full of pills and a note made by yours truly. She scanned it contents with a satisfied look.</p><p>
  <em>“Take every other day. If it persists, take once a day. No more than that or you won’t get to enjoy your youth.” – M</em>
</p><p>“If he’s always worrying like this, then how will he get hitched one day –oh! Talk about coincidences.” She notices the additional words on the end of the sheet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Red hair’s gonna meet with Pops. Something tells me it’s gotta do with you. And Ace ain’t here yet. You sure you did what you did? We haven’t talked.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne grins, impressed with his perceptibility. “Ever the detective…” But the last sentence left her unsettled, the casual atmosphere died down instantly. The bird flew away as soon as it finished the food.</p><p> </p><p>Did she? It’s been a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace… Where the hell are you right now?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Somewhere in Grand Line</p><p> </p><p>Striker fires up in an unbelievable speed, leaving traces of bubbles caused by saltwater.</p><p>Its owner wore a visible frown and a sullen aura. His hands were under his pockets, fiddling with what's inside the glasses case that might be his, unwittingly so, savior. He can either be lucky or damned. He no longer cared.</p><p>Ace is heading to a direction off his original plan.</p><p>There were several things flying by his mind in defiance of the deadly silent air.</p><p> </p><p>“Better get ready when I find you… I don’t forget grudges, Twinkles.”</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks was a lot of time to waste after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special Announcement: I made a <a href="https://redhairedhunter.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> account where I post updates and random topics of interest. Hit me up whenever! </p><p>ONE PIECE OP 23 IS RAD!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Condemned by Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Flashback to one week after separating from Ace) </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Where the fuck did I put that?”</p><p>She was stuck in a dilemma after her call with Marco. Her greatest evidence and life changing seastone bullet was nowhere to be found. “I swore I tucked it there... Arghh!” The stress was getting to her head. Hair strewn all over. The boat’s turned over for the nth time. Banaro’s in sight. She won’t have the time to look for it once she docks on land.</p><p>She can use dirty underground methods to get another one, but it’ll cost time, money, and effort. Not to mention, Doflamingo will rub it in her face that she relied on his resources. Spread rumors around too. A big no to that. She may be on a break from work but Ryenne values her reputation and sturdy relationship with her customers.</p><p>“Did it fall…? Oh gods no.” Her boat’s unscathed when they came back after infiltrating Marine Base G-2. Zero signs of forced entry. She even checked Ace’s bag before she left him drifting to the sea. It’s not there too.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Don’t panic. You still have the knowledge on how to deal with it. Gotta calm down, you don’t want another migraine. Consider this as Scenario A.” She knew how stupid she sounded. That object may have just been her greatest shot in stopping Teach.</p><p>Her eyes went to the now awaken snail. It looked at her with half-lidded eyes, curious on what’s happening to its owner to make a wreak in the morning. “Ne, what should I do…”</p><p>
  <em>“How’s Moshii?” </em>
</p><p>“Moshii” The words left her lips in the middle of the trance. A second later, her lenses widened in realization of what she just did. “I have officially lost it.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took three deep breaths. Can’t Ace leave her head for a couple of minutes? He’s not making it easier even if he’s long gone.</p><p>“Right. I’m supposed to call Sabo days ago.” He must be in Baltigo right now. Present events made her forget. It’s better not to make him worried unlike last time. The guy’s a busy man. She doesn’t want to take his time. “Okay, let me use you for a sec…”</p><p>The mollusk stared at her, expecting a follow-up. It glided away when she remained silent.</p><p>…</p><p>“…”</p><p>…</p><p>“Moshii.” As it heard the name, it slowly turned around, gradually nearing her with eyes fully opened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Darn it, Ace. Now the snail likes it too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers automatically dialed the number Sabo used to call her back then. “If he won’t pick up within ten rings, then I’ll call another day.”</p><p>Ryenne wondered how were things after Crocodile’s imprisonment. If events were the same as before… then the Seven Warlords meeting at Mariejois will happen soon and Laffitte will sneak in and nominate his retard captain as a candidate. Ugh. Disgusting.</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru… Gacha.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm? H-hello?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Voice still handsome as always. A bit hoarse too. Maybe he just woke up. “Good morning, Pipes.” She chirped on the line. It’s already eight in the morning. People already ate breakfast at this time.</p><p><em>“Shh… lower your volume. You’re practically screaming right now.” </em>Nope. She’s using her normal tone. He must’ve had quite the night to be this hungover. Whatever, she’ll just go straight to the point so he can go back to sleep.</p><p> “Sabo.” One of the rare times she called him by his name. It’s hushed too. “I got a call from Luffy the other day… and he told me he ‘kicked’ Crocodile’s ass. Sorry... I know you don’t want to hear a criminal’s name first thing in the morning.”</p><p><em>“Nahh… You said it like you’re telling a bedtime story. I appreciate the thought… Ma’am.” </em>He followed it with a yawn. Okay. This guy was obviously out of it.</p><p>“I don’t remember raising a drunk kid. Go back to sleep, Pipes.” He chuckled on the other line, sounds of sheets ruffling on the background. It won’t be surprising if he had company right now. Ryenne wanted to put the line down as soon as possible.</p><p><em>“I’m gonna be up… I smell… Barbecue for breakfast.” </em>There were many things that didn’t add up on his statement. But if she was on the same shoes, well, she won’t mind having a heavy morning meal.</p><p>“Before you go, I just want you to know that there’s a vacant spot on the Seven Warlords right now. The World Government’s probably talking about it.”</p><p><em>“I see. We were discussing it with Dragon last night during meeting. Y’know, before drinking sessions began.” </em>His slurred speech changed on the matter of politics. If you want to straighten up the revolutionary, never forget to bring up the World Government. <em>“Any clues on the next possible Warlord?”</em></p><p>“Yeah. I already mentioned him to you. The no-name pirate, a wannabe Whitebeard.” And all the nasty names of Teach in her books.</p><p>
  <em>“Really? Huh… Wouldn’t it be disadvantageous for them if they’ll choose a pirate who has no influence?” </em>
</p><p>“For now? Of course. But that won’t always be the case.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ryenna.” </em>
</p><p>“It’s Ryenne, dumb-dumb. Are you still half-asleep?” For all she knows, Ryenna can be a previous one-night stand partner. She doesn’t want to be called like that again.</p><p><em>“My bad. I’m not that good with names, especially when drunk. Sunshine, are you still trailing that guy? Blackbeard… is it?” </em>Sunshine it is then. Now that he mentions it, Sabo was in Jaya too!</p><p>“Wait. You didn’t see him there? Reports told me was lounging on Mock Town.” What are the odds? If she stayed with him… maybe Blackbeard wouldn’t have met Luffy… but she won’t find Ace.</p><p>He got off the bed, mattress creaking. <em>“I’m not supposed to be walking in broad daylight. Especially on a rowdy place like Mock Town. So I was on the other side, South Grave. All alone in the forest.” </em></p><p>A shot of guilt went through her. “O-oh. Was it difficult?”</p><p><em>“Nope. It’s a great exercise.” </em>Not a second off. Right. He’s the chief of staff. Sabo can clearly handle himself. <em>“Ryenne, where are you going? Something tells me this is dangerous.” </em>It is. Because of that, she won’t say a thing to him.</p><p>The woman remembered what he said back in Erumalu. “You always know where I am, right? You’ll know soon.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m serious. If this pirate’s what you say he is, then don’t go on your own.” </em>
</p><p>“Don’t make the barbecue wait for you. I’ll be fine, Pipes.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ryenne, are yo –“ Gacha.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Moshii stopped projecting the guy on the other line. It glided to her, nudging the slender fingers with its closed eyes. It picked up the negative energy radiating from the woman under her calm exterior. She didn’t mean to hang up on Sabo, nor did she want to be rude. Ryenne made her choice, reckless as it may be, she decided on what to do.</p><p>“Hmm… I gotta consider every possibility, victory or loss, anything could happen. If I end up on the bad side of fate…” She’s anything but a pessimist, spending years to change a hellish future. But the world hasn’t been nice to her lately. It wouldn’t be a surprise if it decides to do her dirty like what the Summit War did. “I have to write to Shanks. Problem is, where could they be?” He’ll play an important role as well.</p><p>Same as Whitebeard, Shanks holds a lot of territories, always hopping around islands in the New World. A difficult one to find. Speaking of Shanks, there was one particular acquaintance who <em>might</em> know where the Yonko is right now. “Let’s see... where did I put that number –Ahah! Found it.”</p><p>She took one specific card from the pile of previous customers, lips turning to a full-blown grin. This guy is one of her favorite business partners. Not because he’s a great client. Nope. Not ever. It’s just that this person is one of her father’s friend, one he treated like a child. She kinda likes him too. Easy to make fun of. Easy to manipulate. Easy to connect with too. It sucks she doesn’t have Shanks’ number. Things would be a lot easier.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… puru puru puru… Gacha.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His ever so smug voice played on the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Huuuh? This is Captain Buggy speaking. Who dared to call me in the middle of a party?” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For a person fresh from memory loss, Ace was doing well all alone in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>He’s been through islands one another, asking questions about his crew –HIS CREW, like a lost child because there isn’t a piece of communicating device with him. No Vivre Card. No Den Den Mushi. He doesn’t even remember their phone number. Talk about responsible.</p><p>The single piece of evidence that showed him what he’s missing is a bullet, and he clung to it tightly as it’s the only life support he had to patch things up altogether. There were cracks starting to form on it. He knew two things based on the object. First, Thatch got shot. Second, Marco is aware of it. Ace assumed the ‘M’ on the note is none other than the first division commander.</p><p> </p><p>What he doesn’t understand is his current position. How can he be miles away from them when something as serious as this happened?</p><p> </p><p>“That and I’m starving…” His rations depleted days ago, relying on the fishes for food day and night, frying them all using his abilities. He’s thankful for the devil fruit. It saved his gluttonous stomach whenever and wherever, though nothing beats freshly grilled meat.</p><p>And its temptation was his very weakness.</p><p>Ace eventually ended up on a pirate ship, one of his many incidents of getting lured in by the smell of feast. They seem to be acquaintances of his brother, mentioning him with cheers and jests. It made Ace think they were great fellas by how happy they are with the bounty increase. Little did he know it was sarcasm.</p><p>“Stop being so noisy! We don’t even know where Luffy is so how do you plan to take care of him?”</p><p>Even though his latest exploit to a nearby island was in vain, Buggy always had a reason to <strong><em>par-tay</em></strong>. Reasons either to avoid humiliation in his crew or to fatten up his already inflated ego. Fortunately, in this case, the causes are both. “Don’t worry so much, Alvida!!! Let’s be happy for now!”</p><p>“Ah, what? If you want to meet Luffy, I can help you with that.”</p><p>“Look! This guy will tell… WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!”</p><p>Ace popped up on the side, bowing at his hosts for the intrusion. “Sorry for disrupting your party. I was attracted by the very strong and sweet scent of meat. I’m called Ace. Pleased to meet you.” He wasted no time picking up his cravings of grilled meat, munching on it as soon as possible.</p><p>“No! No! You’re too polite!”</p><p>Buggy had no idea where this guy came from. They swore no ship nor boat was near them when they left. Their unwelcomed guest has shamefulness that’s off the charts, feasting over their food like there’s no tomorrow. “I’m asking who the hell are you?! I don’t care about your name you sick –“</p><p>“OH?! ISN’T THIS FIRE FIST ACE? SECOND DIVISION COMMANDER OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES?”</p><p>“ –sickly hungry fella! You eat just what you want okay? Here, have some water.” The clown changed a whole 180 when the Yonko was mentioned. No traces of animosity left on his face as they continue to act like best buds.</p><p>His men couldn’t believe such a huge man was sitting with them. They can cut him off right here, right now. The immeasurable reward on his head worth half a billion berries is enough to last them for years, make a living out of the gold and run a business or something. “Boss! This is our only chance! Defeat Fire Fist and we’ll become famous!”</p><p>Buggy dismisses the idea instantly. “Remember this, all of you! Against Whitebeard’s men, no matter what happens, you must not fight!” Edward Newgate is a man who became a household name. He is the only one who tied in a fight against the Pirate King. Thus, dubbed as the strongest man in the world. The man closest to ‘One Piece’. “The thing he hates the most is his comrades getting hurt. He’s that kind of man so no funny thoughts!”</p><p>“You know him quite well, huh.”</p><p>He reminisced his first time experience as an apprentice in the Roger Pirates. “Back then… When I entered Grand Line for the first time, I met him head on!” Take note of the word ‘met’. As his captain of a monster battles another monster, he and Shanks opted to watch on the front row seats. </p><p>Ace was listening to his short tale. “Oh? So you know Pops personally?”</p><p>“Yeah, I –“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… puru puru puru puru puru</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Another disturbance for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly, Buggy picked up the Den Den Mushi. “Huuuh? This is Captain Buggy speaking. Who dared to call me in the middle of a party?” He barely recollects himself from the present storm Ace brought in. Now, the only thing holding him back was this anonymous caller.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice to hear from you too, Red Nose.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A familiar cheery voice of a woman echoed through the open deck. <strong>Great. Just great</strong>. The one person who had the gall to insult his tomato nose was his former Vice Captain’s brat. They go waaay back, meeting through a phone call.</p><p>Rayleigh was keeping tabs with his former crewmates. He met Shanks around ten years ago in Sabaody and the pirate left Buggy’s contact details to him. Starting from that time, he would call once in a while in years. However, that’s not the same case with his child.</p><p>Apparently, Rayleigh shared stories of his glory days with his crew. Shanks, in particular, grew close to the girl and told stories of a good friend named “Buggy”. She grew fond of his image from a third person’s view so she dialed him up whenever she was free. In fairness of Buggy, he never hung up on her, always telling tales of his misdeeds and how ‘strongly fearsome’ he was. It wasn’t until she reached the age of nineteen when they finally got to meet each other on East Blue.</p><p>“Oya? What do you want this time, brat? Got no stories to tell ya and I’m busy.”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Was I interrupting? I’ll make it quick then. Do you know where Shanks is right now?” </em>
</p><p>Shanks. That turd. The cause of his misery and lifelong regret. His rival, albeit one-sidedly, has risen to the top while he’s still doing petty crimes, searching false treasures, and faking stories of adventures. Buggy wants no part of him in his life, but Shanks is so dense that he dismisses his dislike every single phone call.</p><p>“How would I know? He could be drowning in the seas of Yukiryu for all I care.”</p><p><em>“Ah! So he’s in Yukiryu right now? Thank you, Red Nose! I was right to rely on you. Ohh what would I do without your help?” </em>This girl’s fibbing him right now, purposely sucking up to his ego. It didn’t help that her nickname to him rhymes with that of Red Haired Shanks.</p><p>“OI I AM NOT –“</p><p>“Woah! Captain’s really capable ain’t he? Helping someone without wasting time nor asking for anything in return.”</p><p>“What a charity you are captain! Even though we’re pirates!”</p><p><em>“Looks like your men are still an energetic lot as always.” </em>She snickers on the other line, a job well-done for boosting his pride. <em>“You can go back partying! I have what I wanted. See you around, Red Nose. I’ll be lounging around near Water 7.” </em></p><p>“I AM NOT RED NOSE YOU BRAT!” Gacha.</p><p>She ignored his usual outburst. Jeez, that kid, always doing what she wants when she feels like it. Maybe Buggy was just edgy lately because of his failures, -ehem-, accidents. No matter, it is time to PAR-TAY! The people around him couldn’t help but eavesdrop, especially Ace who stopped eating generally.</p><p>“Who was that, Captain? Maybe a big fish we ought to catch? She knows the Red Haired Shanks just like you do!”</p><p>“No! Don’t even dare call that woman again. She’s the daughter of my senior. A troublesome one to boot.” It’s no surprise that the kid’s strong for her age, being Rayleigh’s daughter and all, she almost wiped them out when she encountered them stealing from an innocent man’s store in East Blue. “It’s Ryenne. The brat we met two years ago.”</p><p>“WOAH HOW IS SHE DOING BOSS?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say it sooner?!”</p><p>“You could’ve passed the snail to us!”</p><p>Right. The merchant also developed good favor to his men when she was there, doing tricks with her bubbles or whatnot. “Shut up! I’d rather not. Now, let’s not further delay!”</p><p>In the middle of the joyous atmosphere, Ace felt a rising uncertainty. As he heard <em>her </em>voice, something shot right through him. He didn’t know what it is. It could be because Shanks was mentioned. He’s someone he met before. But when her name left the clown’s, it didn’t make sense on <em>why </em>it sounded special.</p><p>He shrugged the feeling away. “This is a party, right? Have fun with no regards!” And after this, it’s back to serious business once again. Maybe they can give him info on his captain too since they know each other.</p><p>They were unnecessarily loud throughout the celebration. Ace proved himself to be a good drinker, matching well with most men in the ship. Buggy even conked out earlier than he did. A couple more bottles and the alcohol finally kicks in his system. Poor Richie got mistaken as a lion. Ace made him jump in his makeshift ring of fire.</p><p>“Good job, Richie! Wahahahaha!” Buggy and the others were out of their wits. Ace was as well, laughing nonstop, staggering on his feet.</p><p>“Oi! This guy’s gonna fall soon!”</p><p>Ace did. His narcolepsy pushed him asleep to the floor. It was a bad slump, body falling on his right side. The bullet he was safely keeping propels outward, its cracks got bigger ‘til chunks of it crumbled to pieces. “Ack -!” Even in his slumber, he felt something pricked him.</p><p>It was one portion of the seastone bullet, small and harmless. But the pointy edge is enough to make his arm bleed a little.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, his eyes blinked open. Bubble popped from his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Ace stood up, recollecting the thoughts that were <em>gone</em> for a time. All the liquor flushed out. No signs of drunkenness. His friendly demeanor is long gone. Frowning at the realization of truth and conflicted emotions.</p><p>“Eh? What’s wrong? Bad dream?” A tipsy Buggy asks, engulfing another mug of booze.</p><p> </p><p>It was an accident, but at that moment, Ace remembered everything Ryenne tried to hide from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. A very bad one.” He chuckled in irony. Man, she had him right there. If it wasn’t for that humiliating display of intoxication, then he wouldn’t have known. Ace eyed the stone that’s still jabbing his arm. Without hesitation, he pulled it out, barely flinching in the pain. Drops of blood trickled down.</p><p>Seastone, huh. No wonder it hit him.</p><p>“Oh… OH! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING? OI! GET SOME BANDAGES QUICK!” Buggy breaks out of his trance, panicking on what caused the guy to injure himself. No matter what the reason is, he can’t have him complain about it to Whitebeard. It’ll be the death of the poor clown.</p><p>“Nah, I’m fine. I hurt myself anyway.” Ace declined the help. He chucked the pointy rock back on the plastic –that now has a hole. “Can you give me something to put this? I ruined mine.” The other men rushed inside the ship, turning everything all over to find what he needed.</p><p>Ryenne… that woman. He didn’t know what to feel for her right now. One moment she’ll make him forget every single thing in the world, then the next one will make him want to punch the biggest sea king there is ‘til it drifts into ashes. He was confused, frustrated, and mad. Regardless, she must’ve known where Blackbeard is, it made her desperate to get him off the track.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The next time you’ll wake up, everything will be better.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And she called him careless. He doesn’t want to hear it coming from her. Ryenne is just as foolhardy as he is.</p><p>“Near Water 7 huh…” Ace washed up far from the island. It’ll take him a while before he gets there, at least more than a week. Honestly, he can consider the rather fortunate events a stroke of luck. It’s as if the world really yearns for him and Teach to cross paths. Not even Ryenne’s powers can stop him.</p><p>“H-here! It’s the only one we had.” Richie emerged from the hood with a small glasses case.</p><p>“It’s fine. This will do.” Ace put the crumbled bullet inside with Marco’s note and an <strong>additional paper</strong> for the woman. He stowed this away from her cabinet before they infiltrated Marine Base G-2. The least he can do is give it back. Now that he thought about it, what he did was a great move. He wouldn’t have retrieved his memories without it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t get rid of me, Twinkes. Not just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>When they see each other, he’ll make sure she won’t dare do it again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Present Day)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> For the past days, Ryenne’s been doing nothing but working on a bunch of scenarios on what could happen.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed base in Banaro two weeks’ prior, preparing for Teach’s arrival. Laffitte would be with them, thus completing the core five-member crew that wreak havoc to the world. All they need is a reason to gain power. It’ll start with Blackbeard having a seat at being a Warlord. What did he do before…? Nonetheless, that has to stop from ever occurring.</p><p>“This headache’s gonna kill me. Either this or my innate daredevil tendencies.” Ryenne’s been trying to wipe up the lapses on her memory. Every time she would, a buzzing pain will go through her head as if its splitting her brain open. Though Marco gave her concrete instruction on the painkillers, a single dose wasn’t enough. Gradually, she no longer counts how many pills she pops to her mouth every single day.</p><p>Her legs were still tangled in the sheets, dark circles under her eyes, hair tousled across the pillows. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee circles the room full of scattered sheets and crumpled papers. A calendar on the bedside table showed a huge X mark on today’s date. She hugged herself in the cold air, contemplating on how the day will end.</p><p>It was quiet. Both inside and outside.</p><p>Ryenne spent her time evacuating people to the further side of the island, away from town –away from danger. It was difficult in the beginning. They weren’t relenting, and she can clearly understand why. This is where they live –their houses, businesses, and memories are in here. But soon, everything will disappear. Unlike before, she made sure casualties remained zero.</p><p>Her ability was useful in these kinds of situations, in deceit and manipulation.</p><p>Those two things are what she detests. Ironically, that’s what she resorted to. Ryenne rewrote the memories of each local in town to make them leave and set camp to the other side, leaving her the only occupant of the entire area. It was draining. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Psychologically.</p><p>“Hmm… I wonder what’s for breakfast, or if I should have one at the first place…” She mumbles to the air. The mattress creaks on her movements to leave the bed. It was so loud against the silence. She was all alone in the room, in the hotel, in the formerly buzzing town of Banaro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… puru puru puru puru… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>An evident frown sits on her lips. This happens every single day since her last call with Sabo. Her transponder snail would ring once then stop, until it rings again in the next day. She doesn’t have to guess who it is. Ryenne’s been avoiding the revolutionary like a plague. There’s nothing to talk about anyway.</p><p>“Moshii… I won’t pick up.” She says the same thing every day. Even if the snail knew of her unchanged response, it hoped for the otherwise. The ringing stopped as soon as the busy signal played through. It’s not surprising. Sabo must be tired with her stubbornness.</p><p>She steps in the shower, turning the water on while still on her night clothes. It drenches her from top to bottom. The heater was on, but it did little to warm up her freezing heart. Her eyes lost the remaining shine it had. She continues to stare into nothingness as droplets fall from her fingers.</p><p>“I wonder…” Slowly, she closes her hollowed irises, imagining <em>his</em> warmth from the heat wrapped around her body. Ryenne still remembers that particular night all too well. “How are you doing right now? Why… why aren’t you still with Uncle?” Her brows furrows in distress. The pirate is unpredictable as ever. She won’t care where he is as long as he’s somewhere safe and far away from here.</p><p>Her thoughts kept her occupied in the next hour, rendering her form on auto-pilot. She does her daily routine –dry her hair, brush her teeth, put on clothes, and have a simple toast for breakfast. The windows were left opened for the newscoo to fly in.</p><p>Ryenne passes by a full-length mirror, stopping for a second to inspect her look. She is wearing a plain black v-neck shirt, navy green shorts clasped with a black leathered belt, and brown gloves. The knee high black combat boots covered her chilly feet just right. Despite the tough style, her face shows differently.</p><p>She releases a tired sigh. “Guess I’ll have to settle things today.” Flashes of important people came into mind. Shakky. Rayleigh. Uncle. Whitebeard Pirates in its entirety… and Ace. The Ace who made her twenty-one years of living incomparable to the single month she shared with him.</p><p>Another strike of headache shot her system. “…fuck. every damn time…” She grits her teeth in pain, unconsciously biting hard on the corner of her pale lips. Blood seeps down to her chin, dropping to the ground. “Getting wounded before battle? Seriously, Ryenne.” </p><p>She teeters to the makeshift table where her things are all packed up for the day, grabbing the bottle of pills Marco made for her, a palm full, and chucks it to her mouth like skittles. If Deuce will see her right now, he won’t let her live for the next day.</p><p>Moshii peers to the side, upset face sending a message to its owner. Ryenne smiles a little, amused that her snail’s scolding her too. “Stop the judge-y face. I don’t like it.” She slings the hanging jacket from the coat racket and the greatsword leaning against solid walls. This is all she’ll need for Teach and his crew.</p><p>“I’ll just erase their memories, knock them out, and escape. Sounds simple. Yeah. I can do that, at least.”</p><p>The mollusk slowly follows her to the door, wanting to come along. She notices it before leaving, immediately kneeling in front the snail, meeting its widely opened eyes. “I think you’re safe here… I don’t know what will happen, Moshii. But if you don’t see me after an hour, call my parents.” Rarely did Moshii displayed emotions aside from stoicism.</p><p>“C’mon… you don’t have to look at me like that…” She pats it affectionately. “Remember what I said, okay? I’ll be back soon.” Or she’ll die trying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pitter-Patter… Pitter-Patter</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryenne flips to the door, eyes glowing sharply on the sound of distant footsteps nearing her room. “Moshii, go back to your shell.” And it does. She places it to the corner of the table, near the vases and figurines. It’s impossible to have anyone around the vicinity. She made sure to drill into their heads not to come back today of all days.</p><p>“Let’s see who you are…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Can you hear me? I think you do.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>How in the actual fuck…</p><p> </p><p>She freezes all over, legs stuck on the floor, eyes color in a haze of confusion, mouth agape, fingers shaking ever so lightly. How… Why is <strong>he </strong>here??? Out of all places???</p><p>His shadow stops in front of her door. <em>Knock Knock Knock</em></p><p> </p><p>“Room service, Twinkles.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Battle of Banaro Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After all those twists and turns, Fate will come back to you and show that everything's all for naught.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!! </p><p>Gosh I'm actually nervous about this chapter. Battle of Banaro is two chapters long with a special guest. </p><p>I hope I did justice with it. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pops! Pops! Red haired is here to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>Two notable pirate ships meet in the center of New World. One distinctly large and another relatively normal one; Moby Dick and Red Force. They came from different directions, purposely converging for an important ‘talk’.</p><p>“Stay back youngsters, you won’t survive this.” Marco is getting their rookie members back inside. The open deck’s gonna be hard to clean with passed out men.</p><p>“Eh…? We won’t survive this… what do you mean?” Rather than following his command, they question it instead. Really, kids these days.</p><p>Ryenne. Ace. Both hardheaded in their own ways. “Don’t ask any questions and just stay back –yoi.”</p><p>One by one, men started to faint on the approaching presence of the other Yonko.</p><p>“Ah… It’s too late already.” The vice-captain’s getting tired of these folks. He’ll have Jozu carry them back or leave them ‘til they wake up on their own. Those who were left are panicking. “Don’t fret. They just lost consciousness.”</p><p>Third division commander follows. “Without any determination, there’s no way you can hold up in front of <strong>that man</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>Shanks comes in. Alone. Conqueror’s Haki posing a threat.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me. Since I’m on an enemy ship, I couldn’t afford to have my guard down.” He is dragging a large bottle of alcohol all the way from his hometown in West Blue. Out of all the places he’s been, nothing’s going to beat the booze in his native island. “I brought healing water. I have no intentions to fight. Just have to discuss something with you.”</p><p>“Unusual to hear that from the mouth of a man who’s showing Colors of the King at its fullest… Bastard…Gurararara!” Even at the presence of an enemy, Whitebeard remains cool and casual. Unperturbed with having Shanks see him strapped on numerous tubes connecting to his body.</p><p>Shanks tosses the liquor right at him. He catches it without any problem, taking a drink instantly to determine its taste. “Hmm… Not bad.”</p><p>“Glad you like it.”</p><p>Whitebeard grins at the brat who had history with his own crew. “You climbed up the ladder pretty well…before you were just a puny apprentice on Gol D. Roger’s ship.” It’s strange how they got to be acquainted with each other because of the many fights the two groups had in between. “Did that funny red nose who was with you die yet?”</p><p>“Buggy? It brings back memories…” Shanks can still remember the time they parted ways in Roger’s execution. He calls the old friend from time to time, receiving nothing but insults and dislike. “He’s still a pirate of his own.”</p><p>The old man continues with the casual talk, drinking the remains of the booze. He points out the missing arm and battles with Hawkeye. “I bet it on the New Age.” The younger answers, clutching it as the image of Luffy passes by. “The scars that ache is this one.” The three lines on his left eye. Shanks stresses out the significance and dangers Teach carried. The same thing <em>she</em> did. He brings out a paper inside his shirt. “I came to tell you… Please, stop Ace!”</p><p>The letter flies to Whitebeard’s hands. “I told you. I don’t need any hand-written piece of –“</p><p>“It’s from Silvers Ryenne.”</p><p>He stops talking altogether, opening the envelope without further detail. If it were to come from any other person, then Newgate wouldn’t care. But this was <em>her</em>. She’s not the type to do these things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crimson, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The weather here in Banaro is perfect for partying. Have you been here before? I hope you do, because soon, it’ll be gone –or at least uninhabitable. The one who’ll inevitably destroy this, is the same guy who gave you those… facial designs. You look manlier with it, honestly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not sure if I can finish my endeavors successfully. So please, if you happen to think of talking with Uncle Whitebeard, let him know that Teach can possess <strong>more than one devil fruit</strong>. He’ll want to take his. Uncle is strong. Strongest. I have faith, yet I believe in reality. If he keeps drinking, then he won’t have that title any longer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you give this to him –and I know you will, persuade him to not make contact with Teach. The future… has yet to come, but it will, eventually. Ace… I don’t know where he is right now, though he’s supposed to be with Uncle. I have no idea what’s going on with that man. Uncle, if you're reading this, please focus on Ace no matter what will happen to me. Please.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryenne the Merchant</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>P.S. Crimson, don’t give Uncle booze when you see him. He will surely ask for one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S.S. I talked to Buggy! He knew where you are! Talk about best buds huh? He was partying just like you. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He folds the paper, giving it to a nurse who’s currently checking his vitals. “And still, you did. The best one, you say.” It's better to ignore how she called him <em>'Crimson'</em> , they are obviously close with her father being his superior back then.</p><p>Shanks chuckles at that, feeling a little guilty for overlooking her postscript. “You won’t talk otherwise. I had to… Ace, I know he’s strong despite his youth, but that fame and trust complicate things. Ryenne must’ve done something to thwart him. I guess that’s not going smoothly.”</p><p>Whitebeard is well aware of the warnings she gave –the burdens of knowing the forthcoming doom. His health is indeed deteriorating, already passed the peak of his era. But was it very dire to entrust someone else to dive in their affairs? He dislikes any meddling, especially of an outsider.</p><p>“Leave ‘Blackbeard’ Teach alone! That’s the only wish I have.”</p><p>The nerve of this brat… “Gurararara! A sniveling kid like you dare to say such things. I treat any idiot I let on my ship like my own son. He attempted to violate the ultimate law! You can’t live in this world without humanity and justice! It’s <strong>my</strong> responsibility to give that stupid Teach a lesson. You’re a hundred years too early to order me around.”</p><p> </p><p>They both drown in their share of alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>“Then… nobody will be able to stop this era of recklessness!”</p><p>“I have nothing to fear! I am Whitebeard!”</p><p> </p><p>As their beliefs and weapons clash with the strength of giants, the heavens itself separates in half.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Room Service, Twinkles.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne has no idea on how he spent the last three weeks dawdling around Grand Line but there is less than 1% chance for him to end up here out of all the fucking places there is. Not to mention, he wasn’t supposed to remember a single thing. She grips the knob tightly, metal bending on her growing anger. She snaps the door open, wood cracking on its impact to the walls.</p><p>Ace stands before her, tipping his hat like the first time they met in East Blue. “Hey… you’re bleeding.” She didn’t even notice the second time blood oozed out of her lips. Does he know –does he know how much mental damage she put herself through to push him away as much as possible? All of it down in the drain –into nothing.</p><p>He reaches out to her, not an ounce of reluctance and fear. The Ryenne in front of him is very different from the cheery woman he was with before. Tired and exhausted. Eyes dull and hollow. Before he can touch her, she slammed him to the walls of the hallway. It’s not strong enough to crack the walls, but enough to break him with her quiet sobs. He lets her.</p><p>“How… I made sure –I fucking made sure you won’t know.” Her frail fingers clutched his beaded necklace to the point of tearing it apart.</p><p>He never asked for this. She knew that very clearly, which is why she forced to keep him away. His calloused hand cradles hers while the other gets a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the red hue on her face. Ace was ready to express his disdain the moment he sees her, to get upset and disappointed. How could she do that? Was she lying about her feelings? Why would she impose so much to the point she erased herself in his life?</p><p>But when he finally meets her in the eye, those questions got lodged in his throat. "A series of (un)fortunate events." </p><p>She swats his hand away from her face. “Leave. I don’t need charity work.” Please. Blackbeard can come any time soon. Once he gets here, she can no longer stop Ace from attacking the man. Ryenne tries to remove his hold on her but Ace won’t simply let go. She slipped away too many times. Not now, nor ever again.</p><p>“No. Even I can tell this is downright illogical of you.” That’s a lot coming from a dumbass idiot who challenges people regardless of strength and prowess. “I will face Teach myself. I'm his commander. It's my responsibility and I can do it.”</p><p>“No, you can’t.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why are you dumping the possibility that I can do it? Did you see something?”</p><p>Ryenne frowns at him, tugging her hand uselessly away from his grip. “The devil fruit he has is simply strong. His men won’t even need to fight to beat the hell out of you. That man alone is enough.” Which is why she spent most years of her life in search of it. “So just go. I’ll handle it all on my own. I don’t have to beat him in a fist fight.”</p><p>No matter what, Ace shouldn’t find out who Teach is targeting.</p><p>She turns to the other side of the empty corridor, away from his face. The last weeks were tough, pushing her to the brink of insanity. When her irrational feelings of attraction were supposed to disappear, here he comes back bringing another batch of emotions altogether. “Just go. I don’t have to explain myself to any –‘’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Zehahahaha! What an empty place this is. There’s nothing to loot.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne pushes Ace down to the ground without a second, hiding under the windows, away from <em>their </em>sight outside. Her hand covers his mouth, guard completely up, brows furrow, orbs glowing dangerously outside. <strong>They</strong> are early this time. Good thing she evacuated everyone days before. “Bastards…” Now there’s no way this idiot Fire Fist would leave. Were she to remove his memories again, he’ll see Teach anyway. <em>And she can only read two minds from these 5 people. Fucking great.</em></p><p> </p><p>“What an unexpected thing to do. Oi, look! It’s an article about Straw hat Luffy. He took down the judiciary island. With this, his bounty will definitely rise.”</p><p> </p><p>Ace has little knowledge on what was happening but everything clicked when he heard Blackbeard’s wretched voice on the other side of the wall. He stares at her, realizing that she was expecting them today. It explains the empty town, angry expression on her face, and insistent attitude to get him away from here. Why she was so desperate to the point she had to erase his memories.</p><p>It all has to do with his brother. He doubts she’s even aware of their current… position on the floor.</p><p>She straddles him on top, legs on each side, hair falling right at his palms. Ryenne has to change her plans if she wants to end this day unscathed. She communicates with the guy telepathically. <em>‘You...</em> <em>I have no choice but to work with you on this one. Can you promise me you won’t do anything dangerous?’ </em></p><p>Dangerous? That’s his middle name. Figuratively.</p><p>Ace is currently underneath her, hat off his head and curly black hair straying on his face. He slowly sat up from the hard auburn tiles, arms supporting his weight on the back. <em>‘What are you planning?’ </em>Dark orbs directly peering into hers. She can feel his breath fanning her face, finally comprehending how close they were.</p><p>She immediately gets off, kneeling to his side instead. It's a cute sight –her surprised reaction as she scampers away from him. Ace bit back a smile in adoration. She’s clearly conscious of him. At least he can confirm he’s affecting her as well as she does to him.</p><p>Ryenne recollects herself from the awkward moment. <em>‘Listen, you have to remember three things about Blackbeard’s powers. Okay? First, he sucks everything in his power of darkness no matter how big or small it is, including light. Second, Logia user he may be, he’s very susceptible to physical attacks. And third, don’t ever let him touch you. He’ll nullify your devil fruit powers.’ </em></p><p>
  <em>‘Nullify? Quite irritating…’ </em>
</p><p>Someone did her homework. He doesn’t bother to go into detail about that, but Teach got a rather troublesome ability with him. Ace isn’t a guy who resorted to strategy like Ryenne. He’s the type to brawl then and there, naturally gifted with the art of fist fights. <em>‘What were you supposed to do?’ </em>Given how dire the situation is, he had to know.</p><p><em>‘A simple memory erasure and rewriting… but there’s those damn special seastone I have to consider…’ </em>Right. Ace knew about that too. Her abilities are useless against those, especially him if he gets hit. <em>‘Be vigilant about those. One member of his crew is a sharpshooter. He makes clean shots in vital spots.’ </em>It can be more than just a bullet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I hear breathing.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Van Augur. An annoyingly perceptive man. Contrary to his captain’s jolly demeanor, he harbors a serious tone. Ever calm and analytical even in the middle of a battle, though he shows his sinister side after a failed kill shot. He was the one who wounded Ryenne terribly in their fight in her previous lifetime. She’s not keen on meeting the guy.</p><p><em>‘If only I can meet them face-to-face then this’ll be a done deal. We’ll get found out sooner or later.’ </em>With Ace here and their early coming, things got thrown out of order. But she’s no fool to prepare one plan. <em>‘I can only use my abilities on Teach and Laffitte, the guy with the manners. The rest, well, they must’ve had a special seastone in their bodies. Blind on –’ </em></p><p>
  <strong>*Ka-chack* </strong>
</p><p>Both of them whip their heads the windows, sensing an incoming attack. A great one. Ace wastes no time going in front, blazing fire wrapped around his body. Ryenne pulls his hat, a little panicky on what’s about to happen. <em>‘Moshii! He’s still inside my room! Let’s fight somewhere else.’ </em></p><p>Moshii, huh. So she started using his nickname for the little fella. Well, ain’t that nice for him? He hasn’t seen anyone bond with snails unlike her. Ace grins, glancing back to see Ryenne’s perplexed face. This woman… She wasn’t supposed to be facing Blackbeard alone. It’s not her style to dive in danger. But here they are, all because she cared for him and his brother.</p><p>He ducks down to her face, quickly pressing his lips to the corner of hers. <em>It's dangerously close.</em> Ryenne only blinks in response, caught off guard. She never fails to surprise him. There’s no way he’ll let her face this by herself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Okay.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>On cue, a giant boulder approaches their direction. Fire Fist stands with a confident smirk on his face, fire emitting larger than before. “Hiken!” His fist turns into flames, launching it as a dense column of fire at the huge rock, destroying the wall separating them from each other. True to his word, anything behind them remains unscathed.</p><p>He drops down the torn building, going in his opponent’s range. “Enjomo!” Another wall of fire barricades him from the rest of the area where Moshii lays. He chants her warnings repeatedly inside his head.</p><p>Smoke blinds them for a while. Ryenne uses this opportunity to move behind the houses, away from their view as Ace garners their attention. <em>‘Only for a little while. I’ll focus on Teach. After that, we’re out of here. Okay?’ </em>He must be too busy with them to respond. She can hear Blackbeard screaming in pain as fire burned his body.</p><p>She stealthily maneuvers around the obstacle, spotting a silhouette crouched down next to the rocks. She focuses towards the unknown entity, alarmed at possible attacker.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m scared… I only want to get my bunny back…” </em>
</p><p>Shit.</p><p>A little girl was crying on the rocks, shaking in fear on the loud explosions. She must’ve left camp without her parent’s knowledge. Ryenne is on the verge of tearing every possible strand in her head, frustration bubbling deep inside her. Why are things fucking up today? Is fate not satisfied on shutting down her efforts of change? It took the last bit of her patience to calm down and approach the kid.</p><p>“Hey, you shouldn’t be here…” The girl immediately recognizes her, running to the woman’s arms in fright. This was the lady that protected them from the unforeseen disaster of today.</p><p>She has no excuse. “I-I’m, I’m sorry…” The merchant has no choice but to save the innocent first. It throws all of her strategy in avoiding direct confrontation.</p><p>Out of the blue, three shots fire at the two of them, particularly at the child. Ryenne’s eyes, colored streak of red due to haki, sees it come at a slower pace. <em> No hesitations at firing up a kid. These guys have special places in hell. </em>Her hand expertly caught it in time, each bullet in between the spaces of her fingers. “Run as fast as you can. Can you do that for me?” She smiles at the girl, knowing how things will escalate.</p><p>The little one nods, snot going down her nose. “Go.” With that, she runs all the way back to the forest. Back to her family that must be worried sick with all the smoke coming from here.</p><p>The wind blows all the gray haze away, revealing Van Augur and his rifle aimed towards her. Really. All the people she despises here in one place. Excitement overwhelms the sharpshooter when he noticed the ammo clean on her grasp. No bruises. No wounds. Just her. “Oh? Who might you be?” He rarely fails in headshots.</p><p>Ryenne says nothing. She unsheathes Celeste from her back. To their shock, it’s all clad in black, presumably haki. She plays with the heavy metal ammos on hand, tossing it up and down. “Ace got your captain busy? Why are you running away?” There’s another explosion on the other side, she eyes it with mixed feelings.</p><p>
  <em>You better remember my precautions, Ace. </em>
</p><p>She flicks the bullets back at them, one at each member of the crew. The only person she can read right now is Laffitte and Blackbeard. The former wondering who she is while the latter yelps in pain from Ace’s attacks.</p><p>Her casual assault is fast. Burgess and Doc Q couldn’t avoid the hit. Laffitte dodged it with his devil fruit powers while Van Augur met it with another shot of his own, metal hitting each other. He grins evilly, awakening the sleeping side of him. “You’re not an ordinary woman.”</p><p>“Afraid I’m not.” Ryenne steps closer towards them. “Guess all of you have something inside, huh? Can’t read anything from you three.”</p><p>“Oh? Are you perhaps Silvers Ryenne?” Laffitte lands on top of an abandoned bar.</p><p>Unsurprising. “Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you, Laffitte.” Teach must’ve mentioned her to his crew. No one should know her powers aside from close friends and her parents.</p><p>“My! To have the daughter of the Dark King know who I am is a great honor.”</p><p>“How lucky… to meet such a woman of lineage…” Doc Q coughs out blood from the gash on his arm caused by her. He’s still sickly as ever, though it doesn’t mean he’s weak. Blackbeard doesn’t want any weakness in his crew.</p><p>Her icy exterior remained in the conversation. “You didn’t answer though, so I guess I’m right.” She holds back a wince on her own dilemma. Marco’s medicine wasn’t working for her. The headaches keep coming back in higher degrees. “If you don’t mind, can I have those seastones in your body? It’s getting in the way.” It’s useless to wipe Blackbeard’s memories if his crew can remind him what to do.</p><p>“We can’t, Madame. Captain’s orders.”</p><p>“Shame.”</p><p>Ryenne jumps from the spot, wielding her greatsword in midair. It hits the dusty ground with great force that it produced shockwaves. It nullifies their movements, tripping their feet on the cracked pavements. The Banana rocks fall on the impact, blocking their way outside. She can’t let anyone escape. Not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just have to drag it out then.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are we there yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo finds himself in the ship for the nth time, about to head to the place where his <em>recruit</em> locked herself in. Honestly, the woman’s ignorance of him is putting more workload on his plate than the otherwise. He’s been trying to reach out for weeks and yet it’s all for naught. Fists clenched in frustration. Baltigo isn’t actually neighbors with Banaro. It’s the opposite.</p><p>Koala also came with him, sharing the same worry about Ryenne. They received intel from Hack about a rising pirate crew that pushed the Ruler of Drum outside of his own kingdom months ago. These people are confirmed to be her targets. Sabo needed to tell her that beforehand but she shut him out so quickly.</p><p>And it’s suicidal to face them in the first place.</p><p>“We’re almost there… wait –is that, –is that what I think it is?!” Koala could see huge blasts coming from the island. One caused by an explosion while the other rumbled on the very land, causing boulders to fall down the ground.</p><p>Could it be? Were they too late?</p><p>Sabo runs towards the Den Den Mushi, dialing up her number with haste. He’s panicking as well. Should he just throw all the care and swim the rest of the trip? “C’mon Ryenne! Pick up, pick up, pick up…”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Moshii sits inside the forgotten hotel room.</p><p>It glides from the table to the windows at an agonizing pace. Usually he’d be asleep throughout the time, but his owner was gone and there were loud noises coming from outside. They are getting farther and farther from its location. Ace and Ryenne are both battling away, making sure the mollusk isn’t in range.</p><p>To tell you the truth, it wants to dial Shakky right this moment if it wasn’t for its loyalty to Ryenne’s instruction.</p><p>After a painful ten-minute trip, Moshii reaches the windows. It stares cautiously on the glass, searching for a particular woman in the clouded surroundings. All of a sudden, it freezes –an incoming call from the daily guest.</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru…</em>
</p><p>Though the snail has its faith to Ryenne, she didn’t mention anything about picking up calls. Moshii has a mind of its own, it can decide what it wants to do when it wants to. So… here’s the sacrifice.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru… Gacha. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hello? Ryenne! Finally, you picked up –I’m on my way and… Wait, hello? Are you there?” </em>The absence of any speaker rattles the revolutionary. She would yell at him right now or maybe throw in a sarcastic remark. But there’s none.</p><p> </p><p>Just pure sounds of destruction.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo has no idea what the hell happened and how his call got through but Ryenne is obviously not nearby to hear him. It's as if something purposely wished for him to hear the current situation. <em>“Ryenne –anyone, is anyone there?” </em></p><p>Silence.</p><p>Okay. Something is messing with him here, though he’s grateful about that. At least that made him aware of how dangerous the circumstance she is in. Sabo had little reason to follow Ryenne all the way from Baltigo. Heck, he’s doing this on his own initiative, but when they dared to trail her starting from Sabaody, he promised her mother. He promised her that Ryenne will be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, she isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He picks up his own transponder snail, voice sincere and appreciative. <em>“Whoever you are, thank you.” </em>Gacha.</p><p>Sabo hangs up, setting the Den Den Mushi back on its sleeping state. Now, there’s no time to waste. He has to reach her more than ever. “Koala, is this the fastest speed we’re at?” He drops the long black jacket to the ship’s floors. His finger loosens the frilly cravat holding his shirt. It soon ends up on the bunch.</p><p>“Yeah. We’ve been at max for hours. Wait a sec. What are you doing?” She’s getting a bad feeling from his tone and strip show out in the open. <em>Don’t tell me…</em></p><p>Sabo proceeds to unbutton his shirt, tossing it to all the other stuff. “I’ll swim. Don’t worry, I’m quite confident on my strokes.” The boots lay forgotten. “Here, hold this for me would you?” His signature hat leaves his head. All that remained is his pants and goggles.</p><p>Koala’s face drains all color. “I’m not worried about your swimming! I’m worried about your rashness!” Nonetheless, she receives his clothes without further complaint. There’s no stopping Sabo once he’s set on doing something.</p><p>He goes to the railings, stepping up once he gets to it, barefooted. Glancing back, he salutes to the girl. “I’ll call you when I get there.” Goggles settle down on his face. He turns to the gushing waters.</p><p> </p><p>Without further delay, he jumps down.</p><p> </p><p>Koala runs to the edge, his clothes still in tow. She spots her superior already gaining lead at them. No wonder he’s assured with his own skills. “Seriously… he better gets there as soon as he can.” And if possible, unharmed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Arrghckk!”</p><p> </p><p>Doc Q slumps hard on the dirty ground, coughing out more blood than normal. His own double-sided scythe lay torn next to him. The culprit wasn’t doing a hundred percent okay herself. There were marks of blemishes on her skin caused by grazes of Augur’s attacks, Laffitte’s irritating claws, Doc Q's scythe, and Bugess' knuckles. But all in all, she has the upper hand.</p><p>“Let’s see here…”</p><p>She inspects his face for stitches or scars. There’s painstakingly many of it. Ryenne manages to get Burgess’ by sheer luck. He places the seastone on the wound she dealt on his arm. Right there and then, she yanks the object out. It left him more than just a scream. Surprisingly, he doesn’t pass out, but he’s barely awake.</p><p>Hand still covered in iron hues, she traces over behind his ear, feeling a solid object implanted on it. Wow. Teach must’ve had quite the resources to grab hold of more than one special seastone. “You’re a doctor, perhaps?” The placing’s convenient and hidden pretty well –as if an expert did it. “Don’t mind if I take it, Doc.”</p><p>Her brows scrunch up in irritation on Burgess’ thoughts. Now that the seastone’s gone, he’s been cussing and thinking menacing plans on how to dismember her body after their captain beats Ace. Why didn’t she kill this guy again? He’s knocked on the side, a rock toppled on his lower extremities. “Oi. Stop with the mental threats. It doesn’t do your name justice.” Jesus Burgess. Yep. It doesn’t.</p><p>Van Augur, hiding somewhere she couldn’t see, aims towards her. Three shots.</p><p>Ryenne is busy keeping Doc Q on hold, she measly avoided the bullets with her one hand –successfully blocking two, yet one managed to wound her lightly on the head. “Ugh –! Shit.” She recoils a little from the hit as blood trickles down her face. Great. She’s wounded in the head, internally and externally. The ammo this time is a sharp metal. Good for scraping skin. “Thanks for this. At least I don’t have to trouble myself with knife.”</p><p>She uses one of the metal to cut the soft flesh behind the doctor’s ear. “WAAAARGH!” The doctor fumbles around. His huge horse was knocked out cold on the other side with Burgess. This man’s overreacting. She didn’t even slit that deep, though blood seeped on her clothes.</p><p>As she suspected from the positioning of the special seastone, they don’t put it deep in the body. It’s easy to remove. Maybe because they’re also aiming to eat devil fruits in the future? Whatever. It’s convenient for her this time.</p><p>“This will hurt a bit, Doc.” Without hesitation, she pulls the object from his ear. It’s not a bullet like what Thatch had. It’s much smaller… like a chip? It made her feel weak nonetheless.</p><p>She stands up from the ground. Her victim fell into unconsciousness (either that or he just lost his energy). The blood from her own head wound isn’t stopping. It oozes out, passing through her left eye. Ryenne takes out a hanky from her pocket, wiping the thick liquid. It smudges on her face instead.</p><p>She looks at it… seeing two images instead of one.</p><p>Her vision’s starting to falter.</p><p>A small smile settles on her. Sleepless nights and lack of appetite finally taking a toll in today’s fight. “I should’ve had breakfast…” The distinct sounds of tap dancing breaks away her second moments of rest.</p><p>Laffitte lands near, just a few feet behind her. “My, my, it seems you’re getting tired, Miss Silvers.” Hearing his voice made her woozy, like a special drug’s been injecting in her system. This bastard’s trying to do something to her.</p><p>If it’s mind games, she won’t lose.</p><p>Ryenne lets out a laugh full of irony. “As much as I want to tear off your head…” She instantly vanished out of his sight, only coming back right in front of him with those ever glowing eyes. “My beef ain’t with you. Not on this timeline. Not yet.”</p><p>She tries to tap his head, but the guy dodges her fingers in time. Little did he know she manages to hold his left wing, touching the feathers. <em>"Ah, I was careless.</em> He falls to the ground, unmoving. All she had to do is erase their memories of what happened today and of Luffy’s existence.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the only one that’s left is Van Augur. Where the hell is that fucker hiding? No matter, she’ll just erase the memories of these three in the meantime.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The said man is behind an abandoned bar, in the middle of a conversation with <em>authorities</em> about an important matter.</p><p>Before Laffitte came to distract Ryenne, he instructed Augur to call Marine officers.</p><p>
  <em>“Report about our catch. Captain will defeat Fire Fist, then we have the Dark King’s daughter with us. It’s an opportunity we can’t waste.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. I’d like to give vital information regarding ‘Fire Fist’ and Silvers Ryenne…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be compressed to one chapter but before I knew it, the whole thing spanned a whopping 10k words and I just had to cut it in the appropriate section. The first part's shorter, meaning, the second one is a long-ass chapter. Longer than chap 8 even. I'm... wordy when it comes to action scenes. It just unsettles me if I didn't picture this particular scene out right. </p><p>And the Shanks scene!!! Rayleigh took care of Shanks and Buggy whenever they bicker back when they're still kids in Roger's ship. I pictured him having a sibling kind of relationship with Ryenne because of that. She shares the same connection with Marco -who's older than Shanks by 6 years too. (just found that out recently my gosh color me shocked)</p><p>I'll upload the next one shortly. (I like cliffhangers. Sorry about that)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Battle of Banaro Island - Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sacrifices were made. Whether the seeds you planted thrived or withered, it's all up to how events led you to where you are now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What to remember:</p><p>In Chapter 3, Blackbeard is missing in the party.<br/>In Chapter 5, there is a scene in Ryenne's childhood where Teach had a 'personal mission' mentioned when she appeared to Whitebeard as a merchant.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pardon me, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne hunches down next to the exiled former sheriff, removing his memories clean of both Luffy and whatever happened on this land.</p><p>A smoke of black colors erupted on the side where Ace is supposedly fighting Blackbeard. She senses the imminent danger at once, rushing the current task. Burgess and Doc Q are wiped clean in no time.</p><p>She eyes the other battlefield from her spot. A great disturbance hangs on the air. “That has to be…” There is a dark cloud coming all across the area –to their direction, to the hotel, to the whole town itself.</p><p>Teach is finally using his fruit powers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ace</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I have to find Augur quick!” Her feet angle to where she thought the man was. Just then, a strong gravity shifts her from the direction –yanking her from the spot. “Shitty Teach…” She stands a long way from Ace and his opponent, still, the range Blackbeard has is wide. Ryenne is now flying all over to their place.</p><p>During the predicament, Celeste changes to a scythe. “<em>Retribution</em>.” Ryenne whispers as she sees two figures getting bigger and bigger. Her hand swings the haki-clad weapon, producing a great slash that manages to cut through towards the perpetrator. The attack makes Blackbeard release her from his clutches.</p><p>A surprised Ace jumps from his position, catching her from the height as fire boosted his movements. His eyes widen in shock. Ryenne’s appearance is the opposite of his state –badly bruised and blood on her clothes. He’s not sure if that’s hers but the one on her face is definitely hers.</p><p>“Who did this to you?” An evident frown sits on his face. She notices Ace is still unharmed. Clean from attacks whatsoever while Teach is… burned up on his sides. Judging from their current situation, the only reason Ace is fine is because the other one hasn’t attacked yet.</p><p>“Now’s not the time! There’s still two loose cannons here.” Bickering in the moment they reunite in battle. Classic. They eventually land on a destroyed house. Ace sets her down, staying close as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! RYENNE! IT’S BEEN SO LONG!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the burning body, Teach has the energy to call out with overfriendliness. It’s been… what? The last time she saw him properly was before her memories transferred to her younger self. He stopped showing himself after that besides his attempted assassination to Thatch. “I have my own crew now! Join me!” He says in flames. How pathetic.</p><p>The woman says nothing, showing the chips of seastone to the guy that came from his men. Ryenne managed to steal the most important stuff. It didn’t come cheap. That is all the answer Teach needed.</p><p>He used to be close to her back then. She was still a young one. Innocent. Funny. True. A ray of sunshine in their ship full of noisy pirates.</p><p>Her abilities proved to be difficult for him.</p><p>Teach had to mask his real thoughts with pointless bullshits because a kid can read him. He tried to get through her skin, manipulate her abilities, and get undetected with his underlying intentions. But one day, she just… changed. When the Dark King came back for his daughter, she cried all of a sudden –hugging their captain while sputtering nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>Was it really nonsense?</p><p> </p><p>Teach had a feeling that time, so he hid himself to the farthest side of the ship. Everyone was giving him sketchy stares. <em>“Oi! Won’t you see her off? You always joke around with the kid.”</em> One of his colleagues says, but he ignored it. He got shivers down his spine. In all of his experience, he never felt endangered by a kid.</p><p>So he sets off to Wano on his own, the land where seastones originated.</p><p>Dr. Vegapunk discovered the secrets and uses of seastone and how Devil Fruit powers work in its entirety. Teach read all about it. Eventually, that lead him to the Land of Samurai. He wanted to be immune of her powers or of anything that can pry into his thoughts. </p><p>It was timely. He left when Ryenne was supposed to meet Whitebeard for a ‘deal’ at the measly age of thirteen. It’s weird to see her became a merchant. All she spouted before about being a pirate got washed to the deepest depths of the sea. </p><p>When he got there, he was shocked about the wide variety seastones had to offer. It didn't come cheap too. All he was able to procure was a small chip and a single bullet. He immediately stitched the chip under his ear and saved the latter for future use. He didn’t think he would use it on a comrade.</p><p>Ryenne came back eight years later, all grown up with a serious look on her face. Everyone was ecstatic about her arrival, even those that has yet to meet her. He, for one, is not. Teach, despite with a chip inside his body, hid in his room throughout the party. She’s a fast learner. He’ll get caught the moment she realizes she can’t read his mind.</p><p>Miraculously, she was able to thwart Thatch’s death. His captain, of all people, helped her save the guy on time. <em>“Looks like my plan’s ruined. Ryenne’s something ain’t she?” </em>It smudges his plans even if he did get the devil fruit.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the feeble child who pulled his hair for jokes more than a decade ago stands in front of them, glaring with those cursed blinder of both honesty and deception.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the bullshit.” Her first words after years of separation. Cold and Hateful. “You want to have my head more than anyone here, Teach.” Clear blue mirrors stared at him in despise.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the truth. He wanted no one to dictate what he is or what he’s thinking. It’s unfortunate he had to remove the chip to use the power of darkness. That’s where his crewmates come in. In case she wipes out his memories, his men will remind him of his supposed task. “Can’t lie to you now, can I? Zehahahaha! But I prefer you live… for now.”</p><p>Ryenne’s fully aware of his plans now that they’re out in the open. “You won’t lay a hand on Luffy.” She spats at him. If she wants them to leave Straw hat alone, she has to settle this here as soon as possible.</p><p>They were no longer fighting for the sake of revenge nor for pride. <strong>They are fighting for Luffy.</strong> Her form’s still up and proud, barely staggering despite the unknown battle she went through within and outside. But in truth, it’s taking her all just to stand up beside Ace.</p><p>Teach releases the buildings and structures he absorbed. Rubbles fell all over them. Ryenne clicks her tongue. He must be done showing off the stolen powers he has. Her grip on the scythe got tighter.</p><p>“Ryenne, get back.” Ace covers in front of her. “Enkai.” He amasses a large amount of flames over his body. “Hibashira!” The collected flames shoot upward, destroying the wooden structure in piles away from their direction.</p><p>She uses her arms as shield from the bright fires. He is careful not to exude much so as not to burn her. “You alright there?” Ace asks without looking back. He won’t dare to tear his eyes off Teach. The last time he did, he almost killed a dear friend.</p><p>“I can handle myself! Just do your thing and I’ll back you up.” <em>As much as I can</em>. Ryenne can feel her legs wobbling, weathered up because of her own misgivings. <em>Damn it</em>. Every. Single. Time. Lenses squint to focus her perception. Her headache’s getting worse. She’s seeing two Aces and a bigger Teach.</p><p>“Zehahahaha! Looks like you did your research, Ryenne. Didn’t think someone else would know about my abilities.” Their opponent outstretches an arm, dreaded black spiral waves pulls them towards his grasp. “But can you escape it? Kurouzu!”</p><p><em>“Ace, strike him as soon as he lets go of us.”</em> She squeezes his shoulder, gravity pulling her easier than him due to the differences in weight. Ace is trying to keep her in place, a useless feat since he’s getting reeled in as well. Her gaze met Blackbeard’s briefly.</p><p> </p><p>And at that second, she manages to erase his current thought of attack –and Luffy altogether.</p><p> </p><p>The vortex on his palm disappears. Teach is cemented on spot. He has no clue on what happened in that single blink but he forgot an important piece in his highly important plot to rise in fame.</p><p>Ryenne crouches down on the ground, making way for Ace’s move against him. “Hotarubi!” Small glowing greenish-yellow fireballs that float around Teach –actually homing towards him. “Hidaruma!” When it was close enough to deal damage, all these seemingly looking fireflies exploded right at his face.</p><p>Teach loses his balance, falling to the ground with another layer of burned skin.</p><p>Ace rushes to Ryenne’s side. She’s still bending down the dust, cradling her head, eyes tightly shut. There’s another set of red fluid flowing down from both of her ears. She’s using her powers more often lately –nonstop even. Her mind’s a mess from the strain. Body exhausted along with it. Teach must’ve been thinking about killing Luffy many times, it took much of her to wipe out the man in his memories.</p><p>“Hey.” Ace gets her up from the position, holding her with the utmost care. She is shaking all over –ragged breathing and tears streaking down as it mixes with the blood from her wounds. Her whimpers of pain were barely audible, yet Ace heard every single bit of it.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne is slowly destroying herself in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t bear to see her fight in this state longer than necessary. Why? Why did Blackbeard had to pull her in with them? Ace wanted to tie her up on a tree like Dadan used to do to him whenever he gets irrational. “Ryenne, I can handle myself. You have to move away from here. Stay with Moshii. I’ll return, <strong>I promise</strong>.”</p><p>She opens her eyes at him. It no longer holds any form of brightness. It’s very dull and lacking colors of living. Everything else is blurry in her vision, Ace is the only one recognizable. “Ace… I did it… Luffy’s gone in his head. You… can go now.”</p><p>
  <em>You.</em>
</p><p>Ryenne is telling him to escape on his own. To leave without her. To go back to Pops and do who-knows-what. She is willing to stay and hold them back if he decides to flee. This woman, covered in injuries and damages, still thinks of him above her own regard.</p><p>Like hell he will.</p><p>Ace grits his teeth, frustrated on her stubbornness. “No. I won’t run.” Simple and Clear. He’ll never abandon her. Not in any possible situation. Whether she’ll gut him out or not, he no longer gives a damn. He will live with no regrets. Not once did he back out on a fight and it will remain that way.</p><p>Ryenne breaks out of her weak stance, anger evident on her aura. “You! You have to listen to me at least once!” She glances at Teach, the fire’s getting dozed out by his thrashing on wood. Her fists held on the scythe so hard that it almost bended. “I can’t buy you any more time. This is your chance.” Frail arms try to push him out.</p><p>“Interesting! I was right not to underestimate you, Ryenne.” Blackbeard is back on his feet, wearing an amused expression. How much she loathes to hear this bastard say her name. “Again! Kurouzu!”</p><p>The dark vortex is dragging her with stronger force than before. When she felt her legs shift to Teach, Ace pulls her towards him, exchanging their places instead. She lands on the heap of forgotten laundry while Ace gets hurled towards Teach.</p><p>The cheater finally caught him. “Heh. I knew you were always the gentleman, Commander. What do you think? You probably noticed it by now.” He balls his fists, throwing a solid punch at Ace on the center of his stomach. It’s so strong that it made his victim spill out blood on the attack. Eventually, it sends him flying right next to Ryenne.</p><p>“It must’ve been a while since you were last punched! You probably realized it as soon as I grabbed you!” Teach mocks at him.</p><p>Ace only spits out the iron taste on his mouth. He smirks at him, not giving any reaction of awe or dismay. “Compared to <em>her</em> punches, this is child’s play.” His fingers wiped the fluid on the corners of his lips.</p><p>“Oh? I’ll have to change your mind then. Black World!” Blackbeard covers the surrounding area in darkness, blocking their vision.</p><p>“Bastard… I can’t see shit. Hiken!” They continue throwing attacks at one another. Ace keeps Blackbeard busy as much as he can.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Clunk* </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryenne hears a faint sound of metal in the background. It came from neither Ace nor Blackbeard. It’s something from the shadows of the abandoned town. No one detected the noise aside from her –the other two preoccupied with battling. Now that she remembers, there was one member of the crew that’s hiding from her.</p><p> </p><p>Van Augur.</p><p> </p><p>It's all so fast.</p><p> </p><p>One thing led to another. Her Kenbunshoku activates at the second. As Ryenne sees the guy aimed his rifle to Ace with bullets of seastone, she gathers every last bit of remaining energy she didn’t knew she had, deaf to any form of ache, null to any spark of injury. She dashes towards Ace.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting the attack meant for him with her own body.</p><p> </p><p>Four shots. Left Shoulder. Right Thigh. Stomach. And Chest –dangerously close to the heart.</p><p> </p><p>He gapes at her, at loss for words. His arms automatically catch her on the fall. Her own pool of blood forming around them. He tries to cover the small holes on her form. Mumbles of incoherent words coming out of his lips. Ace can’t even say complete sentences but her name. “Ryenne…?” How? </p><p>Her head leans to his chest, a small smile on her lips. Ryenne’s feeling numb all over. She’s starting to lose her main senses –sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. The headaches aren’t there anymore. His warmth was disappearing. Any signs of being alive were almost gone.</p><p>
  <em>Rayleigh. Shakky. Uncle. Everyone. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Ace</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne can only feel one emotion. The one she’s been strongly denying. No matter how much she pushes it down, it continued to grow until she can no longer hide it to herself. Back in Baterilla, she was dead set on avoiding him. The man who leeches off on her fridge. The man who gave her problems. The man who drags her in his dine and dash tendencies. The man who made no sense in her life.</p><p>Now, she sacrifices herself for the very same person.</p><p>Feeble hands cling to his necklace. Blood trickles down the corners of her lips as she musters the energy to say her last will. No longer can she use her abilities. He leans closer, shushing the pain in any possible way he can. "Ace… you have to live…" For her. For Pops. For his brother. For himself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Can you promise me… you’ll live no matter what?"</p><p> </p><p>His grasp on her tightened. How long… How long has it been since someone told him that? Who told him to live? The last one to say so was his brother. And that was at least a decade ago. Tears spilled down his cheeks. Enraged at the bastards who dared to hurt her. </p><p>Out of the blue, Teach throws an attack on their sensitive moment. He didn’t know Augur would attempt an assassination. He wanted to keep Ryenne alive at least. If word goes out that she passed, well, let’s say there’ll be more people aiming for their heads. Rayleigh. Shakky. Whitebeard. Name it.</p><p>Ace instantaneously aims his own assault, protecting the woman on his arms. “Jujika!” He launches a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. Another bundle of fire envelopes the both of them as a shield from the huge black matter. It shelters them from any physical injury, but it flings them far away, right towards the sea. </p><p><em>Fucking hell. </em>They crash through the waters. He continues to hold her, not letting go –hoping that a civilian saw them; sea king or whatever. Both Ace and Ryenne are cursed by the ocean, completely powerless in it.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, a shadow passed by, speedy and careful.</p><p> </p><p>This person came out nowhere, scooping them up from drowning, unbothered by the weight they both carry. Ace couldn’t see him through the darkness, but he is thankful for the help. The timing was all too good. Convenient, even.</p><p>They rise up to the shore, near the broken boulders where a boutique used to stand. Their rescuer brought them to the land, going up first to aid them above. Ace clung to the ground, pulling the unconscious woman to safety. “She goes first.”</p><p>Whoever the guy is, gasps at the sight of her. He is more horrified than a normal person would react. Immediately, he carries her from Ace’s grasp, placing the injured woman on the ground. “Ryenne… what in the absolute hell…”</p><p>This guy knows her.</p><p>Ace hoists himself up, not showing any signs of weakness caused by the sea. An unfathomable degree of anger courses right through him. He can’t bear to see her like this, knocking at the doors of the afterlife. How… How can he let the situation escalate like this? Was he careless? Was he still… weak?</p><p> </p><p>Between destroying Blackbeard and saving Ryenne… what is he going to pick?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Isn’t that obvious?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Black Hole!” Darkness spreads over, swallowing up anything that it came contact with. Blackbeard’s unrelenting attacks were getting through his skin. Ace… he is seething in pure hatred.</p><p>“Shinka Shiranui!” Before it could reach them, Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. These have the combined effect of simultaneously burning Blackbeard while piercing him. He no longer cared. Ace won’t stop until every single man under him crumbles into ash.</p><p>As Teach rolls around to remove the flames, Ace grabs a white sheet from the abandoned clothing store. He kneels down next to Ryenne,  gently tucking the stray hairs from her face behind her ears. “Heartbeat’s faint.” The stranger informs in a heavy tone. They proceed to rip the sheet in thin bandages, doing their best to stop the bleeding. They’re both immerse with the current worry to take time for introductions nor to look at each other. </p><p>Ace knew… that this is where they’ll part. He’s reckless, but not dense enough to realize that the path to victory is narrow. He gets the case from his pocket containing Marco’s note, Thatch’s bullet, and a Vivre Card, handing it over to her acquaintance.</p><p>“It’s hers. This’ll be selfish of me. Please get her out of here.” He is asking –no, begging for this stranger to save her. If Ace leaves now, Blackbeard will follow. He can’t have that.</p><p>“I’d do that even if you don’t ask me to.”</p><p>“That’ll be great.”</p><p>The newcomer takes her in his arms, minding the injuries on her body. “I’ll come back as soon as possible. So hold out until then.” He says, finally meeting a battered Ace in the eye. They were in a losing battle –the least he can do is lend a hand. The revolutionary leaves abruptly, jumping through the piles of broken buildings and houses with Ryenne in tow.</p><p>Ace smiles appreciatively. This is his fight. He shouldn’t bring any outsider into this. The battle has lagged on too long. Eventually; he’ll have to end it. One way or another. Truly, he’s grateful. If that man wasn’t here, who knows what could have transpired.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Ryenne, I know you can’t hear me anymore… But swear to me that you’ll live no matter what.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave her in your care.” A whisper to the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Ace takes one last look on their trail before turning to his opponent. He jumps right to the center of the fight, fists in flames, dragging the heavy feeling of foredoom along with him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo haven’t run this fast in his life.</p><p> </p><p>There were scenarios running through his mind about what he’ll see. He clung to the small hope that she’s safe, unscathed, or even drinking tea somewhere far away from the mess. He could picture it –Ryenne welcoming him with a snarky remark of his state of undress. He’d rather bicker with her endless times than this.</p><p>A nasty feeling befalls him. “Hang in there…” He pleads to every single invisible entity. Their ship should be on the docks, which is the farther side of the island. <em>Of all the darned places</em>. Koala was right to bring a medical team with them. Ryenne will be needing all the help they can give.</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru…</em>
</p><p>Ringings of a Den Den Mushi breaks him out of thought. The snail is approaching them slowly all the way from a worn out hotel building. It’s intricately designed with <em>her</em> business logo ‘Silver Trade’, showing who its owner is. Someone was calling at the same time.</p><p>He wastes no time picking up the fella, settling it on his left shoulder. <em>“Sabo? Sabo! Is this you?” </em>Koala’s frantic voice echoes on the other line. She is both relieved and worried. The blasts were still there but this meant he reached the merchant.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sabo dodges a tree trunk on his way in the forest. “Situation’s not good. Ryenne’s barely with me. Where are you?” Time’s ticking.</p><p><em>“We’re helping the civilians. Rocks apparently got blasted to their camps. Fortunately, no one’s injured.” </em>Camps? He glances at the woman out cold, connecting dots here and there. Really. She had the time to move everyone out but couldn’t keep herself in check. He doesn’t know what to feel.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of his dilemma, metal ammo shoots in their way. It must’ve been all the way were Blackbeard is. He hasn’t heard gunshots.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo fluidly evaded the attack, expression sharpening instantly in caution. <em>“Sabo? What was that?!” </em>She must have heard it. Moshii is shaking lightly too. The bullet was so close to hitting it.</p><p>He had a fair idea on what it is.</p><p>“Pursuer.” He replies in serious tone. Ryenne’s with him, requiring medical attention. He can’t engage in combat right now. “Listen, prepare a bed inside the ship. Have the team on standby. I’ll bring her there as soon as I can.”</p><p><em>“Roger.” </em>Gacha.</p><p>Moshii returns to its normal state, it stares at its owner with a sad look, eyes producing tears on what she had become.</p><p>Sabo remains vigilant, advancing to the end of the forest. He activates Kenbunshoku, scope widening to the entire grove of trees. There wasn’t anyone in the area besides them, the pirate must be keeping those assholes occupied as much as he can. <em>I have to get there quickly…</em></p><p> </p><p>He's perturbed with Ace fighting all alone.</p><p> </p><p>Before, it was Ryenne. Now, it’s the other one. He has never met the latter before this day –their <em>first</em> meeting was on a dire situation. No names. No greetings. No handshakes. But the guy gave off an aura of familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>And Sabo has the urge to pull him out of danger. To keep him safe.</p><p> </p><p>At that instant, a flash of light erupts behind them.</p><p> </p><p>He only catches a glimpse of the big ball of fire coming from where Ace is supposed to be. It’s too bright. Like the sun itself. Right next to it is a large accumulated dark matter, equating the sinister force the other one possesses.</p><p> </p><p>Darkness Vs. Light.</p><p> </p><p>It leaves him dreaded on what’s about to occur.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabo!” Koala calls out to him. He was too engrossed with the scene to realize they reached the docks. Body automatically magnates to the ship with a flag of RA etched on its mast. She meets him in a sense of urgency, bringing out a stretcher with their other men. It’s as if Koala’s been dumped with buckets load of ice on seeing Ryenne’s case. “Oh my… Sabo, what happened to her?”</p><p>He lays her down gently. “I don’t know.” Frustratingly so. He grabs Moshii, placing the snail next to the Ryenne’s cold form. It glides next to her face, nudging it softly in sadness. “Be careful with her, she’s had numerous wounds and bruises.” And who knows about internal scars. “I have to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo has a bone to pick with Blackbeard for pushing Ryenne to the brink of death.</p><p> </p><p>Koala drags him back, outraged with what he’s about to do. “Can’t you see <strong>that</strong>?” She points out to the powerful clash of conflicting forces. The impact was so huge that the whole island’s about to get wiped out. Civilians are crowding on the edge, above the stones that once signified their beloved home. “We’ve received reports about Marines on that very same place! You can’t leave now!”</p><p>He removes the goggles on his head, chucking it to forgotten pile of clothes. True, they didn’t sign up for more than a pick up. However, he won’t let <em>that guy</em> deal everything on his own –especially when the burning fire of promise is vanquished by the limitless darkness before them.</p><p> </p><p>“All the more reason to go.” Leaping from the railings, her superior ran back to the source of the wreckage.</p><p> </p><p>“SABO!” Gray hairs are sticking out of Koala’s head. Dragon had second thoughts about deploying them. If it wasn’t for Sabo’s unyielding persuasion, they couldn’t have gotten a ‘yes’ from their leader. Dragon strictly instructed to avoid any unnecessary actions. Retrieve Ryenne and that’s that.</p><p>Having no other choice, she goes back to the emergency room. <em>You have to come back in peace, reckless idiot. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ducking left and right, Sabo relentlessly treks through the obstacles in his way.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is thrown off balance –stones flying, ground shaking, and smoke blasting on his face. Still, he continues, not stopping until he reaches to the other side. <em>Please. Let me make it. </em></p><p>Whether it’s his nimble pair of legs or time simply skipped at him, Sabo arrives soon, gaping at what welcomed him on the ruins.</p><p> </p><p>Ace is kneeling on the ground, covered in unbelievable amount of damage, and cuffed with heavy seastone to encage his devil fruit powers.</p><p> </p><p>Blackbeard and his crew are bundled up near a notable Marine officer –an admiral to be exact. Ryenne must’ve dealt a lot of damage to his men. They were all knocked out aside from one guy with a rifle who’s partly burned.</p><p>“I thought you had another one in your clutches?” An authoritative voice resonates the area.</p><p> </p><p>Admiral Sakazuki.</p><p> </p><p>He is, if not, the most dangerous man in the entirety of Marines. Aside from the rumored magma-like abilities, what’s really alarming is his dogmatism. Dragon warned the entire organization about those three admirals –highlighting this man out of all of them. At the Buster Call attack in Ohara, Sakazuki’s very same beliefs led him to destroy a refugee ship because of the possibility that a scholar could be hiding on board.</p><p>Pure lunacy if you ask Sabo.</p><p><em>What in the world is an admiral doing here? </em>He was too late. They already have Fire Fist in captivity, and now they’re looking for Ryenne. Sabo can’t find any opening to dive in. He balled his fists to the verge of bleeding. He can’t carelessly come out in the open. That will risk Ryenne, Koala, his men –and everything they’re hiding.  </p><p>“Silvers Ryenne is presumably dead –got shot multiple times and thrown to the sea. She lost a lot of blood. Someone pulled her out of our range.” The sharpshooter states stoically.</p><p>Ace morphs into fury in the impression that the woman’s dead. He weakly flails around the dust. No energy to sit up or even speak.</p><p>“Sengoku ordered me to come in the middle of work. I can’t return with just one runt.” The officer eyed the pirate in displeasure. The fleet admiral commanded to bring Fire Fist straight to Impel Down. Alive. He pulls Ace’s shackles, flinging him straight to the huge rock without holding back.</p><p> </p><p>Consequently, that’s where Sabo’s hiding.</p><p> </p><p>Ace hits the solid slab, searing pain on his back. “GAHH!” Sabo felt that one too, but remained silent. They are now close to each other, only a piece of rubble separating the two young men.</p><p> </p><p>Now, if he can only escape with him undetected.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, It’s me.” Sabo whispers so lowly, it’s a miracle Ace managed to hear that.</p><p>“Why… are you still here?” He answers back –slightly panicked but masked it perfectly in the middle of gasps.</p><p>“I told you, I’m coming back.”</p><p>“You… idiot.”</p><p>Sabo bits back a smile, it isn’t everyday a stranger gets to chide him. “Ryenne… is in safe hands. I can help you –“</p><p>“No… Leave me.” Ace says with conviction. “They’re… searching for her. I can’t afford… that.” That woman has been through hell and back. He can’t have her suffering the same fate as him.</p><p>Sabo remained silent. He notices the torn up hat on the side, taking it in curiosity. <em>This is…</em></p><p>“They’ll leave soon. I’m… more than enough.” In no possible way they’ll let go of him. The son of the most influential man of all time. They won’t dilly-dally about his imprisonment. “Thank you… Can you tell her that I’m sorry…?” <em>I’m sorry because I can’t keep my promise.</em></p><p>“You can count on me.”  </p><p>“Name… What’s your name?” Ace should at least know the kind stranger who went out of his way for him.</p><p>“It’s –“</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon scum! We prepared a special place for you inside the ship.” A small-time Marine officer pulled Ace by the hair. He grunted in ache, deaf to the next words of the guy over the rock.</p><p>Soon, they boarded the ship, dragging the pirate inside. Ace was all <em>alone</em> there, together with all of his enemies. Blackbeard. Sakazuki. Marines. To feel so helpless tormented Sabo more than he thought it would.</p><p>He flips the hat around his hands, barely calming himself from the urge to break in and punch those asshats. Ace was right. The vessel departs without further delay.</p><p>Sabo leans to the broken stone, taking deep breaths to settle the boiling mix of enmity and disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“I… what am I even doing?” <em>I can’t even save one man.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What am I even doing?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryenne opens her eyes, floating under the realms of her mind. It was all dark and lonely. Nothing but her and the voices of the past.</p><p>She’s never been this deep in her unconscious self. The one hidden behind the conscious.</p><p>Previous conversations replayed in the background. It gets louder every second, as if its approaching her like the rushing rivers of Lulusia. There were recognizable ones. From her previous life, until the present, it’s all there.</p><p>Her childhood in Sabaody. Her childhood in Whitebeard’s ship.</p><p>The life of a merchant. The life of a pirate.</p><p>Two lives. Original and Rewritten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why are you doing this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryenne whips her head behind, a foreign feeling seeping through her very soul. She was searching –searching for its origin<em>. Who was speaking? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for taking care of me. I apologize for my rudeness.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>This person… it seems like she knew of him but at the same time, it came from a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You have something that’s mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>What exactly was that? She had no idea. No matter how much she tries to open her mouth, no words were coming out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think your Dad will want to see me?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Who… are you?</p><p> </p><p>A screen came up in the middle of nowhere, showing her first life. <strong>The complete version of it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>A man stood inside her working quarters in Moby when she was their head strategist in her the previous timeline. He was smiling. Cute freckles adorning his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“It’s Ace. Portgas D. Ace.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>For once, she finally understood everything.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew. </p><p>OKAY, first and foremost, writing this event was a feat of difficulty. This was only two chapters in the manga but I'd like to highlight its importance with an additional twist of my own. I researched articles on DFs, read the official wiki, and read the Duel of Banaro for many many times. I think I did better research here than on my thesis (lmao im sorry, my profs) So im reaaaaally nervous about this. I haven't read much fics that changed what happened on crucial parts of Ace's life. It's challenging on my part as a writer.</p><p>Lastly, the next chapter... is what you think it is! So it's gonna be a deadly lengthy. More than this, actually. I know I said the same thing last time, but it's the truth!!! I actually wrote chapter 22 when I was halfway chapter 14. Imagine how long that was (lol) For that, I won't put much notes there. I hope you'll get to enjoy it as much as I did writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. First Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The revelation of Silvers Ryenne's first life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Grab a tissue or somethin' (just in case)  Character Death in this chap!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh? Someone burned Uncle’s Flag at Fishman Island?”</p><p> </p><p>They were in the middle of a meeting consisting all of the division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates. The reason for this gathering is Jinbe’s frantic call about another pirate crew waging war with the Yonko. No one’s actually panicking. They were all highly amused —especially the man Edward Newgate himself.</p><p>“I don’t get it. Small time crews do this all the time. Why hold a meeting?” Vista was busy sharpening his blades when Marco busted to his room.</p><p>The vice-captain slid a wanted bounty poster in the center, showing the pirate’s face. “Fire Fist, Portgas D. Ace. He’s the captain of the rookie crew Spade Pirates and is taking a break in Wano. Jinbe’s currently tailing them all over New World. We don’t want his efforts to go to waste —yoi.”</p><p>Ryenne took it, inspecting the guy’s face. <em>Hmm… He doesn’t look half bad</em>. “What do you think, princess? Fits your tastes?” Marco teasingly asked her. That earned him a punch on the shoulder.</p><p>She cleared her throat, he’s not partly wrong though. “I was thinking… of confronting them in one of our territories. It’ll give Jinbe a break with the chase.”</p><p>“Tell me,” their captain spoke to her, “How do you want it to go?”</p><p>She smiled, still looking at the poster of the man. “Let’s give them what they want.”</p><p> </p><p>They finally crossed paths months later.</p><p>Ryenne instructed Jinbe to spread rumors about their next destination that’s usually kept secret. And just as expected, things went along her plans but she didn’t think they’ll be so excited to take Whitebeard’s head to arrive five days earlier. “We’ll have to thank Jinbe for keeping them at bay while we get there.” She says as they near the island.</p><p>“Five days of non-stop fighting? What a bunch of monsters.” Izo was right behind her, tying the strategist’s hair into a ponytail. He used to do it for his younger sibling.</p><p>Marco jumped down from the observation deck, landing right next to her. “I saw a bunch of guys on shore. Must be them —yoi.”</p><p>“How do we welcome our guests?” Haruta leaned to the railings, a little giddy himself.</p><p>Their captain stood from his chair. “Stand back, brats. I, alone, will be enough.”</p><p>The old man rarely participates in fights, most of it was handled by his officers and men. But now he volunteered to go all by himself, and that’s saying a lot of things. Ryenne reads his mind, curious on the change.</p><p>Whitebeard wanted to respect the challenge Fire Fist threw at him, acknowledging how he handled Jinbe for the sake of his crew. If possible, he wanted to take them in as well. She smiled at how genuine the thought is. If that’s what her captain wishes, she’ll follow through it.</p><p> </p><p>The battle didn’t last long with Whitebeard having the upper hand. It’s barely a fair fight. They were doing their best with just standing on their feet. She was watching silently on the edge, sitting on the railings next to Teach.</p><p>“That man’s gonna kick the bucket.” He told her, laughing at the irony of the situation. She said nothing, elbowing the big guy hard on the stomach. Teach ended up coughing out his breakfast.</p><p>Her eyes glowed towards the flock of pirates at bay, focusing on one badly bruised individual kneeling on the cracked grounds. He was glaring at their captain, thoughts array with their presence. <em>“They’re finally here… And I–I can’t stand any longer. I need… I need to make sure the crew at least gets away.” </em></p><p>She immediately responds on the notion. “Oi! Call the medics out. And it’s not for Uncle, but for those wounded pirates.” Their comrades didn’t dare to question her command, rushing to the health ward with a bunch of stretchers and first aid kits.</p><p><em>‘Uncle, this guy’s knocking on death’s door.’</em> She talks to Whitebeard telepathically. <em>‘I have the medics on standby. Ready when you are, captain.’ </em></p><p>“Enjoumou!” A wall of flames erupted behind Ace’s back, locking him in with the Yonko. He managed to muster the strength to get up on his feet. “Run you guys!” He shouted to his men, desperate and unbending, stalling whatever time he can give for his crew.</p><p>“What? You gonna run away now?” Whitebeard asked.</p><p>“I stand in their place… I won’t run away!”</p><p>“What a cheeky little brat you are.”  </p><p>Though battered, his comrades protested in leaving him behind, wanting to share the same fate he’ll have. Ryenne admired the spirit they have. It’s one of a kind; unselfish and true. “Marco.” Her tone laced with a knowing implication.</p><p>“Aye-aye, Madame.” He met her glowing eyes, already aware of what she’ll say. He went down the ship, bringing some of his men along. One by one, they captured the fellas who were trying to run away, rendering them unconscious.</p><p>Ace looked helplessly as his friends get caught by the enemy. He can feel his vision turning into a blurry mess as well, exhaustion finally pushing him to the brink of death. As he expected the last attack that will inevitably end his life, it stopped altogether. “I’d hate to see you die here, kid.” The young man couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. “If you still want to fight, then take my name and roam the seas wild and free!”</p><p>Whitebeard crouched down, offering a gentle hand. “Become my son!”  </p><p>Of course, he didn’t take it. His pride was too big to bend to the Yonko.</p><p> </p><p>Distant footsteps entered the frame, passing by his flames, completely unaffected. A silhouette stood next to his opponent, talking about the unconscious people getting treated at this moment. “Uncle, we have to get him inside as soon as possible. I can feel him fading.” A feminine sound.</p><p>No, he didn’t want any of their pity.</p><p>He opened his mouth, intending to say that he’d rather die than be in the same ship as them, but he was too weak, too tired to even use his voice.</p><p>The unknown woman knelt in front of him, meeting his deadly glare with a serene expression on her clear eyes. It’s the most calming shade of blue, twinkling brightly right at him. Looking at it gave him conflicting emotions.</p><p>“I’ll let you take my captain’s head when you’re far from dying.” She lightly tapped his forehead, forcefully giving him rest.</p><p> </p><p>He blackened out, falling right into her arms.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace woke up on a sunny day.</p><p>His surroundings were foreign, only realizing he’s in a different ship when he got outside. The heavens must be laughing at him right now, giving calm seas when he’s burning all over inside. “Hngg!” He clutched his head in pain. It’s been… what? How many days has he been in their territory?</p><p>“Up already in the morning huh?” A friendly voice welcomed him. “Name’s Thatch. 4<sup>th</sup> division commander at your service.” The chef’s introduction was left ignored. He took no offense on that. “Your men’s with us by the way. All alive and kicking. Our strategist made it a point to keep them around until you wake up. They found their own roles in the ship.”</p><p>The mention of his comrades made his blood boil. “Shut up! I don’t need any of your pity. What? Didn’t even dare to put shackles on me?” He taunted the guy.</p><p>Thatch smirked on that. “Nah, not really needed on you.” He brushed it off easily, making the young pirate pissed off in many levels.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as nighttime came, Ace sneaked inside the captain’s quarters, knife at hand. He attacked Whitebeard stealthily. The murderous intent woke up the old man, punching him right in the face, sending Ace outside.</p><p>A woman was leaning right next to the broken wall, a first aid kit at hand, unsurprised with how events occurred. She took a peek inside, seeing the captain knocked out in his sleep. “Ugh. Now we have to start with repairs tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Ace was holding his bleeding nose, shocked by how strong a single punch was. He darted to the anonymous person making his way, frowning at her. She knelt before him, opening the kit to get fresh bandages. He stared at her with confusion, specifically at her long lashes that covers her eyes from his vision.</p><p>She finally meets his gaze, brows scrunched up on the blood flowing from his hands. “Uhm… Excuse me.” Her hand slowly reached his. At first, he recoiled from her touch as if burned by fire —and that’s his element at that.</p><p>A sigh escaped her lips. “I’ll stop the bleeding. You can’t really breathe with that, can you?” She gave him a reassuring smile. “I won’t hurt you.” Ace was at loss. He just tried to murder her captain, how can she be so calm about this? Is this woman underestimating him?</p><p>“No, I’m not.” She answered out of the blue, ocean irises glowing as she gently moves his hand away from his face. “I did give you the permission to take that man’s head as long as you’re away from death.”</p><p>“Did you just —“</p><p>“I can read minds, Freckles. Your thoughts were too loud so I came to see things for myself. Don’t worry, I won’t look into yours anymore.”</p><p>He kept his attention on her. She focused on tending to his wounds, doing it ever so gently. Ace noticed how her vibrant eyes stopped gleaming, a sign that she turned her abilities off. So she does stick true to her words.</p><p>He was immersed with his own musings, only noticing that she’s done with her work when she stood up. “There. Fixed you up in a jiffy.” She turned around, ready to leave as soon as possible. The guy is still wary of her after all.</p><p>“Why…” He stopped her with a mere whisper. “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>For the first time, she smiled at him, lips showing those pearly white teeth. Her hair swished to the sea breeze as she tucked the stray strands on her face behind her ears. He didn’t want to admit it. No. He won’t.</p><p>“I don’t turn my back on an honest man. Have a goodnight, Ace.”</p><p> </p><p>Damn it. Why did his name sound a lot better when she said it?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the next days, Ace would continue his revenge to Whitebeard.</p><p>Whether it’s in the middle of meal times, or when the captain’s in the middle of drinking his medicine, Ace will charge at him at full force. The younger man won’t even hesitate to use underhanded methods just to land a single blow.</p><p>The crew found it part of their daily routine; watching Ace get beat up every day. He will crash into other rooms, disturb other men from their sparring activities, and even get thrown out of the ship due to their captain’s sheer strength.</p><p>And Ryenne would be there every single time.</p><p>She’ll always show up with bandages on hand, dressing the bruised man without an ounce of complaint. He looked at her in distaste, saying he doesn’t need any patchwork. But she remained deaf to all of his insults, dodging his flinging arms. Marco and Thatch would join in sometimes, saying its bad to be all hyped up in the middle of changing bandages.</p><p>In due time, Ace got used to her presence.</p><p>He grew to expect her on every attempt he does to Whitebeard. In all of his hundred tries, she was there.</p><p> </p><p>On one evening, the crew was sharing a meal of hot stew with everyone; courtesy of Thatch and Ryenne. Ace was on a corner with mixed emotions. The longer he stayed on the ship, the harder it was to keep his walls intact. Marco gave him a bowl of warm food. “Why do you call him your father anyway?” He had to ask.</p><p>The vice-captain smiled. “Because he calls us his sons. Save for Ryenne, she’s his daughter. Well, not biological anyway, but we’re happy. Hearing someone treat us like family, makes me happy.”</p><p>He gave Ace two options. Will he leave to start over again? Or will he sail carrying the mark of Whitebeard?</p><p> </p><p>Starting that day, Ace made a choice.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne was in her work quarters, planning where to head next.</p><p>Helping Thatch with today’s feast occupied most of her time. Skipping dinner for now won’t hurt her. Besides, she took few small bites when she’s in the kitchen. “Hmm… I have to talk to Uncle about our funds.” With the additional members of the crew, they’ll have to adjust their budget plan.</p><p>Suddenly, the door to her room swung open.</p><p>Ace stood there, catching his breath. He didn’t know her place was this deep in the ship. It’s surprising how she goes in and out without breaking a sweat. “Name.”</p><p>She tilted her head, didn’t catch what he’s trying to say. “Your name. What is it?” He asks once again.</p><p>Wow. She’s been helping this guy for who knows how long and he can’t even remember her name.</p><p>“It’s Ryenne. Silvers Ryenne.” The woman answered it anyway, curious on what’s going on.</p><p>He walked right to her, stopping next to her chair. Out of nowhere, he bowed in a straight 90-degree angle. “Thank you for taking care of me. I apologize for my rudeness.” She blinked once, twice, and laughed at his change of demeanor.</p><p>“Well, you got me speechless here. What’s your name, good Sir?” She went along his flow, asking for the same thing even if she already knew what it is. He grinned, happily forgiven for his past actions.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Ace. Portgas D. Ace.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You suffered burns again, Uncle?”</p><p>Ryenne sat next to Deuce in the health ward with Whitebeard on the bed. She was providing assistance to Deuce since Marco is preoccupied with running things around as their captain rests.</p><p>“Gurararara! The brat’s getting stronger every single day.” Deuce was disinfecting the injury, muttering curses on his former captain on how he doesn’t hold back with those attacks. Whitebeard didn’t mind. It barely itched him.</p><p>Though the strategist healed Ace’s injuries, she cared for her Uncle just the same. “Hmm… He’s on a mission right now with Teach and Thatch, right?” They left with a bandaged Ace, it worries her if he came back with more bruises.</p><p>“Trust me, that guy is tough. I reckon he’ll surprise you with something else.” Deuce nudged her arm as he cleaned up the bloody gauzes. Seriously, Ace shouldn’t make a woman wait for him (literally and figuratively).</p><p>As soon as she resolved to erase the unease, Ryenne picked up three new individuals coming in her range.</p><p>“They’re back!” She stood up from her seat, nodding at her captain before rushing out of the room. Whitebeard only grinned in return whereas Deuce sighed tiredly.</p><p>“It’s a miracle they’re still not together.”</p><p>“These things take time, young one.” It reminded the old man of Kozuki Oden’s and Toki’s steady development when they were sailing with them. Now that Ryenne’s gone, Whitebeard took his chance. “Do you have a bottle with you?”</p><p>“Pops… This is the clinic.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne went to the open deck, seeing three individuals with flowers of lei hanging loosely on their neck. The doctor was right; this was out of her expectations. “Have you really gone on a mission?” She approached them with a smile.</p><p>Ace transferred the flowery design to the woman instead, calling it a ‘souvenir’. “It’s… an eventful place.” The girls were thankful for their help in defeating heinous pirates. “We were talking about devil fruits before you came up.”</p><p>“Oh, really? Don’t tell me it’s Suke Suke no Mi.” She smelled the fresh hibiscus flowers in delight. Ace grinned at her, crossing arms against his chest as he stood closely to the woman. Thatch snickered on the sight, whispering something to Teach’s ear.</p><p>
  <em>“Thousand berries says they’ll get together next month.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll double that for two weeks.” </em>
</p><p>Ryenne threw a glare on the two, completely aware of what they’re talking about. They both feigned innocence, whistling to the air as they entered the ship’s interior. Ace raised a brow in confusion. “What was that about?”</p><p>She turned to the guy, caught off guard with the small distance between them. Ryenne stepped back a little to give space. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“C’mon! It’s <strong>not</strong> nothing!”</p><p>“If you use your head a little, then it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s mean…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They stopped by a tropical Island in New World, one of Whitebeard’s protected lands. </p><p>It was their captain’s birthday, so obviously they’ll have a big party involving endless meat and booze. Everyone’s excited, even Whitebeard himself. His men may be just using it as an excuse to party hard. He doesn’t mind though; it’ll give Ryenne reason to let him lay on all the alcohol he wants.</p><p>When the moon rose up, it was time to start the feast.</p><p>Thatch was grilling the large squid they caught while Marco dangled up the lights around the place according to Izo’s instructions. Haruta and Jozu were setting up the table as Ace fired up the bonfire in the middle of the sandy beach.</p><p>“Woah, good thing we have an automatic flamethrower here.” Vista was awed by the grand flames, swords nowhere to be seen on his waist. The other commanders pick up on the lack of weapon, knowing Vista as a guy who won’t go anywhere without his blades.</p><p>Rakuyo pointed it out, “Where are your little ‘babies’? Don’t tell me you lost ‘em.”</p><p>The swordsman smirked in response, looking forward to their reaction on the next event. “You’ll know when she gets here.”</p><p>“When who gets here?” Ace joined in them, carrying two big chunks of meat on both of his hands.</p><p>Sounds of a flute echoed their surroundings, making them turn to the center of the bonfire. Some of the men under Vista’s division were playing various instruments, its lively harmony gathered the people around them. Naturally, Ace would be as well.</p><p>A woman clothed in dancer costume stands in the middle, hair tied in a braid with flowers on it, and lei hanging on her neck. Vista’s blades where on her arms, unsheathed.</p><p> </p><p>It was Ryenne.</p><p> </p><p>She tossed the sharp swords up in air, moving gracefully as she danced around the danger. The flames behind her provided a great spotlight, highlighting her curves as she goes along the rhythmic movements. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in all of what Ace saw. He didn’t even realize he stopped eating.</p><p>Everyone was cheering for her, making awed sounds when a blade glides smoothly to her skin. Izo was taking pictures of the girl while the man of the hour was grinning proudly at his daughter, treasuring the gift of performance she rarely shows.</p><p>Ryenne paused in front of Ace, smiling at his dazed expression. She took his hat off slowly, not breaking eye contact, putting it on her head instead. And she continued her show. It left the guy dumbfounded.</p><p>Marco and Thatch wasted no time in making jests at him.</p><p>“Oi! Stop gawking and go in there.”</p><p>“What are you waiting for —yoi?”</p><p>They took the food in his hold and pushed him to her makeshift stage without a warning. “Oi! You bastards —“ Ace wasn’t even trying to avoid the falling weapons, making it go through him with the help of his fruit powers. Though he wants to go back, it’s time to man up.</p><p>Swallowing the lump on his throat, he made his way towards her. The guys were whistling at the back, encouraging him to continue.</p><p>Ryenne waited for the last sword to fall when a warm hand goes to her bare stomach, spinning her around to the man who managed to catch her affections for a while now. Ace pulls her closer, avoiding the blade from hitting her. “You have something that’s mine.” He whispers, faces centimeters apart from each other.</p><p>Her fingers lightly held on his necklace, playing with the beads teasingly. “Come and get it.” She challenged him, a wave of bravery overcoming her calm demeanor.</p><p>On that cue, his hold on her tightened, tugging her as close as possible. His other hand went to the hat on her head, covering their faces from the audience, much to Thatch’s dismay. “Don’t mind if I do.”</p><p> </p><p>And he ducked his lips to her soft ones.</p><p> </p><p>Ace nearly missed, his lips a bit too far right and his nose bumping against hers, but he continued. He could hear the crinkling of her smile as she navigates her mouth into position, tilting her head so that their lips could meet in a proper kiss. As he pulled back sheepishly after a while, she nibbled on the tip of his nose, a hearty laugh ringing through his ears. His eyes opened to see hers shining bright as the first day he saw her. Just then, Ace decided to swoop in for another one, removing the hat in blocking their view. </p><p>A howl of laughter came from Whitebeard, already imagining Rayleigh’s face if he sees his daughter with a boy. The rest of the commanders were laughing and whistling at the couple. Finally, they got together.</p><p>The tension in the air whenever Ace and Ryenne where together was unbearable. It’s obvious they got the hots for each other but were either too dense or nervous to step up their game. Ever since Ace joined, he’ll always frequent her quarters, lounging around or tell stories of his own adventure. Ryenne will tell him her childhood with the crew.</p><p>“Oi, have any plans on stopping?” Thatch threw an empty bone towards Ace, making another joke. "Teach! You owe me a thousand!" </p><p>Ace begrudgingly parted with her, still holding her waist. “You’re the one who pushed me here jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at their bickering, wrapping her arms around Ace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A knock on her door came by late at night.</p><p>Ryenne was in her nightgown, about to rest for the day after writing a bunch of things in her diary. “Come in”, she said after wrapping a shoal around her form. It was a rather chilly night and she wants to dive to the covers as soon as possible.</p><p>Ace came in, a troubled expression on his face. Though she was happy to see him, she’s worried about what’s going on. “I have to tell you something.” It sounded very serious. What could be? Tons of scenarios were passing by her thoughts.</p><p>“Okay”, was all she said.</p><p>He took her hand, pulling her to his lap as he sits on her bed full of paperwork. Ace didn’t know why the old man told him to go to Ryenne after telling him his secret lineage. <em>“She’ll need to know</em>. <em>Trust me.” </em>Whitebeard said. Her cold hands touched his face, breaking him from the trance. He almost moved away, shocked at how opposite their temperatures are.</p><p>Nonetheless, he grabbed her hand, warming it with his own. “Twinkles, I never told you about my family yet.” Oh no. He was getting nervous. Will she laugh at him? Or worse, dump him on the spot?</p><p>“Fireflies”, her gentle voice calls him back to reality once again, “Tell me, what’s going on your mind?” For his lover to ask him of something she can clearly do on her own, manages to ease his thumping heart. Despite being very worried, she waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts.</p><p>“I was asked to be the second division commander… And, uhmm, I had to tell him about my parents before accepting the position.” Her face was unreadable, showing that she’ll hold back any kind of reaction until he finishes on what he has to say.</p><p>“Twinkles… My biological father is the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And I’m sorry I never told you before because I —wait what?” Ace turned at her confusingly. Did he just hear that right? Ryenne just said ‘okay’?</p><p>The woman laughed at him. “If there’s someone who has to apologize, it’s me.” Her eyes were downcast, staring at their intertwined hands. “Promise me you won’t get mad?”</p><p>“I can’t even if I want to.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Wait, so you want to get mad?” She raised a brow at him, skeptical on how he worded it.</p><p>“What? No. Nonononono.” He went on a frantic change, panicking that he messed up the atmosphere. “I was trying to sound sincere. I won’t ever get mad at you. I promise that.” <em>Curses Thatch.</em> He told him the ladies like that kind of phrases. Ace put his other arm to her back, writing random circle to soothe her.</p><p>“My biological father is the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh, the right-hand man of the Pirate King.”</p><p>He halted the ministrations, at loss for words. Ryenne persisted to explain, trying to clear up any possible questions he has. “I had most of the crew tight-lipped about that. There are still pirates bearing a grudge on my father’s late crew; namely Squard. And as for you…”</p><p>She treaded a hand behind his hair, playing with the loose strands. “I always knew Gol D. Roger had a child. Dad kept photos of him and his lover back at Sabaody. It didn’t say of your name, but it does with your mom, Portgas D. Rouge. I never said anything about that to anyone, respecting my father’s captain and his legacy. When I met you… Ace, I didn’t know it was you. Time just showed me the truth.”</p><p>Ryenne knew the Pirate King’s lover died of childbirth. She can only guess who that kid is. Who would’ve known he’ll be a pirate like his dad. “And I don’t want to assume anything, so I waited for you.”</p><p>Ace didn’t know what to say, there were too many things to process. His lover kept silent until he’s ready to talk.</p><p>Or not. She’s been patient long enough.</p><p>His lack of reaction was killing her. <em>Don’t tell me he…</em> “I swear to the gods Ace if you’re thinking I’m dating you because of that, I will dum —“</p><p>A finger went to her lips, stopping from finishing that sentence. “Don’t even say that word.” He had his serious face on, flicking her lightly on the forehead. “Your imagination amazes me sometimes. I was thinking if this,” he points to the both of them, “is a coincidence.”</p><p>“Oh.” <em>Thank goodness</em>. “Hmm… I think not? After all, we’re the ones who chose our fate. You picked me. I picked you. Unless… It was really just me —Wooouuch!” He pinched her cheeks, not letting her finish.</p><p>“I told you —“, he let go of the plum skin, leaving kisses to ease the pain, “Don’t say such things.” Ace pulled her closer, snuggling on the base of her neck, inhaling the scent of her favorite mixed berries shampoo. His hair felt ticklish, making her laugh softly. He liked hearing her rare genuine laughs, it gives a refreshing feeling.</p><p>“Hey, Twinkles.”</p><p>“Yeeees?”</p><p>“Do you think your Dad will want to see me?”</p><p>Ryenne paused from playing with his hair, tugging it lightly to make him face her. “Yeah, sure he’ll do.”</p><p>“Because I’m his best friend’s son?”</p><p>“Because you’re the man his daughter chose.” A smile etched on her lips. She left a kiss on his forehead. “You are loved, Ace. By so many people.” <em>By me</em>.</p><p>Ace wanted to cry.</p><p>He buried his head to her chest, muffling incoherent words as she breaks into another string of laughter. It’s adorable how he has this cute side beneath all the power he has. Ryenne continues to pat him on the head, whispering nothings to his hair. It would be nice if the night lasted a little longer.</p><p>And then she felt a cup. One in front. The other at her lower back.</p><p>She stopped altogether, feeling his hands going under her nightgown, lurking dangerously on her thighs. “Fireflies…” Her voice was starting to falter. His teeth grazed on her collarbone, nibbling on the soft flesh as he looks for her soft spot. “I’m starting to think you had other priorities for —hngg, tonight.” </p><p>He gripped on her legs tighter, fiery hands pulling her on top as close as it can be. A moan escaped her lips as she felt him getting hard <em>down there</em>. “I came here with a clear head but seeing you on those clothes was just hard to keep it at bay.”</p><p>Oh well, guess the night’s just starting for her. Ryenne did want a heater for the cold air.</p><p>“At bay? Don’t hold back on me now, Fireflies.” She blew a breath to his ear, turning a dangerous switch on. He flipped her towards the bed, to her pillows, changing their positions.</p><p>“If that’s what you want Twinkles.”</p><p> </p><p>Let’s say the forgotten paperwork fell on the cold floor with their scattered clothes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A loud thunderstorm erupted above Moby Dick.</p><p> </p><p>Thatch, the fourth division commander lay dead on Ryenne’s arms. Her ear-piercing scream drew every single crew member to her side. They were all frozen on spot when they reached her, barely taking in the sight of their fallen and bloodied comrade.</p><p>Her eyes were glowing with hate on whoever dared to kill Thatch. She was reading every single person on the ship, not caring if she overexerts her mental capacity. Ace was pushing the crowd, making way towards her.</p><p>“Ryenne.”</p><p>He saw her dyed on his friend’s blood, face in a different league of anger. She was gritting her teeth in pain; pain in losing a family member, pain in using her powers. Ace didn’t know what to feel. He ran to her, trying to let her go of Thatch. “Ryenne, please.” He could feel his voice breaking, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Where’s Teach?” Her tone was empty and cold. She kept looking straight, tracking down the missing person. “Ace, where the hell is Teach?” It was now rising in octaves, each word stressing what she’s insinuating.</p><p>Ace understood what she meant.</p><p>He ran across the whole ship, leaving no object unturned, no corner unchecked, no light flipped off. But there was no sign of Teach. “Fuck.” He went to the room where they had their spare boats. One was missing.</p><p>“Damn it all…why the fuck did you have to do that?” Ace’s loneliness for his friend’s passing ultimately changed into hateful desire for revenge.</p><p>“The old man said he’d make an exception just this once. You don’t have to chase after Teach!”</p><p>Ace was practically in the verge of punching his crewmates just to escape their grasp. “Let me go! He was a member of my division! If I just ignore this, Thatch won’t be able to rest in peace!” Whitebeard and all the other commanders were trying to stop them from leaving. After giving Thatch a proper burial, they immediately packed up to follow the murderous fiend.</p><p>“Ace, Ryenne, it’s fine just this once. I’ve got a weird feeling about this.” Their captain’s words were heavy. None of them wanted to go against his orders.</p><p>“He killed a crewmate and escaped.” Ryenne removes Izo’s hold on her. “He’s been under your protection for two decades, and he just spat it right at your face.” This new side of the strategist was foreign to him. She was too far out of their reach, too deep for revenge.</p><p>“Above all else, he tarnished his father’s name. You think I can just ignore that?” Ace was starting to walk to the railings, his partner following right after him.</p><p>“Ryenne, this is unbelievably rash –yoi.”</p><p>She smiled sadly at Marco. Ace already jumped down, waiting for her. “We’ll settle this.” With that, she leaped from the ship, falling right at his arms. He puts her on the extra seat of Striker, firing up the raft in no time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After months of tracking Blackbeard, they finally converged in Banaro Island.</p><p>Ryenne prepared a plan to finish Teach and his crew despite having zero knowledge on his newfound devil fruit powers, regarding it as a small factor in comparison to how strong Ace is. Teach never did won once in a sparring match against his commander. She relied on how often she read his mind, trying to predict how he would think or strategize.</p><p>If only she knew how wrong she was.</p><p>Yami Yami no Mi is the epitome of foul play. The abilities it carried was too strong for them plus the annoyingly cruel comrades the traitor has. Not to mention, the former dunce before them is much stronger than they’d predicted.</p><p>“Argh!” Ryenne got thrown across a building, destroying it. Ace was next to her, bleeding all over because of Teach’s weird ability to nullify devil fruit abilities. Though they’re opponent is badly bruised as they are, it didn’t look like he’ll knock on the afterlife soon.</p><p>Then, Ace had an idea “Twinkles, listen to me.” He was keeling on the dirty ground, having a hard time breathing due to the last blow. “You have to get away from here. I can handle them.”</p><p>“Bullshit. Say that again and I’ll break up with you.” She was wiping the blood trickling on her head, it was passing by her wounded left eye. Van Augur shot her mercilessly, aiming to hit her brain but she managed to dodge in time. All the price she had to pay was her left eye. Even if the bitter words left her mouth, she ran up to her lover’s side, helping him stand up.</p><p>Ace groaned in pain, his whole body was screaming for help. He turns to her, seeing her calculating face on what’s next to do. He knew they’re backed into a corner. Teach had all of his pals alive despite being wounded terribly by Ryenne. The jerk was still standing tall compared to their withering forms.</p><p>She was desperately searching for an out, at least a path to escape. But Ace has no plans of running away. He promised not to live with any regrets the moment his other foster brother died. A wave of guilt washing his system as he notices one of her shining orbs long gone.</p><p>“Twinkles, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Ace mustered up the strength to carry her, throwing the woman with great force that she ended up on the other side of the island to where the rest of the civilians where. She landed on a pile of hay, right where he wanted her. Safe and Sound. “PORTGAS D. ACE I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” He chuckled on hearing her screams regardless of the distance.</p><p> </p><p>He’d rather have her hate him all his life rather than see her dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is useless before darkness. Even that strength of yours. However, it would be a shame to waste that power. Ace! Join me!” Blackbeard offers for the nth time, wanting someone strong in his crew.</p><p>Ace snickered on how outrageous Teach can be. “If I surrender my power to you, then there was no point in me being a man. I definitely won’t live with regrets. Got that, idiot?”</p><p>“It’s a shame, Ace. Die by the darkness!”</p><p>“Dai Enkai, Entei!”</p><p>They both released large amount of their powers, readying for the final attack. Ryenne can see it all as she runs back towards there direction, only stopping when there was a body of water separating her from them. “Damn it!” She bit her lip in frustration, trying to find something she can go through with.</p><p>“Zehahahaha! The sun or the darkness? There can be only one winner!”</p><p>“I’ll make Whitebeard… The king.”</p><p>A large explosion occurred on the clash of powers. The people of Banaro where left both at awe and in fear. Ryenne couldn’t take her eyes off the huge blast, silently hoping that the fire will continue to overpower the other.</p><p>But as tragic stories go, the darkness swallowed up all the light of fire Ace had.</p><p> </p><p>And she saw all of it turn to nothing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Summit War was nearing.</p><p>Ryenne joined Whitebeard in the middle of the journey, telling them all that happened along with the bandages covering her right eye. She felt so shameful, returning because of her own failures. It costed the life of someone very important to her. And now he’s on the verge of getting executed.</p><p>Whitebeard welcomed her without a second thought, even expressing deep concern now that she only had one eye to use. At that time, she was so tempted to break down, but knowing that Ace was suffering on Impel Down at deeper lengths fueled her resolve to keep fighting.</p><p>They planned intricately. She told them to travel underneath the sea rather than the front since the Marines were expecting them there. Even planning on how to take on the Seven Warlords of the Sea alongside the Marine admirals and Sengoku.</p><p> </p><p>When the day came, it was pure chaos.</p><p>They say that plans rarely go along when it came to war. It’s not a lie. Two forces were on a stalemate, neither one successfully tipping the scale. All of a sudden, Luffy, carrying a number of notorious criminals, came flying right down Marineford.</p><p>Both Ace and Ryenne didn’t know what to feel. She was scared to see his brother caught up in the storm of bullets and blades. On the other hand, she’s relieved that he came to aid them, pulling the flow of the tide towards the pirate’s side.</p><p> </p><p>After countless of fruitless endeavors, Luffy finally reached the platform, releasing Ace from those sea stone shackles that binds him.</p><p>At that time, she felt hope.</p><p>Ryenne was holed up against Kizaru. He wounded Marco terribly by cuffing those wretched sea stone to his arms. When he was about to deal a heavy blow, she came in, blocking the attack. “Oh? First the father, and now we have the daughter. You Silvers are such a tough weed to pick.”</p><p>“What?” She frowned at the admiral. There was news about the latest attack on Sabaody caused by Luffy’s actions against a Celestial Dragon. The confusing part was how did Rayleigh end up fighting Kizaru. Is her mom doing fine as well? She hadn’t called home in the past months.</p><p>“Never mind. If we can’t execute the Dark King, we’ll be taking his daughter instead.” He disappeared in front of her, getting behind to land a kick on her back. Whitebeard was right on time, throwing a rupture to the navy officer.</p><p>“Ryenne, take Marco. I’ll handle these small shots.” Whitebeard was satisfied on seeing Ace finally free. Now, it’s time to close the curtains of this pointless war. He told them to run away. It was the last command he’ll ever give them.</p><p>To leave him behind.</p><p>To forge their own paths.</p><p>To continue their lives, without him.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s breaking all of his children’s hearts.</p><p> </p><p>None of them wanted to follow, but they had to in respect of Whitebeard’s pride as their father. Ace and Luffy were nearing her, pushing through the crowd of marines with a heavy weight on their chest.</p><p>Admiral Sakazuki took advantage of the nasty feeling, speaking ill of whatever’s left of the strongest man in the whole world. Purposely pushing their buttons. Ryenne wanted to crush him to the depths of the deepest ocean; to never see him exist.</p><p>Ace did it for her.</p><p>The fool turned his back, attacking Akainu for disrespecting a great man. It was a pointless feat. His fire was inferior to the magma that’s flowing on the admiral’s body. </p><p>The next events were more than unfortunate. It was scarring.</p><p>Luffy was exhausted to the core, doing his best with just staying awake. He’s been all over since Impel Down. Marines be damned. Akainu was as disgusting as Sengoku when it came to underhanded methods. He aimed for the weakened boy with the intent to kill. It was all so fast.</p><p> </p><p>After a blink, all they see was the tragedy that befell Ace and Luffy. </p><p> </p><p>Ryenne stood stupid on the side. Her whole system just shut down. She kept her remaining eye at Ace’s bloodied body. Luffy was desperately trying to cover the gaping wound with his hand but it was all for naught. "O-oi, a-are you okay?" His younger brother asks even though everyone knows Ace is anything but okay. </p><p>He fell to his brother’s shoulder mouthing his last words as he returns the shocked look she’s giving him.</p><p>Ace was crying, happy that his life was full of people who loved him. That his life had meaning even how little it may seem. She finally gathered herself, running towards them as her eye glowed one last time to read his thoughts. <em>“Was it… good that I was born?”</em></p><p>Yes.</p><p>
  <em>“Old man… Everyone… Even though I carry the blood of a demon…”</em>
</p><p>She ran faster, his thoughts were barely there. </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you… for loving me.” </em>
</p><p>Ace glanced at her, giving a personal message to the woman who chose him despite the world forbidding him to exist. Their unspoken connection lasting for a second. <strong>And Ryenne saw it clearly</strong>.</p><p>Akainu was about to deal another blow to a broken Luffy. She managed to stop it at hair’s breath, left arm that held her scythe got torn off from her body as she shields Ace’s younger brother. "You... you won't lay a hand on his brother. I won't let you." </p><p>It hurt. The excruciating pain shot down to her core, but it's not as painful as seeing Ace lose life in his eyes. </p><p>"Jinbe! Get him out of here!" She yelled at the Fishman, barely holding it all in. Marco came right in front of her, shielding the next attack as she ripped her shirt to cover the oozing blood. Jinbe immediately followed, grabbing Luffy as he ran to the other direction. "Do not let Luffy die no matter what!" He's barely hanging in there. </p><p>Ryenne swore she was already knocking at death's door.</p><p>"The Pirate King's son is now dead. You'll be next." Akainu prepared for another blow. "Say my regards to Ace in the afterlife."</p><p>This fucker.</p><p>Whitebeard was fast behind the admiral, seething in anger. He strikes him right at the head. It was a miracle that this stubborn marine is still alive. They ended up on the far side of Marineford. Away from her and away from Ace's body.</p><p> </p><p>The Ace who was smiling even in death.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne knelt right in front of him, like the first time she ever dressed his wounds back at Moby on that starry night. She gently picked him up, laying his head on her lap. She took off her cloak to cover his now cold and lifeless body.</p><p>"Hey, Fireflies... aren't I... supposed to kick your ass first?" Her voice was mere whispers. Tears were endlessly flowing down her eye, falling on his face. Everything was turning silent around her.</p><p> </p><p>Blackbeard came at the worse moment with another batch of dangerous criminals fresh from Impel Down. They were trying to take out Whitebeard for reasons she doesn't know. She was too tired to fight, staying beside Ace as she watches the onslaught.</p><p>
  <em>"How does it feel to die?"</em>
</p><p>Her eye shined to her captain's direction. He too was on the verge of dying as well.</p><p>
  <em>I'm tired. So tired.</em>
</p><p>A piercing scream slices through the air, unbelievable shockwave of will knocked out people from all sides. They look at Ryenne, bawling her eyes out as she held Ace's corpse. Blackbeard used this opportunity to strike Edward Newgate even if most of his men were unconscious.</p><p>Ultimately, this was where the strongest man entered his permanent rest as he stood tall despite the aching stab and bullet wounds.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Everything suddenly froze.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne stood in the middle of the war. Everyone was disappearing around her. Marines. Pirates. And even Ace. She held him tightly, afraid of what's currently happening to her surroundings. He slowly drifted away from grasp. </p><p>She opened her eyes, surprised to have both of it completely fine. The memories of her life were playing before her, from present to childhood, rewinding time. It was very confusing at first. But there's an inkling feeling waking up inside her consciousness. Fourteen years worth of her days flash by. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Everything that occurred on that point will be rendered as "never happened" to everyone apart from her. Moments of the possible future will go back to her much younger self. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryenne realized the bitter truth of her awakened abilities.</p><p> </p><p>And the price that she had to pay in exchange of the miracle.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled sadly, releasing a heavy sigh, accepting what fate has in store for her. Her bright lenses watch as the most important person in her life slowly fades away in her film of memories. The most joyous moments of her life with Ace disappeared into ashes. As if it never existed in the first place.</p><p>
  <em>‘In darkness, it shall shine. A trip down memory lane paid in secrecy. Only viable once in unity. Impossible turns possible. But <strong>the loss</strong> is as great as the reward.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The unknown loss was removing Ace and everything or anything related to him in her life. Luffy. Rouge. Spade Pirates. All of it. </p><p> </p><p>Her fruit powers awakened on the last minute. Though it carries a powerful change, it demanded a lot in return. "It doesn't matter..." Ryenne talked to herself in this empty space. "It doesn't matter if we never meet again or if we never talk to each other. It doesn't matter if we pass by as total strangers..." There was Ace, dancing with her in Whitebeard's birthday party, slowly crumbling into ashes. </p><p>"I won't care if I'll never be in your life... Or if you love another woman... Or if you forget about me entirely." She saw the last clip of Ace, their first meeting when he was almost dying while battling Whitebeard, erased into nothing.</p><p>Their first date in the middle of the luminous sea kings. Their shenanigans in the middle of her work. Their shared three promises to each other. All wiped out. </p><p>Ryenne remembered the last thing he said to her. At that fragile second, he showed her the future he was thinking of sharing with her. Them treading across the whole world. Them growing up together. Maybe even have a kid or two that'll pester Luffy when he becomes the Pirate King. </p><p>A future that will only remain as a dream. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Ryenne." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I just want you to live your life, Ace. You at least deserve that. Can you... allow me to be selfish one last time?" She closed her eyes. The next time she’ll open it, things will be different. He will be different. She will be different.</p><p>
  <em>The only way for her complete memory of Ace to return is if a certain degree of emotion will be reached between the two strangers. </em>
</p><p>“I never did get to say it back…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll save it for the future... until we meet again. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally, Ryenne awakens back to reality.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What to remember: </p><p>In Chapter 9, Ace talked about his siblings to Ryenne.<br/>In Chapter 19, Ace slid a Vivre Card to the case after Richie gave it to him.<br/>In Chapter 21, he gave the case to her through Sabo before they escaped to safety.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo has dark circles under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He is cooped up in the office, drinking his nth cup of coffee even if all the paperworks are marked ‘finished’.</p><p>Things have gotten hectic.</p><p>When they came back, Dragon was far from happy. He still dons that poker face but Sabo knew the small changes he makes whenever there’s something to be upset about. Seeing a nearly dead woman and a weakened right-hand man isn’t a great welcome.</p><p> </p><p>And it didn’t help that Ryenne is in coma for twenty-two days.</p><p> </p><p>They managed to keep her alive –the physical body at least, yet she remained unresponsive to every word, every action, and every news that they give her. She’s plugged in numerous machines and her heartbeat’s stable, though unchanging. He frequents her room, stopping by every day in the hopes there will be progress. Even just a tiny bit.</p><p>Another pain in the neck arose when the newspaper made headlines of Portgas D. Ace’s capture and the presumed ‘death’ of Silvers Ryenne. Those marines were impatient about sharing the feat they didn’t even do. <em>Typical.</em> Her transponder snail was ringing nonstop. He felt pity on the poor snail that was robbed of its time for slumber.</p><p>What made him stressed out the most are the people calling her. They were big figures. BIG. Imagine his face when he heard voices of Royalties, Shanks, Whitebeard, Hancock, and Shakky on the line –<strong>especially Shakky</strong>. Sabo was going nuts. He didn’t know what to say to her mother. He promised her that the daughter she treasures will be safe, not an obituary with Ryenne’s frowning face occupying half of the page.</p><p><em>“Is she alive?” </em>Her tone was… shaky. Mere hours passed after the newspaper arrived on his desk when the Den Den Mushi rang. Coincidentally, Sabo was right next to her bed. The snail stayed by her side, on the bedside table all the time.</p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes… we managed to get to her.” <em>Before she crossed the bridge to the afterlife. </em>“However, I have bad news.” As much as he wanted to keep the information, Shakky deserves to know the condition she was in. “Ryenne is in coma. We’re doing what we can to wake her up. I’m sorry… if we got there earlier then –“</p><p><em>“Thank you.” </em>Sabo froze on spot. Was he… just thanked? He was expecting the heaviest punishment there is. <em>“You don’t have to apologize… My daughter’s always been like this.” </em>If he didn’t know better, he’d assume Shakky was tearing up, may it be in happiness or sadness, he doesn’t know. <em>“Can you place the snail next to her? I need to say something.” </em></p><p>He did as he was told. Moshii glides to its owner, settling on the pillow were her long locks lay. Sabo was preparing to leave when Shakky stopped him, saying it was fine. Ryenne always wanted company despite travelling alone for many years.</p><p><em>“Ryenne, my little meat critter,” </em>There was a pause. <em>“Your father has yet to know what happened. He’s been missing for six months.” </em>Sabo prevented himself from making any reactions. <em>“Eventually, he will. You know how overprotective he can get. Before then, you have to wake up. You can’t keep worrying people like this.” </em>Shakky rarely scolds her child. Actually, this is barely considered one –she was still using that calm voice.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll save the sermon when you come back home. Until then, I just want to hear your voice. Can you do that for me?”</em>
</p><p><em>A</em>s soon as she said that, Ryenne’s pinky moved. A very small action. Barely a shake too. But this is the first step. The sign Sabo was looking for.</p><p>“She moved… Shakky-san! She moved!” He was feeling ecstatic. The only positive emotion he mustered for the last days. Sabo was so surprised that he stood out of the chair, bumping it down in the process. He scampered over to the machines to see anything different.</p><p><em>“Really…?” </em>Her mother was surprised. There was little hope for any response, but her daughter’s still there. <em>“Ryenne… don’t make us wait long. Okay?” </em>Sabo was still immersed with the chart log when Shakky called for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sabo-kun, thank you for taking care of Ryenne.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He bit back a sob. It was so genuine and sincere that he felt undeserving of it. Honestly, he did so little, guilt-ridden because the woman was reduced to a state like this. In the end, he said nothing. No words of reply forming in his head.</p><p><em>“You should take a rest too. Please call me when she wakes up.” </em>Gacha.</p><p>Rest. Right, he needed one.</p><p>Recent events didn’t allow him to. The stress levels he was carrying rivals that of a fifty-year-old –and he’s only twenty for goodness’ sake. Other than Ryenne’s condition, there exists the deep regret he was harboring over the failure of saving one guy from Marines.</p><p> </p><p>Portgas D. Ace</p><p> </p><p>Sabo releases a deep sigh, tension seeping through his body as he remembers the most frustrating moment of his life. He picked up the forgotten chair, placing it over to its original position. “Ryenne…” His eyes were clouded with unknown emotions of longing and fear. He gently held the hand that moved ever so little, placing a chaste kiss as he clutched it. “Your mother’s unbelievably merciful. If you can just do the same and open your eyes… Please.”</p><p>Ever since that day, he would come and go. Always bringing the same newspaper even if the dates change. <strong>The article about Ace’s imprisonment</strong>.</p><p>Sabo would continue to read it again and again –already memorized every word in the page.</p><p>Currently, he’s lounging in his office. The wrinkly paper sits on the brown coffee table next to the signature hat. The man himself is lying down the couch, feet up on the armrest, head on a pillow, and arms drape over his face. “Haaaaah….” He breathes in and out.</p><p>The pirate has been occupying his head. An inkling feeling tells him there’s more to that man than just a notorious wanted person by the World Government. At first, Sabo regarded the bothersome notion as <em>guilt</em>. Guilt for being incapable. Guilt for being helpless. Guilt for being useless of change.</p><p>But then there goes Straw hat Luffy.</p><p>He had never met the younger guy, only seeing him in papers and in Ryenne’s memory. Luffy’s significant feat of infiltrating the judiciary island to rescue one comrade resounded the world. Another notable event was his obvious disrespect to a World Noble, punching the spoiled son of a gun straight to the face in Sabaody’s auction house. Sabo felt… excited –proud even.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no connection, yet there’s attachment.</p><p> </p><p>And it rattles him so.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe… just maybe… these people were important <em>to who he was</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The thought came across as a mere careless whim. He jokes on his own, playing with the goggles on his fingers. “It’ll be great if I get this feeling off my chest.” Truly, he does. It is distracting him with work. Uprisings emerged along with the Fire Fist’s apparent defeat. Whitebeard isn’t sitting still. Sabo personally talked with the Yonko when he asked about Ryenne’s condition.</p><p><em>“Brat, you better make sure she’ll be okay.” </em>Oh, he will indeed.</p><p>Going back, these uprisings were spinning their gears, making them move on their feet twenty-four/seven. Thus, explains the bags under his eye. He would go to the farther side of Baltigo, thrashing on boulders to release the unstable nerves. It made him come back with bloodied fists and torn clothes. He didn’t mind though, as long as it made things a bit easier.</p><p>“Ooooookay, guess I’ll do that then.”</p><p>Sabo jumps from the comfy couch, grabbing the worn out newspaper as he goes to the windows. Koala’s been upset with his visits in the infirmary. He can’t have her shout at him again, <em>so he’ll just do it in secret.</em> Raising his leg to the glass panes, Sabo leaps from the top floor of the huge fort with miniscule effort. “Oof!” He lands on the ground in perfect condition.</p><p>How fortunate he was to be doing this in the dark. Less eyes, less trouble.</p><p>He treks through the winds and rocks stealthily, eventually reaching the place where he first talked to Ryenne about inviting her to join their cause. Funny, he was avoiding this area as much as possible. Releasing stress is a fruitless endeavor if he does it in a place that makes him remember the root of it all.</p><p>“Phew. You never leave me, do you?” <em>Silvers Ryenne.</em></p><p>Sabo sits on the same spot he was in <strong>that day</strong>, paper crumpled under his grasp. “What should I do… to make this all go away?” The lingering thoughts. The choking sensation. The hazy perspective. A peace of mind is all that he’s asking for. Is that so hard to have? Lately, it was.</p><p>"Shit." His clenched fist hits the point next to him, a simple slam to the stone, but enough to crack it in half. The parchment was left unscathed. Safe to his frustration despite its huge contribution to his unsettlement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*Rustle* </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His head whips to the direction of the noise, haki automatically activated. Sabo frowns at the possible intruder in the personal time. There was a silhouette of a woman, assumingly on a plain dress, long wavy haired, and eyes… glowing blue eyes… staring at him from the far.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me…”</p><p>Sabo is on the brink of losing his mind. The string of sleepless nights was getting through his skin. He shuts his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose at the <em>hallucination</em>. “You’re losing it, Sabo. You definitely lost it.”</p><p>He took three deep breaths, ignoring the noise of approaching footsteps.</p><p>One…</p><p>Two…</p><p>Three…</p><p> </p><p>And he opened his eyes once more, seeing the woman who was buried in slumber standing in front of him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I made you wait? I’m real, Pipes.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>An hour earlier, Ryenne opens her eyes back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>The white ceiling of the personal room welcomed her with tears fresh from her orbs. She tries to move her hand around, realizing that there were numerous wires and tubes hooked up on her body. There were machines buzzing right next to her and a sleeping Koala by the side of her bed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then it dawns to her. <em>I’m still alive.</em></p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the fleeting dream she had made her fully aware that everything –every single memory she deemed as a product of her imaginative mind, is in fact, true. There were no longer lapses of her first life. It’s all clear. Transparent as the azure sky in Mariejois.</p><p>Ryenne simply stares on the floor, a new batch of tears streaming down her face. <em>Ace. </em>That man… He was there –the central figure of her original timeline. He has always been. Before and Now. More than ever. “Where…” <em>Where is he?</em></p><p>The last moment she had with him was tragic. Both in Marineford and in Banaro.</p><p>Ryenne takes in her surroundings, seeing a foreign room with a not-so-foreign comrade looking after her well-being. Koala stirs from her sleep, groaning about her latest lectures on Fishman Karate. She has no idea how they winded up rescuing her. Nonetheless, a grateful smile forms on the merchant’s lips. She steps out of bed, ever so careful as to not disturb her small rest, wrapping a comfy blanket to the woman. “Thank you", she whispers.</p><p>There is a glasses case on the bedside table, attracting her to it. <em>Hmm… what is this?</em> She decides to take it with her, proceeding to the windows of the room to examine the white lands of Baltigo. What date is it today? How long was she asleep? <em>I’m not too late… am I? </em>Ryenne slides it open, glancing at her companion before hopping down the tall building. If she were to come out of the door like a normal person would, these people will crowd around her.</p><p>The winds of the island are more comforting than the air-conditioned room. Her plain white dress swishes against the breeze. It gives her the calmness to arrange herself. Arrange the memories that were awoken by a miracle of coincidences.</p><p> </p><p>Really, fate is such a huge ass to her.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the drastic change in occupation and career, it managed to twist her path right back at where she painstakingly tried to shift from. It tied her to Ace –physically and emotionally. It’s no surprise she managed to fall for the same guy in these two timelines. Maybe she’s a sucker for fire. She’s been dancing on its wheels for a long period now.</p><p>Now, she has to know where the same guy is.</p><p>She walks around the barren lands –barefooted. Some kids are still training. Some are eating. Some are outside simply sharing stories and jokes. They are laughing, enjoying the night until day comes again to bring the back to reality. Ryenne passes by with barely any presence. Light tip taps here and there. They’ll be shocked to see a lady in white anyway.</p><p>She remembers some parts of her past journey here.</p><p>
  <em>Sabo</em>
</p><p>Ryenne pauses in her tracks, connecting dots of information. They must have followed her all the way to Banaro because of her selfishness –and recklessness, ultimately rescuing her instead of the otherwise. It was no easy trip. Banaro is miles away from Baltigo.</p><p>Shame. She felt awfully ashamed of her actions.</p><p>Without hesitation, she awakens her powers once more, no longer experiencing the same ache she suffered through the previous years. Ryenne is searching for two people. Ace and Sabo. Her scope ranging throughout the entire island itself, reading every single mind. It's a lot easier this time. No headaches. No burdens.</p><p>There are people discussing politics, training, issues, and <em>the incoming events that will inevitably change history</em>.</p><p>Her brows scrunch up in distraught. The actions she took. The sacrifices she made. The fourteen years’ worth of hard work. Was it all for naught? Would the war continue on?</p><p> </p><p>Are there events that can’t be simply stopped?</p><p> </p><p>A suffocating sensation bubbles up inside. The case on her hand burns against her skin, yelling at her to pry it open. Ryenne, for the first time, felt genuinely scared. Her slim fingers are shaking, tracing over the leathered case as if it harbored the eternal pose to Laugh Tale. She wishes for any kind of anomaly to occur.</p><p>Anything will do. Just not <strong>that</strong>.</p><p>The container tweaks on its screws, opening slightly to show three contents inside; two awfully familiar missing things and the one object she dreaded not to see. Marco’s Note. Thatch’s bullet that’s now in pieces.</p><p> </p><p>And a burning Vivre card.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne immediately knows who owned the paper –the fear for the unknown slaps her across the face. Her knees tremble in weakness, eventually breaking down on the dusty road. White dress smudges with dirt. Hair strewn on her face. Fingers pick up the card with the same emotion that killed her fourteen years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Fireflies…”</p><p> </p><p>She chokes back an incoming wail, biting her lip as she closes her eyes to let the blurry vision of tears fall silently on the cold night. Her hand tightly clasps around the paper, holding the only lifeline she has, the only connection she has of Ace right now. “Urgh…!” It's getting difficult to breathe between sobs. Ryenne has no idea on what its original size was, but the undeniable truth shows that his life is slowly crumbling into ashes right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Ace is suffering in Impel Down once again.</p><p> </p><p>Back at their battle in Banaro, she was hell bent on pulling him away. So desperate to the point she’ll gladly give her life for him and for his brother. By now, she is a hundred percent convinced that this life, this wretched play in destiny, is condemning Ace of eternal damnation while hammering unto her head that she cannot do anything about it. No effort will change it.</p><p>Ryenne kneels to the ground, forehead hitting the dust as she continues to whisk away. Her eyes are still glowing, still reading through the thoughts of everyone around. <em>Please. Oh, please. </em>Stifled sounds of agony hang in the air, yet she hasn’t heard of silence quite this loud. Are the gods laughing at her? Were they placing chess pieces here and there? Is it really fair for her to be in this peaceful night while Ace hung on shackles at the deepest part of the sea?</p><p>No. It’s not.</p><p>She’ll want to take his place at any time of the day.</p><p>Her free hand takes a fistful of sand, treading her nails against the grains with muffled frustration, bluish irises finally taking another glimpse at his Vivre Card. There she notices a small note below, handwriting a little messy as if Ace was in a rush to write it down. It puts a break on the turmoil, gathering fragments of herself to read whatever it is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You can’t get rid of me, Twinkles.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just then, he manages to doze out the dark embers that tempted to eat her alive. Ryenne read it again and again, imagining his carefree voice going along with it. She clings to the tiniest bit of hope he left, picturing him along with all the string of memories he made with her in both lifetimes. “You’re still here. You’re still here.” She chants to herself. He’s on a tight and undeserving spot. Yes, but Ace is fighting his own battles. She should do the same.</p><p>He unknowingly brought back air to her lungs with those simple words.</p><p>Ryenne slowly lifts her head up, staring at the moonlight. At the same time, she’s internalizing her next steps. Now that she has all of her memories back, it’s time to set up the scales. There were similarities. There were differences. She has to bet on those small differences she made to change the biggest picture. In a puzzle, if one piece gets lost, the whole thing won’t be completed.</p><p>Same goes to the Summit War.</p><p>She wipes her puffy red eyes, still holding the case. Ryenne diverts on the path she was supposedly on. Thatch was saved, and she met Sabo. Perhaps meeting the revolutionary is the biggest feat of difference there is. <em>I have to find Sabo.</em> To tell him she was sorry. To tell him about Ace. To tell him that a chance still exists.</p><p>
  <em>Ace… If I can’t thwart the inevitable, then I just have to trust those who can. </em>
</p><p>The troublesome anxiety failed to disappear, yet she had to move her feet to go on. The world won’t wait for her. She took much of her time recuperating, there is nothing more to waste. Ryenne concentrated on finding Sabo, trying her best to pacify any doubt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What should I do… to make this all go away?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His thoughts were in disarray as hers. If he went to Banaro… did he meet Ace? Ryenne immediately heads towards Sabo's direction. Thoughts are getting louder as she traipses over the stony path. She remembers this place; it's the same route where they personally greet each other in teases and jests. Unaware of the foreboding future to where they stand now.</p><p>She owes a lot to Sabo. He was nothing but welcoming, always worrying and going out of his way for her. In no time, the woman reaches its peak, seeing the man who was a mess just as she was. Sabo senses her arrival in a distance, disliking the fact there was someone barging in his private time. It made her laugh a little.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re losing it, Sabo. You definitely lost it.” </em>
</p><p>Ryenne can feel the tugs of her lips in hearing his thoughts. She must have caused quite a stir with her recklessness. He can’t even fathom the sight of her walking –alive and kicking. While he contemplates about the <em>supernatural</em> phenomenon, she waits in front, still bearing the genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I made you wait? I’m real, Pipes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. Ryenne approaches him at a reluctant phase, hand outstretched to meet his. This time, it was her who found him. “Thank you, Sabo.” Mellow voice. Eyes losing the shine of powers.</p><p>Instead of shaking her hand, he pulls her, arms encircling her waist as he hugged her dearly. He can hear her heart beating with life. This isn’t any imagination. This is real. “You…I can't fucking believe it. You shouldn’t be out of bed.” And he shouldn’t be out of his office. But here they are.</p><p>“Yeah, Koala’s on guard duty. By the way, what's with the cussing?” He chuckles on the response. Spiffy as ever. Ryenne returns the hug, hooking her arms to his while burying her head to his chest. “Ne, Sabo… I’m sorry. For a lot of things…” She trails off.</p><p>“You better be.” He sighs tiredly, already imagining how Koala would react when she finds no patient in bed. Ryenne was here outside, dirty and barefooted. His gloved hand treads over the thick locks. “You sure you’re older than me? I aged five years for the last twenty-two days.”</p><p>Ryenne looks up to his face, surprised that she’s been asleep for that long. “What? I missed more than 60 meals?!” That’s a lot of dozing off. He meets her eyes with amusement. That’s the first thing that entered her brain? Seriously?</p><p>He lets go of her, unbuttoning his vest. “Yeah, we had barbeque the day before. Hack’s specialty. Too bad for you, Sunshine.” Sabo drapes the clothing on the ground, giving her the cleanest place there is. “Sit here. I’ll fix your hair.” She does so.</p><p>Ryenne folds her legs under the dirty hospital gown. Sabo takes the spot behind her, legs on either side of the woman as he removed the gloves sheltering his hands. “I don’t have a brush with me. Is it okay if I use my fingers?”</p><p>“Mhm… Any will do.” She relaxes on the feathery movements of his hands, humming soft tunes of Shakky’s lullaby. Sabo is doing this to distract himself from pessimism, untangling threads here and there. Concentration wrinkles his features.</p><p>“Needs conditioner…” He mutters on the dry bundle of wavy hair. Ryenne stops instantaneously, throwing an offended glare at him.</p><p>“In my defense, you’re the one who volunteered on this task.”</p><p>He gently turns her head back in front, laughing lightly as he goes back to work. “Yeah, yeah. I know… by the way, what’s that song? You were humming it.” That got him curious. It was a rare sound, fitting for a solemn night such as this one.</p><p>Ryenne traces over the buttons of the vest, pondering on the memory. “It’s one of my mom’s original bedtime lullabies. It has great lyrics too. I just can’t sing it since I’m… tone-deaf.” Which is why she hums it instead. She is a lost cause when it comes to singing. A big nuh-uh.</p><p>Well, now. Sabo wants to hear her sing it more than before.</p><p>He’ll skip on it for now, definitely remembering the detail about her. “Hmm… I see. I have to tell you, Ryenne, your mother called while you’re in coma.” She sat rigid on his words. Man, how can she forget her parents in this crucial period? “Shakky-san wants you to dial her when you wake up. Take note of that.”</p><p>Her hands played with the hems of his vest. “Okay…”</p><p>“A lot of people called. You sure know quite the icons.” Sabo finishes the masterpiece in a low bun hairstyle –tying it together with his plain white hanky folded into a ribbon. “Here, I’m finished.”</p><p>She caresses the carefully tied clump of locks, satisfied with how it turned out. “Thank you. Ace should really learn a thing or two from you. He ripped a few strands last time. Even tried to hide it from me by burning the evidence.” Though the woman complained, she was far from angry.</p><p>Great. He refrains from responding on that topic.</p><p>But the wheel of fate is a peculiar one.</p><p>The newspaper tucked on his pocket flew away, landing on Ryenne’s side with a crumpled headline of Fire Fist’s captivity. Sabo panics when her eyes darts on the paper, afraid of how she’ll react. Surprisingly, the woman was calm –sadness coloring her features yet no words of disdain came out.</p><p> </p><p>It is as if she knew all along.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne picks up the object, flipping it behind to see another article of Ace’s brother, punching a Celestial Dragon in Sabaody. <em>As expected, things are going as it was before.</em> “Jeez… who would’ve thought they’ll go back-to-back on paper.”</p><p>Three brothers. Two pirates. One revolutionary. All alive.</p><p>“Ryenne…” Sabo mentions her name, exhaustion from the previous days finally taking toll on his mental state. Voice hoarse, like something unbearable gets lodged in his throat. “Does your offer still stand?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Can you really bring back the memories I lost?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her lenses met his in sheer astonishment. Sabo, himself, is asking for her help to a problem he can no longer turn away from. She was prepared to convince him were the situation suggests otherwise. This can change every bit of him. Ryenne nods at him slowly, reaching for his hand to give a reassuring squeeze. “It will always be… but I’ll know everything in your life.”</p><p>“There wasn’t much to begin with.”</p><p>“Even the secrets of the revolution…”</p><p>“I’m sure Dragon wouldn’t mind.” <em>He would though.</em></p><p>“And those, uhm, private nights…”</p><p>“Huh? I know nothing about those.” He grins, feigning innocence.</p><p>“If that’s what you want…”</p><p>Sabo smiles at her. “That’s what I need. If you may, please.” He closes his eyes. Ready for what will come.</p><p>Ryenne faces him, eyes gleaming as her power activates once again. As much as possible, she’ll make the experience less painful and taxing for his brain. “I’ll put you to sleep, Sabo.” She kneels in front, their foreheads touching as she knocks him out to slumber.</p><p>His arms fell to his sides, weight leaning to the woman as dreams evade his head. “Okay… I’ll start now, Pipes.” Ryenne whispers, forcefully opening the depths of his consciousness. She hasn’t read anyone else’s mind further than a year. It is all a novel practice. With her fully-awakened abilities, Ryenne can use it without causing injury to her own.</p><p>She can feel herself morphing to different expressions as she takes in his life. <em>I have to be strong… More than ever…</em> Eventually, she hits a wall on the ten-year void of his life. It was a huge door with a rusty lock holding the missing pieces of Sabo’s soul.</p><p>Ryenne walks over to it, grasping the latch with a soft command. <em>“Open.” </em>It slowly cracks into pieces, drifting away as imaginary air blew it into nothingness. Her hands lay on the door, prying it wide. Films of memories come flooding in.</p><p> </p><p>Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. All in childhood.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles in delight. “When you wake up, I want to hear those stories, Sabo.” In his own perspective. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>(Ten years ago before the present day)</em></p><p> </p><p>“Can you pass me the salt, little Rayleigh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne tore her eyes on today’s paper, reading the turmoil of what has happened in Goa Kingdom. Headlines wrote: Humble Arrival of Celestial Dragon in Goa Kingdom. After that, there was an <strong>article of the burning of Grey Terminal</strong>. The smoke accumulated was so thick, they just had to make one to clear up any worries on its citizens.</p><p>She scoffed at the irony of how these articles were constructed. It was painfully obvious that these two events were interrelated. All for a stinky dirtbag World Noble. Ryenne might be physically eleven years of age, but she was much older mentally.</p><p>“Here you go, Crimson.” The kid slid the salt and pepper shaker to Shanks –who was stuffing his face with Shakky’s signature grilled octopus. His whole crew paid a visit, and at the same time, got their ship coated by Rayleigh in preparation to the New World. “Crimson.” She tugged his black cape, going back to the paper.</p><p>“What is it?” Shanks personally liked the nickname. It sounded heavier than ‘Red Haired’. “Ah, can you put some on my plate?” His only hand is occupied with the delicacy. He has yet to get used to the difference.</p><p>Ryenne did so automatically. “You came all the way from East Blue… right?” She was sprinkling salt without paying much attention. “What was it like there?” There was a pile forming on his plate. Shanks sweat dropped on how salty his food was gonna be.</p><p>“That is more than enough for me… Thank you.” He gulped on realizing he had to finish this. Shakky offered free meal to his whole crew and he wanted to show respect in their hospitality. It didn’t come cheap indeed. “East Blue huh…” That’s where he lost the other arm –shocking everyone when he returned to Grand Line.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Ryenne nodded. She had always been curious about that part of the world. Whitebeard never strayed on seas other than Grand Line. Part of her bucket list this time included visiting every ocean there is. “I was thinking of exploring…” She was on a break from training since her father was busy with his job. It was a good excuse to heal up the wounds on her body and plan on what to do. If she wouldn’t be a pirate, then she had to have a job requiring her of frequent travels.</p><p>“It’s a great place! Lots of nice and welcoming people.” For him, at least. “There was a village where I met an interesting kid. I entrusted my hat to that fella. I bet you’ll be good friends if you get to meet him.”</p><p>East Blue was called the weakest of all seas. On the contrary, huge figures originated from the area —including the most powerful pirate of all time, Gol D. Roger. Naturally, she’d want to visit the place. “Maybe I should go there…”</p><p>Shanks perked up on her words. “You should! Rumor has it that Buggy’s there too. I didn’t see him though.” He would have thrown a reunion party if so. “I have a souvenir from Loguetown supposedly for the guy. Already had a deliverycoo ready for it too, but he didn’t want it.” Bummer. He took out a lollipop in his pocket. “It’s exotic candies.”</p><p> </p><p>Yep. Buggy was right not to accept it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh!! Give it to me!” Ryenne always had a sweet tooth. She excitedly took the treat from Shank’s hand. The latter was giving an entertained look, curious on how she’d take it. It was a shame Luffy didn’t get to taste one. It’ll be a good laugh.</p><p>She unwrapped its coverings, immediately tasting the weird flavor of wet grass in her mouth. Her face changed into an unreadable expression, moving the lollipop from one side to the other, determining its taste. “So…? How’d you take it?” Shanks was grinning.</p><p>Ryenne blinked. “Hmm… I kinda like it.”</p><p>He let out a hearty laugh. Weird kids were growing in him. Luffy and Ryenne. The new era was worth looking forward to. “I have a whole pack in the ship. I can give it to you if you want.” Yasopp was looking for an alibi to throw those things out of the pantry. Finally, his captain found one.</p><p>Her blue eyes widened in delight. “Really?!” She clung to his neck, jumping up and down in pure glee. “Thank you! Thank you!” Shanks choked on his food, surprised on the outburst. Nonetheless, he shared the same sentiment of laughter. Sabaody had yet to have these rare gems. She was lucky to come across one.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, explained her addiction with eccentric flavors.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Koala is currently glaring draggers on a sleeping Sabo occupying Ryenne’s supposed bed as a patient. AND said patient is the one looking after the guy instead.</p><p>“This is driving me nuts… How did things end up like this again?” Previously, Koala was panicking when she woke up on an empty bed. Just then, there were knocks on the window, bringing her the sight of the woman who just woke up from coma carrying a passed out Sabo on her back. Koala hugged her, ecstatic that she’s with them now, but that was short-lived because of the current situation.</p><p>Ryenne, changed into a plain white button up shirt and jeans, looks up from Sabo’s diary that she snuck from his office hours ago. Hair still tied on the low bun he made as she sits next to the mattress. “Well, Let’s see… I woke up and went outside —“</p><p>“Escaped outside.” Koala corrects her.</p><p>“Explored outside.” The merchant gives her a cheeky grin. “And we kinda crossed paths. Filled me up on what I missed. Talked about stuff. Oh, and he asked if I can bring back his memories –which I did. So he’s apparently dreaming all about it right now.” She flips another page of the book, reading his observations on the island of Dressrosa.</p><p>Koala stops sipping the tea Ryenne brewed for them with wide eyes. “W-what? This is BIG!” She has known Sabo ever since. The organization has been finding ways to help him get the loss moments of his life. All the answer they needed was <em>her</em>, yet… there are risks.</p><p>What if… Sabo quits his current occupation?</p><p>Ryenne pours herself a cup of warm Jasmine tea. “I doubt he’ll do that.” Smiling tenderly as she reads his entries. The guy has his heart for their cause –determined and loyal. Koala covers her mouth in surprise. <em>Is she… </em>“I don’t have my powers on, by the way. You’re just way too transparent.”</p><p>Koala huffs in embarrassment. “I-I can’t help it… Sabo has always been curious about who he was. Maybe those sleeping emotions will come back and change his outlook on things... Anyway, will he be fine? Will you be fine?” Ryenne just recuperated after all. She’s in no position to use her abilities.</p><p>“I make sure he does. That’s why I’m here.” Ryenne is looking after Sabo as he delves deep in his trip down the memory lane, keeping his mental state in check, minimizing any stress on it. Ten years of loss is coming back. He either conks out ‘til he’s a hundred percent okay or she’ll compress it as dreams and have him return to his gears after few hours of sleep. “And I’m fine. Perfect, even. Thank you for taking care of me.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll tell Hack about it. They were worried about his absence today, and I just filed a sick leave for Sabo earlier…” Koala trails on. As much as she wanted to say, she has a class to teach. Those trainees don’t learn karate by themselves, you know.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got it here. You go do your thing. If you want, I can help in the kitchen for supper.” Ryenne does owe a lot to them. “It’ll be great if I can help around.”</p><p>Koala beams at her, grateful at how energetic the woman is becoming. “Ooh! I won’t mind having a taste of your cooking. The tea’s great too! I’ll come back as soon as I’m done.” She gives Ryenne a bone-crushing hug before leaving.</p><p>“Oof!” The woman lightly chokes on. Never underestimate Koala. She can crush her with that grip. Nonetheless, the merchant returned it with a laugh. Koala lets her go with a giggle of her own. She walks over to the doorframe, pausing with her hand on the knob.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryenne… This new aura of yours, I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. The merchant thinks so too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… puru puru puru puru</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne closes the diary shut on the ring. It came in just as Koala closes the door, giving her the privacy she needed with the speaker. “Hmm… I wonder if I got it right.” With how events went through in Sabaody, facts led her to believe that the person contacting her right now must be –“ <em>Puru puru puru puru… Gacha.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello, this is a very worried man speaking. Is she alright?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Two years. She hasn’t heard his voice for two years. It was all nostalgic despite the constant flashbacks she had of him. “Hey, it’s Bubbles... Yeah, I’m pretty much alive. It’s nice to hear your voice, papa.” She uses ‘mama’ or ‘papa’ whenever she wants to be sweet to them.</p><p>A relieved sigh can be heard from the old-timer. His wife must be near him because Ryenne can hear sounds of cigarette getting crushed on the ash tray. <em>“Bubbles… you are speeding up our time here.” </em>A chuckle came out. Both of her parents are already on that senior side (much to Shakky’s dismay). <em>“How are you feeling? Limbs still complete right? No injuries?” </em></p><p>Guilt washes over her, ashamed of the actions she took that caused a lot of worry for her father and mother. “Yeah, never felt better than before. I’m… sorry.” If she lost even one, well, Rayleigh won’t sit quietly on the side.</p><p>
  <em>“We know. This wasn’t the first time you gave me a heart attack. Seriously… Things got hazy when I got back from, uhh, nevermind that. We had a visitor and –“ </em>
</p><p>Ryenne holds back a laugh on how her dad strayed away from the topic of his gambling repercussions. “That must be Luffy right?” Cheery tone laces hers. “I passed on a message so I was expecting a call soon. I didn’t realize it’ll be like this.”</p><p><em>“Your mother smoked twice the amount she usually does and —oww! You didn’t have to pinch that hard…” </em>Really, her parents are so adorable, though the smoking habits need to cut down. <em>“When I returned, Shakky told me what happened. Showed the paper with your face zoomed in the obituary.” </em></p><p>
  <strong>What? </strong>
</p><p>Ryenne hasn’t heard anything about that. Did they pick a good picture?</p><p>Shakky comes in the line. <em>“I gave Monkey-chan <strong>your journal</strong> as per instructions. Have you thanked Sabo-kun and the others? We don’t have to know every single thing you do, meat critter. Just… stay alive.” </em>Ryenne had no idea how much she missed them until they conversed right now. All of them. Together at the same time.</p><p>“I do, and thank you, mom. I was saving that for the right kind of people. But… I have to tell you both something important.” She doesn’t want to hide anything to her parents anymore. If this can lessen their load on her, then Ryenne will do just that.  </p><p> </p><p>There are some promises she can’t keep after all.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo is floating inside his dream, up in the skies of a kingdom in East Blue.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he registered in mind was seeing <em>her</em> awake from coma as they conversed through the night. He told her, rather, requested her to unlock the lapses in his life. He prepares himself for a painful migraine and yet he never felt so peaceful before. <em>How weird</em>. His body feels light and fuzzy. Sabo can’t even control it —the thing moving on its own as scenes change here and there.</p><p>
  <em>“Aaaaand the match ends. Ace is the winner!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oi! One more round! I can prove myself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, but it’s only a hundred rounds per day in each person. Try again tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>Sabo shifts his eyes downwards. There were three kids in the middle of a forest, and one of them is eerily similar to what he looked like when he was younger. “Is that… me?” The clothes are the same. A missing tooth there too.</p><p>The other kids are somewhat familiar.</p><p>His younger self was listing down the number of wins and losses on the spar. They look ragged, dirty, and if his nose worked, smelly. <em>“As usual, Luffy lost to me and to Ace fifty times each. Me and Ace are at 24 and 26 with Ace on the lead… Damn it!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ace and Luffy. As in Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sabo is running equations in his head right now. He was there with those two kids. Where they close friends? The only thing he could do is watch. He has to give credit to himself, Sabo had the same sense of style even as a child. Dragon must have hired a great tailor for his customized clothing.</p><p>
  <em>“All right! How does crocodile sound?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Crocodiles sure are tasty!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Try not to get eaten this time, all right, Luffy?”</em>
</p><p>They were doing everything together. Hunting animals. Training. Dine and dashes. Mischief. Those harsh moments in Mt. Colubo helped them grow stronger with each passing day. Sabo even sees himself enjoying the sight of childhood —his childhood.</p><p>A huge wave of relief washes over the revolutionary. Even as he finds out everything, including his noble heritage and ignorant biological parents, it’s reassuring to know that he was happy as a kid. That he has people that regarded him as special in their lives. Sterry, his adoptive brother, now turned king, was a prick. Maybe he still is. Sabo no longer cared. The only thing important is those two kids.</p><p> </p><p>His sworn brothers Ace and Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>They shared a cup of Dadan’s sake, swearing that no matter what will happen, they will always be together –bounded by a stronger bond of brotherhood that can never be broken. It tears him up as he watches, realizing that he lost the most significant fragment of his origins.</p><p>It explains everything.</p><p>The unsettling feeling whenever he sees those two on the news. The urge to dive into danger just to save Ace. And now, the very same people are in harm’s way. They garnered tremendous achievements on their own –succeeding their promise as pirates. Though Sabo is a revolutionary, he found a better cause in his life. He doesn’t regret it.</p><p>This time, however, Sabo’s gonna do something about his brother’s predicament. He will or he’ll die trying. Before, he was moments away from aiding the guy —a scene he will always regret, but now’s not the time to dwell in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Ace is on death row.</p><p> </p><p>As long as Sabo is alive, he won’t permit those two to disappear. They have to know. They need to know that he’s still breathing. Still fighting on the battles of the World. Their dreams have yet to happen, no one will say goodbye until they achieve it.</p><p>His thoughts strays to the merchant who helped him get these memories back. He should’ve taken her offer way before. It’s a wonder how she knew of his past. Did Ace say anything about him to the woman? Sabo doesn’t even know how the woman managed to meet all three of them in separate occasions.</p><p>Regardless, he appreciates everything she did. “You have my thanks, Ryenne.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Sabo wakes up from the fleeting dream.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hmm… where do they put their salt?”</p><p>Ryenne is in the middle of preparing dinner in the kitchen. After her long discussion with Rayleigh and Shakky, she lounged around Sabo’s side for an hour or two before Koala got back with Hack. They gave her the luxury of the kitchen in full custody.</p><p>
  <em>“Just don’t burn the pantry, okay?” </em>
</p><p>Hack’s warning earned him a scoff from the woman. Ryenne’s quite confident with her skills in the kitchen considering she grew up on a bar. Her mother taught her the ropes. Besides, she wouldn’t survive on her own without the knowledge of cooking.</p><p>“A-ha! There you are.” The salt sprinkler is placed above the cabinets, too high for her average height to reach. “C’mon… why do they place these things so high?” She’s already tiptoeing just to grab the object.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, another hand reaches for the salt with ease, towering over her frame easily. “Looking for this?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne’s eyes widen on his voice, whirling around to meet Sabo’s smile. “Yo! I had a good dream.” He salutes at her.</p><p>She jumps in delight, hugging him ecstatically. “Pipes! You’re awake!” Finally, he remembers everything. There were a lot of things to be discussed after this. But for now, they’ll take things in a stride.</p><p>He receives her with equal energy, arms wrapping around her tightly in gratefulness. “Yeah, it was a ride.” After numerous sleepless nights, Sabo felt recharged. When he woke up in the sight of Koala and Hack, they were worried —with the woman crying about his performance lately. Sabo reassured his friends that he won’t be leaving the revolution anytime soon. Not until the world stops burning.</p><p>Though, he has to take one detour.</p><p>Ryenne is the first one to ease on the embrace. “How are you feeling?” She inquires with a worried look, scanning for signs of exhaustion on the guy. She did leave him for quite a while.</p><p>“Better than ever. Thank you for that.” His hands loosen on her, taking a peek on the pot she was busy on before he intruded in the cooking session. “Mind if I help? I can tell you all about it as you whip that up. I don’t want anything burning here —“</p><p>“Oi! I’m a great cook!”</p><p>With her <em>unique</em> taste buds, Sabo seriously doubts on it. “Okay, whatever you say. Here’s the salt, Sunshine.”</p><p>“I’m serious!”</p><p>“Is that smoke I see?”</p><p>She twists her head abruptly on the pot, no smoke coming out. Seriously, this man… getting through her skin the moment he wakes up from the nostalgic past. “Har. Har. Go get an apron before I roast you myself, Pipes.”</p><p>Sabo ruffles her hair, grinning at how normal they are again. A lot has happened after all, it’s a miracle they’re both standing in one room, joking around while preparing for dinner. “I have many things to tell you, Ryenne. Especially about my brothers.” Unconsciously, her lips tweak in a small smile when he mentioned ‘<em>brothers</em>’.</p><p> </p><p>“We have all night for that. Anyway, can you pass me the black pepper?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>True to her words, Ryenne’s special curry is a dish Sabo won’t mind having for the rest of his days.</p><p>The whole big pot got drained barely an hour after she served it in their shared cafeteria. Many were going back for seconds, him included. She was just staring at the revolutionary with a smirk of triumph on her face, helping herself with a bunch of garlic bread.</p><p>“Am I a great cook or what?”</p><p>Sabo looks up with cheeks full of food. “Mhesh.” Ryenne considers it as a ‘yes’, getting back in finishing her light meal. Despite the homey atmosphere surrounding them, the woman is still occupied with heavy weights, munching on the bread with a weak energy.</p><p>The man notices it instantly, swallowing whatever’s left on his plate to excuse themselves out of here. “Ryenne, you done with that? I have a few words to tell you.” He glances around. “In private.”</p><p>Picking up the underlying meaning, she gobbles up the remaining breadsticks without much effort. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.”</p><p>He chuckles at the sudden change, already used to how she shifts from one mood to the other. They both got up to their feet, walking to the exit as they handed their utensils on the used plates rack. Movements in sync. Not a beat off. Shoulders lightly brushing. If it wasn’t for the significant difference in height, then there would be two Sabos.</p><p>“Wait, I’ll stop by my office for a sec.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The trainees are staring at them, curious about their relationship.</p><p>“Psstt. You think boss has a, you know, thing for her?”</p><p>“He did come back with a dramatic entrance last time, bringing this woman with a panicked face on his arms.”</p><p>“Maybe they’re friends?”</p><p>“Or maybe more than friends?”</p><p>Those gossiping trainees stopped talking when their Karate mentor passed by, throwing a stern glare at the people who had the time to speculate rather than finish their food and go back to training.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, kids these days…”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo and Ryenne walk towards their personal corner in Baltigo. The wind is strong as ever, pushing his hat to the point of throwing it off. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, the tie was coming undone.</p><p>“Here. Wear this.” He hands a <em>notable </em>accessory to the woman, stopping her from the tracks as her locks fall down from the bun. Ryenne’s eyes widened on seeing the two-faced cowboy signature hat Ace owned. There were faint marks of stitches here and there. Patch up done in a clean manner. It looked good as new. “Had it since Banaro. I tried my best to return it back to normal.”</p><p>Ryenne felt extremely grateful, holding back the incoming sobs as she clutches it. “Thank you…” Even if Sabo was yet to know the truth, he took care of what Ace had. She flimsily wore it over her head, shielding herself from the breeze.</p><p>“I talked to Dragon-san. Told him that I got whatever I lost back.” His superior was the first one he looked for when he woke up.</p><p>“How did he take it?” The fact that his son, Luffy, and Sabo were sworn siblings and all the jazz.</p><p>“Stoic as ever, though he already had a clue about what I really wanted to say.” Sabo has been completely honest to Dragon throughout his whole life. The man was practically his foster father, giving him another chance in life when he plummeted rock bottom. The least he could do is return the gesture. “I filed for an extended vacation leave.” A proper summary on how it went through.</p><p>To call the war ‘vacation’ is something only Sabo would do. “He approved?”</p><p>Sabo quirks a brow at that. “He doesn’t have to. I’m the chief of staff, remember? I just gave him a head’s up.” Dragon trusts his right-hand man more than anyone else –in abilities and in judgement. Besides, Sabo won’t stand idle as his brothers participate on a war that could cost their lives. It’ll be a fruitless endeavor to stop him. “However, I can’t say the same thing about you. You just got back from coma, Ryenne.”</p><p>She plays with the skull design on the bottom of the hat. “I… talked to my parents about it earlier.” They both had mixed feelings about her change of plans. Rayleigh, in particular, wondered why his daughter wanted to dive into danger when she just recuperated from it. “My dad’s not happy about it, just like any parent would.” Sabo says nothing, opting to let her release all the pent up emotions ever since the devastating loss in Banaro. “But I’m quite determined to go on. I knew —I fucking knew this would happen. I did what I thought would change everything, and yet there was very little of it.”</p><p>She played out every single card on her deck. Whether it was a risky move or a jump to the flush, Ryenne picked and went along the game —only ending up on the worst situation all over again: The Summit War.</p><p>“Ace… he’s a capable idiot. A guy that didn’t require saving. But that’s not the case right now.” Her fingers twirl around the strings. “I’m not doing this because I feel responsible about his imprisonment. I just… want him to be alive. A man like him, deserve freedom just like anyone else.”</p><p>It’s difficult to explain her reasons. She can’t say that the guy was her previous lover in an alternate reality, nor can she say that her deep feelings of love is the force behind her choices. It sounded irrational, and it’s more than that. Ryenne wouldn’t question Ace if he chooses to remain whatever their connection is, unclassified and discontinued. She is prepared for any kind of consequence.</p><p>As long as he lives a happy life, that’s all that matters.</p><p>Sabo, however, can see through her like a clear mirror. He inspects her from the side, taking in how her voice wavered as she talks about Ace, how her fingers danced around his hat, how her ocean eyes sparkled whenever he comes in. Ryenne is showing him an unspoken emotion of affections for his brother. How did he realize it?</p><p> </p><p>Well, the man shares the same sentiment for the woman before him. Somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>He only smiles at her. Truly, he was thankful for her genuine feelings for them despite being hated by the world. “Ryenne.” Remembering Ace’s message for the woman, he surmises that his brother was just as smitten as he is. What are the odds? “Ace wanted to say he was sorry.”</p><p>“He always is. There’s nothing new about that. But… I’m sorry too.” Sorry for failing him for the second time. “How was your talk with him?” She only saw bits of it from his memories, curious on how he felt after exchanging words with Ace in their brief reunion.</p><p>He goes towards her, boots kicking along the dust. “Only managed to say a couple of sentences. He called me an idiot too.” Ryenne is smiling for once, amused on how it went through.</p><p>“Can’t say he’s wrong though.”</p><p>“I’d rather hear it from you than from another idiot like him.” She laughs lightly at his insult. When Sabo reaches her spot, he bends down one knee, meeting her on equal heights. “I’m going to Marineford in three days’ time. Are you —“</p><p>“Yes, I’ll go with you.” She instantly replies.</p><p>He snickers on the abrupt response. “Let me finish, Sunshine.” Clearing his throat, he continues. “Are you up for the next days of endless sparring and planning? I’ll have a word with Dragon and the others. I have no plans in using the army’s resources for my personal business, so we’ll have to settle with Ariel. Just the two of us.” Sabo never had any plans on going alone.</p><p>Ryenne immediately hugs him in pure happiness, the hat fell to her back as she chants a string of ‘thank yous’. He still trusts her in amidst of everything. “Thank you.” For letting her go with him. For putting faith in her bandaged body. For preserving her boat that she didn’t know was still there.</p><p>Sabo pats her head lightly, the other arm holding the hat that connected them to Ace. “We’ll make this work. You’re no longer by yourself.” He’ll be there.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we will.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Intersecting Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rayleigh is in his nth number of glass, still drinks away from hitting intoxication.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If I was still in-charge of you, I would have tied you to the highest mangrove here in Sabaody until the war is over… Bubbles, why do you want to go there? I just want to know what’s driving you to the edge.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryenne responds automatically. “I care about Uncle… but Ace is a different case. He -he’s someone important and I don’t want him to die. I can’t explain how nor can I describe him in my life. But, dad… I can’t sit back and do nothing. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rayleigh sighs tiredly on the other line. “Ryenne, can you swear to me you’ll leave that place unscathed? No more face of yours in the obituary. No more headlines about your death. I don’t mind if I’ll get another heart attack with your impulsiveness. Just… come back in one piece. Alive.” She’s one of the reasons why Rayleigh still had to look forward to in his senior years. His greatest fear is outliving his daughter. He doesn’t want her to come and go just like the other people he met throughout his lifetime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She says something else. “When I get back, I’ll brew my special tea for you and mom. How does that sound?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Make that offer good for three days and you got yourself a deal, Bubbles.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, papa.” She is sniffling on her seat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re still not off the hook though. Your mom has a lot to say when you get back. Do what you need to do, then leave as soon as possible.” He has been in numerous battlefields to know how bloody it gets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>By this time, Ryenne’s willing to take everything. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I miss you and mom.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… We miss you too, so come home, okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright… Hey papa, I love you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bubbles, you’re making it harder for me to stand by my decision.” He can hear her giggling like a child on the other line. “I love you too, but that doesn’t excuse you on the scolding.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay... By the way, I have a favor for mom."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation ended on his daughter’s favor. Just how it always does.</p><p>After meeting Luffy and crossing swords with Admiral Kizaru, Rayleigh went back to their home to converse with Ryenne. Bartholomew Kuma said he had a plan to save the youngster and his crew. Rayleigh just had to trust whatever he had in mind.</p><p>Shakky closes off the bar on an early time to look after Hachi and his friends. “Was that little Ryenne?” It’s been years since Hatchan heard her voice. It sounded far from her pitched ones’ years ago.</p><p>“Yeah.” Another gulp of booze. “She’s going to war in Marineford.” He states it so casually as if he’s saying today’s date. The fishman almost fell out of the makeshift bed.</p><p>“WAR?!”</p><p>Shakky wipes the newly washed glasses. “You heard it right. She’ll come back soon. Maybe you’ll get to see her Hacchan.” Both of her parents were weirdly calm about it. However, they were worried on their own ways. Rayleigh drinking more than his usual ones while Shakky was going through her third time of washing the dishes.</p><p>Her mother wonders the relationship Ryenne has with the man about to be executed in a few days. It’s rare to see her this invested on anyone outside her limited circle of friends. <em>If events allow it, she’ll want to meet the guy</em>.</p><p>Rayleigh, on the other hand, is currently reading an old article he missed due to his own endeavors in the auction house. It was about Ace. The old man is immersed on the uncanny resemblance this young man had with a dear friend in their youth. He shares the name of Roger’s partner too.</p><p>“Really… what are the chances?” He takes another whiff of alcohol, realizing the truth with just few glances. It was a simple curiosity, but Rayleigh now wants to see the guy for himself.</p><p> </p><p>That and question him further about his connection to the beloved daughter that’s now heading for battle.</p><p> </p><p>He will know what it is if she brings him home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Huh? You’re heading to Impel Down?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne is currently on a call with Boa Hancock after a three days’ worth of sparring with Koala and Hack. Sabo is busy with finishing RA work and now she’s resting before they leave for their travel to Marineford. She decided to dial up her Warlord friend, ask about any details whatsoever.</p><p><em>“Yes, is there a problem with it?”</em> She’s still bratty as she was before.</p><p>Ordinarily, no warlord or pirate could come close to the island without shackles on their arms. If Hancock’s gonna be there, she can ask a small favor for a particular pirate. “No, actually, that’s useful. Are you visiting an old friend? Or –“</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hammock! Are you done? The ship’s ready for sail!” </em> </strong>
</p><p>The merchant pauses in hearing a familiar cheery voice. Only a one of a kind fella can have that energy. “What in the world… Is that a man in the isle of women, Hancock? You are there, right?” The pirate should be in Sabaody.</p><p>The Snake Princess is a stuttering mess on the other line. Not because of Ryenne’s accusation, but because of the presence of Luffy in the room. <em>“Ah! I’m done, Luffy! Please wait for me outside.” </em></p><p>Ryenne stops herself from questioning the significant difference in tone. “WAIT! Don’t hang up on me. Luffy! It’s me, Ryenne!” An obvious gasp from Hancock and bunch of shuffling can be heard in the background.</p><p><em>“Ryenne?! Is this really you? I thought something bad happened! Rayleigh called you yet?” </em>She automatically smiles in hearing him at peace. A lot of events happened since Alabasta. He’s ascending the ladder at a fast pace.</p><p>“Yes! It’s nice to know you’re fine as well. Thank you for relaying my message to dad.” She skips on asking about his presence in Amazon Lily. Something tells her it’ll be a long story. Boa is far from the obedient type in following orders from Marines. It’s safe to say that Luffy coerced her to go with him since he can’t infiltrate on his own. “Anyway, are you leaving with Hancock to Impel Down?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! I’ll break Ace free! How did you know?” </em>
</p><p>“A guess... Listen Luffy, I want you to take extra caution in that place. Ace is probably on the lowest level of the jail. It won’t be easy. Avoid Magellan at all costs. He has a poison-type devil fruit.” Though she’s aware he’ll manage to get out of there, it won’t hurt her to give a tip. If she’ll stop him, then he won’t crash through Marineford with Jinbe and all the other additional comrades.</p><p><em>“Shishishishi! Okay!” </em>Man, this kid is easy to talk to. <em>“Thank you for the notebook! Nami was really happy when she read it, though I haven’t seen it myself… Anyway, I’ll say my farewells to my friends! Catch you later, Ryenne!” </em></p><p>"Wait! Luffy, I want you to be really careful. Please." The experiences he'll go through will be harsh.</p><p>The boy takes his time to absorb her words.<em>"Okay. You too, Ryenne!" </em></p><p>The snail is back on the Warlord’s hand. Ryenne can feel an ominous aura emitting from the woman miles away from her. “Uhh… Hancock?”</p><p><em>“How do you know Luffy? He even said your name right…” </em>Is she sulking? My gods, the merchant couldn’t believe she’ll live to see the day that this ice hearted woman is concerned with anyone other than her sisters.</p><p>She snorts in letting the information sink in. “We just met once and he’s acquainted with my dad. Seriously, Hancock? Luffy?” Moshii’s portraying a blushing woman in the other line.</p><p>
  <em>“W-what? He already met Rayleigh? Isn’t that going too far?! Don’t tell me you’re engaged!” </em>
</p><p>Ryenne’s laughing too hard that it's getting difficult to breathe. “Woah-oh! Where did that come from? I’m not tied to anybody so calm down.” Wiping the tears from her eyes, she goes on. “If there’s someone a bit fancy, then it’s his brother in Impel Down. Not that we had a talk about it, but you know, it’s somewhat like that.”</p><p><em>“Fire Fist? What a weird taste… But we could be in-laws! I wouldn’t mind if it’s you.” </em>Before Blackbeard can kill her, Hancock would with all those bizarre ideas.</p><p>“You skipped so many levels… Going back, I have a favor. Will you visit Ace in his cellar?”</p><p><em>“I’m planning to. Do you want to relay a message?” </em>The regularly selfish woman is generous for once. Ryenne will take her chances.</p><p>“Yeah...” She lowered the volume in mere whispers. Ryenne parted with Ace on a bad note, she at least wanted to tell him she’s alive and kicking. Her intrusion in Marineford should be kept secret. The world thinks she’s dead, it’s a great element of surprise. "Can you bring a Horned Den Den Mushi with you to Marineford?" </p><p>
  <em>“That’s all? I think I can pull some strings.” </em>
</p><p>“Really? That's great! Have a safe trip, Hancock. We’ll see each other in the battlefield. Don’t hit me with those kicks of yours, okay? I’m actually rooting for you and Luffy. ”</p><p><em>“Kyaa! I root for myself as well!” </em>Narcissist.<em> “It’s not like my abilities work on you anyway. See you later, Ryenne. I’ll get my dress. It’s long overdue.” </em></p><p>“Sure. Say my regards to Marigold and Sandersonia. Be careful now.” Gacha.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne slouches on her chair, releasing the casual front she put up with her friend. Everything is playing out as it should be. They have to get a move-on as soon as possible if they want to reach on time. The past three days were an all-around hectic schedule. Now, it’s just hours before they set sail.</p><p>The door to her room creaks open, revealing an unusual guest at the eleventh hour. “Silvers Ryenne.”</p><p>She immediately sat up from the lousy position. Ace’s hat slings on her back. “Dragon-san.” Apparently, this isn’t their first meeting. Dragon visited her twice when she was out in coma. Though she was appreciative of their hospitality in her recklessness, Ryenne was nervous on what he has in mind.</p><p>He raises a hand, easing the tension in the woman. “I want to have a few words before you go.” They occupy the two chairs in her room. “Months ago, Sabo mentioned he finally reached out on the person we’ve been scouting for after a long time. I would have welcomed you with a better approach if circumstances were different.”</p><p>Seeing a nearly dead woman was off-putting as an introduction. “Thank you. Everyone’s been nothing but welcoming. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”</p><p>Dragon lightly smiles. “He also said you rejected the invitation.” That makes her look the other way, confirming his statement. “It’s alright. I’m aware that you’ve been helping around the place.” Yesterday’s lunch was his favorite.</p><p>“If the revolution will need any sort of help, I’ll be glad to lend a hand. Wherever and whenever.” She didn’t ask Sabo to pay for his pipe after waking up.</p><p>“I’ll be holding on to that… but what I came here for is a personal business.” His eyes downcast. “Will… Straw hat Luffy be there?” Sabo told Dragon the whole truth of his childhood, including his relationships with the two brothers. The Supreme Commander couldn’t interfere with the war since it has nothing to do with the revolution, yet he’s still concerned about his child being there. Even in his own way. </p><p>“Yes, he’ll be the central figure.” She responds without a second. “He’ll have matches against much stronger people… but Luffy will leave a great impact to the world. I believe he will. And he’ll survive.” <em>I’ll make sure he does.</em></p><p>Dragon meets her in the eye, recognizing a spark of determination in her features. “I see… then that’s more than enough.” They have yet to coincide, still far from the future. All he asked for was an assurance.</p><p>On cue, another person comes to the room. Opening the door without any knocks. “Ryenne, are you all set –oh? Dragon-san, I was looking for you too.” Sabo comes in with a pile of snails on his shoulders. “Here’s what you asked for.” He hands the mollusks to her. Moshii wakes up, surprised with the additional members.</p><p>“Ah, thank you. We’ll be needing these little fellas.”</p><p>He turns to his superior. “I borrowed some from our pile. Is there something wrong? Last minute problems?”</p><p>Dragon shakes his head, excusing himself to the two. “Small talk before you go. Ryenne, I hope we’ll get to converse in politics next time. I’ll be needing a second opinion of a third party.”</p><p>“Same goes for me, Dragon-san. If you won’t mind, East Blue offers great tea. I have it on my stock.”</p><p>“That’ll be great. I hope for your success in this rescue mission.” He gives a knowing look, leaving with a refreshed mind.</p><p>Sabo goes back to the woman, confused about what just happened. Sometimes, he forgets Ryenne is only twenty-one. She’s either years younger or older. “What was that?”</p><p>“Small talk.” Ryenne grins at him, playing with the snails around her arms. “You done for the day?”</p><p>He lets the topic go. A more pressing matter needs to be addressed. “Yeah. Everything’s packed and ready to go.”</p><p>“I called Hancock.” She proceeds to place the snails on her shoulder. Sabo sweat-dropped on the mention of the Pirate Empress. The woman gave him a scolding when she called during Ryenne’s coma, saying how men are irresponsible and whatnot. It was difficult to talk to her. “You won’t believe this, but Luffy’s with her in the Isle of women!”</p><p>He brightens up in the name of his brother. “Really? Well, that’s quite an adventure.”</p><p>“And he’s heading to Impel Down as we speak.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Sabo gapes at the given information. That’s the most dangerous place for a pirate. “Will he be safe?”</p><p>“He’ll surprise you with many things. Great feats. Don’t worry about that.” Moshii glides up to her shoulder with all the other Den Den Mushi. Ryenne puts Ace’s hat back on her head, wearing a reassuring smile to the older brother.</p><p>Every part of the machine is moving along with all the others. A new piece sits in the middle, tugging everything along with it. For the last time, Ryenne will bet everything on that single object of change.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get into planning, Pipes. Have you reinforced the bullet back to normal?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hancock stands in the deepest level of Impel Down, cuffed with seastone as disgusting prisoners mock her from their cells.</p><p>Her usual four-day trip to the Sea Prison shorten for mere hours with the help of the Gates of Justice and Triad Current. It was hardly bearable. If Luffy wasn’t with her, then the Pirate Empress would be doing whatever pampering she wanted back in Amazon Lily. Hancock doesn’t mind as long as the love of her life is with her. <em>Urk.</em></p><p>She takes a good look on the prisoner of the other side of the cell, used to the attention going on around her. Her devil fruit powers don’t have to be activated to pose a threat, her beauty is more than enough. Ignoring the men behind, she focuses on the reason for her visit.</p><p>“What do you want from me…?” Ace asks, all battered and bruised from the rituals of the prison and of the guards’ abuse.</p><p>So this is the guy who managed to attract that unromantic merchant, and of course, Luffy’s brother. “I have no business with you. I just wanted to see you for myself… the man who will be the trigger for the battle I’m set to participate.”</p><p>“Some show I am…” Ace is far from the mood of receiving visitors. With each passing day, his will to live withers into dust. He has little idea on his crew, on Luffy, and on a particular merchant. Everything about them is kept in the dark. His adoptive grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, informed him of Luffy’s actions for the previous days and Whitebeard’s forces gathering in New World. But for Ryenne? There was none, well, almost none.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A guard came by the other day with a paper in tow. He plastered in front of Ace’s cellar a page in the obituary with a familiar frowning female on it. “What a waste for a pretty face, ain’t it? She might’ve put on a good show for us if it weren’t for those bastard pirates shooting holes in that body.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ace seethed in anger as he heard those words. How dare these assholes disrespect her? If he wasn’t shackled to the wall, then the bastard’s going to crumble in ashes on his grasp. <strong>“What the fuck did you say?” </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ultimately, he didn’t have to be released from those chains to scare off the small-time scum. The cowardly son of a bitch reported the ‘dangerous threat’, bringing a minotaur with a spiky bat on his cell to beat up his body full of blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would’ve done the same… Ace-san.” His only company said after the beast left. “Ugh… I can’t even scratch where it itches.” He was stricken by the weapon as well.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jinbe of the Royal Seven Warlords. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You know her… Jinbe?” The two of them had quite the history. How ironic it is to see that they were both trying to kill each other months ago, just to end up in the same room at the lowest level of Impel Down. “You sure got yourself beat up again...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warlord laughed at his words. “Yeah. She’s a frequent visitor in Fishman Island, bringing trinkets from the land of men for the younger ones… Helped with the trade we rarely get to have.” Jinbe flimsily moved around the chains. With the prejudice for their kin, it was difficult to have the economy on-going. Whitebeard was generous enough to open doors for them, and Ryenne was the one who connected them to various islands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, right. She’s a merchant. Ace keeps forgetting about that detail. Somehow, he deemed her as a pirate just like they were. His lips faintly formed a smile, imagining how small the world was to converge their paths. Ryenne had a broad influence, built by herself rather than her parent’s connections. His small hope soon disappeared when he remembered what the guard said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was surprised… That’s not true, right?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s not.” A solid answer from Ace. “It’s complicated… but she’s alive… She has to be.” Despite the determined words, Ace had his eyes on the floor, unmoving and void. Jinbe no longer pried on their case. She is obviously a sensitive topic for the young lad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Old man Whitebeard… does he know?” Pops and Ryenne had a strong connection. Her apparent ‘death’ should be enough to trigger the Yonko to attack Blackbeard… but he hasn’t made a step yet, focusing on his execution instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t… know.” Really, he doesn’t. Ace chanted to every known deity to spare his family and friends from any harm. He’s far from a believer, but at this point he’ll be anything. He should reap the seeds he sowed, no matter what it sprouts to be. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He goes back to the present, glancing at the Pirate Empress with displeasure. Whatever her plans are, she should just get on with it so he can return to the silence that gave him peace. Barely. But at least it did.</p><p>The noise around them gets louder. Shouts of lusty remarks about the woman are ringing through their ears. Magellan and the other guards are preoccupied with shutting their mouths. While they were at it, Hancock uses the time to tell Ace about his brother.</p><p>“…Hey!! Are you actually… serious?” For the first time, Ace moves around the iron chains, shock overwhelming him on the knowledge shared by her.</p><p>Hancock turns around, a longing smile on her face as she remembers the two people she mentioned. “I see no reason to lie… Incidentally, he was worried that you might be angry with him. The other… well, she’s not technically happy about you.” She leaves the floor with all the personnel, prisoners are still wooing on her.</p><p>“Ace-san, what did she say to you?” Jinbe didn’t hear it that much.</p><p>He stares at the closed doors where they passed, internalizing her previous words as the truth.  </p><p>
  <em>“Your brother came here to save you… And there’s a friend of mine who wanted to pass on a message. She said… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>If you’ll apologize to me, do it personally</strong>.’” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Out of the way!”</p><p> </p><p>Hours after trekking through the levels of Impel Down, Luffy finds himself in a cycle of stumbling and standing –especially when he reached the fifth grade downward. The pirate faced death at the hands of Magellan’s poison.</p><p>Ryenne’s warning about the gaol’s warden was useful. He was able to avoid ingesting the toxics all the way to his stomach, yet Luffy was still in a dire shape. Needing aid to get back on his feet and save his brother. In amidst of the mess, he gained a valuable ally.</p><p> </p><p>Emporio Ivankov.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Luffy’s blood-relation to his father was helpful. The okama didn’t think twice about leaving his independently-built kingdom on level 5.5 in spite of having everything he wanted there. Dragon is his dear friend. He will go through lengths to aid his son because of that.</p><p>However, the situation is currently far from favorable.</p><p>Ace is no longer in the territory of Impel Down. He was handed over to the Marines at an earlier note. Probably to head towards his last stand in Marineford. Ivankov summarizes the best they can do is leave the prison alive and leave everything to Whitebeard.</p><p>“Take a look at your Vivre Card. I daresay it is no longer even pointing directly upwards.” It’s so small… you can barely consider it as a sheet of paper. “Ace-boy is already in his way to the Marine Headquarters. You should give up… No, trust in the boy’s captain.”</p><p> </p><p>But Luffy doesn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>He is either foolish, brave, or foolishly brave. Fear is a stranger to his body that’s been experiencing nothing but pain. Luffy felt numb to all the sting. Ace is in danger. He can’t afford to sit still. “If that’s where he’s going… then that’s where I’ll go. To the Marine Headquarters!” His determination is simply immeasurable.</p><p>Throughout helping Straw Hat Luffy, the revolutionary discovered the innate terrifying skill the boy had. Wherever he goes, the boy had the charm to turn former enemies into comrades. An ability he portrayed when he released the former Warlord Crocodile and Jinbe from their cells. He doesn’t know the other clown with them, but Luffy seems to be in good terms with the bitter low-time criminal.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps this is what they were waiting for? Change.</p><p> </p><p>While delving deep in his musings, he realized they just broke out of the most heavily guarded place in the whole world. A group composing of random criminals led by a seventeen-year old rubber boy that can’t even set boundaries on himself.</p><p> </p><p>And now they’re headed to the greatest war that’s yet to unfold in history.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to the Marine Headquarters!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne stands on top of the rocks in Baltigo, staring at the piece of Vivre Card that is reduced into a size of a nail. It’s still burning away into ashes, tightening the noose around her neck. Honestly, it’s a pain in the ass to just breathe.</p><p> </p><p><em>“My bad. You okay?”</em> His first words for her in this timeline.</p><p> </p><p>No. She isn’t.</p><p>Her hands fiddle on the hat’s string, calming the storms of depression inside her small frame. One of the few good things in her powers was the fact she already knows what will happen, and yet it scares her much so. If things were to happen just like last time –if it were! She won’t ever forgive herself for letting it go that way.</p><p>“How many times… should I go through the same thing until you make it easy for me?” She asks to the winds, hoping it will bring her question to the skies. Taking a deep breath, she slid the paper inside of an empty log pose bracelet. She purposely prepared one to monitor Ace’s lifeline. “This better be complete again once this war ends, Fireflies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sunshine!  It’s time to get going!”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo waves at her from below with Koala and Hack. They wanted to see them off. Dragon opted to stay at the balcony he frequents, giving a nod to the woman on top since it’s in view. Ryenne activates her powers, thanking the Supreme Commander for his generosity. <em>‘Thank you, Dragon-san. I’ll say your regards to Luffy when we get there.’ </em></p><p>Well, let’s say Dragon was surprised. Seeing the genuine reaction made her laugh.</p><p>She drops down from the top, landing right next to Koala. “Ryenne, please be careful! I don’t know if I can take it if something dangerous happens again.” The woman hugs her tightly, still worried about the war. They wanted to go, but they bear no part in the whole event.</p><p>“When you come back, let’s have barbecue. What do you say?” Hack offers another embrace. She’s been great in the kitchen.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. That’s enough. We’re running late.” Sabo tries to break through the moment but Hack pulls him instead, joining the fray.</p><p>“You’re stingy, Sabo. Reminds me of the time you stole an apple during –“</p><p>“Can we not talk about that?”</p><p>Ryenne smiles at Koala’s tendency to jump to Sabo’s embarrassing moments. They slowly untangled themselves from one another. The two of them head to a fully-equipped Ariel while the other two stayed on the docks.</p><p>She turns on the gears of the boat, missing its sounds as the engine roared. Sabo walks right next to her, observing the log poses attached to the front. They give one last salute to the two before rushing back to the sea. The boat disappears further to the waves.</p><p>“They’ll be fine.” Hack assures the woman next to him.</p><p>“I know, I just… want to stay a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne holds the helm tightly. For the second time, she’s heading back to the hellish fields of the Summit War. The event that took everything away from her. Ace. Whitebeard. All of it. She didn’t even notice her knuckles turning white with how preoccupied she’s been.</p><p>Sabo reaches a hand to her shoulder, giving an encouraging squeeze. “We can do this.” They have to. He proceeds to put Ace’s hat back to her head.</p><p>A small smile goes to her face. She has no choice but to believe. “If I see your brother, I don’t think I can stop myself from punching his face.”</p><p>“Want me to assist you with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace looks up to the skies one last time.</p><p> </p><p>He was relentlessly thrashing around when they were in the middle of his transfer, doing whatever little effort he can to reach his brother that may or may not be dead. The ruckus on the upper floors eventually slapped his prayers out of his head. Ace gritted his teeth in frustration under Magellan’s foot when they came out in the open air.</p><p>
  <em>I was hoping it wasn’t true… Luffy!</em>
</p><p>The last thing he wanted was to pull his brother along with the problem he caused on his own selfishness. He couldn’t do anything with the weakened body and lack of flames. If there were something to happen –if there were! He won’t ever forgive himself. He’d rather die at this instant rather than lose anyone else that deserved much more. Luffy, his brother, still has dreams to succeed. He can’t forsake that for his own survival.</p><p>
  <em>“Can you promise me… you’ll live no matter what?”</em>
</p><p>Ryenne… is this the doom she was speaking about? He felt guilty to the depths of his soul. Ace wondered how long and how much did it cost her to stray away from the path of downfall, only to tackle it on the front row seat. She mentioned this too many times. Protected the people around her…</p><p> </p><p>And ultimately sacrificed herself for him and his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Ace can never fathom what he did to gain her utmost faith or trust. Most of his moments with her composed of hits and scolding. At the same time, his memories of her were the most fun times he had as a normal guy. They ran around towns. Joked about stupid things. Talked about the significant people in their lives.</p><p>It was like a dream for a dangerous guy like him.</p><p>His last wish is to keep her safe. Judging by Hancock’s words, she’s alive. And he wants to remain it that way. <em>Don’t come, Twinkles. Please.</em> Whoever that mystery savior of hers should tie her to a tree. Make sure she won’t claw her way out and into the battlefield.</p><p>
  <em>Ryenne gives him a full-blown smile. “I’m already happy with this.” She gestures to everything around them. </em>
</p><p>He was too.</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Don’t come.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marineford's next y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Summit War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What to remember: </p><p>In Chapter 25, when Ryenne conversed with Hancock, she mentioned a favor about bringing a Horned Den Den Mushi. It jams connections.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh?! Who knew you had a taste in sake?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo peers through the fridge full of unhealthy drinks of cola and alcohol, plus the colorful exotic candy bags on the corner. There’s one familiar brand of booze he really missed. One that hails from East Blue. “Mind if I take a bottle?” He asks. It doesn’t really matter since he’s already in the middle of grabbing one.</p><p>“Knock yourself out. Just… no drinking until we leave the war. I need you in top shape.” Ryenne sits in front of her table with the several sleeping Den Den Mushis. They are currently heading to the Tarai Current via underwater. About a few kilometers more. It’s faster to move undetected since various Marine ships are lurking on top.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I plan on sharing this with my brothers.” Miraculously, he finds Dadan’s favorite sake inside the merchant’s fridge.</p><p>She raises a brow at his words. “Luffy’s old enough to drink?” The boy has yet to turn eighteen. Alcohol tolerance at the lowest bar. Her fingers dial a number on Moshii’s back.</p><p>“Nope. All of us weren’t ten years ago.” He grins in the memory of the day they swore to be brothers. Ace stole a bottle and the rest was history. It’s great to feel complete. No lapses. No hazy thoughts. No uncertainties</p><p>“Easy on the kid, okay?” Luffy will be suffering tremendous pain dealt by numerous people in the war. As much as Ryenne wanted to go on faster, they will arrive the battlefield at a later notice. Baltigo is quite a stretch from Marineford. The fastest route to use is through the Gates of Justice –which is far itself. “I’ll be calling Uncle. What time is it?” Whitebeard should be closer to the island than they are.</p><p>“It’s… half past eleven.” A little time before the broadcast turns on. Sabo sets up a Den Den Mushi projector in front of the white wall of Ariel. They should watch the events that will occur. Ryenne puts a finger on her mouth, signaling the guy to stay silent. He takes one piece of bizarre candy from her pile, throwing a wink as curiosity powers him to try what wet grass flavor tastes like.</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… puru puru puru… Gacha.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello. Masked Deuce speaking. We’re quite busy at the moment so –“ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hearing the doctor’s clear voice made her smile for miles. “Deuce! It’s Ryenne!” She couldn’t stop herself from the excitement. An obvious gasp on the other line says the man is shocked as well. “You’re on the way to Marineford right?”</p><p>He doesn’t respond. There are various shuffling noises on the background. Seems like the transponder snail is getting passed on from one person to another on the deck of their ship<em>. “Brat… It’s great to know you’re alive.” </em>Oh, they were giving it to Whitebeard.</p><p>“Uncle...”, the old man’s sincere tone is enough to make her sniffle on the spot. This war will inevitably cost them a great man, a strong captain, and a good father. The next time they’ll see each other would be in the storm of swords and guns. “I’m sorry for worrying everyone… for worrying you. I couldn’t, –I couldn’t stop it.” Stop Teach. Stop Ace. Stop the war.</p><p><em>“I doubt anyone can… There are simply things we have no control of. You did what you can… at the expense of your own life. There’s a thin line between independency and foolishness, Ryenne. You have a family to depend on.” </em>He is still upset with what happened in Banaro. If it wasn’t for her letter and Ace’s predicament, Edward Newgate would have hunted Teach to the ends himself. <em>“Guess that revolutionary brat took care of you. He has my thanks.” </em></p><p>She chuckles on hearing his sermon. The last one he gave her was years ago, when she was still a child. Sabo tips his hat in response to the Yonko’s words, face crinkled up because of the lollipop in his mouth. Should she tell Whitebeard her plans? “Uncle, I'll head to Marineford.”</p><p>Something loud crashes on the other line. Ryenne and Sabo wince on its high pitched noise. “Is everything alright?” Maybe it’s the huge sakazuki cup he always had by his side.</p><p><em>“You just came back from the dead, and now you’re going to a place where there’s no turning back… Do you have a death wish, Brat?” </em>It’s natural for Whitebeard to be distrubed. He has all the reasons to. <em>“Does Rayleigh know?” </em></p><p>“He does. Mom too.” Ryenne clutches Ace’s hat on her head. Lately, all she hears from the people around her were sermons. It made her feel loved that they care for her, but at the same time, shameful. “Sengoku’s planning a lot of things. I can’t sit around and do nothing while everyone is fighting in the line. And Ace… It won’t end well.” She stops herself from uttering words of negativity despite the cold hard truth that their immense defeat was once her reality.</p><p><em>“I see… If Rayleigh couldn’t stop you, then how can I?” </em>Whitebeard sounded tired and worried. It leaves her heart in pieces to know she caused that. <em>“Brat, I can’t guarantee your safety even if the whole family’s there. Allies included. It will be a bloodbath.” </em></p><p>She’s highly aware of that. “I know. I’m prepared.” For once, she can confidently back up that statement. “Ace is part of your crew. Family. In extension, my family too. I –“ It’s a pain in the neck to explain her standing relationship with Fire Fist. She’s getting tired of repeating the unknown connection between them. “I want him to live.” So she says the most certain emotion she carries. <em>I want you to live, Uncle.</em></p><p>The Yonko laughs on the line. <em>“So do we, cheeky brat. Gurararara! Okay, we’ll be seeing you there… Any advice for us?” </em>Well, isn’t this rare? Whitebeard asking for an opinion.</p><p>“Admiral Sakazuki is dangerous. Most ships will suffer significant damage. Please keep one ship hidden as your escape hatch and avoid those magma hands of his. If possible, incapacitate the admiral.” He punched a hole in both Whitebeard and Ace on the previous timeline… Ryenne doesn’t want to see the image again.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll keep that in mind... Anything else?” </em>
</p><p>“I think it’ll be fun to surprise them with a grand entrance underneath. Don’t you think, Uncle?”</p><p>He howls at her suggestion, understanding where she’s getting at. <em>“Gurararara! I like that idea of yours! Do you have something to say to the others?” </em></p><p>“Ah, yes. Please put Thatch in line. I have something to say to him.” </p><p> </p><p>For the next ten minutes, Ryenne conversed with Thatch about a specific incident that has yet to happen. She kept it short and concise. Her limiting abilities didn’t allow her to say anything accurate about the possible future but she relayed it on a roundabout way as clear as she can.</p><p>“There will be people angered with Ace’s lineage. Uncle will deal a heavy blow on that one. Stay alert on that factor, Thatch. You are going to fight, right?”</p><p>He snickers on her tinge of doubt. <em>“Yeah. Just like you, I don’t plan on becoming a piece of display in Sphinx, especially in harsh times like this one. My life stays with the crew, from beginning until the end. Besides, I should be asking you that question. Marco’s not happy with your headline, Princess.” </em></p><p>Uh-oh.</p><p>The vice-captain warned her many times about the impending doom in Banaro. Still, she dived into danger. This is the repercussion of her decisions, and Ryenne is willing to face their disappointment. “Where is he now?”</p><p><em>“Not with us. He… went inside for a breather when Pops was talking to ya.” </em>Great. Even Marco doesn’t want to talk to her. <em>“He’s the one who dropped the sakazuki cup, by the way. Upset to hear ya coming to the war.” </em>Lately, everyone is.</p><p>“I… understand.” She really does. Marco has been patient and helping throughout the ordeal. Supporting her and, at the same time, reminding her where to draw the line. Ryenne was a stubborn acorn. Deaf to his worries. “I have to make it up to him after this.”</p><p>
  <em>“You should. Heck, even I don’t want you there. But… we’re quite two peas in a pod. Always getting injured, so I’m in no position to scold ya. Ryenne, don’t die on us again, okay? I’ll drag you back on the land of the living if I have to. I’m a frequent visitor at death’s door anyway.”</em>
</p><p>No matter how tense the situation is, Thatch will always find a way to lighten up the mood. “I promise.”</p><p><em>“Atta girl! I want to try some new recipes soon. Help me a bit with that, would you?” </em>Her seven-year old self always lounged around the kitchen to help Thatch with his cooking.</p><p>“I’ll be your sous chef.”</p><p><em>“And just between us… Marco smiled a little when he heard your voice.” </em>So he isn’t a hundred percent mad with her, that’s good. <em>“You with anyone right now? We’re diving underwater right now. We’ll land on Marineford at exactly 12 noon.” </em></p><p>Ryenne swallows the lump in her throat. Really… It’s really gonna happen. “Y-yeah. Sabo’s with me. A revolutionary.”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? The fella that helped ya? Hey, if you can hear me, can you haul her to safety when it gets worse? She’s taking years off our lives. I’ll be a geezer by the time this ends.” </em>
</p><p>Sabo removes the treat from his mouth, grinning at the friendly tone of the chef. “You and me both. I’ll do just that.”</p><p>
  <em>“Great! Thanks!” </em>
</p><p>“Hey!” Ryenne frowns at the guy. He only shrugs it off with a hum. “Thatch, remember what I said, okay? I’ll see you guys real soon.”</p><p><em>“Ditto, Little Merchant.” </em>Gacha.</p><p> </p><p>A deep sigh escapes her lips. Nervousness washing through her consciousness. In just fifteen more minutes, Ace will step up the execution platform, kneeling to the World for unwarranted crimes of his origins and piracy. He will die <em>just because</em>. Ironically, the one who will wield the blades of <em>integrity </em>will be the Marines.</p><p>They will call the death of a good man justice.</p><p>Ryenne concentrates on the arriving task, removing whatever distracting factor there is that may hinder her focus. Sabo sits next to her, playing with a tone dial. They are watching an empty platform, waiting for the man of the hour to come out.</p><p>“Sunshine, tell me…” He speaks up, trying to melt down the tension before the battle. “What are you thinking about right now?” He peers to the woman, wondering if she was still jittery as before.</p><p>She taps each of the snail to wake them up. “A lot, actually. Why do you ask?”</p><p>Sabo smiles at her. “Care to share a little bit of it? It calms the nerves before we go to that shithole.” She doubts it'll calm anything, but the shithole part is terribly true. “Tell me, what do you think about Ace? We are going to war. Call me curious.”</p><p>Ryenne blinks at the man, visibly confused at his question about his brother. Now that she thought about it, she never did mention her relation to Ace other than snippets of her resolve to save him. “He… is a large pain in the neck, yet a man that has dreams will always be one.” She finds herself answering. “A clumsy guy, but one of the brightest that shined through his innate kindness. Kinda foolish too. Foolishly brave.”</p><p>Her eyes flips to the image clasped on her fridge. “He has a rare genuine soul that only wanted to be free… Somehow that drew me in, eventually catching my eye and dragged me along to every bit of his shenanigans.” Moshii glides right next to her, cozying on her shoulders for its slumber. “I have no regrets meeting him. The sacrifices and all. I have none.”</p><p>The revolutionary looks at her. Throughout the whole time, this is the only moment she became honest to herself. “Do you like my brother?” A straight inquiry.</p><p>Ryenne pauses, eyes twinkling with a knowing stare. No, it’s not the right time to say those words. She mouths her answer to his query, making him laugh in response. The tone dial he was playing gets tucked right back in his jacket. “Ace is a lucky guy. I’ll give him that.”</p><p>“You’re awfully calm about everything. Either that or just a great actor.” She says to change the conversation, returning her attention on the empty scaffold.</p><p>Sabo removes his hat, propping it on the table. “I’ve been through numerous wars and coup d’états. Time demanded me to. But I’m actually on the edge right now. I haven’t seen them properly for ten years. Do you think... they'll hate me?" </p><p>“No." Ryenne responds without a beat. If there's something she is certainly sure of, then this is it. "It'll be the otherwise, I guess. Your brothers are the kindest people there are. And I met lots of them." Kind to the point of absurdity. </p><p>He quirks up a smile, head leaning to his propped up arm on her table. In case his brothers get mad at him, Sabo will take all of it without question. "Who would've thought we'll see each other in the greatest battlefield there is?" They may be destined for greatness, but they are also magnets of endless battles. </p><p>"What a debut for a reunion, huh?" </p><p>"Indeed. Quite dramatic if you ask me."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“The execution is in three hours. We will be dispatching the criminal to the gallows.”</p><p> </p><p>Ace stares at the never-ending flight of stairs, face void of any emotion. His foot takes the first step towards his deathbed, carrying the burdens of torment. Two executioners accompany him throughout the agonizing trip, exchanging no words, and yet the itch to decapitate his head is evident on how they fiddle around their weapons.</p><p>
  <em>“Listen up, Luffy. Promise me we’ll live a life with no regrets!” </em>
</p><p>It was easier said than done. Ace had a lot to dwell upon his time in Impel Down –thinking about better chances, better opportunities, better paths. ‘<em>If he did this, then he’ll probably get that</em>’ kind of things. If he taught his brother how to use a log pose, will Luffy be a good navigator? If he trained to be much stronger, will he defeat Teach like he thought he would?</p><p>If he had more time, will he see Ryenne’s honest smile?</p><p>Ace is a stickler to his own words. No matter what will happen, he will go through the consequences of his actions. Happiness or Sorrow. Victory or Loss. Life or Death. He’ll bear all of it. His body went auto-pilot, already reaching the summit by the time his musings ended.</p><p>“Stop! We’re opening the gates.”</p><p>Lifting his head to the bright light, he reminisces once again. <em>“Let’s set out to the sea one day, and live life with more freedom than anyone else!” </em>The memory is all vivid. Same warm breeze. Same sunny day. Same shared promise as the one they had ten years ago.</p><p> </p><p>The only difference is that Ace started living that day. Right now, that will cease to exist.</p><p> </p><p>Every part of the world is watching as Fire Fist Ace comes to the center. The four seas surrounding Grand Line stay in one channel. The island of Marineford remains uninhabited aside from the full-force of officers –families evacuated for their safety. As for the nearby Sabaody Archipelago, people stand and watch via monitors as the public execution draws close. Traces of the previous battle drawn by Straw Hat Luffy is gone. Reporters and cameramen have gathered in the very same place to deliver the breaking news as efficiently as possible.</p><p>“This spot looks nice. Let’s sit here, Shakky.” Rayleigh brings out a hip flask, taking a drink as his wife follows him with her own Cameko Den Den Mushi as per Ryenne's favor. They settle on top of a plateau, just in front of the screen. Shakky blows out a smoke, watching the man her daughter swore to free from the shackles of fatality.</p><p> </p><p>Ace kneels in front of the million pair of eyes that peer into his weak state.</p><p> </p><p>Marines had sent patrol ships to monitor sightings of a specific Yonko. All of them sunk and yet the strongest man hasn’t revealed himself. The tension in Marineford rises in degrees as the time remaining until the execution passes the three-hour mark. “Do not let your guards down! No matter what happens in three hours’ time, this will all be over!”</p><p>And it will.</p><p>Various familiar faces of the Marine’s elite from around the world stand tall and proud with the hundred thousand troops in its entirety. Fifty Marine vessels surround the crescent bay and island as a whole. Along the coast, lies countless metal cannons ready to fire in command. But most of all, five significant silhouettes of twisted pirates’ tower over any giants with their abilities that may or may not determine the outcome of this battle.</p><p>The Royal Seven Warlords.</p><p>At the rear of the plaza, below the towering execution platform itself, is where the Marine’s three admirals sternly watch the central figure of this conflict –Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace, await his fate.</p><p>All possible forces of <em>Justice</em> imaginable at this moment in time, wait for the arrival of the Whitebeard Pirates –ready to counter the retrieval of their comrade. </p><p>Sabo frowns at the sight of his brother’s heavily bruised body, balling his gloved knuckles in irritation. Ryenne looks up to the makeshift screen on her wall, taking in Ace’s appearance of despair. She says nothing, face steeling on determining her next steps. No signs of their casual atmosphere from before. Moshii stirs awake from her shoulder at the pressure.</p><p>“Little fella, I’m afraid I have to get to work.” Ryenne sets Moshii down, focusing on the snails right in front of her, eyes gleaming brighter as she dives deeper in the realm of Den Den Mushi network through them. <em>Hancock better placed that jamming snail somewhere convenient.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Hancock fiddles with Salome’s hair, perturbed for many reasons.</p><p>Leaving Luffy back in Impel Down was tough for her heart. She wanted to help him as much as she can, but there are tremendous risks to consider. Not to mention, Ryenne has <strong>that</strong> favor. The Warlord did whatever she could, bending marine staff to her selfish whims as she hides the Horned Den Den Mushi on the most obvious yet unexpected place in Marineford.</p><p> </p><p>The control room</p><p> </p><p>The Snake Princess witnesses the Fleet Admiral enter the frame, excusing the two executioners from their post, joining Ace instead. Ryenne scrunches up in the nagging feeling, already aware of the next scene. Ace’s lineage will no longer be a secret. “C’mon…” Eyelids close shut as she tries to pick the right mollusk on the whole array of working Den Den Mushis. It’s a mess to be honest. The web of connection is in tangles because everyone has theirs turned on.</p><p>“Men, I have something crucial to tell you all. About the true meaning of Portgas D. Ace meeting his end here today.” He doesn’t dilly-dally with the report. “Ace, tell me the name of your father.”</p><p><em>So this is how they’re gonna play it.</em> “My father… is Whitebeard.”</p><p>“He is not!”</p><p>“Yes he is! Whitebeard is my only father! I have no other!” The pirate’s voice is raspy as if he hadn’t used it for quite a while. It breaks her to hear him in pain. Ace, despite suffering many physical injuries, is still in distraught of his existence. Ryenne bits her lip, speeding up the process of disconnection. She won’t turn away even if this breaks her. She has to face whatever ‘present’ results from her years of actions.</p><p>Sengoku narrates the origins of the convict, stating his mother who carried him for twenty long months just to protect him from the clutches of his father’s enemies. Portgas D. Rouge. Her sheer devotion and desire for her son’s survival ultimately led to her own demise, though she regretted nothing, passing away with a smile. “One year and three months after your father’s death. A child was born bearing the most accursed blood to be found in this world. That child is you.”</p><p>Ryenne’s blue hues are tearing up as the sounds of Ace succumbing in misery passes through her ears. No matter how many times she encounters the inevitable, the dooming emotion it brings will always be the same. <em>This… how cruel is the world to prohibit you from existing for something you can’t control.</em> The woman smiles weakly, preventing the tears to fall down. “There’s nothing to cry about, stupid.” She reminds herself. The next time she’ll be crying is when they cheer for victory.</p><p>Just then, she senses a large number of snails linking to one island. <strong>The Marine Headquarters</strong>. Out of all visual and transmitter mollusks, there is one that seemed out of place. Ryenne purses her lips, comprehending what it is. “Okay… I got this.” Glowing lenses open once again. Her powers start to fluctuate through the boat –no, through the world itself, manifesting through the Den Den Mushis as the links in the control room jitters with the help of one measly snail.</p><p>Sabo turns to her, then back at the screen that’s in disarray. “I can never get used to your powers, Sunshine.” He leans to the palm of his hand, amazed at how she much she can do.</p><p>
  <em>“What are we gonna do with those snails anyway?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gives him a knowing look. “We’ll stop the broadcast. Sengoku will cut it short anyway, might as well do it sooner.” </em>
</p><p>When she suggested the idea, Sabo couldn’t imagine such feat to actually occur. What’s transpiring right in front of him is none short of a miracle.</p><p>He stares at the blurry image of Ace. Years ago, when they were kids, Ace always had an issue with the people who spoke badly of his father. As much as he rejects the blood flowing in his veins, Ace couldn’t stop himself from beating up the fools who spouted ill and baseless ideals about his dad. </p><p>“Damn… why do they have to have so many cameras there?” A complain comes out on the woman. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Your father is none other than the Pirate King, Gold Roger!” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The world hasn’t been this noisy. Not since Roger’s execution itself.</p><p>People throughout the lands are frozen stiff on the revelation, and yet irritated at the sudden low quality of surveillance. “So it still lives on… the blood of the Pirate King!” They are running on all fours, buzzing on the news. Possibly making an article of it already. Rayleigh’s eyes sharpen to the son of his best friend. <em>So he was right all along</em>.</p><p>“Ryenne…” Shakky worriedly states her daughter’s name, removing the stick from her mouth. What were the odds? Does she know? It no longer matters. The world will continue to ring about the guy’s existence.</p><p>The commotion on the seas stands the opposite of Marineford’s. Everyone is shocked in silence. Those who know Luffy in a personal level were surprised. They assumed the brothers were bonded by blood, sharing the same father. But alas, it was not. It was more than that. A complex childhood fitting for notorious individuals.</p><p>Sengoku already knew of Ace’s origins when he rose to fame as the captain of the Spade Pirates. How laughable it was to realize they offered a position in the Seven Warlords for the guy. Good thing Ace didn’t bat an eye on the offer.</p><p>Not long, Whitebeard catered Ace under his wing, sheltering him from the threats they planned to throw at him. For an ample time, Ace had peace. He enjoyed the freedom he had. Those three years as a pirate gave him more than he could ever imagine. He had real friends. Real comrades. Real companions in his journey.</p><p>And he met Ryenne.</p><p>“If we allow you to roam freely long enough, slowly but surely, you will obtain the necessary caliber to stand at the summit of a new era of piracy! That is why it is an absolute must we take your head here today. Even if it means going to war with Whitebeard himself!”</p><p>Amidst the powerful provocation, there will always be a hole in a plan. “Fleet Admiral Sengoku! I bring an urgent report! The Gates of Justice are opening without authorization! We can’t seem to obtain contact with the control room!”</p><p>“What the –?!” Sengoku, for once, is distressed about the abrupt interference. The war is just starting for goodness’ sake! </p><p>Ryenne continues to use her abilities, severing links throughout the whole world. "I'll dance with you for a bit, Sengoku.” Perhaps this is the only time she's thankful for Laffitte. The bastard hypnotized the personnel back in Impel Down to open the gates at their desire.</p><p>She chants numbers in whispers, counting down the timer before the strongest man in the world appears. The reason she called Whitebeard before was to do two things: (1) Give warning about the incoming events (2) Make sure they get inside Marineford unscathed by Sengoku’s plans. "It's starting, Pipes." Sabo throws the stick at the trash bin, readying himself. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ten… Nine… Eight…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A huge fleet of ships enters the Gates of Justice. All forty-three ships of Whitebeard’s allies show themselves, ready to fight a battle for a single guy. Ace can see all of them, overwhelming his stern belief that no one will come for him. Whitebeard’s division commanders are nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Seven… Six… Five…” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bubbles emerge in the middle of the crescent bay, catching everyone off guard on the bold step taken by Whitebeard. Murmurs of the officers are covered by the gushing waters. Moby Dick rises above, its entire coating gets popped along with the three other fleets they carry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Four… Three… Two…” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>All fourteen division commanders appear on the open deck, weapons in tow. Whitebeard goes to the middle, grinning at the old ‘friend’ that kept aiming for his head throughout the years. “How many decades has it been, Sengoku? My beloved son had better be safe and sound! Gurararara! You just hang in there a little longer, Ace.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“One.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sabo gets up from his seat, observing the whirls of the tide outside their bubble coating. “Ryenne, we’re entering the Triad current. I’ll take charge of the helm for you.” The woman nods in response, fixated on her own battle even if she’s miles away from them. One by one, Cameko Den Den Mushis lose visuals on the battlefield, whereas Proko Den Den Mushis all over the seas stop showing any footage. As it fades, Whitebeard's earth shattering tremors crack through the scene.</p><p> </p><p>And then, the lights go out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Summit War 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wars</p><p> </p><p>They are primarily caused by a clash of desires —beliefs, to be specific. When it comes to those, there’s a significant difference between one’s own sense of justice from the general premise. For those pirates in Marineford, they are fighting for a family member put on death row for the sins of another man. For the World Government, they are executing fairness by stopping the bloodline of the most prominent figure in history.</p><p>But what is justice?</p><p> </p><p>In this war, there is none.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne purses her lips, feeling the quakes of Newgate’s powers all the way to where they are. “Pipes, we’re in it for a bumpy ride.” Sea creatures underneath swim away to the opposite direction to where they’re headed. Animals always had the keen intuition for the fight or flight response. After these tremors, tsunamis will definitely follow.</p><p>The fleet admiral is a cunning strategist. Exhibiting their failures and downfalls in her previous life leaves a bad taste on her mouth. The world has no part in their fight, and this is no afternoon drama for someone’s heated popcorn. Lives are about to end. Bodies on the verge of burnout. Those who will suffer do not need audiences. Both Marines and Pirates alike.</p><p>Sabo navigates through the crowd of fleeing sea kings with ease. “We’ll go full speed ahead.” He is quite skilled behind the wheel, a potential helmsman if he were to be a pirate.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As they tread under the waters, the world is currently blind on the events happening. People are desperate to know what transpired after Whitebeard’s first move. The war has just started after all. “Did we lose connection because of the old man’s attack?! Was it <strong>that</strong> strong?” Reporters in Sabaody Archipelago fret with the lack of information.</p><p>Meanwhile in Marineford, the skirmish ensues, the strongest pirate crew in the whole world enters the cold floorings caused by Aokiji’s abilities, providing path to the plaza. All division commanders join the fray. Their infamous reputation of ‘strongest’ is barely enough to describe their prowess in battle. Ace tried to atone for his misgivings on his own, but Whitebeard won’t be having any of it. The old man will make sure his sons get to leave here. Alive.</p><p>“Fleet Admiral! The broadcast got cut off by unknown means! The snails are awake but we couldn’t get any footage!” The officer relays to him yet again.</p><p>Sengoku has no idea how or what Whitebeard did, but he’s not liking it one bit. It puts a halt to his plans. Though he originally plotted to remove surveillance in the middle of battle, it was too soon. “Do whatever you can! It’s not time yet!” The struggle between opposing sides cannot be stopped as the cameras did.</p><p>One of the Warlords makes his first move. “With my own eyes, I want to know the difference in actual strength… between that man and I.” Dracule Mihawk unsheathes his legendary sword, releasing a tremendous force of slash that pushes through anything and everything that gets on its way. It wasn’t until the third division commander, ‘Diamond’ Jozu, steps in that the impact ceases. They both eye at each other with contemplation.</p><p>Admirals are now on the move, attacking and defending simultaneously. Aokiji gets thrown to the farther side as he fails to land a hit on Whitebeard. Kizaru comes in with an attack of his own, irked by the old man’s calmness. Once again, his endeavors bear no fruit as Marco meets the ray of lights in his stead.</p><p>“You can’t take the <strong>king</strong> on your first turn —yoi.” A smirk on the first division commander’s face.</p><p>Kizaru muses, “How scary… the Whitebeard Pirates.”</p><p>Truly, they are.</p><p>Jozu picks up a gigantic iceberg from the frozen tsunami, his brute strength’s more than enough to carry it over to the Marine giants. Admiral Akainu has no choice but to step in or else casualties with rise. “Jeez, if all of us are out there, who is left to protect this place?” Lava dangerously boils around his left arm, accumulating viscous amount enough to cancel out the attack. “Great Eruption!” It punches through the ice, evaporating it into gas. It’s so extreme to the point volcanic projectiles rained over the field.</p><p>Whitebeard stops one from reaching him using his spear. Ryenne’s previous words coming back to him as it burned one of their ships.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Admiral Sakazuki is dangerous. Most ships will suffer significant damage. Please keep one ship hidden as your escape hatch and avoid those magma hands of his. If possible, incapacitate the admiral.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He grins at the accuracy of her words. “Why don’t you go light up a birthday cake instead, Magma Brat?”</p><p>“I just thought I’d light up your funeral for a bit, Whitebeard.”</p><p>As the onslaught ensues, countless fighters fall on the battlefield, lives dangling by a thread for their principles and beliefs. Ace sits on the centerfold, witnessing his comrades get injured as they try to enter the plaza. The view rattles him, choking sensation burning him to the depths of his consciousness. These people treasure a measly guy like him to the point that they’re willing to sacrifice everything to save his sorry state.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At the same time, Ryenne joins Sabo in front, harboring similar troubling emotions. She could hardly breathe with all the burden. She came back after the hellish war –back to the past to avoid this future, and yet they all stand here, life forces withering away the longer they fight on the battlefield. <em>Don’t you see, Ace? There are so many people touched by your kindness. </em>This includes a particular giant, the biggest of them all.</p><p>Little Oars Jr.</p><p>Her fingers clutch Sabo’s arm sleeve. “Please, I pray no one dies on me yet.” These men will really be the death of her. Them and their steadfast laws. It’s painfully clear to her that she can’t change nor do anything on her own. Previous events scarred her so. That’s why she has to trust the will of those who’re participating. <em>I believe in everyone. So please, survive. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The very same giant is now thrashing everything on its path as it crosses the plaza of Marineford. His height is unbelievably tall that marine giants themselves have to look up just to see his face. This reckless man is Ace’s friend. Two peas in a pod. “Stop Oars! With your size, you’ll just be a target practice for them!”</p><p>But Oars presses on, fueled by the desire to save his friend. “I’ll be there in a jiffy!!” He becomes numb to any attacks, cannons barely fazing him from his path. He grabs a navy ship as if it’s a toy, throwing it to ant-like marine officers that dares to hurt him.</p><p>“Oars has breached the bay!!! Follow him!”</p><p>Oars, just like any other comrade, wants to free Ace. His drive to do so is burning immensely that not even Whitebeard could stop him from doing rash actions. Oars is aware how direct he’s attacking, still, he requests for the old man’s understanding. “Pops! Please don’t stop me! I want to save’im!!”</p><p>The Yonko knows, more than anyone, how Oars feels, ultimately deciding to go along his flow instead. They have little options before. Now that Oars opened a path for them, they only have one way to tread on. Finally, the Warlords start to move.</p><p>He may have overestimated himself. The five pirates are too strong for him, and Mihawk didn’t even lift a finger as the rest attack the giant and his troops. Oars protects his most prized possession as he fights –the huge straw hat sewn by Ace. It was difficult to make one with that body made of fire, yet Ace managed to complete one after learning it from Wano. <em>“Try it on! You’re close to the sun anyway.” </em>This genuine action taught Oars how to love the weather –rainy or sunny it may be.</p><p>Not long after the warlord’s strike, Oars begins to stagger from his spot. Bartholomew Kuma’s Ursus Shock was too deadly that it leaves him in a bloody mess. Eventually, his weight pushes him to the pavement, giving a sloppy attack against Doflamingo.</p><p>Before Joker could cut his leg, someone got in the way, dropping a shallow slice instead.</p><p>“You don’t cut flesh that way, Doflamingo. You must be a walking catastrophe in the kitchen.” Thatch, states with a smug look on his face, defending a weakened Oars from the bleeding further.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh! What’s this about, Little Merchant?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice laces in a mixture of a serious and worried tone. “You still handsy on swords right? Think you can keep Joker occupied for a few minutes?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fuffuffuffu! How should I know? Never stepped into one in my whole life, Mr. fourth division commander.” Hmm… is that true? They both cross strikes much to Doflamingo’s amusement. With Oars’ leg still attached, Gecko Moriah’s attack shifts on an odd position, passing through the giant’s right chest instead of the center. Nonetheless, the added pain was enough to knock out Oars. Kuma left a tremendous deal on him.</p><p>“Ace-gun…” He reaches out for the pirate, feeling so close and yet so far. Ace’s distraught face is the last image he sees as darkness invades his vision.</p><p>“OARS!”</p><p>His efforts are not in vain. Whitebeard commands everyone to push forward, acknowledging the feat made by his son. Seeing Oars’ defeat was difficult. The old man scarcely held himself back from stepping into the bounds. He doesn’t even bother with the small-fry giants and their sharp weapons aimed towards him.</p><p>Thatch is still holed up versus Doflamingo. His blades are on a stalemate with the latter’s annoyingly thin strings –and he doesn’t even know if the enemy is serious on this. Joker’s laugh is getting on his nerves.</p><p>“Ahhckk!”</p><p>His comrades are moving against their own will. “Playing with others while you’re here with me? C’mon, you ain’t loyal too?” Thatch may be casual on his tone but he’s terribly pissed on the pirate’s dirty methods of combat. Doflamingo’s abilities are not new to them.</p><p>“Fuffuffuffu! I’m a pirate. Loyalty isn’t in our dictionary.” The man jeers at him. Doflamingo throws him off his balance, sending Thatch to the farther side of Oars.</p><p>“Pirates are evil?! Marines are righteous?! These terms have been interchanged many times throughout history! Kids who have never seen peace, and kids who have never seen war, have different values. Those who stand on top determines what’s right and what’s wrong. This very place is neutral ground! Whoever wins this war, <strong>becomes justice</strong>!”</p><p>Oars’ sacrifice gassed up their burning resolve. The bay eventually gets breached on two different spots, providing more entryway for the pirates to come in. Sengoku watches in silence, calculating his next move.</p><p>“We are being invaded, Fleet Admiral!” His men are becoming all panicky.</p><p>“It matters not.” They have yet to use their trump card. It’s unfortunate he couldn’t taint the Yonko’s notoriety like he thought he would, but the world will only take two words in consideration regardless of anything that comes to pass in this war.</p><p> </p><p>Victory or Loss</p><p> </p><p>Sengoku speaks at the transponder snail, informing Vice Admiral Tsuru to put the plan into motion. “It’s time for phase two.”</p><p>Suddenly, the actions of various marine officers are giving off a sketchy vibe. They whisper to one another, hiding their snails with secrecy. Whitebeard catches those small actions in his vision. Throughout their numerous battles, these two figures of the previous era can read each other like an open book.</p><p>“Gurararara! Ya have some kind of plan, Sengoku the Buddha?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne stares at the pocket watch, remembering how the previous bloodshed occurred in her memories. Several unforeseen interferences will happen –at least for anyone apart from her. There is hardly anything ‘unanticipated’ for the woman who has seen it all, including the hellish outcome. By this time, Ace’s execution will push through at an earlier note.</p><p>“I know your worried.” Sabo says without turning, eyes focused on what’s in front of them. He is too, yet both showed no signs of fret aside from countless taps on the wood and flips on the metal linings of the pocket watch. They can only do this much from their distance. Who knows what will welcome them there? “Just a little more, Sunshine. We’re getting there.”</p><p>The woman waits for the clock’s longer arm to hit the thirty-minute mark pass noon, eventually shutting the watch altogether with an indescribable mix of distaste and relief. Even though she dreads to come back with all her life, her desire to see everyone return alive outweighs the other. If Ryenne’s right on her estimate… <strong>he </strong>will storm through Marineford any minute now. “I am… but as I said before, I believe in reality. That includes the notion of every possibility there is.”</p><p>Sabo maneuvers through the incoming sea king, continuing the conversation. “I’m taking something good will befall our side?” Anything will do at this point.</p><p>“You can laugh at me for this. I’m placing all my cards on a seventeen-year old teenager who may have arrived on the battlefield with the fresh breakouts of Impel Down.” Her words make the guy look at her in disbelief, understanding the underlying implication within a blink.</p><p>Previously on her call with Thatch, she skipped on a vital information regarding Ace’s execution. Why so? Because there’s no need to meddle with the advancement of <em>the blades of Justice</em>. One man is enough to make that change.</p><p> </p><p>And that would be Monkey D. Luffy</p><p> </p><p>The screen lights up once again at Sabaody Archipelago. Well, only one did. The camera shows a scene of falling from the sky, a frighteningly high place to watch the ants fighting against each other in Marineford. The entire area is nothing like the situation thirty minutes ago. Everything transformed into an apocalypse from the mere break.</p><p>“Oh?! It’s back on!”</p><p>“But what’s with the weird view? Who’s the clown?”</p><p>“What the hell happened there?!!”</p><p>Shakky gets the snail from her side, filming the scene transpiring on the huge television. The Den Den Mushi on her hand is apparently Moshii’s mother. The video automatically transports to Moshii as the mollusk plays the feed in Ariel’s walls.</p><p>Both Sabo and Ryenne turn to the buzzing sounds of the snail, taking in the noisy place of Sabaody. As the merchant expected, Luffy finally entered the Marine Headquarters. They came using a marine galleon, of course they’ll manage to connect through the Den Den Mushi network. Since it’s indirectly attached to the control room, Hancock’s jamming snail couldn’t bypass the linkage.</p><p>The merchant smirks at the awkward camera angle focused on a red-nosed pirate. It’s nice to know he was alive and kicking. She could barely see anything there aside from smoke and distant screams on the background. <em>Though if Sengoku were to speak through those pain in the ass megaphone of his, then she wouldn’t be able to stop it. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monkey D. Garp, the Hero of the Marines, is frustrated with the twist of events starting way back twenty years ago. When Roger one-sidedly entrusted his son to a ‘friend’, Garp already knew it will be a tough ride for them. <em>I leave my child in your hands. </em>Even though they tried to kill each other many times due to their conflicting occupations, Garp harbored respect for Roger. He admitted the guy was hard to hate. <em>A child that’s yet to be born, bears no sins.</em></p><p>As Rouge’s pregnancy pushed pass through the ninth month, the Vice Admiral monitored her health as much as he can. It was difficult. Baterilla was basically on lockdown. Marines inspect every birth occurring at every month. Was it fear for the unknown? Or fear for what’s yet to come? The world was trying to track down a baby. A baby who wasn’t even outside the womb. It was ridiculous!</p><p>Eventually, Ace was born. And Garp brought him out of the island, proclaiming the child as his own.</p><p>His grandchild, Luffy, met Ace at the tender age of seven in Dadan’s home, further meeting another kid named ‘Sabo’. They only became closer at that time. Closer to the point they considered each other as brothers. Garp grew longing and sincere attachment to the kid. He dreamt for them to become strong Marines. To stray aware from the path of piracy.</p><p>Tragic as it may seem, this is where they end up on.</p><p> </p><p>Ace as a prisoner. Garp as a bystander. Luffy as a rescuer.</p><p> </p><p>It’s highly difficult to ignore a falling galleon in the middle of the battlefield. What’s worse is that it catered notorious criminals and figures straight from the <em>impenetrable</em> Great Gaol –with his own rubber-bodied kid leading them through. “This idiot grandson of mine…” Even with all the younger man’s feats, Luffy will never fail to suck out all the air in his grandfather’s lungs.</p><p>Ace included.</p><p>He doesn’t know what to feel. His younger brother is standing tall next to Whitebeard, talking about something incomprehensible due to the commotion. While the view swells his chest full of pride, Ace fears for the worst. The prayers he chanted through his head are left in vain as Straw Hat jumps into the disturbance. “LUFFY!” He screams through the wreckage, the horrors of losing him are slowly manifesting right in front of him.</p><p>His brother should be on the other side of the sea, preparing for the New World as soon as he escaped Impel Down. Ace shouts insults and belittlement towards Luffy, practically every negative connotation in his books for him –which bares only a few string of words. <em>I don’t want to drag you down with me, Luffy. Not in this mess I made.</em> The younger lad isn’t buying any of his speech on laws of pirates.</p><p>To hell with that.</p><p> </p><p>“I AM YOUR BROTHER!” A mere four-letter word, yet it holds more than a manifesto.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo’s grip on the wooden wheel goes tighter, a proud grin settling his features. The hazy voice echoes on the video feed that’s still showing Buggy’s useless narrative on how he broke out of the Sea Prison. Undoubtedly, that ear-piercing tone could only come from his younger brother. “Damn right, Luffy. Couldn’t have said that better.”</p><p>Ryenne smiles gratefully at the young fella as the tides of the war shift to Luffy’s side. Though she has to admit, it’s sickeningly funny to observe the battle on the clown’s perspective. Instead of expecting a gruesome onslaught, she’s having trouble holding herself back in laughter with how comedic the whole situation is. Buggy’s gaping face as he finds out Luffy’s biological father is priceless!</p><p><em>“WHAAAAT?! HIS PAPA GOT A BIG NAME!”</em> Sengoku doesn’t need to hire a commentator for the event, Buggy is more than enough for that.</p><p>Those reporters back at Sabaody couldn’t believe the other world shattering confession about the adoptive brother’s origins. They have no choice but to endure the poorly filmed video, gathering whatever info they could get.</p><p>“Calling HQ! Calling HQ!”</p><p>“We have breaking news! The world must hear it!”</p><p>There’s nothing really left to hide. Luffy is already a man of many titles and miraculous feats. Him being the son of Dragon the Revolutionary is just an added bonus from the list. The young pirate strolls through the wide array of opponents, unrelenting even if there are giants or fruit users blocking his way to the scaffold. “Ace… I don’t care what you say! I’m going to save you even if it kills me!” Same goes for everybody. </p><p>The man himself is bending over the wooden platform, teeth gritted in frustration as he battled with the will to survive versus the will to die. Ace conclusively decides to flush out all the thinking in his brain. He was done being self-righteous. Countless people are laying themselves on the line for him. The best he could do is respect their decisions as they did for him a while back. “I will accept whatever the future has for me. If someone reaches out for me, then I’ll grab it. But I’m not afraid to accept death. Struggling would just be disrespectful for them…” Luffy’s already fighting for his life. That’s enough for a heart attack. <em>Twinkles, you better stay out of here.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne shuts Moshii off, already tired with looking at Buggy’s face. She had a good laugh about it, but her nerves are as shaky as ever. Luffy is now battling a wide variety of opponents. Out of everyone in the field, that young man is the one who had it the most difficult –barging on a heavily guarded prison, encountering deadly poison, then heading straight for war. This kid is doing all of these death wishes for one guy.</p><p>And she would do so. All of them would.</p><p>“You brothers are quite something…” She lost an arm for Luffy in her past life, and to be honest, she’s willing to do the same thing again if it will ensure his survival. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Three kids playing pirates deep on Mt. Colubo are currently playing as the big guns in the warfare. Well, the revolutionary has yet to appear. He will though.</p><p>Ryenne places his hat back on his head. “I can’t argue with that. We always liked flashy entrances.” Floating debris of what once was the Ennies Lobby passes through their vision. “Huh… Luffy sure did a great number here. I wanted to step through the gates once.” Sabo vaguely remembers the news of his brother’s pirate crew that burned the World Government’s flag. Thus, waging war to the world. It’s awesomely bold to be frank. He wanted to do that if it wasn’t for Koala’s stern lecture.</p><p>About another thirty minutes more then they’ll reach Marineford. “You’ll get the chance in the future. Maybe you could in the war.”</p><p>“While dragging Ace’s ass back to the ship? Impossible.” That’s his utmost priority the moment they step in.</p><p>“Sabo,” she calls for him, “this’ll be a useless warning. A just in case, really. Maybe you’ll get mad.” Her blue lenses downcast. “Luffy will be exhausted to the core by the time we turn up. Haul him with Ace and get the fuck out of there, okay? No staying.”</p><p>He scarcely has any expression on his eyes, glancing at the woman next to him in obscurity. That’s the same as telling him to leave her alone. “Profanities don’t bother me, Sunshine. I won’t get mad about that.” The merchant titters at his response. “What about you?”</p><p>Ryenne gives him a pat on the back. “You worry about me too much. Well, I haven’t been anything but a mess lately so it’s obvious you have to. I… have a score to settle with a latecomer. Just put your brothers first. I have Uncle and the others with me.”</p><p>“And who would that be?”</p><p>She ties her hair into her signature ponytail, her mouth twitches from the painful tugs of her strands. “A no-name wannabe Whitebeard.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While she mentions the epithet of the Yonko, the same man stands on top of Moby, eyes lace in tinges of shock as one of his sons almost stabbed him on the center chest area.</p><p>If not for Marco’s nimble pair of legs, then their captain could’ve suffered more than just an injury. “Princess’ ought to be right as always.” He pushes Squard’s face to the ground, anger rising from the betrayal of a comrade.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Despite his distaste in her proclamation of attending the Summit War, Marco eavesdropped on the other side of the wall as she exchanged words with Thatch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There will be people angered with Ace’s lineage. Uncle will deal a heavy blow on that one. Stay alert on that factor, Thatch. You are going to fight, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fourth division commander knew of his presence, yet resumed his discussion with the woman. His casual jokes about the vice-captain almost made him steal the transponder snail from his grasp. “You could’ve talked to her, y’know.” Thatch said after the call. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marco ignored his words, focusing on the fair precaution of Ryenne. “Leave Pops to me. I’ll make sure none of that happens.” Though they wonder how she found out about Ace and his history, that’d be another tale for the future. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is why Marco’s currently stationed near Whitebeard.</p><p>The passage of time in Edward Newgate’s life is undeniable. Strongest Man he may be, he is still a ‘man’, bounded by a mortal body that weakens per passing second. His pride as a pirate forbids him to present himself attached to tubes and whirring machines. That will only make him pitiable on the judgmental eyes of many. Guess there’s simply no escape for the inevitable.</p><p>And he has no qualms about that.</p><p>Squard shoves Marco to the side, agonized by the failure to land a hit on the captain. “Stop this stupidity Whitebeard! I have talked to the Marines! I know that they promised to spare the lives of you, your crew, and Ace himself!” Now, this is news for them.</p><p>Buggy’s Cameko Den Den Mushi picks up the twist of events in Squard’s words in glitches. It only reveals the assault caused by the pirate captain Ouzugumo. The people of Sabaody are confused on how things ended up on a negative note. “Are they fighting amongst themselves?!” Perhaps they are. The alarming number of Bartholomew Kumas surrounding the pier are taking their attention. It’s attacking every single ally, apart from the main crew.</p><p>As Aokiji comes to the frame, the screen blackens out once again. The admiral freezes Buggy and his makeshift crew to ice, including the Cameko Den Den Mushi.</p><p>Whitebeard listens to Squard’s fumbling turmoil, realizing how this particular case came about. Squard always harbored animosity for Roger. The same man that killed his original crew aside from him. Of course he will bear the same fangs for the son. Ace and him were friends. Though Squard heard of Sengoku’s speech, he still believed in the young man. So Sengoku just had to step up his game.</p><p>“Squard… you dare raise a hand against your father. The foolish son you are… but I still love you.” He always will towards his family. Whitebeard hugs the smaller man, reminding him of his comrades and principles on loyalty. “I’m painfully aware of your grudge against Roger. But it’s ridiculous to hold children accountable of their parent’s sins. What did Ace do to you? He’s not the only special one… <strong>you are all family.</strong>”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Family. That’s what Uncle would always say when I was a snotty kid.”</p><p>Ryenne smiles in the memory of her childhood. When Rayleigh left her under Whitebeard’s protection, the old man was more than eager to have a daughter in his ship full of rowdy men. He took care of her for six months, more than that if she were to count her first life. “You’d be shocked to see Uncle shopping for small girly clothes when we docked on an island.”</p><p>Imagining it makes Sabo grin. It’s not every day he’ll get to hear stories about the Yonko’s tenderness. “A man who valued family more than endless riches. A respectable person indeed. Fitting for the world’s strongest.”</p><p>“Yeah. Though his sincere emotions made me worry at times.” Her eyes gaze on the faraway land.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Whitebeard’s eyes sharpen to the other side of the field, glaring at the fleet admiral who made the sneaky plan to pull his bonds apart. “Still got it in you Sengoku… stirred up quite the trouble.” Who knows what would have developed if Marco was late? His body isn’t on its peak to dodge a surprise close-ranged attack.</p><p>Akainu frowns on the apparent failure. He expects at least a stab wound or a scratch on the man’s skin. His manipulative talks on Squard is fruitless. “How useless. What’s with your plans, Sengoku? It’s not going like you thought it would.”</p><p>Sengoku ignores his grumbles, though it’s a legitimate complaint. First, the broadcast. Second, this disappointing assassination attempt. “What are you up to… Whitebeard?” Who is pulling these strings off his strategy?</p><p>Rifts on the air breaks through as Whitebeard crumbles the walls of ice to pave way as an escape route for his comrades. Battleships can now be used. “If you call yourself pirates, then choose for yourself what to believe in!” With that, the closest man to One Piece finally enters the stage, standing proudly above anything else. He neglects the difficulty in breathing. <em>I have to wrap this up as fast as I can</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne has yet to do anything worth of praise. All she did is give a heads up, everything rests on those individuals if they want to believe it or not. It takes a group of people to change an era. Severing the Den Den Mushi network barely affects anything in this dispute. <em>It’s about time I stopped doing things on my own. A single person can’t make a difference. </em></p><p>“May I? It’s about to get deadly here on out.” She says while taking hold on the helm. Celeste, that’s miraculously retrieved by Sabo when he was in Banaro, is clipped on her back. Ryenne dons the simple clothing. A black tank top, brown denim shorts, and combat boots. There are bandages still wrapped around her –she just woke up the other day after all. Her white cloak hides it carefully.</p><p>“Woah. Woah. Woah. Is this Whitebeard’s doing?!” They could feel the violent shaking of the lands. Water doesn’t normally tilt in groups but logic never goes along with devil fruit powers. “This is cool and all, but dangerous on so many levels.”</p><p>Ryenne clenches her hands against the wood in nervousness. Release. Hold. Release. Hold. Release. Hold. “It could only be him.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy, in a fit of desperation, jumps through an incredible height through a flowing body of water. He begged Jinbei to assist him in the ordeal. He lands directly before the three admirals in a panting mess, obviously worn out in comparison to the clean suits the admirals wear.</p><p>Aokiji met the pirate before. “Oh my, you actually made it this far… But you’re still too young to be up on this stage.” Age doesn’t really matter, Admiral.</p><p>“Aren’t you bold? Dragon’s son…” Akainu seethes in disgust. He couldn’t even address Luffy by his name.</p><p>Kizaru has an unfinished business with the lad back in Sabaody. “Youth is such a frightening thing…” No one wants to hear it from monstrously strong people like you.</p><p>Sad to say, Luffy’s battle against the three is quick like a slipped ice cube on marble tiles. Kizaru kicks him back to the dusty centerpiece of the plaza –one that takes a huge impact. Luffy has no time to dwindle in pain as Sengoku barks command to proceed through the execution.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo analyzes her current state, reading the way her restless fingers tap or the way her eyes blink several times. “What’s going on there now?” Both pertaining in her thinking and in Marineford.</p><p>“Ace’s execution will move up.” Ryenne replies with seriousness. “There’s nothing to worry about. It’ll be stopped by an unlikely ally.” No words can comprehend her relief in making the decision to spare a fight with the former Warlord when she was in Alabasta.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Blades of Justice gets impeded with two strikes of sand that knocked out both executioners with one hit. Sengoku glowers over the enemy turned comrade turned enemy once again.</p><p>Sir Crocodile</p><p>All officers point their guns on Crocodile, standing center of the crowd. Sengoku curses at the guy, thinking he was on their side for holding a grudge against Whitebeard. All are shocked at the change of sides. He blows a smoke, “I can kill that old dying buzzer whenever I feel like it. But as right now, I won’t let you taste victory. You and your crooked methods.”</p><p>Pirates forcefully enters the plaza as Whitebeard turns up his last hidden ship with the help of Oars’ nerves of steel. They move in sync as marines counter their steps with raining magma, courtesy of Admiral Sakazuki.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Then… what are you unsettled about?” The list for worrisome factors are supposed to be endless. Something tells Sabo there’s more than just the battlefield that makes her this rattled.</p><p>Sweat trickles down her face. Breathing hitches on the thought. Heart beating miles per second. Ryenne tries to open her mouth to speak and yet her throat feels like the dried abandoned city of Erumalu. “I…” The heavy emotions whirling inside is sufficient to suffocate her. As if she’s tied to an anvil dropped into the deepest part of the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Whitebeard has made it to the plaza!” </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! </p><p>We're down to five chapters left of Phases and Faces! Updates will come once a week since I have been busy lately with Uni.</p><p>See you guys next Saturday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Winter, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Character death in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s no stopping the inevitable, they say.</p><p> </p><p>Screams. Explosions. Proclamations. All of these mix into an undesirable noise of what you call “The Summit War”. As they enter the latter half of the three-hour skirmish, things are taking for a turn. It is no longer <em>the Execution of Portgas D. Ace, </em>but the sentence to death of the two brothers. Monkey D. Luffy is now staggering on his steps, body finally hitting its limit from the long enduring pain all the way back to Impel Down.</p><p>Kizaru dealt quite the blow on the fella, shooting him with one of his rays. Whitebeard ultimately decides to give the young man time to heal his injuries despite the latter’s words of protest. With the rate Luffy’s going, Whitebeard won’t be surprised if he kicks the bucket first. “This kid has character, but he’s too reckless. Brat’s full of spunk, nothing but talk… Still, I have a soft spot for idiots like him.”</p><p>The turbulence has only gotten worse from there on out. Exchange of blows are rising in levels of danger. Strong figures have started to move along Whitebeard’s quakes like Akainu, and unexpectedly, the Hero of Marines himself, Monkey D. Garp. Ace’s adoptive grandfather. His fist is still strong as before, punching Marco out of the platform and into the rubbles.</p><p>Even as bruises cover one another in their skin, these pirates will continue to push forward, unrelenting and stubborn for their cause.</p><p>“Ace! We’ll save you no matter what!”</p><p>“Don’t you dare give up!”</p><p>“Just hang in there!”</p><p>Their shouts reach his ears very clearly in amidst of the blast. Ace bends over the platform, forehead hitting the wooden floors as his unexplainable emotions of happiness replaces the grief he formerly lugged. Tears fall messily on his face —cries keep on the bare minimum volume as to not worry the people fighting for him. Everyone is there for <strong>him</strong>. Not for the fact he’s the son of the Pirate King. Not for the fact they owed him debts. Not even for his power.</p><p>They all want him to live.</p><p>Ryenne’s face briefly flashes in his mind, her words are ringing inside his head as if she was there, right beside him. At hair’s breath. <em>“Before you were anyone else’s, you were you.”</em> It took a long time for Ace to understand that. Finally, he does. Whoever he is right now, whatever he chooses to do, wherever he will be, it’s because he made the decision for himself. Dictated by no one else.</p><p>Ace wants to live.</p><p>“Why… do these tears just won’t stop?!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Coincidentally, a drop passes down her cheeks —eyes pooled with salty waters.</p><p>“Ugh… I’m not even there yet.” Ryenne is highly aware of what will befall by the time they get there. Her constant monitor for the time tells her so. Her breathing gets a little faster in the minute, pursed lips taking in air to calm her nerves. <em>Uncle… Ace… Everyone… </em></p><p>The revolutionary pats her on the head, offering small comfort in his own way. “Ace will kill me if he sees you crying, Sunshine.” He jokes to ease the tension. Sabo’s honestly not in the position to do so, feeling agitated himself as they near the island. “We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” They can see rocks falling further under the water.</p><p>Ryenne can perceive her heartbeat thumping out of her chest as if it’s about to burst anytime soon. She has to prepare herself for whatever will welcome them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Though Marco has thwarted Squard’s initial attempt, Whitebeard won’t always be on top shape in the battlefield, especially when thousands of marine officers are pointing their guns and swords at him.</p><p><em>Maybe I should’ve taken that brat’s advice on holding back the booze…</em> He never thought that those stupid machines would make a huge difference to his fading health. Whether it’s his illness or the accumulated wounds, Whitebeard’s chest throbbed in inexplicable pain, spitting out blood on the pavements.</p><p>“So even you can’t escape the effects of age, Whitebeard.” Akainu’s fist boils with molten lava, ready to strike the strongest man at his weakest.</p><p>Whitebeard’s struggle conclusively affected the whole crew’s morale. All of them got distracted, even the vice-captain. This single misstep risked everything for them, giving the opponent the upper hand in their own battles. Jozu and Marco lost their individual clash against the other two admirals.</p><p>As for Akainu, he finally landed a hit on the old man.</p><p>Luffy gets up from his battered state, begging for Ivankov’s shot of energizing hormones to stand up once again on his feet. The okama wanted the otherwise, yet denying Straw Hat’s determined request is just the same as disrespecting his desire to save his brother. Luffy is willing to stake everything, bet his life that’s already at death’s door, for Ace. So here they go again, rushing towards the battlefield. This time, Ivankov follows Dragon’s son.</p><p>On the other side of the field, Edward Newgate has suffered numerous stabs and gunshots following Akainu’s hit, dying his white cloak in red hues.</p><p>“Don’t hesitate! Bring me Whitebeard’s head!” Sengoku commands his men.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sabo, for once, there’s something I’m not sure of.”</p><p>In the last fourteen years, Ryenne had expected events to go on as it should be. Although right now, she has no idea on how the war will come about. She looks at the man beside her with the utmost seriousness, voice a bit hoarse with how dry her throat is, and orbs still reddish due to her bottled up emotions.</p><p>“So please, whatever happens there, don’t look back.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s ironic for Whitebeard to see his children’s backs protecting him. Those who carry the role of the parent are the ones that usually do so. His foolish sons are protecting an old coot like him. He won’t sit down and lose face.</p><p>His naginata, Murakumogiri, slices through the crowd of marine officers, pushing them away from their path. “The very reason I cannot die yet… is to secure the future of my sons with this very hands! Isn’t that right… Ace?” His eyes met the lad’s on the scaffold.</p><p>Sengoku doesn’t take his threat for naught. “I’ll show you the future right here and now, Whitebeard!”</p><p>The second batch of executioners prepare their blades for beheading. Again, the three-hour mark has yet to reach. <em>Guess you don’t really have any plans to stick on schedule do ya, Sengoku?</em> Frustration crawls on the captain’s soul as he realizes that even if he has the power to separate the world, shatter lands, and split seas, he can do nothing to save Ace from that cutlass.</p><p>Just when all hope is lost, a scream pierces through the air.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“STOP IT!” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, everyone freezes in one man’s incredible willpower that blew through the whole island of Marineford. Marines or pirates, it doesn’t matter. No one can deny that the Colors of the King courses through Monkey D. Luffy’s veins.</p><p>Perhaps this is the old man’s last shot in saving Ace. Roger told him years ago, before his execution, that he is waiting for someone better, a man with promise, to flip the world upside down. A different way from what he did.</p><p>“Men! Use all you’ve got to back up Straw Hat Luffy!”</p><p>Whether it’s plain luck or sheer strength, this kid proved many miracles at his wake. Newgate will toss his coin on that midget to win the war for them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Ryenne and Sabo feel their skin crawl from a huge wave of shock.</p><p>They shift their heads to each other. One woman stays silent while the man gapes at her in confusion. “Haoshoku?” Sabo has to ask. It came out of nowhere, giving them an uncomfortable itch. “It’s not from Whitebeard nor Sengoku is it?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s from Luffy.” The merchant says, biting her lip. The fact that they felt that must mean two things. (1) Luffy is about to reach Ace on the scaffold. (2) They are unbelievably close to the crescent bay.</p><p>Her blood is running cold. This is it. This is where she hits the limit of her previous life. The grand turning point that will surely change everything. There’s no assurance she can activate her powers and do another time travel.</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing to hold back. She’ll go in full house.</p><p> </p><p>“Get ready, Pipes. We’re hitting land.” It’s time to drag Ace’s ass away from here.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>To see Luffy punch their grandfather with his all might appears as a shocker for Ace.</p><p>For the first time, Garp addressed his grandson in his pirate epithet. Despite doing so, his life as a marine forced him to make a choice. To eliminate pirates or to save his family. And that placed Garp on a tight spot. He remembers Ace’s desire to live. The boy had asked him the same questions since childhood, so hearing him say that genuinely made Garp happy. As a grandfather.</p><p>Regarding his options, he turned a blind eye for his family. Just this once.</p><p> </p><p>The next events are a dream come true.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Ace. Their last meeting in three years was in Alabasta —a brief encounter that lasted for thirty minutes. Ace vaguely recalls telling his brother’s friends to take care of him due to his rashness. If his past self were to witness their current predicament, he would clearly laugh because Luffy will be the one who rescues him instead.</p><p>Those shackles that bounded him since Banaro falls with a loud thud on the solid asphalt, freeing his bloody wrists from the heavy weight. How long did Ace last experience freedom? It was only mere days but for him it was months. “You’ve really gotten stronger, Luffy.” He can tell from the bottom of his soul.</p><p>“I’ll get even stronger than you someday, Ace!” Even in the middle of battle, these brothers will still have the time on their hands for casual talk. Since Luffy’s been all over since yesterday, Ace handles the rest, paving way for them to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Ariel docks to the edge of Marineford.</p><p>It’s the same hellish place as it was before in the depths of her mind. Her body shakes at the sight of her fourteen-year trauma. Violent explosions right and left. Screeches front and back. Destruction in all fours.</p><p>Sabo reaches for her, squeezing her hand with a silent plea. He fastens the hat back on his head, pipe ready to wield on his back if the situation deems fit.</p><p>“I promised a lot of people I won’t die. Let’s go save your brothers.”</p><p>She gives him a knowing look before parting ways, him going straight for the plaza while she prepares a gun from her boat. <em>One shot. You got one shot.</em> She chants repeatedly to herself. The Vivre Card on her wrist is whole once again, and she hopes it will stay the same until this is over. Her ragged breath slowly calms down as her eyes start to glower, reading every single person in the island.</p><p>Finally, she steps out.</p><p>Ryenne jumps through the pile of rubble with absolute haste, cloak swishing from the speed. She continues to pick up thoughts of everyone, frowning at the murderous thoughts of those who wanted to take Whitebeard’s head. The man himself has the loudest thinking.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s time… to finally close the curtains.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her very soul aches terribly in hearing those words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Old man… Don’t tell me...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace. Ever since she retrieved memories, Ryenne longed to listen to his voice, but not in this circumstance. It’s shaky as everyone else’s. The knowing fear for the forthcoming horrors are creeping at them. At her.</p><p>But there is there’s nothing more horrifying than the proceeding development.</p><p>She twists her head to the side, seeing one of the destroyed ships of Moby infiltrate the plaza on Squard’s command. Her lenses gleam towards the man who stops its movements with just a hand. <em>Uncle Whitebeard. </em>Clock’s ticking at every second that passes.</p><p>
  <strong>“What I’m about to tell you now, is my final order as a captain… Listen carefully, Whitebeard Pirates!” </strong>
</p><p>Ryenne shifts her direction towards the side of the plaza, away from prying stares as she hides her identity under her cloak. Marine officers that may have recognized her are disoriented on what to do. They are either frozen stiff to witness a supposed dead person flying around or plainly disregarding her presence —thinking that she’s one small-time pirate ally.</p><p>She observes Whitebeard from her moving position, eyes quivering as tears slip down to her cheeks, and lips trembling in agony for what’s yet to come. Ace’s hat still sits on her back. The old man is suffering numerous injuries, body at its greatest extent. Ryenne never desired to encounter the heart-wrenching image, but alas, Whitebeard’s last stand will always be here. In Marineford.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“THIS IS WHERE WE PART WAYS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU STAY ALIVE AT ALL COSTS! RETURN TO THE NEW WORLD IN ONE PIECE!” </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Newgate is no fool. He knew beforehand that he won’t leave this war unscathed –alive, even. As much as he wished to stay with his family, the times are changing. “I am a remnant of my era. No ship will carry an old coot like me to the new one!”</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, my children. I have lived one hell of a long journey. </em>
</p><p>“What do you say we’ll settle this once and for all, Marines?!”</p><p>Absurd idea as it is, his sons have no other choice. They begin running back to the bay, preparing their ship for retreat with heavy hearts. They can only do so because their captain is doing his very best to distract those officers.</p><p>“Your enemy is me and me alone!”</p><p>Ace watches his foster father in disbelief, aware that this will be the last time he will see him breathing. His old man Pops. Months ago, Ace proudly stated he’ll take on the strongest man and usurp over to the top. Now the same man is sacrificing his life for them instead.</p><p>“Ace! Let’s go!” Luffy ushers his brother away from the wreckage. “The old man already decided! His resolution will be –“</p><p>“I know! I won’t let it go to waste.” He won’t.</p><p>Ryenne dashes through the pile of pirates, going against the flow of their fleeing. Her eyes fall to Ace on the farther side. His flames manage to catch her attention just in time. He kneels before Whitebeard in utter gratefulness for his life and everything in it.</p><p>“Am I a good father…?”</p><p>“Of course.” No pauses.</p><p>Even if the old man isn’t her biological father, Ryenne shares the same sentiment with everyone —with Ace.</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll protect each other. No matter what’s the cost.”</em>
</p><p>“What a high price to pay, Uncle.” Ryenne whispers to herself, reliving the time he exchanged a few words with her before she chased after Ace.</p><p>Buggy’s Cameko Den Den Mushi revives back to life as Aokiji’s ice melted due to the passing time. It shows the raging battlefield back to Sabaody. Its people are puzzled at the aftermath. The platform’s destroyed. Fire Fist Ace is nowhere to be seen. And Pirates are heading to the other direction.</p><p>Rayleigh observes from the plateau, scanning the area for his daughter that has yet to appear. <em>Bubbles, you ought to keep that promise of yours.</em></p><p>His little one is trekking over the mess, going to a shackled Marco that’s nearby. She drags an unconscious Mr. 3 to his side. “Damn. Kizaru did you a good one.” Ryenne forcibly wakes the poor man, barreling him to produce a key.</p><p>Marco morphs into a visible fret. “You’re super late —yoi. Thought you weren’t coming to save our asses.” He watches her remove those metal seastones with ease using the candle-made key. “Still wrapped up in bandages?”</p><p>Ryenne smiles at him, relieved that he’s no longer upset. “I just woke up three days ago. Never had the time to dilly-dally.”</p><p>“As a doctor, I find it offensive that you called ‘healing’ a waste of time —yoi. Let’s go. Pops already commanded retreat.” Marco obviously doesn’t want to follow that order, but as his right hand man, he has to. Marco’s whole life practically revolved around the crew. The inescapable loss of their captain will be a huge blow in him.</p><p>Ryenne pulls him up to his feet, minding the injuries in his body. “Not yet.” Her bluish irises sharpen to where Ace is. “Thatch, you still awake there?” Marco looks around him, no chef in view. The woman continues to observe Ace from afar, calculating the next events.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand emerges from a pile of debris near them, white sleeves protruding from the remains. “I’m here! I’m here!” The fourth division commander gets up, dirty and bruised all over. Ryenne can pick up his painful string of complains from everywhere. “Nice to know you arrived in one piece, Little Merchant. But we have to leave now. Where’s your revolutionary friend?”</p><p>Her attention switches to them. “I have one thing left to do. Can you help me?” As she asks them for a favor, Akainu’s ill plated remarks on Whitebeard echoes through the land.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Running the moment you grabbed Ace… What a bunch of cowards! The Whitebeard Pirates. The captain as well… It can’t be helped. Whitebeard is, after all, just a failure from the previous era.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Twice. This is the second time for Ryenne to hear that wretched declaration by this damned Admiral. However, it’s the first one for Ace. He halts on his steps, twisting his body to confront the rude officer. Face fuming in anger on how he degraded the most respectable man in the seas.</p><p>
  <strong>“Take that back.” </strong>
</p><p>Ryenne clicks her tongue in irritation. Both to Ace and Akainu. <em>So it starts. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As they plan for their storming through Marineford, Ryenne laid out specific instructions for Sabo. “Pipes, your brother is one huge idiot. Pride and all.” It’s amazing how she fell for the same person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me something I don’t know… Wait, who are you talking about?” He snickers at her apparent distaste on his brothers’ foolish tendencies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ace. Once he turns his back, I want you to pull them away. He’ll do something that will cost his life. Make sure to yank him out of there. Luffy too.” Sabo stops scribbling in his journal at the sense of urgency in her tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small smile settles on her lips. “I won’t be the one to save them. You will.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sabo darts through the maze-like plaza, noticing two silhouettes standing in front of the admiral. He accelerates further towards them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The name of this era is called ‘Whitebeard’!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Fire clashes with magma. The impact leaves Ace burning on his feet. He underestimated the hierarchy of devil fruit powers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace!”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy bends over the ground, losing the energy to stand as Ace’s Vivre Card drops from his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Just your blood alone has been shaped into a huge sin. Even if I let someone else get away, I will never let the two of you go! <strong>Take a good look</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>The pocket watch that slings on Ryenne’s side rings through her head. With each tick of a second, her heartbeat goes twice the speed. <em>I’m aware. Painstakingly so.</em> No matter how much she tries to save Ace, she couldn’t. At least not directly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I rest everything to you, Sabo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The revolutionary had a fair list of regrets –only two of it to be honest. Ironically, they vowed to live a life with none. His first disappointment was when he sailed <em>too early</em>. He went ahead of his brothers at the age of ten, and the act robbed his memories of them. His second was in Banaro, when he was <em>too late</em>. Ace got caught and was sentenced to death.</p><p> </p><p>As Akainu’s molten fists dangerously head towards Luffy, Ace marches right in, preparing to take the blow instead.</p><p> </p><p>It all lasts for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Some people don’t even know what transpired within that measly beat. But everyone in Marineford will forever imprint it in their minds.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Sabo is right on the mark.</p><p>The second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army dives in the danger, throwing the three of them off of Akainu’s range. “Made it on time!” He shouts towards a specific someone. Ace and Luffy are stunned at the appearance of a third party.</p><p>Ryenne couldn’t stop the grin forming on her face, Vivre Card still intact. “Excellent work.” She activates her abilities, peering through Akainu’s mind. His thoughts of the current attack erases as magma ceases to drip from his knuckles.</p><p>Ace sits on the dust, recognizing their last minute savior. He’s the same person who helped Ryenne back in Banaro. Ace wasn’t able to notice the resemblance because of the dire situation and lack of clothes last time, but those hat and goggles are uncanny to the boy in his treasured photographs in Moby. <em>Sabo. </em>“You –“</p><p>“Am I dead…? I think I just saw Sabo…” Luffy’s the one who spells out the truth in his daze.</p><p>The said man picks up Luffy, careful on his gravely wounded state. “You will if we stay longer. Let’s get out of here.” He offers a hand to the able bodied Ace who has his mouth wide open. “What? You’re not the only one who didn’t die.” His witty remark made the latter conclude his suspicions.</p><p>None of Ace's brain cells can process the image that his supposedly dead sibling is standing right in front of them in flesh. Though any form of question dies in his throat, the guy knows this is no place for thrashing around. Ace will get all the answers he needs later.</p><p>For now, he is simply glad that this Sabo saved their backs. And his once again.</p><p>“Damned bastard.” He takes his hand in an assuring stance, grinning at the guy. “Choosing now of all times to show up.”</p><p>Akainu scowls at seeing another notorious individual showing up out of the blue. “What’s a disgusting fella like you doing here?” His powers are coming back at him. He had no idea what happened back there but he will surely execute these three as long as he’s alive. “No. 2 of the revolutionary.”</p><p>As soon as he said that, blazing fists shoots through them, grazing the three of them lightly. Sabo blocks the slaughter from hitting Luffy, suffering blazes on his back. Even so, it affects the unconscious Luffy, gaining burns on his chest.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Oh no</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Sabo focuses on his younger brother that’s trying his best to just breathe, dozing the flames with his coat. “Luffy needs help. Let’s pick up the pace.” He ignores the admiral’s belittlement and own scorching wounds, pushing Ace to the other side.</p><p>Burning attacks from Akainu meets Whitebeard’s quakes. “Go! I’ll handle this!” He sends the admiral to the farther side of Marineford.</p><p>They start running for the docks with Jinbei following closely behind to provide safety.</p><p>Ace breaks through the crowd, making way for his brothers. Luffy is hanging by a thread, life dangling on to the abyss. The bloody burns on his chest will only worsen if they slow down.</p><p>And it destroys him.</p><p>Nothing can ever be compared to the people in Ace's life. They are all irreplaceable, and the same thing applies much more to his brothers. If possible, Ace would want to trade places with Luffy at any time of the day.</p><p>“No one’s going anywhere!” The unrelenting admiral fires up the loose rocks around him, propelling it upwards to the three young men.</p><p>As soon as one of it strays to their path, a shadow blocks it with a swing of her scythe. The unknown figure dashes through the smoke from the burning stones, shortly crossing paths with Ace.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everything went slow motion on that millisecond.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes trail towards her, and she does the same to him. A spark of connection between the two. They eventually continue to their own endeavors. Distance widening as they head on opposite directions.</p><p>
  <em>Ryenne</em>
</p><p>He may have imagined things, but there was a flash of bi-colored locks on the corner of his view, impeding the molten rocks that endanger them.</p><p>Ace doesn't halt in his steps, yet a nagging thought crosses in his already jumbled up thoughts. Ryenne knows this Sabo... so if the guy is here then she could more or less be here as well. "Goddamn it, Ryenne. Why did you bring her here?!" He shouts at the revolutionary. Why does she have to be so stubborn?<br/><br/>He wants to go back, to spin around and see the woman for himself, but Sabo is one step ahead of him. He prevents the situation from escalating further. "Yeah, right. Like I can stop her or anything. She'll follow shortly. You have to trust her, Ace." Even Sabo doesn’t want to go without her, but Ryenne told him otherwise.</p><p>
  <em>“So please, whatever happens there, don’t look back.” </em>
</p><p>The woman throws the molten rock back to Akainu with Celeste’s help. Sharp blades of the scythe return it in the same degree. The admiral felt his blood itself boil to see someone who was presumed dead, to be alive. He punches through the attack. “Those pirate scums were lying on your death weren’t they, Silvers Ryenne? Child of the Dark King and Shakuyaku.”</p><p>Her name resounds through Marineford, disrupting the ongoing disaster. Buggy’s camera zooms in to her face, showing the woman who’s casually smiling on the screen. “They assumed wrong. I’m a daughter of pirates, good Sir. I won’t die that easily.”</p><p>Rayleigh howls in laughter at his daughter’s smug words. “Well said, Bubbles! Well said!” A proud smile draws over Shakky’s lips. Reporters below them are buzzing at the overload of information.</p><p>“Reports are wrong?!”</p><p>"Silver Trades' Ryenne is really there! Hurry! Check the bounty posters!"</p><p>“Quick! Call the headquarters! Sabo of the Revolutionary’s there!”</p><p>“Children of big shots one after another! Is this the grand change of the era?”</p><p> </p><p>Era. As one disappears, a new one enters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Zehahahaha! Long time no see, Pops! Glad I was able to make it in time to see you die!” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Blackbeard and his newly added crewmates show themselves on the broken forts of the island. Sticking out like sore thumb.</p><p>She glares at the perpetrator of this whole mess, the man who orchestrated the Summit War from the shadows, albeit indirectly.</p><p>Marshall D. Teach</p><p>His existence itself is a pain to watch to the point that Whitebeard denies him as his son with all might, cracking through that thick skull of his using his fruit powers. The son of a bitch dared to address himself as the one to take over Whitebeard's place in the world.</p><p>With his powers? Maybe. With his principles?  definitely not.</p><p>Ryenne tries to reach out to Whitebeard using her telepathy, the huge crack between them is blocking her way. She can feel his life force getting weaker and weaker. His resolution to protect his children is absolute. Telling him to run away will be disrespectful for his pride. <em>'Uncle, I  —I haven't paid you back yet for everything...' </em></p><p>Whitebeard hears her loud and clear while dealing blows to Teach and his crew<em>. 'Ryenne... You never had any debts in the first place. Didn't remember a single thing.' </em></p><p>His gasps of pain cannot stop her dam of emotions, salty waters stream down her face. Will this really be it? Will they really lose a great man such as Edward Newgate? Ryenne wants to let him know, even for the last time, her gratitude from the bottom of her core<em>. 'I —I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat. For asking provisions. For always making you worry. I'm sorry if I couldn't stop anything.'</em></p><p>A smile shapes in his expression. <em>'There's no stopping time, young one. I'm bound to meet my end at some point. Protecting my children is the greatest honor there is for a father. Though you chose not to sail with us, you have always been my beloved daughter.'</em></p><p>"DO IT! SHOOT HIM UNTIL HE'S DOWN!"</p><p>Blackbeard's crewmates attack in unison, stabbing the old man in various parts of his body, shooting him an ungodly amount of times, more than an average man could handle.</p><p>Ryenne clutches the gun in her hand, loading a bullet that went through quite a history, fingers ready to squeeze the trigger. <strong>I have one shot. I have to land a hit on Teach at least once.</strong> <em>'Thank you for every single thing. My life, my entire childhood, is fulfilling. I could never be who I am right now if it weren't for you.' </em></p><p>Whitebeard spits out blood, body caving in from all the ache. Half of his face got melted from Akainu's previous attack. The scene crushes them, their spirits on the verge of shattering into pieces. <em>'Go, my child, I can only hold out a few minutes left.'</em></p><p>“Little Merchant! Do what you gotta do! We’ll block this son of a gun for ya!” Thatch calls out to her, setting boundaries in the middle of her and the admirals.</p><p>"Sengoku... Your World Government is afraid, afraid of the coming war that will engulf the whole world." The fleet admiral is stuck at his feet, frozen at Whitebeard's words. "I wasn't interested, but when someone finds that treasure, the world will be shaken from its core. And someone will indeed find it. The day will certainly come."</p><p>Their captain draws his final breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"ONE PIECE EXISTS!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Every single person in Marineford, Sabaody also, goes rigid at the daring proclamation.</p><p><em>'Ryenne... Can you tell my sons that I'm sorry? Forgive me... This is it for your old man.'</em> He says his parting words to the woman, succumbing to death as light disappears from his eyes. He stands tall and proud, the jolly roger that he carried for decades lay unscathed on his back.</p><p>The woman shuts her shining orbs, nodding in his request. She doesn't trust herself to reply as her silent cries fills the air. <strong><em>I have to do this for the old man.</em></strong></p><p>Hands no longer shaking, she lifts the gun, positioning her body at the right angle in aiming towards Teach.</p><p>While they are all occupied by the shocking news of Edward Newgate's death, Blackbeard and his crew prepares a huge black cloth to cover both Whitebeard and their captain. <em>This is it.</em></p><p>Ryenne steels her nerves, focusing on the wretched bastard that couldn't set boundaries to himself. At the same time, Van Augur notices a hostile energy radiating towards his captain, immediately obstructing the pathway to Teach. "Oi, what the hell are you doing?"</p><p>Without hesitation, Ryenne changes her target at the last minute, the body of Whitebeard entering her scope<em>. 'I'm sorry, Uncle.'</em></p><p>Her fingers pull the trigger, bullet firing from a distance. The loud 'bang' deafens her in this storm of blasts, recoiling from the force. It passes cleanly that none of the throng of marines and pirates got hit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>'Thump'</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The very same seastone bullet that Teach used to hurt Thatch, the one that returned Ace's memories, gets lodged into Whitebeard's body, disabling his devil fruit powers.</p><p>Thus, cannot be stolen.</p><p>No one notices it. No one but Van Augur.</p><p>The black cloth drapes over his captain and Newgate. Every member of their crew circles around them to halt any interferances. He, however, is searching for that mysterious gunner that threw one shot towards the old coot. He is clueless on what's that for, but the moment his seething superior emerges from the clothing, he receives a vivid clue.</p><p>"I couldn't get the damn thing! What the hell happened?!"</p><p>
  <strong>They failed.</strong>
</p><p>He inspects the area, unwilling to listen to Blackbeard lashing out on Marine officers. They are now facing Sengoku and his shockwaves, overwhelmed by the fleet admiral's abilities.</p><p>And then he sees her, Silvers Ryenne.</p><p>She chucks the rifle to the deep cracks, ready to retire to the ship alongside her comrades. But then, something made her stop, an ill thought barging in mind as desires to slaughter her reaches the woman. Ryenne twists her body towards them, smirking in the victory that only two of them knew.</p><p>It doesn't last long. She proceeds to retreat whereas Augur reports it to his captain. "I spotted Silvers Ryenne in the battlefield! I don't know what it is but she did something to Whitebeard!"</p><p>"So she's still alive... Capture her! I'll shove her back to her grave!" Blackbeard barks at his men with anger. He should have made sure of her death in Banaro. She is the one factor that ruined his scheme.</p><p>They make their way towards her, accelerating at a frightening pace. Ryenne avoids their assaults raining in on her as the other division commanders counters the attacks. "Ryenne, we'll back you up. They're targeting you!" Izo meets Augur's bullets with his own. Vista hurls Catarina Devon to the debris when she attempts a stab.</p><p>"Fast to catch on... How about all of you?!" She hates to leave them behind.</p><p>Before any of them could respond, the Pirate Empress zooms to her side, kicking both marine and pirates on her way. Salome follows closely behind them. "Luffy and his brothers safely reached the docks! They're boarding a submarine at this moment."</p><p>Submarine? Ryenne has no idea who this helper is. Her first life froze when Whitebeard died. Everything that comes after is a mystery.  "Then that's great! I'll join them later."</p><p>"No. You have to go now." Hancock grimaces at the crew that crashed in the war. "They're onto you, Ryenne. And I want you to look after Luffy for me. As much as I want to go with them, I can't. I'm so worried that my heart's going to explode any minute!" She curses at those marine officers that monitors her moves.</p><p>"If I didn't know better, you only want me off here for Luffy."</p><p>"Exactly. You're not the two-timing type, right?"</p><p>"Are we seriously going to talk about this now?"</p><p>Salome's tail wraps over Ryenne's running form. It easily hoists her up, earning a sharp intake of breath from the woman. “Get ready," Hancock says while kicking another smitten marine. From the side, Ryenne faintly notices a patch of red hair against Akainu’s magma attack.<em> Shanks…? </em> </p><p>“Wha—AAAAAA!” She gets thrown above without warning. Her arms flail around, she can see everything from up there. Red Force is anchored by the port.</p><p>Boa jumps from the pavement, spinning upwards. “Don’t bite your tongue.” She instructs as her long leg pivots midair, booting the merchant away from the field with a strong push. “Perfume Femur!” It does the trick.</p><p>Ryenne holds back a shriek as she flies towards the sea. <em>I told you not to kick me!</em> That frickin’ hurt even if she didn’t transform into stone like it usually does.</p><p>Then she realizes… Hancock just flung her to the sea.</p><p>Forcing her body to turn the other way, a silhouette of a certain clown slides into view. “Huh?! Buggy?” She mentions his name as the man, who is floating with Luffy’s Straw Hat, screams at her form. Honestly, she should be the one doing that.</p><p>“Brat?! What are you —“ He couldn’t finish since Ryenne cannot stop the plummeting force dealt by the Warlord. By chance, her hand manages to grab the hat, taking it along with her.</p><p> </p><p>“RYENNE!”</p><p> </p><p>There is a hazy figure on the yellow submarine, hand preventing the… polar bear from closing its hatch. They are halfway from submerging under the water. Her current fear washes away from <em>his </em>voice.</p><p>Ace</p><p>How long has it been since they last saw each other’s face? It seems years have passed since then.</p><p>Outstretched arms prepare to catch her from the fall. He is all bruised and bloodied, damaged ever since Impel Down. Banaro, even. His entire frame won’t probably be a decent safety net for her. But Ryenne feels inexplicable joy in his presence. <em>Ace is alive. </em>She meets him in the eye. Those endless nightmares that confined her for years breaks away to the shadows of her past.</p><p>“Ace," his name breathlessly comes out of her.</p><p>Ryenne plunges onto him, sending them toppling over inside the submarine. His arms enclose around her, shielding her head from hitting the metal linings of the vessel. “Ugh… That hits all the sore spots.” Ace grumbles, yet keeps his hands in place. The woman tightens her embrace, another batch of sobs hangs into her.</p><p>“I’m gonna close it now, err, sorry!” Mr. Polar bear apologizes, closing the doors of Polar Tang shut. He stares at the two fallen newcomers, perturbed on what to do. Should he help them up? But they aren’t really moving… well, they chose not to. “Err… Captain, did you call for me?” He wobbles around them on the floor, careful not to step strands of Ryenne’s hair.</p><p>She gathers strength to her joints, slowly leaving his warmth. Ace opens his eyes to the woman above him, her tears falling to his face. “He’s gone…” Ryenne cannot bring herself to say Whitebeard’s name. It is too painful to speak of.</p><p>Ace silently watches, slowly pulling her down to his chest once again. Calloused fingers brush through her locks tenderly as he listens to her whimpers. Her hand grips his necklace tightly, burying her misery as she cries on all fours. It’s starting to affect him as well.</p><p>He brings his free arm to cover his face, mouth curves downwards to stifle the sounds of woes in losing the father he never thought he will have. Ace was trying to suppress the grief all the way here for his brothers, but Ryenne’s confirmation of Pops’ death is too much. Despite the lack of volume, a teardrop trickles down.</p><p>“Uhh, are they gonna be fine?” Bepo asks.</p><p>Sabo leans to the wall, arms crossed on his chest, hat hiding the solemn colors of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s raining, my friend. It’s just rain.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is inspired by Oda’s ‘What if’ Marineford scene – Special Episode “Luff”. It is composed of three chapters "what if" storyline showing what would happen if Sabo had rescued Luffy and Ace at Marineford. I actually started the work with this in mind.</p><p>The war finally closes. Honestly, I am so grateful for the positive feedback as I delve on the chapters of Marineford. It was a blast yet nerve-wracking at the same time. I drafted Ace's and Ryenne's reunion many times, thinking if this was better than that. In the end, I ultimately decided to let the flow dictate how it will go. That goes the same with Whitebeard's passing and how it went through (I had to re-watch it and it made me cry). Again, thank you! </p><p>Comments are highly appreciated! Let me know your thoughts ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. These days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>(Fourteen years before Whitebeard’s passing)</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>A seven-year old Ryenne crouched to the corner of Moby’s open deck.</p><p>Her twig arms propped on her knees and a frown drew on her face. Rayleigh vanished into thin air the moment he was done discussing coating business with Whitebeard. Though she relentlessly forced her father to tag her along, she didn’t expect him to leave her for herself. She was a sitting duck while he worked, constantly following him wherever he went.</p><p>The drastic change in her surroundings frightened her. Many odd looking men offered to give her candies but she rejected it all. The only friendly guy here was that samurai that wielded a gun instead of a sword. Izo.</p><p>“Pops, what should we do with the kid? The Dark King’s probably anywhere in the ocean!”</p><p>Whitebeard tapped his fingers on the velvet couch he lounged on. Jozu was right to worry. He only invited the former rival for negotiations, not childcare. Rayleigh ought to draw the line in his troublesome habits of causing extra work. “I have their home number. I’ll call his wife. Tell her about what happened.”</p><p>Izo approached the feeble girl, offering an assuring hand to ease off the dark auras the other guys emitted. They couldn’t change what they look after all, naturally scary with those scars and shaggy beards. “Hey there, little one. We’re going to meet a very special man. He’s a friend of your father.”</p><p>That did the trick. Ryenne immediately held his hand, standing up from her position. She opened her mouth to respond, but as soon as she did, all the other pirates stared at her expectantly. “O-okay…”, she murmured. It was a cute sight. Not a scene a person would see in their ship full of smelly guys. </p><p>The sixteenth division commander hoisted her on his arms, going to where Whitebeard sat with a small snail on his hand. The huge captain intimidated the young girl, making her hug Izo tightly by the neck as she turned the other side, away from Whitebeard. “It’s fine. It’s fine. This man is… uhm, a guy who makes wishes come true!”</p><p>Thatch held back a laugh at Izo’s attempt to lighten up the old man’s aura. “Pfftt! You’re not exactly off the bat there.” Edward Newgate did succeed in making their desires of freedom come true. The chef had a bowl of ice cream on his hand, giving it to the girl. “I prepared one for you, Princess! My special treat!”</p><p>Ryenne’s eyes shined at the dessert, she wiped the saliva dripping down the corners of her mouth. Wasting no time, she took a bite of the delicious goodness. “Ooh! I think she likes it. I consider this a win!” Thatch smiled, nudging Jozu by the side. Ryenne avoided the third division commander like a plague earlier because of his… big body.</p><p>Whitebeard observed her in silence, new to the view of a girl in their ship. All he had was sons. The last daughter he had was Kozuki Toki and her daughter, Hiyori. That was years ago. He better dial Shakuyaku soon before any of them gets attached. They were obviously immersed in the small bundle of joy.</p><p>The woman picked up on the first ring. <em>“Hello? This is Shakuyaku of Shakky’s Rip-off bar. How may I help you?” </em></p><p>It was a surprise Rayleigh managed to marry himself off to a somewhat proper woman. “Been a while, this is Whitebeard. I remember talking to your husband about a business deal…”</p><p>
  <em>“Was there any problems?” </em>
</p><p>Newgate didn’t regard this alarming. It was another thing. “Not really a problem, but he left your daughter here. Forgotten, maybe. She’s… eating ice cream at the moment.” Ryenne was like a squirrel with those puffy cheeks. Jozu was trying his best to make funny faces so the kid will grow to treat him better. The woman in the other line was silent for a good minute. “Hello?”</p><p><em>“Did my husband say anything else before he left?” </em>There was one thing.</p><p>“He did say that I should take care of…” His words died on his throat. Rayleigh vaguely told him to take care of his ‘masterpiece’. Whitebeard initially thought he was referring to the ship’s coating so he paid no mind to it. But knowing the old rival, he must be talking about the small girl that was laughing at Vista and Jozu’s mock battle. The captain had no idea how things escalated to that. “That sneaky Rayleigh…”</p><p>
  <em>“I guess he did… If he trusted you with Ryenne, then I will. Can you please look after her in the meantime? I’ll make sure Rayleigh pays back every cent –“ </em>
</p><p>Whitebeard stopped her from finishing her words. “Money’s not the issue here. We’ll take care of her regardless. Tell that husband of yours to return with the finest booze, then I’ll forgive him.”</p><p>Shakky gave a soft laugh, relieved that they welcomed her daughter with open arms. <em>“We’ll offer our best. Thank you, Whitebeard.” </em>And the line went off. She was just as laid back as her husband was.</p><p>He put the snail down. The small girl was shyly walking towards him —fingers knead together in nervousness. “Go on, our captain won’t bite —yoi.” Marco guided her with a hand on her shoulder. Ryenne switched her attention from the guy to Whitebeard back and forth, still having doubts.</p><p>Edward Newgate found her shyness adorable. A fresh breeze from the boisterous laughter of his sons. He extended an arm, inviting the girl with a genuine smile. He would hold back on the signature laugh. It might scare her off. Ryenne slowly accepted his hand, scooping her up onto his lap with utmost gentleness. “Hello, young one.”</p><p>“Umm, excuse me…” She fiddled with the hem of her dress. “Are you… Santa?” The innocence in her question melted the hearts of their audience. A grin made its way to Whitebeard’s mouth.</p><p>“I’m better than Santa! I make wishes come true all-year round.” His words washed up the girl’s unease.</p><p>She scooted closer to him, small hands clutched the stings of the coat draping on his arms. “Then–Then! Can I touch your weapon?!” Her bizarre request couldn’t be more surprising. Stupefied faces of his sons gawked at her in disbelief. Whitebeard couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping his system. She was indeed Rayleigh’s daughter. A sharp eye for blades such as the twelve Sajio O Wazamono Meito. </p><p>“Gurararara! Okay, okay, but don’t tell your dad I let ya on your first night with us!”</p><p>Izo gasped, “She’s staying with us, Pops?”</p><p>“I think this calls for a celebration!” Thatch headed back to the kitchen to prepare bunch of meals, and a kid-friendly one.</p><p>Marco held his captain’s giant naginata close to the girl. “Don’t touch the blade okay? Just here —yoi.” He ushered her to the metal linings of Murakumogiri’s handle while still holding it. The kid couldn’t carry its heavy weight. Whitebeard watched as Ryenne’s face morphs into a full-blown smile.</p><p>“Woah! This is so cool, Uncle!” Uncle…? Whitebeard would rather hear her call him Pops like everyone else did.</p><p>“We all call her Pops here, Princess.” Vista traced over his long moustache.</p><p>Ryenne pursed her lips. “But before my dad left, he told me he’s the only ‘papa’ in my life.” Well, Newgate be darned. Rayleigh sure did prepare for this day.</p><p>“It’s alright. She is still part of the family. You’re the only exception for this, brat. But I won’t mind if you abandon your father for me. I’ll take care of ya.”</p><p>“Okay, Uncle Santa!”</p><p>“I’m not Santa... I’m better than Santa!”</p><p>That made her giggle anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo occupy the two seats outside Law’s operation room.</p><p> </p><p>Their reunion with Ryenne was brief. The ship’s captain emerged from the room, casually dressed in shirt and denim jeans with a full length white doctor’s coat covering it. There was a stoic look on his face as his eyes fall on the two mourning individuals on his floor. He skipped all the questions. Whitebeard’s death rang across the radios of the world —including his. The reason for their cries was obvious.</p><p>“I’ll need someone to assist me. Strawhat-ya’s injuries are far worse than I’d expected.”</p><p>Before Sabo could volunteer, Law raised a hand to stop him. “By that, I mean the woman. I don’t want injured assistants messing up my surgery.” Right. They suffered burns from Akainu. Ace was automatically out of his help list, on the top of the patient’s list instead —succeeding Jinbei.</p><p>Ryenne stood up shortly from Ace’s grasp, wiping her reddish orbs. She transferred the brown hat from her head to its original owner. “I’m weady…” Her sniffles said otherwise. Law grimaced at his last resort with help. His crewmates were busy dodging fallen glaciers and rocks to lend a hand. </p><p>Nonetheless, he hollered her to come with him inside the emergency room. “Silvers Ryenne”, he handed a fresh batch of PPE, “I need your whole attention. I normally don’t trust anyone with my operations, but this is a dire situation. Do you understand?” Law remembered her from the bounty poster and newspaper clippings. A hefty sum for someone who is neither a pirate nor a revolutionary. The woman turned to two unconscious patients on the room. Luffy and Jinbei. Wounded terribly by the war.</p><p>Steeling her nerves, she took the equipment from his hand, tying her hair up in a bun. “My mom taught me a thing or two about dressing wounds, but I don’t know how much help I can give you. Use me as you wish, Doc.” She spared the two brothers a small smile before entering the room.</p><p>Law gestured the two guys to the seats outside the room with a wave of his hand. “Go wait there. We’ll be over in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>So, this is where they currently found themselves in.</p><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo are initially wrapped in first aid bandages. They demanded to put Luffy first out of themselves.</p><p>The pirate is at loss for words. To Sabo. To Luffy. To Ryenne. Piles of realization is swirling in the depths of his consciousness. His hat lay on his lap, surprisingly neat and clean. Repeatedly, he pinches his arm to feel pain —physical pain. Because if he did feel it, Ace will be the joyous person in the planet.</p><p>And he does.</p><p>All of his brothers are alive and Ryenne is with him. It is overwhelming him to the very bones. A day ago, he was prepared to die. He was prepared to lose everything.</p><p>But now everything comes back to him. Including the one he lost a decade ago.</p><p>“You… were dead. At least I thought you were.” He begins, eyes straight on the ground. The man he talked to weeks ago was his brother. And none of them knew otherwise.</p><p>Sabo has his hands together —a wry smile bends his features. “A part of me did.” It resurrected just three days ago, but he decides to omit that fact. “You didn’t even know me, yet you called me an idiot. Really? Coming from someone who got himself a ticket to death.”</p><p>Ace lifts his face from the ground. The first talk they have in years becomes a scolding. “Hey, I saved your ass back in Banaro, <em>idiot.</em>” Akainu would have burned him right at the skeleton.</p><p>“And I did the same thing just a while ago, <em>asshat.</em>”</p><p>The two men glance at each other, realizing that both of them are covered in plasters despite the feats of blocking each other’s path to the afterlife. Ace snickers in remembering a memory where they came back to Dadan’s house with injuries, making the bandit panic in her toes.</p><p>Sabo joins him in the strings of laughter, aware of what is going through his head. Everything is natural between them. No awkward talks. No introductions. No grudges. “Look at you, all busted up like Moriah’s zombies.”</p><p>“I make a damn hot zombie if that was it.” Ace is far from the joking mood. Though he will want to throw in one or two to ease up the tension around them. One member is still hanging by the edge.</p><p>“Went deaf for a moment there. My ears can’t hear bullshits.” Sabo grinned at him, not even fazed with his scowl. He observes the inked letters on Ace’s left arm. “What’s with the tattoos? You didn’t even spell your name right.”</p><p>The latter clicks his tongue. “I thought you were dead, <em>jerk</em>.” The crossed out ‘S’ signifies his name. “I thought it was cool. Now, I have to redo this from scratch.” Ace does the same, pointing out the mark on his face. “Where did you get that scar?”</p><p>“Disgusting World Noble, I tell you. Worst of the worst.” Sabo grew out his hair to hide the scar on his left eye, but now, he no longer cared. It sports the same wavy factor as the other guy.</p><p>That is some story. Ace should ask about it for another time. “Lava man called you No. 2 of the revolutionaries, that true?”</p><p>Sabo smirks at him proudly. “Sure does. Actually, there’s a long tale for that. I’ll tell you when Luffy wakes up. Both of you fared great as pirates by the way. Big. You’re practically a frickin’ mangrove.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk. We have the same height.” </p><p>“Hmm… we are quite similar. I’m just more responsible and kind.”</p><p>Ace kicks him on the shin. “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>Sabo punts back, “It means I didn’t get myself sentenced, <em>moron</em>.”</p><p>“We never got that tie breaker, y’know? Half and half out of fifty matches. Wanna go at it now?”</p><p>“I’d beat you at thumb wrestling, Hothead.”</p><p>“Not if I burn you, you won’t.”</p><p>They bicker back and forth just like the old times, throwing in insults one after another. Unknowingly, they are both smiling in the middle of the jests and jabs, completely forgetting their blistered state. It isn’t until Ryenne opens the door with a glare that they shut their traps. She carries a small bag with a cross mark on it. Must be more gauze.</p><p>Ryenne resigns herself from further stress, overlooking their childishness this time. “I supported the Doc as much as I could. Dressed up Jinbei myself too. But as for Luffy, I have to leave it to Law’s capable hands. A guy named Penguin replaced me.” They flash to the blood smeared on the white coat that she borrowed from the surgeon. “Oh, this is Jinbei’s. Not Luffy’s.”</p><p>Jinbei apparently defended them from Akainu in their retreat, earning him a deadly hole in the middle of his chest. It was a bloody mess. Ryenne barely held herself together when she saw it. Admiral Sakazuki was one stubborn son of a bitch.</p><p>“That sure eases our worries, Sunshine.”</p><p>Ryenne hits the revolutionary lightly on the head. “And here I was, about to patch you up nicely. You’re up first, Fireflies. This guy is very much okay.”</p><p>“I was kidding, Ryenne —Oi! Don’t ignore me! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay, you can ignore me now.”</p><p>Ace can’t help but snort at the image of the merchant poking subtly through Sabo’s burns. Moments ago, they were running for their lives. Seeing them joking around right in front of him is like a dream. The only one missing is Luffy.</p><p>The woman turns to him, catching his longing gaze. “I can still hear his thoughts, if that’s a consolation.” She trudges to him, bending down to examine the swelling of his face. Whatever shaking feeling she harbors are tucked back behind her head, prioritizing what needs to be done. Ryenne inwardly debates if she should sack him on the face, but these wounds are alarming. <em>Got to save it next time then. </em>Ace’s attention zooms in to hers, taking in her appearance after a long time. Ryenne still looked the same despite those wrappings on her. She remains unscathed from the war. “Hmm? Is there something on my face?”</p><p>Ace must be staring at her for a while. He stutters out in reply, no idea on how to say that he was checking if she was really in front of him and not one of the fragments of his imagination. His nights in Impel Down were full of vivid dreams, thinking that he won’t ever see her again.</p><p>Sabo coughs out a tease. “How subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>Let’s say Ryenne had to break them apart from further injuring themselves.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As they reach the farther side of Grand Line, Law orders his crew to emerge back to the shallows.</p><p>Ryenne noticed a familiar snake following them on the ocean floor. “Salome! Hey, Doc! It’s safe to come up now. The ones following us are comrades.” Comrades in a marine ship? Unlikely. Yet Salome’s presence was all the assurance she needed.</p><p>Excitingly opening the hatch, Ryenne runs to the front waving to her Warlord friend that kicked her hours ago. “Hancock! Thank gods you’re okay!” She was scared out of her wits that something may have happened after she left. Her beloved boat that she left back in Marineford is attached at the ship’s end. My, Hancock really did save her in more ways than one.</p><p>“How’s Luffy’s condition?!”</p><p>U-huh, not even a ‘hi’ or ‘hello’. The Pirate Empress jumps down to the Polar Tang’s small deck, Salome slithering behind her. It skids around the merchant, tickling her with those fluffy hairs by its neck. At least her pet’s happy that she is alive.</p><p>Law goes out of the crib, traces of blood on his face and clothes. “I did all that I could. His life is still currently preserved but the damage he accumulated was too much. There’s no proof that he’ll open his eyes.” Comatose?</p><p>The news unsettles Hancock. Ryenne lets go of Salome, turning to Law. “I can still hear his thoughts, Doc. Quite the dream he’s having.” About battling Koi Fishes with Ace and Sabo. It was very entertaining to watch. “Does that mean something else?”</p><p>As a man of science, Law considers the act of mindreading a fool’s work. But for someone gifted by the ability of the sea’s treasure, the merchant’s words hold truth. “Perhaps. Yet the fact remains we don’t know when he’ll wake up… And don’t call me ‘Doc’, I have a name.”</p><p>“Sure, Doc.”</p><p>“Ugh, never mind.”</p><p>Out of nowhere, a huge head protrudes from the ship’s railings. Sabo, who magically appeared right next to the merchant, brightens up on the face of a senior officer. “Iva-chan! Long time no see!”</p><p>“Vya?! Sabo-boy! So this is where you disappeared to!” His head must have been heavy. Emporio Ivankov joins Hancock to the deck. Seems like the Warlord’s fine with sailing okamas. There is a whole bunch of them in the ship.</p><p>“What in gods’ name is that?!” Law’s crewmates are baffled on the site of the huge man.</p><p>Sabo brushes their question off. “I filed for a leave. Dragon-san approved of it. I saved my brothers with Ryenne’s help. And here we are. That’s just about it.” He vaguely summarizes the whole event in five sentences.</p><p>The okama turns to the woman beside him. “Hmm… so this is the Dark King’s daughter? Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sweetheart!”</p><p>“As to you. Thank you for aiding Luffy back in Impel Down. He would’ve never reached Marineford without your help.” Ryenne bows in a straight ninety-degree angle. Something she learned from Ace.</p><p>Ivankov likes her manners. Fitting for a woman of heritage. “Strawhat-boy’s body was already withered to the point where he could no longer stand even in Impel Down. Still, I gotta handle it to the little bugger for handling all that! He really outdid himself! Who are those brothers you speak of, Sabo-boy?”</p><p>“My sworn brothers are Ace and Luffy. I’m the third and final member of the triad.” Sabo ruffles Ryenne’s hair, messing up the bun. She scoffs at him in return.</p><p> </p><p>“VWHAAAAAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>There are too many shockers for a single day. These people are tired with it all. But who would’ve thought that Straw Hat, Fire Fist, and RA’s No. 2 are siblings of bond? What a terrifying combination.</p><p>Ivankov changes his focus to Luffy’s savior. “By the way, are you a friend of Strawhat-boy’s or something, Sweetie?”</p><p>Law’s calmness may be off the charts. One resists to address him by name while another one uses an endearment on him. “No… And I have no obligation to save him either. Do I need to have a reason?” <em>Jeez, how snarky</em>.</p><p>“Noooo, thank you! There are times when instincts move our body after all. Anyway, where is Ace-boy?”</p><p>Sabo answers him, “Inside. He’s watching over Luffy and Jinbei. I was with him, but I wanted to know if everyone’s safe.” Various cheers of Ivankov’s people reverberate on top of the ship. They are all escapees from Impel Down, members of Newkama Land from level 5.5. Sabo reciprocates the wave with a grin of his own. “I’m glad they are.”</p><p>Hancock steers the conversation back to her primary objective. “Anyway, do you have a Den Den Mushi? If we call the Kuja Fleet, this whole submarine will be able to cross Calm Belt. Luffy’s survival must not be made known to the government. They will surely send pursuers.” As long as Hancock’s a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, she will make sure Luffy gets treated back to safety.</p><p>The merchant leaves Sabo’s side, beating the blushing men of Heart Pirates to the chase. “I have a lot in my hood. Let’s go there.” They both veer to the direction of her boat, withdrawing from the discussion the men resumed to share. “Thanks for pulling Ariel out of that hellhole, Hancock. Your clothes are there.”</p><p>“The only reason I did so. Let’s hurry, Ryenne.”</p><p>“Oookay! No need to push. Gods, I can still feel that kick…”</p><p>The two leap out of the deck, landing directly to Ariel as it swishes against the waves of the sea. They are engaged with the current task to know that they were the topic of the present conversation. It is rare for the Kuja Empress to present herself in other ships, much more for the infamous travelling merchant that somehow rose back from the dead. Not to mention, they are both undeniably pretty. You can’t blame these men for getting enamored.</p><p>Bepo wonders out loud. “Captain, why don’t we have more females in the crew?”</p><p>“Because they’re annoying.” For Law at least.</p><p> </p><p>Moshii sits uncomfortably on Hancock’s palms.</p><p>The poor snail is obviously affected by the woman’s stormy nerves. It quivers ever so slightly at Hancock’s command for her crew to set sail as soon as possible. “Easy, your majesty. You’ll kill my beloved Moshii with that tone of yours.” Ryenne places a cup of warm tea on the table. “Here, it helps calm the nerves.”</p><p>Putting down the call, Hancock rolls her eyes, snake earrings dangling along. Ryenne may be a worrywart at most times, but she inherited the bizarre calmness Rayleigh and Shakky have. Nonetheless, Hancock drinks the well-made tea, chugging it for a good five seconds. It does little to appease her composure.</p><p>The seat next to hers creaks against the friction of the wooden floorboards. Ryenne traces her finger on the brim of her cup, forming the right words in her mind. “Do you… know what transpired after I left?” Specifically, she implies on the pirates that remained on the battlefield.</p><p>“I left as soon as the war was declared over. It was neither a victory nor loss.” Ace surviving his execution and the strongest man’s defeat, there was no outweighing the other. The marines will take whatever they can get their hands on. “A guy with red hair stopped it. Guess even pirates have a sense of diplomacy.”</p><p>Ryenne smiles at the notion of Shanks. With him stepping over, Sengoku will definitely relent. They can only do much with how Whitebeard wrecked the island. Battling another Emperor will make them lose face to the public. “You could use one yourself.” She jokes to the Warlord. Hancock only flicks her on the forehead. The merchant rubs the sore spot with a pout.</p><p>
  <em>Puru puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru puru </em>
</p><p>“Did your female warriors forget something?” Ryenne lets go of her tea, pressing the answer button on Moshii’s back. Instead of a womanly voice, a familiar chef resounds to the room. Her abilities are turned on, keeping an eye on Luffy’s condition.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Hello, Little Merchant. Fine day we’re having today, ain’t it?”  </em>Oh, it's Thatch. </p><p> </p><p>OH, IT'S THATCH!</p><p> </p><p>"Thatch! Is this really you? You're not a spirit or anything right? Hancock, pinch me by the cheeks —Oww! I told you! Pinch. By. The. Cheeks!" Hancock steps on her foot instead. This woman is hardly nearing thirties with that childish attitude of hers. Ryenne rejoins Thatch back to their call. "I'm so glad you're safe! How's everyone?"</p><p><em>"Still here with us... Pops too."</em> His voice breaks a bit. <em>"We owe a lot to Red Hair. If he wasn't there, the war will just continue on. Teach was downright unreasonable in following ya, but Sengoku stopped him because of his damage to Impel Down. They ultimately left, muttering about another treasure hunt for a fruit."  </em></p><p>There's no mistake. They will look for Gura Gura no Mi this time.</p><p>Ryenne had a hunch back when she was still in Baltigo. It's common knowledge that when a possessor of a devil fruit passes away, the fruit will reanimate back in the world to where it originally was. Which is why Teach had to kill Whitebeard then steal his powers the next second he dies. She meddled at the perfect time, disabling Newgate's powers so Teach won't get it. </p><p>"Okay, I think we're safe for now. I'm with Ace and his brothers. We're stopping by Amazon Lily for Luffy's recuperation. Are you, uhm, headed for the New World? With Shanks?" </p><p><em>"Yeah, captain's last orders... Ace doing fine, I guess? Marco's barely holding it together here. We have our last fleet with us." </em>The vice-captain has no time to mourn. Thousands of soldiers are under his command. Marco had to prioritize their safety and survival first. Their captain would want the same thing. </p><p>Ryenne opens her mouth to answer, but a sudden turn of events stops her to. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy's thoughts are disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>"Ace is a-okay! I'll get back to you, Thatch. I have something to do. Send my regards to everyone." WIthout waiting for his reply, she puts down Moshii. Hancock stares at her with boredom and curiosity, if that's ever possible.</p><p>"What are —"</p><p>"No time to explain. Watch over my boat for me, will you?" </p><p> </p><p>With that, she trots back to the submarine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace sits by Luffy’s bed, monitoring the wavy lines on the machine’s screen.</p><p>There are so many tubes connected to his brother’s body just to keep him alive. Luffy couldn’t even breathe by himself, an instrument allows him to. The view puts the other two of the triad in the horrors of ‘what ifs’. Buzzing scars are nothing to the pool of worries occupying their minds.</p><p>“Can you understand those wiggly lines?” Sabo enters the room once again. He must be done talking with his friends from the army.</p><p>“Pops had a lot with him, so I have knowledge. Somewhat.” Whitebeard detests those whirring man-made life supports to his very being. It goes wherever he goes, even at his sleep.</p><p>Sabo settles on the edge of Luffy’s bed, inspecting the miniscule movements of his fingers. “Ace saying ‘knowledge’ is a novel thing. Ten years can change so much, huh?”</p><p>The pirate flips him off at the remark. He switches over to Luffy, reminiscing all the other times he brought himself in dangerous situations, only for them to save his ass over and over again. “There was a time… I left Luffy to beat up a huge gorilla in Mt. Colubo, and that was my biggest mistake for a long time.”</p><p>Sabo doesn’t look at him, but paid attention to each and every word. He is aware of how much Ace tried to fill the gap of being a proper big brother in his absence. The letter Sabo left them before he set sail was a great push. Asking Ace about his greatest mistake as of the moment would only be insensitive. “You think Luffy remembers that? He has a memory of an acorn.”</p><p>“Probably not.” Indeed. “It was my execution, but why does it feel like it was his? Getting beat up like this…” Ace questions himself. How can take care of his younger brother if he can’t even put himself out of danger? As long as they are pirates, danger will always be with them.</p><p>“If he hears you say that, he’ll get angry.” Sabo tilts his head to the side. His brother has matured. The Ace before would never admit his misgivings in front of other people. “We always had a way with brawls, don’t we?”</p><p>Crisis will come in all shapes and sizes. Ace knows that more than anything. “Guess we have to watch each other’s back more than ever.” No matter where they are or when it will be, he vows to himself he will be there.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, faint sounds of footsteps near them. They can hear Ryenne’s one-sided exchange with Trafalgar Law getting louder and louder by the minute.</p><p>“I want to try something, Doc.”</p><p>“You don’t <em>try</em> things on patients. It’s unethical.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll tell you if it comes out right.”</p><p>“Were you listening to what I just said?!”</p><p>Both of the brothers can’t help but pity the captain. He must be exhausted from the never ending troubles and whims they inadvertently demanded. Taking care of four men with severe burns whilst two of them freshly undergone operation is a tough toll on his plate. Besides, Law does this out of his rare generousness. They are greatly in debt.</p><p>“Ryenne sure doesn’t pull her punches.” Sabo muses as her shadow stops in front of the door.</p><p>The woman slides it open, a determined look on her face. Luffy’s straw hat is on her hand. “I’ll wake him up.” Her eyes are gleaming at the unconscious lad, reading the dreams he currently has.</p><p>Ace inquires, “You’ve done this before?”</p><p>“Nope. He’s already fading.”</p><p>“?!?!”</p><p>She walks over to them, standing beside the gaping Ace. “Hold this for me. This will be a tad difficult.” Without waiting for his response, she drops the hat on his lap. “Pipes, get your ass off the bed.” Her fingers shoo him to the other side. Sabo only shakes his head at her bossy tone, backing down without qualms.</p><p>Her hand gently pats Luffy’s head, expression going soft. “Luffy, I’ll have to cut off your good dreams.” Those good dreams are his memories back in childhood —meeting a hostile Ace and Sabo, surviving Garp’s accursed training, and every fun escapade they had. Truly good, but dangerous.</p><p>Ryenne fixates her whole being to the patient before her. The only thing she has to do is pull Luffy’s conscious back to the present. The kid is too deep down the unconscious realm. He may drown from it. During her call with Thatch, she could feel him vanishing. They’re losing him from his trip down the memory lane. She didn’t dare utter this detail to Hancock. Rather, she went straight to this room.</p><p>Two sets of fingers lay on either side of Luffy’s temple. Ryenne enters the doors of his memories, swimming through several details of his life. For a ray of sunshine as Luffy, the young man has undeniably experienced a tough load of suffering. The torture he had gone through Impel Down may have triggered this unfortunate twist of events.</p><p>She goes deeper and deeper, passing the stages of his adolescence, and unto his childhood. It was beginning to strain her mentality. Unlocking Sabo’s memories was easier than this. Presently, a drop of blood flows down the woman’s nose, overexerting her powers.</p><p>“Shit.” Ace runs to the cabinet, looking for a cloth or anything clean to wipe the blood.</p><p> </p><p>Extending farther, she feels his presence on the day Sabo <em>died</em>. He was crying —thrashing on the ground and sturdy trees, only to get hurt. The young Luffy was hopelessly convinced that his brother passed away. Ryenne saunters over carefully as to not scare him. The kid hears her on the third step, snot coming down his nose. “Whosh r you?” He tries to ask but his sniffles are getting in the way.</p><p>“I’m… a friend of your brother.” <em>Damned Pipes making Luffy cry like this.</em></p><p>“Huh? Shabo?”</p><p>“How did you know?” Ryenne stoop on the kid’s level, meeting him equally.</p><p>“Ace doesn’t have friends… he’s mean.” Now that one makes her laugh. He isn’t wrong.</p><p>“I came here because your brothers are waiting for you. Both of them, dear.” She places his fallen hat back to his head.</p><p>Luffy brushes the snot with his shirt. “But Sabo isn’t here anymore… he left us, and Ace... I don't know where he is.”</p><p>“Did they now?” Ryenne stops him from spreading the disgusting thing all over his shirt. “I saw them outside though, looking for you.” Luffy blinks at her in wonder. “If I'm wrong, then you can have all the meat you want. If that's not enough, then I’ll add lots of desserts for that. What do you say?”</p><p>The offer tempts him. “Really…?”</p><p>Outstretching her arm, she gives him a reassuring smile. “Really-really.”</p><p>Luffy gets up from the ground, shuffles of his short legs slowly reaches her. Ryenne patiently stands by. On his last step, he trips forward. He shuts his eyes closed to brace himself for the impact that never came.</p><p>The woman catches him right on time, hugging him tenderly.</p><p>“Are you alright, Luffy?”</p><p>A simple question, yet hard to answer. His brothers always ask him so. He was weak compared to the two of them, always following like a baby chick wherever they go. Ace would complain how useless his rubber arms are. Sabo would pass off those complains with a kind opinion on how to improve those hits. However, Luffy felt the happiest when he was with them.</p><p>If only he knew how strong and capable he turned out to be in ten years’ time.</p><p>His dainty fingers curl to her dress. “I want to see my brothers. Ace and Sabo.” He requests in mere whispers, cries still towering his words.</p><p>Ryenne hears his wish loud and clear. “Okay.”</p><p>A shimmer of blinding light envelops the two of them. They zip through the extensive distance. Ryenne proceeds to protect the boy’s mind from tearing through because of the fissures in his consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Her actions successfully bring them back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp wakes her from the painful trance. Her head is throbbing audibly in her eardrums. A soft cottony hanky is under her nose, supported by a hand. There, Ryenne can feel an arm steadying her from tumbling down to the cold floors. Turns out it was Ace, brows scrunched up in confusion of what just occurred.</p><p>Another grumble pushes the man’s piling queries down his throat. They all whip their heads on the patient that is stirring in his bed. “…abo.” He murmurs to no one. Sabo goes to Luffy’s side, holding his hand tightly.</p><p>“He’s waking up.” Ryenne states weakly, still tired from the draining task. Though it only lasted for minutes, the act makes her want to sleep. Ace doesn’t let go of her, immersed at his younger brother. She sighs, leaning to him lightly.</p><p>They all anticipate Luffy’s arrival.</p><p>His eyelids wrinkle imperceptibly, small movements of his body here and there. Luffy’s senses are crawling its way back to him; Machines reverberating in his ears. Hand tightly clasped on his own. Light prying into his sight. Icky smelling medicines and salonpas intruding his nose. The lack of taste shoves him awake, eyes fully opening after many efforts.</p><p>“Luffy!!!” They all welcome him back to the land of the living; Ryenne, Ace, and Sabo. His pupils stay on the latter man, believing the words of the woman in his dream.</p><p>“You’re… really here.”</p><p>Sabo nods his head, tears forming on his eyes. “Sorry, I made you both wait for so long.”</p><p>“I…” Luffy trails on his words, hand moving agonizingly to the stomach that is bundled up in stitches and plasters. Strings of angry growl comes out of it, showing how hungry the young man is. His last meal was in Amazon Lily, a very long time for a person that eats more than six times a day. Borborygmus hasn't sound this monstrous before.</p><p>Ryenne covers her mouth, stifling the laughter that dares to come out. Ace does the same, head bending over to her shoulder to hide his snickering face from the brother that just woke up. Seriously, they were so worried about him.</p><p>Sabo spares no attempt in suppressing the hilarity bubbling up inside him. This eventually triggers the other two to stop the pointless endeavor. Their joyous exclaims play on the walls of the submarine. A drastic switch from their cries hours ago. Luffy joins them shortly, grunting in between chortles because of his injuries.</p><p>Law studies them from the doorway, his crewmates hiding behind him. The view before them is none short of a miracle. These big figures were battling the greatest forces of Marines, path to the afterlife wide open. Maybe Law was right to bet on these people. He expected nothing when he offered help. Who would have thought this revelation would come about?</p><p> </p><p>For once, Law thinks the future will be interesting.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Back to the way we were</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amazon Lily is a paradise—literally and figuratively.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived to the island shortly after the Kuja Fleet met them halfway. The abundant presence of men naturally irked the all-female pirate crew, but the otherwise was applied for the male population in Law’s men. Bepo was saddened to see no female bear in the bunch.</p><p>Somehow, they felt pity on his dejected state.</p><p>Gloriosa, acting head at Hancock’s absence, pardoned their intrusion by giving the utmost exception for Luffy and Jinbei’s severe case. To protect the laws and traditions of Amazon Lily, they only allowed them to stay by the docks. Barricades are posted around the area where they shouldn’t cross.</p><p>Well, for men. Ryenne can freely go to both sides if she wishes to. She is a frequent visitor of the island after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, I’m at Amazon Lily right now. Do you want to talk to the snake siblings?”</p><p> </p><p>Currently, the merchant is in a call with her father once again.</p><p>When Luffy woke up hours ago, everyone was ecstatic. His room was filled with people that Jinbei’s sleep was cut short due to the noise. Ivankov and the rest of his okama crew were in tears.</p><p>Hancock was on the floor, also in tears of inexplicable happiness that Ryenne had to drag her out of the room so she could breathe.</p><p>Ace and Sabo were glued next to their brother the entire trip. It wasn’t until Law barked at the others to leave that they scampered off back to their ships. The only visitors he allowed was the two brothers.</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t want to stay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They should have this. It’s been ten years since they reunited. If something happens, you can call me outside.” </em>
</p><p>Ryenne didn’t want to pry on their special time together so she went back to Ariel with a fantasized Hancock. Consequently, Moshii was ringing the moment they arrived.</p><p>This is the second call she had after the war. Ryenne had yet to share to Ace what Thatch told her. She was preoccupied with Luffy’s condition.</p><p>Her father laughs on the other line. <em>“I doubt they’ll want to hear an old man’s voice. Those ladies are too busy for an acquaintance. Anyway, are you crying? I’ve been hearing sniffling and it’s obviously not your mom nor Hacchan.” </em></p><p>Holding back a chortle, Ryenne glides to the Pirate Empress. It's a wonder how Hancock decides to stay here instead of heading back to her own ship. She must be sparing her tears from her warriors. “Oh, it’s just Hancock. She’s… very happy that Luffy’s alive.”</p><p>
  <em>“Well, if you look at that. Shakky! You were right on the mark!” </em>
</p><p>Rayleigh mentions that her mother was guessing were they docked, hitting home run as she correctly guessed they’ll be in Amazon Lily since Hancock must’ve fallen in love with Luffy.</p><p>Hancock and love. How far-fetched yet true.</p><p>Ryenne gets shivers at her mother’s keen senses. Shakky's perceptiveness is one of the things Ryenne wanted to inherit, being the mother that can be scary if she tries to be.</p><p>
  <em>“Going back, Bubbles, as much as I want you to stay with your friends, I need your help here in Sabaody. We have a huge client that urgently needs our help with coating. I can do it by myself but it’ll take a week. Two ships are quite difficult.” </em>
</p><p>Two ships?</p><p>Ryenne asks, “That’s alright. I did say I’ll be there. Who are your customers? The war just finished and now they’re rushing back to the New World.”</p><p>A chuckle passes through her ears. <em>“That’s it, Bubbles. I couldn’t really call them customers. More like old colleagues. I’m doing them a favor free of charge. Count it as my last gift for Whitebeard.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Something clicks inside her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Marco’s going there? Why didn’t you say sooner?! I’ll be over as fast as I can.” Ryenne jumps from her seat, startling Hancock from her daydreams of Luffy. Excitement overwhelms her as if she is about to see the first snowfall of winter. </p><p>Then she pauses, remembering a detail Thatch shared a while ago.</p><p>“Will Shanks be there?”</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed he will. They’re on their way by this second. I trust one of Whitebeard’s kids called you?” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, Thatch did." Ryenne must've missed his purpose for dialing her because of current events. Having her father follow it up was lucky. </p><p>
  <em>"They’ll arrive by night or the day after. You can stay a little while, maybe an hour or two.” </em>
</p><p>Ryenne bites her lip, preventing a growing smile to stretch further. Good news one after another can do so much to her. “Okay! I’ll see you real soon, papa! I have great tea leaves here.” </p><p>Reunion. </p><p>Not only will she get to be with her parents, but also with old friends. </p><p>Rayleigh must be smiling on the other line. His tone is calmed and relieved. Their daughter just survived a huge war. Talking to her right now is simply a miracle. <em>“Looking forward to it, Bubbles! Have a safe trip. Tell Gloriosa and the sisters I’ll be paying a visit after we finish the job. I have to say something to Luffy.” </em></p><p>“Sure, papa.” Gacha.</p><p>What are the chances? For the first time, Ryenne genuinely thinks that the weather turned tides to her favor for a change. The sun is up. Luffy woke up. Ace is alive. Sabo reunites with his brothers. The crew will all meet back at Sabaody. Shanks will be there.</p><p>My, this is the best that has happened to her. A great change from the life she used to live.</p><p>Ryenne unconsciously shifts at the photos clipped on her fridge, a longing smile in her features. They were laughing on both images, happiness in their daily lives.</p><p>She's so used to having the short end of the stick that experiencing anything remotely good or nice feels very foreign to her.</p><p>Ryenne purses her lips, stopping herself from becoming sentimental. “Let’s go back to your ship. I’ll get your clothes for you.” There are a few more things to be done, she puts that first in her list. </p><p>Hancock stubbornly plants her feet on her boat, resisting to leave. Though with Salome following the merchant outside, she doesn’t have any other choice but to go along.</p><p>“Can you give me a hand? You ordered a damn lot of clothes.” </p><p>“No. My tears will get into the fabric.”</p><p>Ryenne doesn't even take offense at her selfishness. “Such a brat.”</p><p>They walk to the docks of the island. Ryenne can see Law and his crew fishing for food on the corner, giving them a wave.</p><p>Well, she tries to.</p><p>In the end, it appears she’s wobbling weirdly at them with all those colorful dresses on her arms. Law already passed the point that he minded her bizarre habits, having to endure them in his ship. He only waves in return with a stoic face, eyes shifting back to the baitless fishing pole in his hand.</p><p>“Oh! Jinbei! Finally up and about?” Ryenne grins at the Fishman. Jinbei sits with the Heart Pirates, trying to help them with the lack of catch on their hooks. </p><p>He attempts to get up, only for Law to push him back to his seat. Jinbei shouldn’t be moving with those bandages all over him. “Ryenne, it’s good to be here again. It looks like I owe you another one aside from those trinkets you gave to the kids for free.” Ah, he must've found out about her patch-up while he passed out.</p><p>“Oh no. You don’t owe me anything.” She says. If it isn’t for the arms under the pile, people will think Jinbei lost his mind to converse with an inanimate object. “You helped those brothers in their escape. I’m the one who owes you.”</p><p>“Were we to talk about debts then this conversation will never end.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re quite stubborn.” He can perceive her faint laughter from the other side. “By the way, have you seen them?”</p><p>Them as in the brothers. </p><p>Jinbei conks his head to the other side of the port, to where Sakura trees mysteriously bloom out of the season. “Went there with a bottle of sake. Tried to stop them, but like me, they’re a stubborn bunch too.”</p><p>Sake, huh? Ryenne remembers Sabo grabbing one from her fridge on their way to Marineford. How he managed to stow it away while running through the battlefield and carrying Luffy is a huge mystery for her. </p><p>The three brothers are currently sitting under the largest Sakura tree, doubling over in laughter at jokes Ryenne has no idea of. Ace and Sabo instantly notices her approach, shocked at the abundant clothing on her arms.</p><p>“Fireflies, Thatch called a while ago. They’re heading to Sabaody with Red Force for Uncle’s burial in New World.” She informs him. Ryenne glares at Sabo behind the mountain on her, and he can feel it boring holes to his skull.</p><p>Ace, oblivious to the message she’s sending the guy, responds, “I see. Do we have to leave at this moment or…”, he trails on. Ace doesn’t know if he should excuse himself or not, whereas Sabo glances at the okamas on the port.</p><p>They gave him time to lounge on the island before they sail with him back to Momoiro. Dragon already knew of his present condition and will personally stop by the place to catch up with his longtime friend, Ivankov.</p><p>“No, not yet. You guys can talk while I go over to those princesses.” She refers to the snake siblings that’s on the Kuja Fleet. “I’ll be discussing with Hancock for a moment. Don’t give Luffy more than what's necessary while I’m gone, okay?” Ryenne gives a look at the two elder brothers, specifically at the bottle on Sabo’s hidden hand. </p><p>Sabo catches her sketchy tone, waving it off with a laugh. “We won’t do anything that’ll worsen his condition. You can trust us on that.”</p><p>Ace shakes his head in amusement of his brother’s words. There were many instances in their childhood that they did the opposite. He stays silent, hand covering his mouth to hide the growing smile on his face.</p><p>“Hearing you say ‘trust’ makes it more doubtful. Don’t get me started with you, Fireflies. We’ll have to leave as soon as I’m done. Luffy, tell me if they gave you any trouble, okay?”</p><p>“Okaaaay!” His eyes are all reddish and puffy, fresh from tears that flowed as Luffy wakes up to see both of his brothers. Alive. One was supposedly dead, the other was sentenced to one.</p><p>Nonetheless, the woman goes to the ship of the Kuja Pirates, carrying dozens of fabrics along with her that she’s practically a walking heap of clothes.</p><p>With that, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy are left alone for the first time in ten years. Coincidentally, they sit at the most breathtaking place in Amazon Lily—at the center of the blooming Sakura trees. The perfect place to bond before they split ways. They all look at each other, meeting the eyes of one another with a happy grin.</p><p>Luffy is the first one to break the ice. “Ace was rescued and Sabo is alive! The three of us are together again… it’s like a dream!” He’s getting the shivers all over his bandaged body. The pain and ache of what transpired hours ago dissipates instantly at the sight of the two significant people in his life.</p><p>Ace may be as ecstatic as he is, but the wounds his younger brother gained are still upsetting to see. “Oi! I’m seriously gonna kick your ass, Luffy. You’re not allowed to die for my sake.” And yet here they are. “You two must be going crazy.”</p><p>“Nishishishi! I knew you’d say that!”</p><p>Sabo plays with his pipe, throwing in a tease of his own. “Hey, Ace. My memories suddenly returning must’ve been your distress signal, right?” Throughout the years, Sabo can still push his buttons right where he wanted.</p><p>“Stop fibbing!”</p><p>They all laugh at how miraculous the whole situation is. Just a little earlier, they were battling in a war that might have costed all of their lives. And right now, they get to banter like they used to inside their makeshift home in the forest of Mt. Colubo back in East Blue. This is more than just a dream come true.</p><p>“Check it out, remember this? Ryenne had a stock in her fridge.” Sabo reveals the sake that tied their promise years ago.</p><p>Ace lightens up. “Dadan’s sake? You’ve really got it, huh.” Funny how he missed it in her stash. </p><p>“It’s the same one as back then, ain’t it?” So much for Ryenne’s worrying. Luffy is excited as they are to get a drink.</p><p>The ever prepared Sabo takes out three small sakazuki cups, which he may or may not have borrowed from the merchant’s cupboard unannounced, and pops the bottle open. “We can’t stay together like we do in the old days.” He proceeds to pour it over the cups, some contents spilling due to his giddiness. “We’ll be separated again, but let’s swear on these cups once more.”</p><p>Throughout every single ordeal–Ace’s thwarted execution, Sabo’s memory retrieval, and Luffy’s reckoning at the World Government’s three major facilities, they celebrate for their survival. For their renewed lives. “No matter where we go from here…”</p><p> </p><p>“We are brothers!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what happens, these bonds won’t be severed. </em>
</p><p>They cheer as alcohol goes down their system. Ace and Sabo, being the heavy drinkers that they are, delight on the fine rum. Luffy, on the other hand, coughs out the last drops. Zoro usually takes his share when they go on drinking nights. Besides, he’s not a fan of the aftertaste.</p><p>“Do you need milk, Luffy?” Sabo jests while pouring another round for himself.</p><p>Anger marks emerge on the younger one’s head. “No! Give me another!”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough for you. You shouldn’t be having one in the first place.” Ace holds him back, partly because a particular woman won’t be happy to see a recuperating tipsy patient.</p><p>Their conversation continues on, sharing stories about each of their adventures with the people they connected with throughout the time. Ace tells his experience as a captain, reminiscing the countless encounters with bounty hunters and marine operatives. He highlights the event where the World Government offered him a seat in the Seven Warlords. They all howl at the irony.</p><p>Luffy goes on, narrating his feats with the most bizarre crew members there can possibly be and all the friends he made on his journey. Honestly, it leaves the two other guys gaping at the unbelievable boldness the youngest one has. Then again, it is Luffy.</p><p>The most logical thing about him is his illogical actions. That’s what made him unique. A true one of a kind.</p><p>The one they were curious the most, is Sabo’s path towards achieving the second highest position in the whole Revolutionary Army. “It wasn’t easy.” He summarizes. Other than the nagging emptiness because of his amnesia, Sabo had to pick up the little details he had to continue his life. Dragon and everyone were patient in guiding him towards the man he is now.</p><p>He has great friends, albeit all the frustrations they had on his irritating habits.</p><p>“How did you get your memory back?” Luffy inquires.</p><p>Sabo smiles at his question, changing his line of sight to the woman on the far side of the edge, conversing with her friends. He sees her laughing at Hancock’s flushed face, possibly joking around the warlord’s love interest. Ace and Luffy follows his eyes, eventually settling on Ryenne.</p><p>“She happened.”</p><p>The merchant senses three pairs of stares, meeting their gaze. There’s an apparent confusion in her face, tilting her head with a smile instead. Her attention goes back to Hancock, making another joke about the latter’s fantasies.</p><p>“Huh? What did Hancock do?” What Sabo said doesn't make sense for Luffy. The kid had no idea of her powers after all.</p><p>Ace, however, understands where he’s getting at. “It’s Ryenne.” He understands it much so, including how Sabo's eyes linger at the woman.</p><p>Call it a man's intuition, Ace is willing to bet his nonexistent money that he's just the same as Sabo is. "The world is certainly small, isn't it?" He says, baring different meaning than what's on the shallows.</p><p>For them to be fascinated by the same woman out of all population, how surprising. </p><p>They meet each other’s gaze, an unspoken agreement going on between the two. Ace brings his empty cup, returning the gesture to his brother. “I could use another round, Sabo.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Me three!”</p><p>“Not you, Luffy.” The elder ones say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>For another hour, they carry on the exchange of stories, catching up the lost time in mere minutes. Although Ryenne reminded them of the immediate need to leave, she dwindles with the Kuja Pirates for quite a while, extending their moment as much as she could. Hancock doesn’t seem to mind, catching her drift as Ryenne glances back and forth at the three men.</p><p>“So… with all that jests about my romance life, how is yours going along?” The Snake Princess asks. Their last talk about it was on a phone call, and it ended on a hanging note.</p><p>Ryenne smiles at her, cocking her head to the side. She expected the topic to pop up from someone else, not from Hancock. “I don’t know. We haven’t really had the time to discuss about it.”</p><p>Either that or she chooses not to entirely.</p><p>Sandersonia comes in with Marigold, joining in the ‘girl talk’. “Let me guess, it’s one of those guys right?” The former points at the three siblings. “It’s obviously not Luffy, so I think it’s the frilly cravat blondie.”</p><p>Marigold chimes the other. “Or the shirtless tattooed freckles man. Either way, they’re both a catch.”</p><p>The merchant only shakes her head in laughter, ignoring their musings. She is never the one for gossips anyway, even if it’s about her life. “I’ll be busy in the meantime. My folks' are heading to Sabaody for coating. Dad’s already preparing for the job. That’s how it goes.”</p><p>“Well, that’s boring.” Hancock’s unsurprised with the dull response. Ryenne has always been the unromantic type. “By the time my marriage with Luffy comes, you’ll still be a bachelorette. I can invite you as my maid.”</p><p>Ryenne snorts at her unparalleled ability to foresee an unlikely future. “Yeah. I can totally see that happening anytime from now.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>She brushes it off easily. “By the way, my dad called. He’s coming here after we finish coating Moby's last remaining fleet and Red Force.” The sisters perk up on the familiar man. How long has it been since they last saw him? Thirteen years?</p><p>“Oh! Now that’s great news! What will Ray-san do here?” Marigold, for the first time, doesn’t question a man’s visit on an all-woman island.</p><p>“Hmm… to be honest, I don’t have any idea. He said he has something to say to Luffy.” Must be a guy talk for all she knows. “Tell old lady Gloriosa about it. She’ll be happy to see an old family friend.”</p><p>Sandersonia laughs at how she referred the elderly. “I’m sure she will, just not how you still call her like that.”</p><p>At the same time, Ryenne picks up her name coming from a corner. The brothers are done with their talk, ready to set off back into the ocean.</p><p>“We’re not interrupting anything are we?” Ace stands in front of her.</p><p>Ryenne's still not used to seeing him up close, automatically in her defense mechanism of stoicism, “Nope", the ‘p’ popping out as she responds, “you’re right on time.”</p><p> </p><p>They gather to the docks of the island. Ivankov’s stolen ship is ready to sail back to Momoiro. All they’re waiting for is Chief of Staff.</p><p>Sabo stops at the edge, facing his brothers before they meet again in the distant future. “This is where we part once again. I’ll be watching you guys through the paper in the meantime.”</p><p>Luffy runs for a hug—one which Hancock envies much. Sabo’s sweat drops at the burning sensation of the woman’s glare. “I’ll see you soon! Watch me. I’ll get really strong.” The younger one exclaims.</p><p>“I know you will.” He pats his head, careful on hitting any injuries. It’s unfortunate to part after their brief reunion, but the world won’t wait. They have their own pieces to pick up after the war. He left a lot of unfinished paperwork in Baltigo.</p><p>“Take good care of yourself, Luffy.”</p><p>Ryenne comes next, welcoming him immediately with a tight embrace. “Thank you, really. Thank you for so many things.” When she was in a brink of death, Sabo was the one who took care of her. He never lost faith in her. And she will forever be grateful for his kindness. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’ll miss you a lot, Pipes.”</p><p>Sabo returns the hug in equal degree, leaning down to her temples. Their difference in height is just right. “And I, to you as well.”</p><p>He treads his fingers through her locks one last time, taking in the faint scent of strawberries as it tickles his skin. “You’ll be fine. I have a feeling we’ll meet sooner than you think. Hack still has that barbecue party in mind.” </p><p>Her hearty laugh plays like melodies in his ears. “What would I do without you?”</p><p>Damn. Who would’ve thought this parting will affect him more than he thought it would?</p><p>He leaves a chaste kiss on her temples, hold a little tighter, only lasting for a second before he lets her go.</p><p>Along with the swirling infatuation he harbors.</p><p>Sabo has an inkling idea when the attraction started. Their first meeting was far from the ideal. He almost got hit with an array of rocks because she found out their investigation on her. As he laid eyes on her, he vaguely described her as charming in odd ways. They toppled to the dusty boulders of Baltigo, Ryenne with a rock ready to smash on his face, in distraught to pry into his memories. Then and there, Sabo admired her principles and respect for a person she barely knew. </p><p>His eyes settle on Ace, who nods deliberately in response. They share a brotherly hug, saying no words to each other but reassuring pats on the back. Truly, there’s nothing to be said. Even without words, Sabo knew that Ace is aware of his feelings. He likes the woman next to the pirate, but Sabo also loves his brothers.</p><p>If Ace does feel the same for Ryenne, then there’s only one thing left to do.</p><p>“All these years, you’re still so slow.” He quips on the guy, slipping a tone dial to Ace’s pocket. “If you’re confused, then this will help you", he whispers, volume low enough just for the two of them to hear.</p><p>Before Ace could ask what it is, Sabo removes himself, offering a hand instead. “See you, Ace. Send my wishes to your captain when you get there.”</p><p>Ace ponders for a few seconds, blinking at his intended meaning, then smiles appreciatively to his brother. “I’ll do just that. See you around, Sabo.” He tucks the object deep in his pocket.</p><p>“Sabo-kyun~ We’re running late!” The okamas beckon for him. That’s his cue to leave.</p><p>Sabo turns around, saluting to the people who made him whole yet again. He departs to his comrades with one huge leap from the docks, landing safely on the vessel. As he glances back, he could see them waving at him.</p><p>The last three days was a rollercoaster ride of emotions, too fast for his liking. Part of him wishes to stay a little longer, to be with them and stitch up loose ends of the ten year lapse. But they're no longer kids. They have their own responsibilities to fulfill. </p><p>Someday, maybe they'll have the time to do so.</p><p>“My, my, are you sure you should leave her there?” Ivankov stays next to Sabo, highlighting the woman who came with him at the war. The Okama King/Queen was flabbergasted to see the young man sprout out of nowhere in Marineford, but he quickly connected the dots, assuming that Ryenne was, at least, more than a travelling companion for the guy.</p><p>“Yeah. She was never mine to keep.” He responds, going to the doors of the ship’s interiors. Man, he could sleep for an entire week with how tired he is. Dragon won’t mind if he were to ask him for sparring sessions now, would he?</p><p>“Working overtime wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne waits for their ship to disappear on the horizon along with Ace and Luffy.</p><p>“He’s really gone, huh.” Luffy says with a dejected tone. He wanted to do more fun things with his siblings, but they have their own duties now. Surely, they’ll get to take their time in the future when he becomes the Pirate King.</p><p>“Us too.” The merchant says, checking out the time in her pocket watch. “Dad’s probably waiting for me in Sabaody right now. Marco and Shanks must be nearing the place as well. You’ll stay here, Luffy?”</p><p>“Mhm! Tora-o told me I have to rest here first. They’re on the other side of the forest, doing—wait, I don't know what they're doing but I think they're having fun!”</p><p>Law and fun. What an interesting dynamic. </p><p>Ace fixes his hat. It tilted a while ago when he said his farewell to Sabo. “Give them our regards. We have to catch up as soon as we can.” And they need Ryenne for that.</p><p>Luffy grins at them. “I understand, have a safe trip! I wish I can come with you, but I still have to meet up with my crew. We split up and I promised that we’ll meet again after three days... It’s been more than a week though. Nishishishishi!” He wonders what they are up to these days. They are probably dumbfounded to know their captain stormed into war out of the blue.</p><p>“We’ll bring your will to Uncle, don’t worry.” Ryenne assures him. “Luffy, you’ll meet with dad before that, right? He told me he has something to say to you.” </p><p>“Really? Maybe it’s about the ship’s coating… I’m clueless about it. But I’ll hang around here until Rayleigh comes! Tora-o said I need to heal for two weeks.”</p><p>“That means no reckless stuff.” She gives him a tight hug as the one she offered to Sabo. Her hopes for Luffy’s future is as bright as the sun, as limitless as the skies. This kid managed to change the course of the war. Her parents believe in the guy too, just like she does.</p><p>If these brothers will continue to whirl up the winds of the world, Ryenne wouldn’t mind witnessing these events on the front row seat.</p><p>“I’ll be your number one fan, so you better rest up and continue those miraculous feats of yours.” <em>Dragon will be so proud.</em></p><p>“I will! Thank you!” He couldn’t stretch his arms because of the injuries, but Luffy embraces her appreciatively. Ryenne eyes Hancock from the side, raising her brows with a knowing implication. She receives the reaction she expects, seeing the warlord in a struggle to separate her from the kid. It makes her laugh, getting back at her.</p><p>They eventually let go with an exchange of farewells.</p><p>Ace approaches his brother, ruffling his already messy hair with a grin. “I’m gonna say it again. Thank you for saving my lousy ass back there, Luffy. You got stronger.” And he will continue to do so in due time.</p><p>“Nah, I got a long way to go, but I’ll catch up soon! I’ll have a punch so strong, it’ll knock you out cold!” Luffy snickers, happy on the praise that his brother rarely gives.</p><p>“Stronger than pistol?” </p><p>“Stronger than pistol.” Definitely.</p><p>Ace is feeling mixed emotions at the present. The events that led up to the peaceful now is a lot to take in. All of his brothers are alive. Sabo went ahead to forge his own. Luffy will only progress further at this point. Ace has to get a move on as well.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Jinbei, on my journey to track down Teach… I met my little brother again for the first time in three years. I found him in the kingdom of Alabasta.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was full moon above the gaol, not that they’re aware of the time under the sea, yet Ace was wide awake. Thinking about his brother. It’s fortunate that he shared the same cell with a friend. They get to tell stories on the boring days. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The instant I saw him, I felt relieved. Do you know why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jinbe, suffering from fresh wounds, raised a brow. He could care less on humans other than Whitebeard’s crew. However, he listened. “Why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ace reminds himself of the moment. “I’ll tell you what I saw there, Jinbei. The Luffy on my mind, the kid who did nothing but tag along, and hide behind my back… was nowhere left to be seen.” He felt proud. “Luffy found himself a wonderful crew of friends. So no matter what happens, he’ll be okay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ace knew he will. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryenne goes to her dear childhood friends. Their stay in Sabaody thirteen years ago feels like yesterday—when Rayleigh helped them escape from World Nobles and Shakky welcomed them to their measly home until they coped up with their achieved freedom. It’s all nostalgic. Ryenne was the first friend the sisters had. She knew of their past, yet treated them well.</p><p>“Hancock, we have to go now.”</p><p>“I bid you the safest travels. Send Rayleigh and Shakky my best wishes.” The Snake Princess has her own decency once in a while.</p><p>Ryenne offers a hand, thankful for all the help she gave despite standing in the enemy side. They were just playing chefs at Shakky’s kitchen years ago. Hours earlier, they were at war. They both had come a long way from childhood. “Consider it done.” </p><p>Hancock takes it with a genuine smile.</p><p>Ace goes ahead, walking towards Ariel as he tips his hat, bidding farewell to everyone.</p><p>“Don’t lag on too long, Ryenne. He won’t be available forever.”</p><p>Would you look at this, Hancock giving a love advice. If she wasn't so serious, then Ryenne would've snickered. “I don’t even know if he considers himself in the market.”</p><p>“Just be honest with yourself, it’s not that hard.” For Hancock? Obviously.</p><p>She only smiles at that, giving no answers nor comebacks. There’s been a long history between Ryenne and honesty. It’s not an aspect she excels in. “Call me if you want to make a deal again. I’ll be back asap!”</p><p>Then, she sets off.</p><p>Ace greets her inside, hand already on the helm. They discuss something along the lines of their destination. Hancock couldn’t hear what it is, but it’s clear how stiff they are at each other's presence. She observes Ryenne fixing his hat from falling from the boat’s speed.</p><p>Ever since Hancock became a believer of love, the people around her glowed as well. “Ne, Luffy. Let’s go back to your friends.” Not that Trafalgar Law will ever admit it.</p><p>Luffy doesn’t take his eyes off the sea, smiling dearly as he imprints the joyous memory into the depths of his brain. Ariel’s engines roared with life across the waters, leaving faint bubbles on its wake. They are en route on the opposite direction to where Sabo headed. Thus, cementing the fact that everyone’s back on their own journeys. He has to resume his too.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m getting hungry too!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The skies in Grand Line fare them the best weather.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne keeps her eyes on the front, log poses occupying her vision. Ace saunters to her kitchen, focusing on the two photographs on her fridge. Coincidentally, she did the same hours ago. After a series of near to death experiences, the two of them got their time of solace. Odd silence plays in their atmosphere.</p><p>With companions, they can freely act like themselves. Without them, they are sitting ducks.</p><p>Saving Ace has been her priority. She thought of that many times. But Ryenne never planned her next steps after she successfully does so. The air is a tad awkward. Every shuffle, every sound, would make her turn to him only to have a terse eye contact then mutter an ‘oh’ or ‘ah’. Either of the two will do for their stiffness. </p><p>Ace peeks at her from the corner of his eyes, shifting from her frame to the image of her childhood. His thoughts stray to the bearded man in the middle of the joyous pirates, grinning at the view of his family, a mug of ale on his hand. “Pops really loved a good rum.” He finds himself speaking.</p><p>Thank goodness he does. Ryenne can’t handle the tension. Any longer and she might have humiliated herself by blurting out a cliché topic such as the weather. “Yeah, it’s coursing through his veins.” She answers heartily. Talking about Whitebeard has always put her in a good mood if it’s about reminiscing and all the good stories about him. Ironically, the old man had many enemies. There were circumstances she got into trouble because people spat nonsense bull about him. “I miss him already.”</p><p>He does too.</p><p>“Did Thatch say anything about what happened after we left?” Ace is greatly relieved to hear that his crewmates are safe. Reuniting with them might make him cry. They have been through nook and crook just to get him out of there.</p><p>“Shanks intervened. He ended the war shortly after Uncle passed, then they headed straight to Sabaody for New World.” Ryenne hesitates for a second. “Teach… was about to pursue us but Sengoku kept him occupied because of his crimes in Impel Down.”</p><p>Her pause doesn’t go unnoticed. “Teach? He was there?” Ace has no idea he was. “What’s he doing there?” His warlord title was as useless as he was.</p><p>The only person she told about Blackbeard’s purpose for crashing to Marineford is Sabo, albeit indirectly. Ryenne had to put it into different phrases so he could comprehend what it was. Since it already happened, she guesses sharing the information will be easier. “He can have two devil fruits, Fireflies. He wanted to get Uncle’s.”</p><p>His lips curved downwards. “Did he?” Newgate is already fearsome with one ability, twice will be an overkill, especially for a man like Teach.</p><p>“No, I… was able to prevent that by a hair’s breath. That’s why he was after us. Me, to be specific. He’s probably back on his hunt for the fruit.” Just like how he originally was with Yami Yami no Mi. “I had hoped Uncle wouldn’t—I mean, I was prepared for the worst but still I—gods Ace I couldn’t —“, she stammers on what to say. How? How can she explain that she knew what will transpire, and yet at the same time, she didn’t?</p><p>Ace puts a stop to her stutters, hand on either side of her shoulders, startling her altogether. “Ryenne.” She is still facing the seas, back at him. “You don’t have to say anything else. You did great.”</p><p>“I just halted his progress… Teach can still have the power if he finds it first. He’s got those criminals in level six with him. Much stronger than before.” Blackbeard has done nothing but disrespect Whitebeard. The least she could do is delay his thirst for power and glory. Nonetheless, he made an impact in the war.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” They just endured a harsh trial. Ace internally frets that she might embark on another expedition. That's what she's been doing half of her life.</p><p>“Honestly, I haven’t thought about it. I didn’t think I’ll reach this point.” It is too good to be true. “Losing Uncle took a toll in everyone and I just want to be there. At least this once, I want to stick around for a while.” Ryenne needs a break, even for just a miniscule week. “I want to be with my parents whom I haven’t seen for who knows how long. I want to see familiar friendly faces. I want to see everyone. I want to be there for Uncle.” </p><p>Her voice breaks from exhaustion. Ryenne overestimates how much she can bear. “I want to have a peace of mind.” Because with Whitebeard gone, the balance of the world’s forces will tip on different directions.</p><p>There is another thing she desperately yearns for, but Ryenne can’t bring herself to spell it out loud. Her eyes slowly glide to the man accompanying her.</p><p>Portgas D. Ace</p><p>Her shining orbs lay on his form, inspecting every movement. <em>Ace is alive</em>. No matter how much she repeats it to herself, she couldn’t believe that he is actually in front of her. “Ryenne?” His voice uplifts her, tugging strings in her heart.</p><p>Ace has a long list of things he wished to say—to apologize for. His freeloading. His troublesome escapades. His thickheaded self. His clumsiness. His weakness. But doing so would only disrespect her sacrifices. If Ryenne brings it up, then he will gladly accept whatever she says of him.</p><p>His deep dark lenses observe the way her body breathes. <em>Ryenne is alive.</em> No matter how much he repeats it to himself, he couldn’t believe that she is actually in front of him. “Ace?” Her voice brings him back to life, giving air to this suffocating feeling.</p><p>“I—” They say in unison.</p><p>Ryenne quirks a brow, puzzled at the coincidence. “You go first.”</p><p>“No, you go first.” Ace initiates.</p><p>“You called me before. Obviously, you should start.”</p><p>“Manners maketh man, Twinkles. Ladies go first.”</p><p>"I'm barely classified as one." </p><p>"No, you're not." Not in Ace's books.</p><p>“This won’t go anywhere, will it?” Ryenne resigns from the rising debate. She should get on with it.</p><p>She continues, “I’m saying—“</p><p>He blurts out, “What I wanted to say—“</p><p>They both point at each other with wide eyes. “You said—but I thought—what?” It’s amazing how they are completely in sync with their thoughts. A grin comes up to her face, strings of laughter bubbling up inside her at how silly they are. </p><p>How surreal.</p><p>“This is so ridiculous.” Ryenne feels foolish that she dreaded on what to say. If there's one thing she learned about being with Ace, it's that overthinking is certainly pointless when it comes to him. She turns around, meeting him levelly, a casual smile on her face as she cools down. Her eyes crinkle slightly, lips curving upwards as she formally welcomes him, "It's nice to have you back, Ace." </p><p>Ace leans his weight on her table, sharing the same sentiment of hilarity from their awkwardness as his laugh mixes with her own. He crosses his arms, returning the friendly greeting. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's great to be back." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is also inspired by Oda’s ‘What if’ Marineford scene – Special Episode “Luff” where the three brothers exchanged sakazuki cups once again to renew their promise.</p><p>Okay, we're down to two chapters. I dawdled around on how I should finish chapter 30. I wanted it to stay realistic and natural as much as possible considering how Ace and Ryenne parted in Banaro and how they reunited in the war. </p><p>Though I kinda deprived them an "alone time" here, I have a special scene prepared next chapter.</p><p>(I hope you guys will like it as much as I do.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. My Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What to remember:</p><p>In Chapter 26, Sabo's conversation w/ Ryenne before Ace's execution.<br/>In Chapter 30, Sabo's farewell to Ace.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabaody greets them back in a wave of familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>Though it is called an archipelago, Ryenne’s birthplace is actually a massive mangrove forest consisting of seventy-nine mangrove trees growing out from the middle of the ocean—with each serving as an "island" on which people live. Since it is what it is, there’s no magnetic pull which can affect log poses. Even so, because of the close proximity it has to the Red Line, Sabaody has a booming capital. It is a highly visited resting place for travelers and aspiring pirates.</p><p>Ryenne hasn’t been home for years. Stopping by on a place she stayed for almost all of childhood was recreational in her part. It heals the mental strain she accumulated from the past months. Ace, however, has been on the island one time, when he was the captain of Spade Pirates. Sabaody is already memorable for him, having experienced tons of trouble in it before.</p><p>And it will double up its intensity by the time their stay is over.</p><p>They arrive on the next sunrise, Ryenne rushing over to grove twenty-seven to see a set of two ships; a smaller version of Moby Dick and Red Force. They manage to save one last fleet from Akainu's raining molten boulders, but lost the main ship that carried them for decades.</p><p>Ryenne is basically all over the island, leaving Ace to carry their bags; hers to be exact considering he lost his in Banaro. Their cruise from Amazon Lily was composed of small talks and reminiscence of Whitebeard’s fleeting remembrance.</p><p>They haven’t had ‘the talk’ much to everyone’s dismay.</p><p>There are some marine officers lurking on the site. Rayleigh had to set boundaries between them and the pirates that shook the whole world merely a day ago. “I’ll be borrowing this in the meantime.” He takes a baby Den Den Mushi from a commodore’s grasp, preventing him to report anything on the island.</p><p>“We’re just helping old folks here. You understand, right?”</p><p>The poor sweating officer does.</p><p> </p><p>“PAPA!”</p><p> </p><p>A lasting grin sets on Rayleigh’s face, hearing the title only one person is allowed to call him. “Bubbles!” He opens his arms out wide, catching the energetic daughter zooming to him. Rayleigh spins her just like he used to when Ryenne was a child. To him, she will always be one. “Welcome back.”</p><p>“I’m home!” She muffles, hugging him tighter.</p><p>“You got here at the right time. Marco is just right there and —“, Before he could finish, she waltz out of his embrace, proceeding to the anchored ships. “Still kicking like those racing bets we used to win…”</p><p>Ryenne swerves around a bandaged batch of division commanders. She tries to give Jozu a hug, yet the ice Aokiji dealt hasn’t melted completely. Some of them lost a limb or two from the war, strong ones included.</p><p>She tears up as Marco embraced her, sinking onto her shoulders. Losing their captain pushed the him to the limits. He can never imagine the crew without Whitebeard, a long way from the stable footing of a captain the world expects him to be. All the other pirates surround her with welcoming.</p><p>“How are you, Ryenne?” Shanks salutes with his men following closely. Ryenne veers to the Yonko. He was a huge help in this fiasco, much more than she can admit.</p><p>“Still have both of my arms with me. How about you?”</p><p>“Ooh, captain! That was a sick burn!” Lucky Roux couldn’t hide his amusement. Benn Beckman just shakes his head, clearly entertained.</p><p>“Still down for amputation jokes, I see. Haven’t gotten tired of it? It’s been ten years.” He says so, but Shanks is relieved to see her in one piece. They exchange greetings with hugs and cackles.</p><p>Rayleigh studies his daughter from the side, sentimental on the view. He shed a tear on the passing of another old friend. Roger and Whitebeard. The previous era is gone. Big shots they may be, Rayleigh knows that he should entrust the rest to these youngsters. Roger paved way. Whitebeard sealed the path. Shanks threw his best bet. Rayleigh will hone it himself.</p><p>“Whitebeard, you need not to worry,” he mumbles to the wind, “the future looks bright.”</p><p>Ace finally gets to the destination, a pile of luggage in tow. He huffs on the weight and distance they walked, but uttered no complaint in the task. Ryenne docked her boat to the farther side of Sabaody, grove fifty-five.</p><p>“Oh? Did she made you bring all that?” Rayleigh casually asks. “Hmm… and you’re still recuperating from those injuries. My daughter might’ve troubled you a lot. Here, let me get those for you.” He hauls the objects as if he is picking twigs.</p><p>“Actually, it was me who gave her trouble. This is nothing… Sir.”</p><p>Ace unexpectedly meets the biggest boss in Ryenne’s life, Silvers Rayleigh. The closest person to his biological father. He imagined what to say if he ever crosses paths with the Dark King. Now that he did, Ace is left speechless. This old man doesn’t seem like what he thought he would be. He gives the same vibe as his Pops.</p><p>Rayleigh pats him by his shoulder blades. “Ease up, Ace. You could take a break. Go on, let this old coot exercise his worn muscles for a change.” The rocky baggage loosens in Ace’s grasp. Heading back to his home, Rayleigh halts on his third step. “Can you lend me a hand later? I’m afraid Ryenne will be busy with other activities to fully assist.” He requests to Ace.</p><p>There is something familiar with Rayleigh that he couldn't point out. A fatherly trait shared with Whitebeard. Ace stretches the corners of his lips, smiling in return, “If you’ll have me.”</p><p>Ryenne’s father is cool as she told him to be. And the greatest man in Ace’s life was just the same.</p><p>“Oi! I think I saw a ghost over there!”</p><p>“Haunting poor souls in broad daylight, Ace?”</p><p>“Gah! I’m not dreaming am I?”</p><p>His crewmates waste no second in throwing gags about his survival. Rayleigh ushers the young man to go to his friends. “They’ve been waiting for you.” And he does.</p><p>Ace scurries to his family, leaping to their gleeful atmosphere.</p><p>Shakky views them under grove nineteen. “Here, she’ll freak out if she sees you sniffling”, she takes his glasses off, wiping the wetness away. Rayleigh has always been the expressive one between the pair, though Shakky is equally happy as he is. “I guess I’ll have to hold back from the sermon.”</p><p>She used to worry on Ryenne’s change of dreams, abandoning the path to piracy for a merchant’s job. But seeing her with all of these people dispels the thought completely.</p><p>“Bring out the best booze we have, Shakky. These men ought to have only the very best.”</p><p>“Already outside the bar, Rayleigh. Should I give her one?”</p><p>“Maybe… just a little?”</p><p>“Just a little it is.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the next two days, everyone got busy. Busy in preparing rations, busy in coating the ship, busy in healing altogether.</p><p>Ryenne couldn't be happier to see an old friend when she entered her home. Hatchan might be in a... swell state, but the merchant dove into his lying form. There were two other new faces with him. A kissing gourami mermaid named Camie, and a starfish named Pappag.</p><p>"Well, Hacchan! Didn't know you have it in you after all." She badgered at the fishman and mermaid.</p><p>Camie was easily perplexed by it. "Wha-what?! No! I—I couldn't possibly!" The word 'crush' was written all over her face. Ryenne had to calm her down before she explodes on her seat.  </p><p>"And you... I swear I remember you... What's your name again?" She crouched down to the smug starfish who could speak human language. </p><p>Pappag crossed his arms, ego at its peak. "I own a fashion brand in Fishman Island! You're quite a star there yourself, ordered a bunch of threads too... <strong>Oi!</strong> I was your customer! How could you forget about me?!"</p><p>Ryenne apologized at the seething starfish, playing him around like a stuff toy as she tossed him up and down. No wonder he looked eerily recognizable.</p><p> </p><p>Their home that was primarily composed of only three people expanded into almost a thousand within one day. </p><p> </p><p>By morning, Ryenne would get up from a few hours of sleep in her room. It was cozy. A great change from the hammock she usually sleeps in. She had to replace the bed she outgrown with Vista and Yasopp’s aid. It was an interesting combination of helpers since the two men had a clashing history with one another. They pushed the bed to either one’s side, cracking a wall or two. Shakky had them reimburse the damages.</p><p>Thus, they settled their differences for a few more days.</p><p>Throughout the sun’s waking, Ryenne would go back and forth from their house to the docks, accommodating both her father and mother to their own duties, serving teas to these men that drank nothing but booze, and checking if everyone’s mental health was faring better than before. Wars do so much to broken men after all. Marco was doing well. Small steps of progress here and there. Thatch was a walking clown. And as for Ace… well, they were on a stalemate.</p><p>Stalemate in admittance of the unsaid.</p><p>They were so cumbersome with those overt interest for one another. It was turning everyone insane—aside from Rayleigh and Shakky. Rayleigh’s back felt like fish bones were pricking it, while Shakky remained completely silent on the palpable drama before her. She wanted to see how things will play out for her daughter.</p><p>Amazingly, no one butted in. They were all vigilant for some action though.</p><p>Every time nighttime falls, drinking sessions began. Ryenne would join their excursion of old times and stories, sitting in between her father and Shanks that were the usual story-tellers of the troupe. They would talk about the old era; Whitebeard and Roger.</p><p>They were all eager to listen, including Ace.</p><p>He would hear what his biological father did. All the achievements and adventures. Ace gave up the notion of turning away. Much to his liking, Rayleigh spared him any possible personal topics. The coating mechanic preferred to refrain sharing Roger’s last moments to these fellas. His daughter knew all of these tales, growing with it from her diaper days to the independent merchant she is.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Ace talked to her for the first time in a while. They were on the rocks near a pre-coated mini Moby. She went missing in the middle of Shanks’ narrative of how he met a particular kid in East Blue who mirrored Roger.</p><p>Ryenne turned to him, finding the right words to deny the chilly airs of winter. "I'm fine." </p><p>Their communication died on its own, just like how everything else did for them. Ace and Ryenne were immersed to the starry night sky, lost to their internal crisis. Their bodies are a foot apart.</p><p>So close and yet so far.</p><p> </p><p>Now, today is their final day in the island. Rayleigh places finishing touches and Thatch will prepare a small feast for everyone before they go. Ryenne resigns herself from coating, keeping her promise to help Thatch with his new recipe. Ace proudly takes the vacant spot, doing a less likely performance compared to her excellent masterpiece.</p><p>“Can you hand me the air bag over there, Ace?"</p><p>Rayleigh instructs the young lad as the rest of the crew helps him coat the entirety of their ship. Truth to be told, Rayleigh was patching up more than he signed up for with Ace's constant mistakes. </p><p>But everything requires practice. </p><p>Ace picks up the yellow shoot from the ground. “Is this it?” He hands it over to him. </p><p>Rayleigh nods gratefully at the help. “Right on the mark. I’ll dive down to attach this by the ship’s propellers.” Huh. Right, the old man can swim. Ace missed doing the sport. He was a great swimmer way back when they were kids, always rescuing Luffy every time he drowns.</p><p>“Ace, have you seen Ryenne? I bought these for her from New World.” Shanks approaches him with a bag of colorful wonders. Guessing what is, it can only be those one of a kind candies she weirdly likes.</p><p>He takes off the hat on his head, feeling the heat of the sun's rays in his body made of fire. There's sweat trickling down. And Ace doesn't sweat by normal standards.</p><p>“Uh, she went back minutes ago. I can hand that over for you if you want.” Ace has no idea why Shanks asked him the whereabouts of the woman out of all people.</p><p>“I see… well then, I’ll trust you with this.” He gives the bag to him, going back to his ship where the other Whitebeard Pirates socialize with them—especially to Rockstar and his previous visit to Moby.</p><p>They continue their assigned chores as Rayleigh disappears to the waves. An evident frown sits on Ace’s face as he takes a bucket full of bubble formula, failing to coat the sides of the vessel. Who knew this was difficult? Ryenne can even top layers one after another in perfection.</p><p>“What’s with the face, Ace? Didn’t get the father’s approval?" Marco jests at him, dropping down from the ship’s railings. They finished procuring food for their trip to the New World. It was amazing how Thatch managed to haul up everything on his own.</p><p>Ace is tempted to pour the chemicals on his teasing eyes. His earlier conversation with Rayleigh was a-okay. “Shut up... I'm working my ass over here.” He is quite determined to finish a decent job. Maybe Ryenne will praise him along with it.</p><p>“Yeah. I can see the art right there—yoi.” Marco cocks his head to a missed spot. His companion clicks his tongue on the mistake. Ace is just getting started after all.</p><p>“It was going well.”</p><p>Marco refrains from commenting at his attempt to look convincing. “What was? You and Ryenne? She rejected you or something?” That must’ve hit a sore place because Ace wastes a handful of coating formula, falling on the ground. “Ooh! She did, didn’t she?”</p><p>Nope. Not that Ace knows of.</p><p>“We haven’t talked about anything, but I guess that says the same thing.” It never came up in any of their conversations.</p><p>With Whitebeard’s passing, there’s barely any time for personal issues. They’ll sail as soon as the ship gets coated and then Ryenne will continue her merchant duties after Whitebeard’s burial.</p><p>“I don’t want to force something she doesn’t want.” </p><p>Marco is on the verge of rolling his eyes to the back of his head. “C’mon, even a blind person can see that you guys have the hots for each other—yoi. Maybe you just have to step up your game. Are you confused about something else?”</p><p>Is he?</p><p>“I… don’t know.”</p><p>The last time they had a personal talk was when they fished after infiltrating Marine Base G-2, and that didn’t end well with Ryenne erasing his memories. Ace must have gotten traumatized that it might end up the same way as it did before.</p><p>Accounting history, he has a reason to doubt everything will go well between them. He reaches to his pockets, grabbing a notable tone dial. “My brother left this to me. Said it should clear up any hazy thoughts.”</p><p>“Well, let’s hear it.” Marco is curious as well. They take a break from the lousy job Ace was making, settling to the pile of grass next to a baby Den Den Mushi that connects through Sabaody’s speakers. Rayleigh towed it away from a marine officer earlier when it was reporting about the Whitebeard Pirates’ whereabouts in the island.</p><p>Ace crosses his legs, taking one deep breath to calm his nerves. His reason for saving Sabo’s parting gift is because Ace somehow feared for whatever’s recorded here. It could be his brother spouting his embarrassing moments to Ryenne when they were alone, or worse, Ryenne saying her disappointment that he got caught along Teach’s scheme that inevitably led to the largest war in history.</p><p>Index finger pressing the button, a pre-recorded audio plays through.</p><p>
  <em>“Sunshine, tell me… What are you thinking about right now?”</em>
</p><p>The nickname somehow makes his lips quirk into a smile. Marco raises a brow at it, confused as to how ‘sunshine’ doesn’t fit Ryenne’s strong fists.</p><p> </p><p>Little do they know that the same audio is playing through every speaker there is in Sabaody Archipelago.</p><p> </p><p><em>“A lot, actually. Why do you ask?” </em>Even her voice sounds good in the machine.</p><p>They resume in listening. <em>“Care to share a little bit of it? It calms the nerves before we go to that shithole.” </em>Oh, so this was probably taped on their way to Marineford. <em>“Tell me, what do you think about Ace? We are going to war. Call me curious.”</em></p><p>His breath hitches at the mention of his name.</p><p>“Damn it, Sabo.”</p><p>His brother didn’t pull any punches here as he was back in Amazon Lily. Giving compliments is certainly not Ryenne's forte. She rarely spared one for him. </p><p>Marco glances at Ace, amused by how he gets all itchy on the question. Kudos to his brother. He will want to converse with him if they get to meet in the future.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Ryenne answers.</p><p>
  <em>“He… is a large pain in the neck, yet a man that has dreams will always be one.”</em>
</p><p>Ace doesn’t know how to respond to that. Was that a good or bad thing? Or a mixture of both?</p><p>
  <em>“A clumsy guy, but one of the brightest that shined through his innate kindness. Kinda foolish too. Foolishly brave.”</em>
</p><p>Marco whistles at her words, breaking into a wide grin. He gives Ace a nudge to the shoulder, “You just hit home run, brother.”</p><p>He probably does. </p><p><em>“He has a rare genuine soul that only wanted to be free… Somehow that drew me in, eventually catching my eye and dragged me along to every bit of his shenanigans.”</em> </p><p>Ace blinks at the statement, caught off guard and completely ignoring everything around him. His heart is ringing through his ears, only hearing her voice in amidst of the people’s bewilderment on whatever’s speaking through the air. </p><p>Their meetings were far from the ideal. Something that will normally turn women the other way and avoid him altogether. </p><p>But Ryenne never did. </p><p>
  <em>“I have no regrets meeting him. The sacrifices and all. I have none.”</em>
</p><p>Something gets lodged in his throat. He finds himself giddy, wanting to respond on the recorded audio. Ever since Banaro, Ace carried heavy weights that the woman might've lost interest in him and his steadfast tendencies in making problems. She tried so hard to stop him after all. Does he deserve this? Ace no longer questions himself. With this, the guilty emotion dissipates instantly.</p><p>He's zoning out, wanting to see her at this moment and just be honest for once. </p><p>Marco ruffles his head, ruining the already wavy hair further. “Told ya, partner. There’s nothing to be afraid of—yoi.”</p><p>Just then, a valuable inquiry comes in. One that’s very significant for the young lad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you like my brother?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ace’s blood stops circulating at that moment. Partly because he wants to strangle Sabo for asking such a question and her reply can possibly be an utter rejection. The other is because he isn’t ready to hear her answer through a measly tone dial. If she were to admit her feelings, he rather hears it personally. Whether he’s worthy of her affections or not, only Ryenne can tell him so.</p><p>And by miracle, a hand goes to the tone dial, turning the sounds off as it breaks in pieces from her grasp.</p><p> </p><p>They shift upwards to see Ryenne, blushing madly in red hues—wheezing from the possible sprint all the way from their house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>(10 minutes earlier)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The doors of Shakky’s Rip-off bar welcomes Ryenne and Thatch.</p><p>For this special occasion, the bar closed its business for the remainder of the pirate’s stay. Many onlookers wanted to take a peek and see the pirate crew that came out fresh from war, but their menacing auras, caused by the bandages and injuries, kept them at bay.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind if I borrow your kitchen for a bit, Shakky-san!” Thatch marches in with fresh groceries from Sabaody’s market. There are a wide variety of vegetables, but the abundance of meat takes away all of those… nutrients.</p><p>Shakky nods her head, giving approval for their full use. “Do as you please. I’ve always been curious on where my daughter got her basic cutting skills. She got home with the knowledge in making fillets.”</p><p>The chef gives Ryenne a proud smirk, “Well now, I pray I don’t disappoint your expectations. I have a lot in store for everyone. Can’t keep their hungry stomachs waiting! Princess, would you be so kind to lend me a hand here?” He couldn’t open the door with all the bags he is carrying.</p><p>She pushes the entryway, grabbing some of the pile he has. “With pleasure. Mom, if someone calls for me, tell them I’m busy.” With that, they disappear to the backdoor.</p><p>Izo lounges with Vista and Jozu on the bar’s counter, sharing stories of their late captain to Shakky.</p><p>“My, our Ryenne ain’t really that small kid that broke plates years ago.” Jozu says as he drinks himself dry on the booze.</p><p>“Couldn’t forget the time she tempted to steal captain’s beard, thinking it’s a costume. Pffftt! Still makes me laugh, I tell ya!” It’s a real silly sight for the swordsman Vista. Ryenne was dangling on Whitebeard’s face, pulling his moustache from him.</p><p>“Speaking of age, Queen, have you heard if Ryenne’s… you know, invested in someone else lately?” Izo calls Shakky by the nickname since she’s the wife of the Dark King. The woman only laughs at the given epithet.</p><p>Her cigarette gets crushed to the ash tray. “Hmm, I can’t really say. My daughter’s been here not long after all. Though there is one man I have in mind.” And they all know who she is referring to.</p><p>“Man, those two should just get together. They’re already past the courting phase. Why are you even asking obvious questions, Izo?” Haruta comes in, jumping to a vacant seat since he couldn’t reach the chair in his height.</p><p>“I want to know if Madame can give us details about it! I’ve been itching for something else. All we’ve been talking about is war and strategy. It’s tiring out my head.” Point taken.</p><p>Vista follows up, “Besides, we hardly get any entertainment in the ship full of smelly men. Oi, Blamenco! Come here! Wanna glass?”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ryenne can hear all of their conversation.</p><p>Thatch is trying hard to stop himself from snickering. “What do you say about that, Princess?” He proceeds to cut through the tender meat.</p><p>The woman right next to him is currently turning to a light shade of red, flustered to be the topic of their gossip. “I suggest they get their own partners so they can butt of my lack of romance.” She says while slicing spring onions into bits.</p><p>Ace hasn’t brought up the topic since they saw each other again. A lot has happened, there is scarcely any time to think about themselves. Though Ryenne is willing to open about it sometime soon. </p><p>“Uh-huh. I have to ask, are you serious about our boy here?”</p><p>The constant chase between them ever since their reunion at the party is exhausting for them to see. They’re getting tired of the lack of effort from the two of them.</p><p>Ryenne shifts to him with surprised eyes. Is that how they perceive it? “Of course. I’ve always been serious on these things.” She had no regards to any other guy coming into her life. “I just… I don’t know where it goes from here. So much happened and we’re preparing for Uncle’s interment. There’s no leisure for this,” she points to her very being, “whatever this is to occur.”</p><p>Thatch forgets that this woman is a busybody—always showing up here and there. “That’s just it, Ryenne. No one knows where a relationship goes. It just happens. That’s why we try in the first place.” He replies without taking his focus off the meat on the pan. A delicious smell fills the room.</p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>Is she?</p><p>“I… I don’t really know.”</p><p>There are many reasons to fear. Even if she's sure about her feelings for Ace, there will always be a possibility something might separate them again like last time. With the world being completely aware of their origins, marines and bounty hunters will go for their heads.</p><p>Ryenne reached the point where she was satisfied with just standing by the sidelines of his life. Truly, she wishes for his happiness. It won't matter as long as he gets to live a life he wanted. </p><p>It doesn't have to be with her. </p><p>“I, for one, think you should go for it. Your mom told us you're quite a gambler yourself.” Thatch's brows wriggle in the implication. “Ace is going nuts over you. The whole family approves of it! It tortures us whenever he ogles you across the room, seriously. If the feeling is mutual, there ain't a reason to hold back."</p><p>Ryenne is aware of his stares, avoiding him and the tension by immersing herself with pointless chores. A defense mechanism Ace should know about. </p><p>Talking about romance is withering out her head. “Okay, enough of this. We’ll end up ruining your masterpiece—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sunshine, tell me… What are you thinking about right now?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her words get cut off when something suddenly plays through Sabaody’s island-wide speakers, replaying in her mind like a broken record.   </p><p>“Huh? Is that your revolutionary friend?” Thatch throws in a casual query.</p><p>The woman freezes from her position, remembering a conversation she shared with Sabo on their way to Marineford. It was a personal one. Ryenne vividly recalls answering his questions with pure honesty because she was prepared not to return from the battlefield. <em>Don’t tell me this is…</em></p><p>
  <em>“A lot, actually. Why do you ask?”</em>
</p><p><strong>That’s it.</strong> She stabs the knife through the wooden cutting board, ultimately halving the object. Ryenne leaves the chef on his own inside the kitchen. The loud noise she made causes the latter to jolt in the middle of cooking. “Ryenne?” She becomes deaf to his calls.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo, you sneaky son of a barnacle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Care to share a little bit of it? It calms the nerves before we go to that shithole.”</em>
</p><p>As Ryenne steps foot on the bar area, every single person in the room moves their attention to her. Even Hatchan and his companions distinguished her voice.</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me, what do you think about Ace? We are going to war. Call me curious.”</em>
</p><p>Everyone is.</p><p>Curious, that is. </p><p>Shakky only closes her eyes in the enjoyment that is about to enfold. “I think your dad has a baby transponder snail with him.” Automatically, Ryenne runs outside the room, face rising in different levels of embarrassment. “Seems like we’ll finally see a development, boys.” The barmaid proclaims at the pirates. They all cheer, putting their drinks up while howling in delight.</p><p>“Oi! Oi! I called it!”</p><p>“Give me another round Shakky-san!” </p><p>"They call you Hacchan right? Here! Have a drink!”</p><p>"You too, Mr. Starfish!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He… is a large pain in the neck, yet a man that has dreams will always be one.”</em>
</p><p>Oh gods, if there’s a human tomato in the seas of Grand Line, then it would be Silvers Ryenne. She is presently cursing every profanity in her books, thinking of how to end the life of a revolutionary. Her hair swishes down as she jumps from the plateau.</p><p>
  <em>“A clumsy guy, but one of the brightest that shined through his innate kindness. Kinda foolish too. Foolishly brave.”</em>
</p><p>Oh how much she wishes Ace would be sleeping or temporarily went deaf or drowned in a puddle or whatever nonsense she could think of. Anything will do as long as he doesn’t listen to this—this humiliating confession of hers. “I’m gonna fucking skin you alive, Pipes.”</p><p>
  <em>“He has a rare genuine soul that only wanted to be free… Somehow that drew me in, eventually catching my eye and dragged me along to every bit of his shenanigans.”</em>
</p><p>She slides through the tall mangroves, the sight of docks coming into view. Ryenne ignores all the pirates that she passes by, determined to end this display of—of whatever. </p><p>
  <em>“I have no regrets meeting him. The sacrifices and all. I have none.”</em>
</p><p>The only regret she has of the moment is Sabo’s existence.</p><p>Ryenne tumbles on a stray stone. However, it's not enough to stop her from destroying that wretched object. Her normally low body temperature gets even lower, entire system going into error as she witnesses Marco and Ace huddled over to a corner near the ship.</p><p>Ace who is awake and not drowning in a puddle. </p><p>Everyone is giving her those knowing smiles, implying her worst fears. Shanks stays on the rocks near Red Force with the rest of his crew, moving his brows as a full blown grin makes way to his face. <em>Fucking great.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you like my brother?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah, Ryenne is on the verge of burying herself six feet under. </p><p>Before the tone dial could play her answer to the curiosity, she takes the piece from Ace’s hold, crushing it on her hands. Her breathing eventually catches up to her, chest rising and falling as air comes back to her lungs. There is a baby Den Den Mushi next to it.</p><p>She assumes Ace must be clueless about it based on his puzzled looks.</p><p>“Aww, we’re getting to the best part —yoi.”</p><p>Ryenne shoots Marco a menacing glare that shuts him up. He raises his arms in surrender, laughing at her distraught.  Really, it's either these two runaways do nothing or go out with a huge bang. “Okaaaaay, this is where I take my leave. See ya at supper, Lovebirds.”</p><p>Remains of the tone dial gets chucked at Marco's head, bump forming on his retreating figure.</p><p>Ryenne doesn’t look at Ace, opting to count every bubble coming out of the grass as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. The man is just as silent as her.</p><p>
  <em>Drats, I didn't think this far! </em>
</p><p>Ryenne half-expected to bump into Ace when she ran outside, but who would've thought they'll see each other soon? As in <strong>this</strong> soon. </p><p>Should she make a run for it? That always works.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryenne.”</p><p> </p><p>Yep, running it is.</p><p>Her legs sprint to the direction against the docks, heading straight to the inner groves of Sabaody as if her life is at stake. That isn’t entirely far from the truth.</p><p>“Ryenne!” Ace immediately follows after her, forgetting the coating job he was supposed to do. </p><p>“Fleeing as soon as she gets caught. Young ones sure have it hard.” Shanks drinks another glass of ale. His former superior emerges from the waters. “Rayleigh-san, you missed quite the show.” He offers a bottle to the older man.</p><p>Rayleigh squeezes the liquids out of his hair, a wry smile on his face. “I wish I did. My hearing hasn’t deteriorated throughout the years.”</p><p>Oh, so he heard it all.</p><p>Grabbing the bottle, he takes a shot of the alcohol. “Guess we’ll be having more than a talk later. Me and Roger’s son.”</p><p>“You got it difficult too, Rayleigh-san.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Right now, two people are turning Sabaody Archipelago upside down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t come after me!”</p><p>“But you’re running away!”</p><p>“Because you’re following me!”</p><p>“You’re avoiding me!”</p><p>With her apron still on, Ryenne dashes through the mangrove forest. Running with Ace involved has become a norm for her. She used to do it every time they were together; when he first dined and dash after the party, when they rescued Thatch, when they escaped the scary chef in Lulusia, when they battled Blackbeard and his crew.</p><p>And presently, when her confession tape played throughout the whole island.</p><p><em>Humiliating</em>. She repeats to herself. It was difficult to look at Ace in the eye after she dressed his wounds. Ryenne was acting all casual and cool about it, but it all went down the drain. Everybody, as in EVERYBODY, here in Sabaody heard her sugary words. Now she can never gather the courage to face him again.</p><p>“Twinkles, wait!”</p><p>He is constantly at her tail in every turn, every corner, and every street. It may be unfair to escape after he come across that recording, yet Ryenne is far from prepared in dealing with these emotions. She was just chopping vegetables a little while ago.</p><p>People are muddled to see the Pirate King's son and the Dark King's daughter in a game of tag. They eventually circle to all the attractions of Sabaody; the broken auction house, the Sabao Dome, the amusement park, and the infamous Antonio’s Graman. </p><p>Not even the smell of meat can stop Ace from catching up to her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Silvers Ryenne and Portgas D. Ace! I command you to halt!”</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, a throng of marines block their path, a vice admiral holding a megaphone on hand, “We’ll capture you here whether you like it or not!”</p><p>Ryenne tenses, fretting over the fact that even these officers heard her confession tape that may or may not have alerted them of their presence in the island. “Oh shit.”</p><p>“If it wasn’t for that weird audio then—”</p><p>They said it.</p><p>And ‘oh shit’ indeed.</p><p>Her speed maxes out, shutting her eyes closed in distraught of reliving the embarrassment. “They heard it. They frickin’ heard it!” She runs straight to the crowd of officers, uncaring for anything else. Ryenne doesn’t even realize that the force she carries is strong enough to send them flying.</p><p>She goes to the center, throwing every single one of them from their spot, like a bowling ball bulldozing over pins.</p><p>
  <strong>S-t-r-i-k-e!</strong>
</p><p>A perfect ten out of ten.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne sets a larger gap in between the two of them. She curves to a corner, ending up on grove number forty-four. There she sees a well-built ship that has been occupying newspaper headlines. Before she realizes what it is, she hears Ace next to her.</p><p>“Listen to me for a sec.”</p><p>Nope.</p><p>She twists to the opposite way, going over to grove forty-two.</p><p>“Damn it.” Ace doesn’t have the energy left. No matter what he says, she won’t stop, locking herself away in the state of total ignorance. <em>What should I do to make her listen?</em> He racks his brain for any method possible.</p><p>And then a bulb lights up over his head, idea popping out; a rather foolish one but highly effective.</p><p>Ace draws in air to his lungs, preparing to voice out his thoughts the same way she did just a little while ago.</p><p>“Silvers Ryenne, I give up!”</p><p>It manages to affect her by a fraction, surprising her with the volume of his tone. It’s loud. And this is the only time he called her by her whole name.</p><p>“I give up on giving up. And you know what’s worse?” Ace follows her through the rubbles of what remains to be a restaurant, “I’m greedy. I want to know the world trapped inside your head. I want to memorize every single part of you. And maybe you don’t want this, but I can’t help myself. I’m a pirate.”</p><p>Flames erupt on his legs, boosting his speed. Ace leaps over the pile of debris, going over to the other side to where she is.</p><p>And he lands right in front of her, halting her movements.</p><p>“And a pirate loves treasures.”</p><p>Ryenne blinks, heart going over in miles. She hasn’t fully registered his words yet to prepare herself on his bombshell of an appearance. “You were—I was—How?” She stammers. One second she’s on the lead, and the next he comes flying down.</p><p>“I’m a Logia user, it’s easy.” Faint lines of fire from his legs fades into the air. </p><p>“That’s cheating!” </p><p>“There wasn’t any rules,” he reasons, a smirk on his face, “not that I play by any.”</p><p>Ace walks over to her slowly. Unlike how he trampled over her back at East Blue, it is patient and assuring. He doesn’t want to gas up the nerves. And he feels oddly calm. All of his questions, thoughts, and uncertainties were flushed away by her own words previously.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts, Twinkles?” He tilts his head, stopping short as she gets backed up on a wall.</p><p>Ryenne shifts her eyes to the ground, knowing all too well there’s no escaping Ace. “You’re making it hard for me to think.” He will always have this effect on her, pushing her rationality to the back of her head.</p><p>“Then don’t.” Smoothly, Ace’s rough fingers brush on her arm, taking a few strands of her hair. He brings it to his lips, kissing it softly. “I’ll show you, if you want.”</p><p>It sends shivers down her spine. Good ones.</p><p>Ace lets go, reaching out to her face instead, “Ryenne.”</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>He tucks the stray hair on her face over to her ears, getting a full view of her flustered state. Somehow, it draws a smile on him, happy that he’s the only one who can do this to her. “Will you let me?”</p><p>Her system shuts off. Heartbeat ringing to her ears. Emotions emphatic to what it really is.</p><p>Ace patiently waits for her, not rushing anything.</p><p>Gambling on Sabaody's floors taught her a thing or two about playing her cards right. It can turn the tides of a game within a blink. Before she realizes it, she's already on the losing edge. </p><p>And against Ace? Ryenne will gladly lose. </p><p>“We’ll be damned, <em>Portgas</em>.”</p><p>His lips morphs into a grin, taking it as an affirmation. Ace pulls her gently, facing each other honestly for the first time since the upsetting fishing incident.</p><p>“I already am.”</p><p>He dips down to her, pausing in a mere inch from her mouth, breath mixing in each other’s as he communicates through his eyes. Ace is purposely dragging it out long to take her expression, embedding it to the depths of his memories.</p><p>Falling in love was easy. Lust was easy. Sex was easy. </p><p>But Ryenne? Ryenne isn't easy. </p><p>He assures her completely as his arms make its way to her back. The other glides to her neck, right under her ear. He pulls her, bending her head slightly with assistance, sealing the deal. </p><p>It’s soft at the first touch. Testing the waters if she’s comfortable about this. Gradually, with swift changes of intensity, Ace kisses all of her thoughts away, making her cling to him as her only support in this fuzzy exchange of unspoken emotions. His assertiveness parts her quivering lips, expressing his true feelings in the tremors of her nerves. Before Ryenne knows it, she's kissing him back just the same.</p><p>They kissed before, and it was different at each time.</p><p>Her whole body tingles, the feel of his warm fine frame leaning into hers is more than what she can handle. It’s as if he lighted up the affections she forcibly turned off.</p><p>Ace moves his hands on her body, the one on her neck traipses down to her hips while the other hooks down to her thighs, hoisting her up from the grassy ground without much effort. He takes a step to the corner, letting her back lean on the wall as he pins her there. He does it so without breaking apart.</p><p>Ryenne gasps at the sudden change, giving him the passage to delve deeper—pushing every nagging feeling away. Ace lets out a rasp grunt on how her fingers rake to his wavy locks. She unconsciously tugged it from the surprise.</p><p>The sound shudders her so, trekking to a territory they both haven’t passed yet.</p><p>His hands continue to support her weight, hot fingers under her bare thighs, hooking it across his waist. Out of all days to wear a dress, she perfectly decided to do so today.</p><p>All of this is pushing her to the brink of dizziness.</p><p>He smells like the fresh breeze of Summer. Comforting and Serene. And Ryenne loves Summer.</p><p>She first dubbed him as Spring, the one she detests the most. Until he became Fall as he comes back to her life slowly, similar to the falling leaves of the season. He transformed into Winter when she erased herself in his life, cold and alone. Ultimately, Ace ends up as Summer. The best one in her opinion.</p><p>Her attention goes to his soft cheeks, stroking it by the back of her hand.</p><p>Ace is a mix of tastes; bitter past, sweet present, and umami-flavored future. And It completes her.</p><p>Being with him right now, getting to feel him against her, is a huge blessing of nostalgia. </p><p>She pulls his strands in mild energy, offering room to breathe. Ace relents in her silent request, parting from her in centimeters. Their foreheads touch against each other, noses bumping clumsily in the middle of the act. Hot breath mingling together. Ryenne opens her eyes to see half-lidded dark brown orbs staring right back at her. Ace says nothing, preferring to understand her through actions.</p><p>There and then, she discerns what should be.</p><p>Ryenne wants him. Him and only him.</p><p> </p><p>“We're all in a ruin one way or another so screw it. I'm all yours, Portgas D. Ace." </p><p> </p><p>His lenses widen at her words, clear as the skies in Sabaody. No stutters. No mumbles. Just him and her.</p><p>His touch tightens by a second, squeezing her skin in a teasing manner. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”</p><p>Ace presses his lips on her forehead, lingering there for a while. His pearly white teeth show in the tugs of the corner of his lips. Genuine happiness printed along the streak of freckles on his cheeks. He takes her joyous expression once again, carving the moment forever in his memories. Ace barely classifies himself as romantic, smooth talker he may be. </p><p>Though a person has its few exceptions once in a while. </p><p>He guides her right hand to his chest, heart beating on the same wavelength as hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Feel that? I don't care what you do with it. Its only yours to take.”</p><p> </p><p>They met on the seas of his childhood, reunited at the ship of his home, battled in the enemy headquarters, and came together once again in her island of birth. It was a long and difficult road, but they finally got there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you like my brother?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Words wouldn’t be enough.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ace and Ryenne. For the second time, they find each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is inspired by Descendants of the Sun episode 9 where Kang Mo-Yeon inadvertently confessed her feelings for Captain Yoo Shi Jin. I’m a big fan of the k-drama and I love how it all went through.</p><p>For my patient readers that waited for them to come together, here it is. I originally intended them to reach this point a bit earlier, but then the story says its own. Truly didn't think it'll take 31 chapters -phew- Been preparing for this since chap. 26. </p><p>For the finale of Phases and Faces, I prepared a lengthy one with something special! I hope you all look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Phases and Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning and the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I have the I-can't-go-back-home-or-I'll-die disease.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne hides behind Ace as they near her mother’s bar, counting all the possible scenarios that may welcome her the moment she steps inside. He oddly smells like bubbles, reminding her of childhood and everything innocent in her memories. </p><p>Ace laughs at her inner turmoil, pulling her to his side instead. “Self-diagnosis is dangerous, you know.”</p><p>“I have a million questions for you, but I'll have Sabo answer those instead," Ryenne mutters, scowl settling on her features. Thankful she may be because Sabo gave her the necessary push, he shoved her to the hot seat instead. Another unforgettable moment that will forever be tied to her name. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they engrave this on my tombstone.”</p><p>His eyes shift from her to the rising bubbles around Sabaody's grassy land, getting the right inspiration to distract her from the previous embarrassment. Ace makes sure not to run hastily nor carelessly, matching his movements to hers in their return. “Come here, I have a fun way to do this.” He doesn’t wait for her response, pulling her by an arm. The other goes under her legs, lifting her up as the hand that held her shifts to her back, supporting her from the fall. Fire emits on his feet, providing him a boost of energy to jump to the rising bubbles.</p><p>They end up high on the air.</p><p>A small squeal escapes her lips, arms automatically wrapping around his neck. She bits back the noises of shock. Eyes tightly shut. This is exactly what happened when they were in Lulusia, having bubbles replace adobe roof tiles. </p><p>They bounce around, Ryenne clinging to him like her life depends on it. “You won’t stop doing this, will you?” Chuckling at her sketchy tone, Ace leaps from a high place towards the lowest bubble in the area—purposely causing her heart to drop. She can’t help but utter an <em>eep </em>at the abruptness, scrunching up in irritation as she distanced herself from him. “You—”</p><p>“You finally opened your eyes.”</p><p>Ace cuts her off with a cheeky smile. He cocks his head to their surroundings, showing a breathtaking view of Sabaody above as they continue to maneuver around. Ryenne gapes at it, no matter how many times she sees this, it will always be her favorite sight; the wide array of bubbles, the sturdy mangroves, the buzzing sounds of laughter from the natives. It never gets old.</p><p>“Beautiful," she whispers.</p><p>Ace stares at her, successfully taking her mind off from the previous crisis. Her hair swishes on the beat of his step, masking a veil as they go. Her eyes mirror the glistening reflection of the sun's rays to the sea. For him, this is more breathtaking than any other attractive view in his life, and he wonders if she's aware of this—of what she could do to him. </p><p>"Yeah," he whispers. </p><p>Landing on the foot of Grove thirteen, Ace sets her down right in front of the bar’s door. Ryenne gets off immediately, ceasing her dress from wrinkles while Ace fixes her tangled hair, brushing the stray strands that stick out.</p><p>“Do I look good?” She asks nervously, planning to zoom past the flock of pirates. If they see her in a messy state, well, the teasing will double up.</p><p>Ace tucks the fringes behind her ears. “You always do.” Ryenne smiles at that, placing the fallen hat to his head. There are instances he was awkward, clumsy, and messy altogether, but Ace is undeniably good with words. </p><p>“I wonder how many times you pulled that line for the ladies.” It's a genuine query, holding no skepticism nor complaint. </p><p>"Diplomacy, Twinkles. I use it for diplomacy." </p><p>The look she's giving him showed that she isn't buying that, yet Ryenne is highly amused, an inkling feeling that she might be aware of his history even without peering inside his head. “You have to learn from your brother if you're talking about diplomacy," she leaves a gentle press on their linking hands, "though it's quite effective on me. See you later?”</p><p>He smiles, clearing the lines on his jaw, “See you later.” </p><p>She lets go, turning to the door. Ace decides to walk down using the ungodly amount of stairs, opting to rest from the jumping. Ryenne breathes out the tension in her nerves, twisting the knob open. Just as expected, they are all wearing those silly grins, spelling out the obvious. Shakky is doing the usual, wiping glasses clean with a small smile on her lips while those division commanders drink like there’s no tomorrow. Ryenne briskly walks to the backdoor without looking at anyone, shutting it with a bang.</p><p>“So… I guess Ace’s out of the market?” Haruta wonders audibly.</p><p> </p><p>All they need to hear is a bunch of metal pans clunking loudly from the other side to know the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne appreciates their consideration of the little dignity she has left. Aside from Haruta’s <em>innocent</em> remark earlier, none commented on her newfound relationship, including Thatch. He, however, couldn’t stop smirking at her in triumph. “I’ll make a special dessert for ya, Princess. Ice cream just like your first day with the crew. How’s that sound?”</p><p>Pure bliss for the woman.</p><p>Ace, on the other hand, is welcomed back by the father himself. Rayleigh acts as if nothing happened. The guys around him are the otherwise, nudging him on the back every time they pass by. “Can’t even do a decent job here.” He grumbles, making another attempt at the job.</p><p>Marco picks up a tub full of coating formula next to him, assisting Ace on the poorly done work. He utters no words, only raising a hand up for a high five.</p><p>Ace grins, eyes remaining on the handiwork. He returns the gesture, accepting the silent congratulatory from the guy.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, supper comes in as the moon replaces the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sets up tables one after another on grove twenty-seven, nearby the two coated ships. Rayleigh finished the task an hour ago with the fellas whereas Shakky prepared trays full of Thatch and Ryenne’s dishes. Those who lounged at her bar a while ago were kind enough to transfer it outside.</p><p>“Oof! This is kinda heavy.” Ryenne is trying to carry two platters at the same time. It appears easier back when she was in Marine Base G-2. One of it tilts sideways, tempting to spill on its own as Ace comes in the right time, catching the almost fallen object. She perks up at his presence. </p><p>He strides beside her, accompanying Ryenne as they reach the grove. “You overestimate yourself sometimes.”</p><p>Hearing that come from him makes her scoff, appreciative of his save nonetheless. “I could say the same to you."</p><p>“Touché.” </p><p>They continue the chatter on the way, small talks about what they missed in each other’s lives. Ryenne listens to him talk about his Spade Pirates days despite knowing everything from her first life. He brightens up every time he speaks of his beginning. All eyes are on them when they arrive, but neither appear to be affected unlike before, immersed in the stories of one another.</p><p>“They have this relationship thing going quite well for a pair of runaways,” Thatch comments, “it's as if nothing changed.” Ryenne slaps Ace’s trudging hand away from the freshly grilled meat, imaginable anger marks on her head while saying something along the lines of '<em>it's not time yet'. </em>Thatch was looking forward to more awkward situations on the two. It has only been hours since the show<em>.</em></p><p>Vista straightens his mustache, observing them as well. “You're not one to talk. We're quite the runaways ourselves.”</p><p>Marco pats them at the back, pushing them to the feast. “Enough with the gossips, old men. Let’s enjoy ourselves for tonight—yoi.” Since they won’t get any other chance once they get into business later on. He approaches Ryenne with a wave, earning a cheerful hello from her.</p><p>The gathering starts shortly after serving everything on the unbelievably long smorgasbord, catering various dishes originated from various lands. They all feasted, forgetting present grudges and worries. A bizarre mix of big shots all in one place.</p><p>One won’t see Marco joking around with Benn Beckman accounting the history. Rockstar seems to be enjoying mingling with some Whitebeard Pirates. Hatchan sits in with Rayleigh. Vista is even toasting next to Yasopp. It’s all casual and carefree until Shakky brings out a portable karaoke machine much to Lucky Roux’s request. Now that spices up the fun. Ryenne is forced to sing a song after losing a round of rock-paper-scissors against Pappag.</p><p>How did she lose against a starfish? No one knows. And she's supposed to be good at it in the first place.</p><p>“Ooookay! Since I’m in demand right now… guess I have no choice. Prepare your ears!” Ryenne steps up on a vacant table, staggering a little, mic in hand. Alcohol flows in her system, making her ten times bolder—or shameless. Either of the two will do. “This is for everyone! A huge classic that we all know and love! Lucky Roux! Hit it!”</p><p>He slams the play button, a familiar tune ringing across the area.</p><p>
  <em>“Gather up all of the crew!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's time to ship out Binks' Brew!”</em>
</p><p>They all howl at the merchant’s rendition of Binks’ Sake. Undeniably, they know the lyrics at the back of their minds. Shanks and his crew used to sing it all the time. Whitebeard would play it again and again whenever there was something to celebrate about. It’s meant to lift the spirits of those who sing and listen to it.</p><p>However, she is missing all the notes, making it more memorable than she thought it will be. Ryenne is tone-deaf after all. “Can you hear me up there, Uncle?!”</p><p>“You’re a real star up there, Princess!” Rakuyo is doubling over in laughter, spilling booze on Blenheim.</p><p>Shanks is entertained as hell. “Oi! Are you getting this Yasopp?!” This will be a great birthday gift.</p><p>Yasopp’s holding a Cameko Den Den Mushi, recording every single thing. “Damn right, Cap’n!”</p><p>“Give me the other mic! This woman’s gonna need a duet!” Thatch goes up the table, receiving the object thrown by Lucky Roux. “C’mon everybody! Sing along!” He doesn’t mind saving her from further embarrassment. They are fools for tonight. He slings an arm around Ryenne’s shoulders, following smoothly on the lyrics.</p><p>“Yo, Ace! You’re missing out on your beloved’s once in a lifetime performance!” Izo shouts at the guy who is on the farther side of the party, viewing everyone from the sidelines.</p><p>Ace actually retreated to the far end to witness the whole event with his own eyes, not missing any moment, memorizing it to the depths of his brain. These people are the reason why he is still with them—why he gets to enjoy life a bit more. Though he didn’t expect Ryenne’s hidden talent, Ace cheers for her monotonous singing. He shakes his head as she tries to modify a tune. “I’m really at your mercy, Twinkles.” Ace stretches to a bottle, only to realize it’s all empty.</p><p>Just then, a half-filled glass comes to his face. The smell of whiskey passing through his nostrils.</p><p>He turns to the man who gave it to him. “Well? I hope this is of your taste. Shakky always loved a good whiskey.” It is none other than Rayleigh, a whole bottle swishing on his other hand.</p><p>To say Ace isn't nervous would be a lie. </p><p>“Thank you,” Ace bows his head in gratitude. Perhaps this is one of the rare times he is thankful for his strong tolerance in alcohol. Rayleigh sits on the next boulder, joining his company. They both look at the dancing Ryenne, still moving to the beat of Speed Jiru’s freestyle <em>rapping</em>.</p><p>“What a talent my Bubbles is. I’m afraid she’ll get scouted.” Rayleigh jokes, drinking another shot. His daughter has come a long way from when she abandoned her dreams to be a pirate. He used to be troubled on what was going through her mind, yet he stood by her through thick and thin. “A rare catch she is.” Rayleigh may be biased, but he sticks on those words.</p><p>Ace takes in her happy demeanor, finding the right words to describe her. "I've been saved by her in more ways than one." Ryenne had odd ways of showing how much she cared about him; something he grew to understand in the long run. “She is one of a kind.” He takes a shot, tasting the rum. </p><p>“It’s good we agree on something.” Rayleigh reads on the engravings of the bottle, remembering Shakky’s unprecedented pregnancy. They weren’t expecting any child, and yet the heavens blessed them with Ryenne. “Thoughts on the alcohol, Ace?”</p><p>Tilting the glass, Ace grins. “The best one I had in years, Sir.” The last one was when they threw a party for his promotion as the second division commander. “Your wife has great taste.”</p><p>And it’s true. Ryenne is the living testament for that.</p><p>Rayleigh smiles, closing his eyes in understanding. There is no need to bring up Roger in this conversation. He is here for one purpose only. “My daughter brought me more heart attacks than the times I ever got sick in my whole life… Not a lot of people can put up with that.” He meets Ace in the eye, unspoken communication hanging in the air.</p><p>Ace chuckles, reliving the strength of her fist from when she punched him back at East Blue. It stung like hell, nailing her existence right in his gut. “I wouldn’t mind taking all of those hits.” Ryenne wouldn’t think twice of jumping right in front of him. Ace is just the same.</p><p>“Here, let me fill your glass.” Rayleigh pours him another serving. “Y’know, we’re often selfish with our finest ale… Though I wouldn’t mind sharing a toast or two right now.”</p><p>His daughter is no longer a child. She has her own adventures, own friends, own life purely built up by her own choices—Ace being one of them. It has been an unstated rule in the family that Rayleigh will only share his favorite drink to an outsider if he is remarkably <em>special</em>.</p><p>It’s about time he places his trust in the next generation—to Luffy, to Sabo, and to Ace.</p><p>“I don’t want to foreshadow my death... but I won’t always be there for her, so I make this toast. Hope you’re up for this task, Ace. I’m great at remembering faces.” He lifts his bottle to the air, smiling despite the subtle threat. </p><p>“Oi! Hello to you two!” Ryenne exclaims to the mic, waving enthusiastically to Ace and Rayleigh.</p><p>Ace nods at her, bringing his glass to meet with Rayleigh’s. It doesn’t even register in his head that Rayleigh was his father’s closest friend. He has been nothing but polite and respecting, never mentioning Roger in their personal conversations; not his eerily similar physique, not even their shared tendencies of not backing out in a fight. <br/><br/>For Ace, this man is Ryenne’s treasured dad. That’s all there is to it. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Sir.”</p><p>They both sink in the delicious beverage, emptying both containers. Stamping a personal vow between men. Rayleigh is one hell of a drinker—might be even better than Whitebeard. “Go.” He gestures to his daughter that has been on her third song for tonight.</p><p>Dropping down from the boulder, Ace bows to Rayleigh with sincerity and respect, a clean ninety-degree angle. “Thank you, Sir.” Truly, Ace is thankful for having the opportunity to talk with the greatest man in Ryenne’s life. She always mentioned her father dearly. Ace is talking to a living legend, one that carries the most important role in her world. He might just be lucky to leave their talk unscathed. </p><p>Running up to the makeshift stage, Ace hops beside Ryenne, twirling her around in the air as they dance to what barely classifies as a song. Rayleigh has to hand it to Ace, he handles his daughter just right. If he hadn't heard his daughter's honest feelings earlier on, then he wouldn't have made it easier for Ace.</p><p>A tap on his shoulder breaks him from his trance. Already aware of who it is, Rayleigh pats the spot next to him. “Shakky, seems like we have a lot to clean after this.”</p><p>Shakky, for once, refrains from smoking. She just came back from grove forty-four to give food to the Rosy Life Riders. They invited them to the feast but Duval was determined to stay near Thousand Sunny’s vicinity. Anyone can attack at any time. “I’ll have Camie and the others help us. You’ll leave tomorrow too for Monkey-chan, right?”</p><p>“Yeah… it’s time for me to act after all. Bubbles is in good hands.” Rayleigh sees Ace stop his daughter from toppling over the edge of the table. </p><p>His wife sits next to him, doing the exact same thing. Shakky talked to Izo and Thatch—the people who told bedtime stories and cooked meals when Ryenne was with Newgate’s crew. The bar owner was more than satisfied with meeting them in person. Pirate or not, they treated her daughter with the utmost care. “This reminds me of old times.”</p><p>“We’re not getting young, are we?”</p><p>“I wish we were.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sabo-boy! Dragon’s here! Sanji-boy, give me a hand here will you?" </p><p>"Hell no!" </p><p>Ivankov calls Sabo from his slumber on the comfy grass of Momoiro. They were more than shocked to see Luffy's subordinate in Momoiro, crawling his way out of unrelenting okamas. Ivankov didn't seem to mind the newcomer. He even offered to take him in as an <em>involuntary</em> apprentice. </p><p>Grogginess dissipates in Sabo's body as he sees more than one person in Dragon’s ship. Koala and Hack; carrying a bunch of what he assumes to be food while the okamas assist with all the decorations. The whole island is practically lighting up, including Sanji's face. </p><p>"WOAAAAAH?! A REAL WOMAN?" </p><p>At this point, Sabo doesn't have the energy to react to that. </p><p>Said woman strays away from Sanji, “Hack and I thought we could use a vacation leave too. But it’s not actually a ‘vacation’ if it’s Momoiro…” Koala debates with herself, causing Sabo to grin widely.</p><p>Hack ruffles his hair, complimenting the bandages on him. “Making a map on your body, Sabo?”</p><p>“Probably. Does this look like Baltigo?” Sabo points to his burns, getting a whack on the head from Koala. This is more than what he thought of. Are they celebrating? How rare for the serious Dragon. “And here I was, contemplating how much hours I’ll have to work overtime for. Where’s Dragon-san?” He ignores the bump on his head.</p><p>“Hereeee!” Ivankov ushers Dragon to the bunch, making the man glare at his friend for doing so.</p><p>Sabo stands up straight, saluting to his superior with high regard. “Thank you for allowing my selfishness, Dragon-san. I have returned successfully from my personal endeavors. Silvers Ryenne is in Sabaody with Portgas D. Ace for Whitebeard’s burial while Monkey D. Luffy is currently recuperating in Amazon Lily.”</p><p>He swears he saw Dragon’s smile for a second before it dissipated into stoicism. Dragon pats him by the shoulder for the commendable job much to his surprise, “I’m glad you’re safe.” He lets go almost immediately, face changing into seriousness as he asks, “Did you tell her anything?”</p><p>Sabo’s arm drops to his side, casting a wry glance back to the ocean. “I haven’t, but I did tell her we’ll be seeing each other soon. I promised Shakky-san that we’ll protect her daughter no matter what, and I’m a man of word. <em>They</em> won’t get to her as long as we’re around.”</p><p>Dragon follows his line of sight to the darkness of Grand Line as the winter winds blow against their forms. “We had contact with Nico Robin. As of now, she’s on her way to Baltigo. Everything is going along with your plan.” He shifts to his son’s crewmate, who is currently being tied up against a tree by Ivankov’s men for his thrashing. “Seems like two members will be under us for a while.”</p><p>“Sounds like more work.”</p><p>“Better get yourself ready.”</p><p>Sabo sighs the impending stress away, turning around to his companions as the smell of barbecue fills the air. “Aye, Dragon-san.” He walks back to Hack and Koala’s grilling session, stomach possibly growling from hunger.</p><p>“My lovelies, let’s start this par-tay!” Ivankov yells to his people with excitement. “Inazuma! Make a runway for me!”</p><p>“Of course.” Sparks of enthusiasm show beneath his classes. With just a few movements, the swirling path of patchy pink grass emerges from the ground, enabling Ivankov to do a dance show with his okama pals. Koala is clapping in genuine awe while Sabo is almost dying on the ground with this hilarity.</p><p>“Ahh… I think I’m gonna die. You’re killing me here!” He says in the middle of stuffing his mouth with delicious food.</p><p>"Hmphmph!" No one knows what that means, but Sanji looks like he’s having fun.</p><p>“The night is still young Sabo-boy! Here! Join us!”</p><p>“Oh no. Nonononono. An injured patient should rest—”</p><p>Koala pushes him to the stage, snickering at his panicked face. “Give us a good show, Chief!” They are all doing a bad job in hiding their amused faces. Dragon isn’t even making an effort to stop them.</p><p>Let’s say Sabo has mixed feelings that night, but it certainly eases his mood. He swears to double up their workload when they step foot in Baltigo once again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the boisterous partying, Ace resigned Ryenne from further alcohol and possible embarrassment, carrying her on his back towards her house. She was reduced into silence, opposite of what she was hours ago at the party. He can’t see her from their current position, but her weight against his back is enough to let him know she’s wide awake, thinking of something else entirely.</p><p>“Alright, Twinkles. Here we are.”</p><p>Ryenne goes down from his hold, pushing the doors open instantly without looking back. They enter an empty bar, a drastic change from the rowdy bunch. Ace hasn’t stepped a foot in this place since they arrived, causing him to inspect the childhood home <em>slash</em> business—eyeing the wooden countertop, velvet couch, menu postings, and the single picture frame of the family hanging on the wall. His foot creaks against the floorboard, the only noise in the dead air.</p><p>She heads straight to the back door, only turning around when his steps falter by the entrance. The ribbon tying her hair together dances at her movements, facing him as her mouth opens to say something, but no words leave her, closing it shut instead. Her eyes are downcast, moving slowly to stare at his, glistening from the moonlight peering from the windows that harbor untold stories. And it draws him to her, feet stepping to her direction.</p><p>Then she shifts back to the door of her family’s sleeping quarters, twisting the knob open to reveal three sets of doors. They stop at the nearest room that is obviously hers by the sight of her name engraved on the wooden plate. “Don’t expect too much.” She says, lips forming a small smile as she welcomes him inside.</p><p>Like the interiors of her boat, various objects are decorated in her room; most consisting of plush toys, books, and trinkets of what he can only assume as rewards from Sabaody’s game corner. He settles on a chair by the bedside, taking a stack of cards on it. “You gamble?” He asks, shuffling it on his fingers.</p><p>“It’s a hobby.” Ryenne shrugs, flopping her weight on the mattress, “Dad’s influence.” Ace is in the middle of doing a trick, throwing a set of cards upwards for him to catch, but another hand swerves in the air, easily flicking the cards back to her waiting hand. “Show-off,” she teases, reaching for the last piece with a snap of her fingers. A whistle comes out as he watches her turn the last card to his face.</p><p>Ace of Spades</p><p>Ryenne places it on her lips, closing her eyes as if she’s holding the most valuable treasure of all of Grand Line, then returns it back to the stack on her table. Her legs fold under the cottony sheets, trying to mold her musings into words. She was sober throughout the party, purposely displaying enjoyment for the sake of everyone else. “Are you sleepy?” The best of what she can muster for a conversation starter.</p><p>“No, but I thought you were.” He replies, feeling her remove the hat on him. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want.” His patience for her is almost unfair that it worries her. Should she have her way with his tendencies of spoiling her, then Ryenne will definitely be greedy.</p><p>She takes his hand in hers while his hat slings from its tie around her neck. “I was remembering an old dream, Ace.”</p><p>“Would you mind sharing?” His voice is soft and quiet, completely immersed in her fleeting touches as he replays the sound of his name from her lips. He can listen to it for the rest of his days; on a loop without breaks. His free hand goes to the back of her head, releasing the tied locks from her ribbon.</p><p>Ryenne turns to her side, facing his direction with her hair sprawled on the bed. She tugs their connecting hands, corners of her mouth quirking into a grin. “Stay with me for a night, then I’ll tell you all about it for the rest of my days.” <em>If only he knew how much he missed.</em> Her lids droop down, already halfway into total slumber as a yawn escapes her. </p><p> </p><p>“Quite a bargain you’re giving me, Silvers.” Ace leans his chin on the palm of his other hand, eyes watching her as she enters into her peaceful sleep. He watches the way her body moves to the rhythm of her breathing, lips twitching slightly at the dream she’s having, and even how her hand momentarily fidgets against his. He drifts to her words, playing with the ribbon as bubbling emotions pool within him.</p><p> </p><p>Shakky retires to her bar a few hours later, helping a passed out Hatchan on her velvet couch. Camie and Pappag are still up and about, lounging next to the sleeping fisherman while snacking on crackers. She notices a light turned on in one of their personal rooms; specifically, at her daughter's. She vividly recalls Fire Fist excusing themselves when Ryenne almost tripped to the sea.</p><p>Peeking at the entranceway of the bedroom, she witnesses something interesting.</p><p>Ryenne is lying to her side, curled up underneath as she snuggles to the covers, facing Ace. The said man is also comfortably resting on his seat, face cradled on the soft sheets with his arm acting as an alternative pillow. The chair he sits on fits just right on the height difference of her bed, but it might sore by the morning. </p><p>Shakky doesn’t fail to take note of their hands together. A small smile places on her lips.</p><p>Opening the cabinet quietly, she grabs a comfy blanket from her daughter’s stash. Ryenne used to wrap herself in layers of fabric, sensitive to the cold. Shakky spreads the fluffy blanket to Ace, covering his skin from the winter breeze. The window is open after all. Despite being a natural heater, Ace should at least wear something. As she does so, Shakky makes a benign request.</p><p>“I’m leaving my daughter in your care.”</p><p>Ace, who is still in dreamland, mutters a short reply, “Mhm… aye...” Sleep talking on the spot.</p><p>She replaces the lights, lamppost switching on. “Good night, youngsters.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the door closes to the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ryenne spends her time packing once again, a few clothes, and a lot of beri.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up to a new day with Ace by her side was something she wouldn’t mind occurring on a daily basis. It felt refreshing to see his face first thing in sunrise, but the best part was the lack of coldness wherever he’s around. “You better hold up your part in this deal, Twinkles.” He said, fringes on his face with a few strands at the tip of his nose. Ace wore a handsome grin, the epitome of what perfection is in her books, and he smelled like the sea’s fragrance—adventure for the unknown.</p><p>Ryenne pulls out a huge bag underneath her bed, dragging stacks of papers along with it. It flies across her room, partly caused by the chilly winds from her window. Crinkly and dusty. She could smell its pages similar to old-aged books in the library, bringing her back to the times she spent searching for her devil fruit that didn’t make any sense. Her eyes settle on a sheet, reading what she wrote. There are several drawings of her devil fruit from different angles, data written at the side full of question marks because she was unsure of it at that time.</p><p>And until now, she still is.</p><p>Swallowing the lump in her throat, she rereads the contents once again, matching the data to her recent experiences and breakthroughs. Most of it aligned accordingly, including the hand-written quotation that was seemingly out of place in the book.</p><p>
  <em>‘In darkness, it shall shine. A trip down memory lane paid in secrecy. Only viable once in unity. Impossible turns possible. But the loss is as great as the reward.’</em>
</p><p><em>Darkness</em> is the Summit War. <em>Secrecy</em> is her inability to share her past. <em>Impossible turns possible</em> was when she transferred her consciousness to her younger self. The <em>loss </em>is Ace. The <em>reward</em> is her ability to change the future. That’s what she summarizes.</p><p>But she remembers Ace. Will it still be counted as a loss if she gained the ‘loss’?</p><p>“Something doesn’t add up,” she whispers to herself, a frown on her mouth that says she’s anything but comfortable as of the moment. Ryenne retrieved her complete memory when she received physical trauma back in Banaro, reaching a certain degree of emotion between her and the person she lost her memories to. Losing her memory around Ace shouldn’t be reversible since it’s an absolute rule of the fruit itself, yet she had flashbacks of Ace the second after she saw his bounty poster in Baterilla.</p><p>It’s as if she was supposed to remember him in the first place.</p><p>Just when she thinks she’s getting nearer to the truth, the farther it actually gets to reach it.</p><p>“Good to go, Ryenne?” Her mother inquires, jolting her back to the present as she turns around, crumpling the paper in the process.</p><p>Ryenne gets up from the cottonwood floors, stretching her limbs from the strain of sitting. “Yeah, I think this is it,” she double checks her luggage that is empty, causing Shakky to look at her skeptically. “Dad’s leaving as well, right? He got himself packing?” She tucks the crinkly sheet deep into her pockets, shoving worries to the back of her head.</p><p>“You know he doesn’t do that.” Shakky takes a seat on the edge of her bed, a box with a neatly wrapped ribbon on her lap. “Here. Newgate sent this for your eighteenth birthday three years ago. I didn’t mention it in calls on purpose to surprise you.” Ryenne is more than surprised. The last time she stopped by Sabaody is roughly six years ago.</p><p>“What is it?” She settles next to her mother, curious about its content.</p><p>“I don’t know, dear. Do you want to find out?”</p><p>Ryenne feels skittish all of a sudden.  Her Uncle Whitebeard never mentioned a gift in any of their recent conversations. Then again, she hadn’t contacted them for eight years prior to the accidental meeting back in Fall. If it was three years ago, then she must be in Baterilla. Her fingers quietly loosen the royal blue ribbon around the box, opening it with caution–eyes unblinking, speechless on the object inside.</p><p>A white dress.</p><p>A note lays on top, catching her attention. Ryenne straightens the paper, careful not to make any ceases. Her lenses move across the words, tearing up in the process.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ryenne, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How’s business? Quite busy, I suppose. I didn’t get a call from you for years now, but I’ve been reading about you on newspapers. Being a merchant must be hard, yet I’m glad you’re faring excellent in your profession. I remember today’s your birthday. Eighteenth. You lot are growing up so fast. It was just yesterday when I welcomed you aboard the ship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To celebrate, allow this old geezer to give you a gift. I don’t have any ideas on clothing so I let Izo choose it for me. I hope you wear dresses, little one. Your kid self used to. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yours truly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncle Whitebeard</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Actually, everyone’s in it too. The whole family wants to throw a party with you, but maybe we should save it for the next time. By the way, Thatch is writing this. I ended up breaking a lot of pens.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Reading this mushes her heart, knowing all too well that this is the last letter she will ever receive from the man. Ryenne sets the paper aside, afraid it will get smudged from her tears. “Okay, I’ll wear it for you, Uncle.” She responds, remembering the times they dock on islands so Whitebeard could buy new clothes for her because Rayleigh left with little to nothing. "Mom, did you know uncle had a knack in choosing dresses?"</p><p>"I certainly didn’t. That man always wanted a daughter though." Shakky places a chaste kiss on her forehead, assuring her that everything will be alright. “I pray for your safest travels. Please send Newgate my sincerest prayers.”</p><p>“I will, mom. Thank you.”</p><p>Hand-in-hand, they leave the bar in grove thirteen with all of Ryenne’s needs. They spot Rayleigh exchanging a few words with Shanks by a corner, excusing himself to the Yonko when he sees them. “Bubbles! There you are!” He picks her up, spinning her around as he used to when she was much younger. “Everyone’s all set. I transferred your boat to the docks, towing it behind Red Force.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad! Mom says you’re also going somewhere today. Amazon Lily, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have a small boat right over there.” Rayleigh is no good for public transport. He always chooses to trek through the seas with a boat even if weather conditions scream at him not to. Ryenne and Shakky aren’t worried about it. They are confident he’ll do just fine. “Come back once in a while, Bubbles. We should play at Sabaody’s betting centers some time.”</p><p>“If you don't lose your freedom in gambling, then I'll be more than willing.”</p><p>“Ouch... Why do you have to poke the sore spots?”</p><p>They hug each other tightly in the midst of jests, Ryenne burying her face to Rayleigh’s arms. He smells like coating formula, bizarrely not liquor—ish. His hand pats her head gently, “Take care, Bubbles. Remember, no—”</p><p>“Obituaries," she finishes with a grin, “I will, papa.” Speaking of newspaper clippings, Ryenne hasn’t seen the picture used in her article.</p><p>Rayleigh straightens her hair, “Off you go now.” It’s as if they are dropping her off to the docks when she first started her career as a merchant. Ryenne smiles at both of her parents, beholden to have such caring and lovable people in her life. Really, she considers herself immensely lucky to have both of them happy and healthy.</p><p>“I’ll see you around.”</p><p>She strolls to the ship’s open deck. The last time she's with them was when Teach almost killed Thatch—many moons ago that is buried in history. With each step, Ryenne relives each juncture she has with the crew that made her to who she is now. A few faces greet her on the way to a specific cabin. She only bows her head in response, forming no words as she continues to reminisce. </p><p>Marco previously mentioned that they secured a room for her on the ship. Being the advantageous person she is, Ryenne asked for the corner most cabin, the one she used to stay in her past life as a strategist. It’s deep; away from the noises of the open deck, and a quiet place to dwell in her thoughts.</p><p>As she gets to her destination, a familiar face sits on one of the chairs of her sleeping quarters. Ryenne blinks at her lover that is completely calm, the exact opposite of what she is. “Ace? What are you doing here?” She drops her things on the table. <em>Maybe he’s just here to say hi or something.</em></p><p>“This is my room. Well, temporarily. Marco didn’t tell you?” <strong>What</strong>.</p><p>Ace explains that his original cabin was in one of the destroyed fleets back in Marineford. Due to only having one ship left, they have to accommodate each member, deciding to share sleeping quarters instead. What Ryenne doesn’t understand is why the hell did no one bother to tell her beforehand.</p><p>“Remind me to pour water on Marco when he’s in his Phoenix form.” Having no other options, she flops on the bed, face flat on the cushions. Great. They only have one bed too. Those chumps must be snickering behind the scenes right now. </p><p>She breathes, the smell of salt and detergent mixing in, noticing that everything else in the room is as clean as newly bought sheets. Ace must've prepared everything for her, making her bury her face as a smile tempts to come out. </p><p>Another weight falls beside her on the mattress, “I can move to Thatch’s. He’s with Jozu and Vista.” Ace is willing to lodge in with those big guys if it means Ryenne will get the privacy she needed. Suddenly, the notion makes her pout.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” she reaches out to him, fingers tracing his tattoos. It washes any doubt away, cheek stretching as a grin etches on Ace’s features. A cuddle buddy seems nice, especially if he will warm her up in the cold. Ryenne is always bad with cold. “I brought blankets… fluffy ones.”</p><p>Ace lies down next to her, meeting her bluish irises. “Are you bribing me to stay?” He muses.</p><p>“Depends. Is it working?”</p><p>His handsome laugh echoes to the walls. It is so free and pure, so childish despite in his twenties. It bounces to her ears, tearing down her pointless attempt to appear convincing. Such generous mirth can only be joined, never ignored. “Anything works if it’s from you.”</p><p>Ryenne throws all the care out of the window. Marco’s the one who came up with this setup, and she doesn’t mind it one bit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their journey to the New World is led by Shanks and his crew. Apparently, they already have a destination in mind for Whitebeard’s burial.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll like it,” Shanks tells her so.</p><p>Ryenne has been to many places. Her occupation requires her to be everywhere at least once. Frequently, she stops by Fishman Island since it connects Paradise to the New World. Truth to be told, she loves it every time she visits, merfolks are close to the woman’s heart. Living in Sabaody liberated her to the mixes of the race—and begrudgingly, slavery. Though the quickest period of stay she has on the sea-floor island is merely six hours.</p><p>Which is of the present.</p><p>As Marco and Shanks leave for Ryugyu Palace to say hello to the Royal Family, Ryenne stays on the docks, staring at what is beyond the giant bubble encasing the whole island. She has her earmuffs on since the island’s climate is downright negative in winter, yet she can clearly perceive everything beneath those glowing eyes, and it causes her to feel so torn that even sea kings mourned for their immense loss. "They're loud." <em>More than usual.</em></p><p>Something else catches her attention, shifting her view to see Ace bent over to the wooden docks, head cradled on both of his hands, eyes tightly shut, and mouth clenched. "Every damn time…” He manages to speak through gritted teeth. </p><p>Gloved hands pull his own away from his ears, replacing it with soft and fluffy mufflers to lessen the headache. He doesn’t need to check who it is, pulling him to her shoulders as she concentrates on minimizing the voices in his head. Ryenne somehow guessed, based on the stories of Roger from Rayleigh, that he could <em>hear </em>it. She has no idea what it is supposed to be, nor how it is possible, but ever since her first visit, she would always <em>discern </em>an entirely different energy in the island.</p><p>It isn't too far-fetched to have Ace hear the voices of the unknown just like his father did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They follow the schedule as it should be, heading to the seas where the strongest resides.</p><p>Eventually, they reach their goal without problems; an island with the most beautiful view of the ocean near Whitebeard’s homeland, Sphinx. Ryenne instantly admires the place of Newgate’s resting. It’s peaceful and serene; everything the world thought Whitebeard would never have.</p><p>Ryenne will normally find the view of seeing bulky males carrying patches of flowers odd, but it makes her mellow inside instead. They are serious in making the best flower arrangement there is for their captain—Lilies, Gladioli, Carnations, and Orchids. Ryenne prepares a special flower of her own; a single white rose encased on a glass. It is said to last for a significant time, color changing as the season goes.</p><p>Hues of pink for spring; hues of red for summer; hues of yellow for fall; and hues of blue to white for winter. </p><p>As the pirates apply the finishing touches, three knocks on her shared cabin door signal her it’s time to get ready. Ryenne glances on the entryway, perking up to a newly bandaged Marco. He must have replaced it before stopping by.</p><p>“How’s Ace—yoi?” The man is nowhere in the vicinity.</p><p>“Fine, at least that’s what he said. He wanted to have some time before it starts, so he’s walking around right now.” Ryenne responds as she tries to part her hair, producing tangles instead. She should’ve asked Sabo for braid tying lessons.</p><p>Marco observes the mess she’s making, taking note of the dress. Ryenne is wearing a strangely familiar white cotton dress with broderie anglaise and long puff sleeves, tightened at the waist by a drawstring tie, and button fastening at the back. It falls shortly above her knees. Just the right size. “I’m glad it fits you, Princess. We racked our brains picking the best one for your first step to adulthood.” He steps up close behind her, fixing the mess she is making to her hair. “You’re clearly useless at this. Why didn’t you ask someone to help you?”</p><p>Ryenne lets him, learning he is just as good as Sabo in doing the chore. “You were all busy. I don’t want to take up their precious time.”</p><p>“And Ace?”</p><p>“Took a couple of strands the last time he did. Burned the evidence too.”</p><p>Marco snickers, wishing he witnessed the scene himself. “If you don’t mind, I can braid it for you. How do you want it to go—yoi?” Ryenne should ask the whole crew’s hidden talents next time. </p><p>“Whatever you think suits me.”</p><p>“You trust me that much?” Normally, no woman will trust an ill-reputed pirate to decide a hairstyle.</p><p>“With my life, Bird feet. Better start now or we’ll be late.”</p><p>“Jeez, how bossy—yoi”, he comments. Marco expertly parts her wavy locks in the middle, getting on the task without difficulties. Ryenne questions how these monstrously strong pirates possess the gentlest fingers in the world. Now that she reflects on the vice-captain, Ryenne never did apologize for worrying him when she was in a coma.</p><p>She fiddles with the designs of her dress, “Marco, it may be too late to say this… But I want to say I’m sorry. You know, for disappointing you.” And all the other disobedience she did.</p><p>Marco doesn’t take his attention off the flock of hair on his hands. “Already forgot about it, Princess.” The same response as Whitebeard gave her in their last conversation. “Though I have to ask,” he crosses a section of strands under the other, “did you talk to Pops before he… was gone?” Ryenne appeared out of nowhere in Marineford, asking for assistance in completing a personal mission. He has no idea what it was, but it pissed the hell out of Teach.</p><p>“I did. He was thinking of you, of Ace, of everyone before he permanently went to sleep–thanking all of us for the life he lived.” Ryenne had never seen anything like it. Whitebeard carried peaceful thoughts despite the battlefield he was in, and it was amazing. </p><p>“I see… then I’m satisfied Pops was at peace—yoi.” Marco neatly clips the loose bun in place using a pin. The nagging thought that his captain passed away in misery unsettled him for several nights, but it slowly goes away. “Give me a twirl, Princess.” He guides her with a hand, spinning her lightly as her dress sways to her movements.</p><p>“You’re great at this! Teach me sometime?” Her hair is miraculously done beautifully. She could use the skill. Maybe then, Sabo won’t complain about her inadequacy.</p><p>“Your skill for this is irreparable.”</p><p>Marco grins at her dumbfounded expression, leaving abruptly as the words entered her ears. Ryenne takes a ten-second pause. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She retorts, lifting the encased rose as she follows. Moshii opens an eye, awakened by the fuss they made, only to return to its sleep a second later.  </p><p> </p><p>The two end up pestering each other on their way outside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Whitebeard’s internment is a short ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>Marco began with a few words about Whitebeard's start as a captain; how he broke free from his former crew and created a new one that inevitably became the strongest out of all, rivaling the legendary Roger Pirates. He protected numerous lands under his name, saving more innocents than savages. On top of these achievements, there stood Edward Newgate.  He was a pirate with values, one that garnered respect even on rivals and enemies. Many bore grudges, yet it is irrefutable that Whitebeard was a man of dignity.</p><p>He was a captain, a leader, but most of all, he was a father to those who had none.</p><p>All of the children paid respects before his grave, unspoken vows of resolution hanging in the air. Their chipped blades stick out at the farther side of the side, the ones they used fresh from the war. Shanks, himself, bid farewell to a person he crossed swords with.</p><p>Ace bows his head down to the one who sacrificed himself for the peace that they have right now. He will eternally be grateful for his captain, knowing all too well that everything will be different. Heavy is the weight of gratitude and untold promise, yet Ace isn't alone to carry it by himself. He took his time to stroll around before the ceremony, going to places where he remembered him the most. His heart ached at every fragment, so he hugged the pain—forever carrying it with him to the new age as a reminder. These fleeting moments of normalcy are what made his life extraordinary, and Ace won't dare replace it with anything else. </p><p>“As the person who shared Pops’ last moments, Ryenne, will you do the honors?” Marco calls her in front.</p><p>Ace senses her hesitation as she jolts from surprise, squeezing her hand tenderly to let her know that it will be alright. Their eyes momentarily meet, and he offers a small smile as he lets go, giving her the push she needs. Ryenne returns the silent gesture, mind filled with endless thoughts of what to say. She walks to the center aisle, imagining the innocent adventures she had with everyone; mostly with Whitebeard. </p><p>Every step feels lighter than the last, steeling her nerves further. By the time she arrives at the front, Ryenne closes her eyes, deciding to <em>feel </em>rather than to see. “I remember Uncle’s first words after eight years of separation. Marco stumbled on my sleepy self in the middle of Grand Line. He dragged my ass back to Moby even if I rammed my boat into him.” She hears sounds of laughter in the background.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Brat, tell me… what do you see?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uncle asked me what I saw inside his mind.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s nice, Uncle. What I saw… it’s nice.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And I told him it was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lips quiver as she speaks, voice trembling as the suppressed grief comes back. Ryenne continues nonetheless, “Even at the end of his life, Uncle wished nothing but the safety of his family—of us. The world may see him as someone notorious, but to everyone here, he is simply ‘Pops’. I wonder how you’ll react… I finally called you Pops. Hope this doesn’t reach my dad’s ears.” </p><p>
  <em>“What do you see?”</em>
</p><p>Ryenne opens her gleaming orbs, abilities activated. She reads every single person in the patch of land, smiling tenderly at the positive thoughts of the future despite the lingering sorrow of the past.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about us anymore. We'll be fine.”</p><p>She places the eternal rose in the middle of the colorful bouquets, praying for him to watch over them as they resume their lives towards the New Era of piracy.</p><p> </p><p>After her short speech, she comes back to Ace’s side. One by one, pirates under Whitebeard, allies, and the like, stops by his tombstone to say their personal sendoffs. They partied hard yesterday, and now they will all go back to the places they’re supposed to be.</p><p>All fourteen division commanders and the remaining members of the Whitebeard Pirates will focus on maintaining territories protected under their late captain’s name. It will be difficult since uprisings from small-time crews are burning flags one after another. Civilians are at stake. Not to mention, marine operatives are building manpower the moment the war ended. Since the downfall of Impel Down, they got engaged with capturing those who were freed. The main culprit has yet to be seen again, the same person who proudly stated he will usurp Whitebeard himself.</p><p> </p><p>Blackbeard</p><p> </p><p>Ryenne crosses her arms to her chest, warming herself against the incoming winter night breeze. Her dress dances to the wind, turning the feat useless. As much as she appreciates the gift, she should have brought a coat. Shanks left on an earlier note, saying he has to monitor his own lands as well. <em>“Visit us in Yukiryu sometimes, Ryenne!”</em> If it isn’t so cold there, then she would’ve done that years ago.</p><p>What will she do now?</p><p>Out of the blue, a pair of arms encircles around her waist, warming her skin without much effort. “Hey,” Ace greets her, trying to see what she is staring at on the horizon. “Any room for me in your thoughts?”</p><p>Ryenne leans to him, hands settling to his. Her naturally low temperature will always be a mystery for Ace. “You already have more than half of it.” She spells out his name on his skin, fingers moving along like ice treading over the fire. "Sometimes, I want you to be mad—to me, specifically."  </p><p>Ace hugs her tighter, a chuckle passing through her ears, "Do you want an honest answer?" </p><p>She only nods, forming no words of reply. </p><p>"I was mad for a lot of reasons. Mad because I lost my memories. Mad because I let you take the hit meant for me. Mad because you came to Marineford even if I chanted to every known deity to tie you up in a tree until everything's over. I was mad at you, Ryenne." Despite his brutal honesty, Ace makes no move of letting her go, holding her against him as he feels her heart beating faster. He props a finger under her chin, turning her head to his as their lips meet in a chaste kiss that eases her. "But when I look at you, everything becomes pointless. When I'm with you, I feel normal, and I like how natural things become as nothing else mattered." He whispered, leaving another kiss on her shoulder. </p><p>His voice is so sincere—so gentle and careful that she can't help but question herself if she deserved someone entirely genuine such as him. Ace rarely voices out his true thoughts, opting to act either on impulse or on well-decided plans.</p><p>She loosens his grip, turning around to face him properly. "You don't have to hold back." Ryenne activates her abilities, fingers on either side of his temples. "I want you to know," memories of him through her eyes are flowing into his mind, seeing how she pictured him in her perspective, "that you can get angry, happy, disappointed, excited, upset, and all the possible emotions you can have for me because feeling all of these is what makes us normal. I'll gladly take it all." </p><p>Toned arms pull her closer, foreheads touching as Ace dips his head to meet her height. He closes his eyes, welcoming her shared memories and all of her opinions of him that started in a negative note until it transformed into what it is right now. "There's no winning against you. Man, I'm beat." She peeks through her lashes, seeing him open his to gaze at hers. "I'll hold on to that deal of yours back at Sabaody. No takebacks, Silvers.” He grins, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. It will always have this effect on her, and she has no qualms about that.</p><p>"Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours." She confirms, laughing along with his gleeful demeanor as his arms sway her side to side. Her ears feel warm next to his mouth, hearing his subtle praises on her dress and Marco's well-made braids as he carries her along with him surrounded by a vast amount of flowers and petals dancing through the air. Ryenne surely knows this will be one of her halcyon days in the nearby future. </p><p>None of them stop until they hear Marco's faint call from the docks, with everyone else getting ready to leave for Sphinx.  </p><p>“Let's go?” Ace asks as he eases on the display of affection, letting her hand stay to his, clasping it gently. She gives a firm squeeze as they walk back together. </p><p>They started on a rocky path, the most boring way to possibly start something, and here they are now. </p><p> </p><p>Before she can take the first step to the ship, Ryenne turns back to the skyline she was so immersed with minutes ago. Contrary to Ace brushing off the curiosity, Ryenne was indeed looking for something at the seemingly empty space. <em>At least she thinks it is.</em></p><p>Something fell out of place when she used her powers before. And it bothers her.</p><p>Ryenne shakes the feeling out of her system, passing it up as a result of her overthinking, yet she is usually right about her hunches. Just for precautionary measures, she activates her abilities, scanning the area for the same <em>thoughts</em> she previously stumbled on during the burial. The loose strands in her braids tingle all so slightly, gut feeling coming off.</p><p>Nothing but silence.</p><p>Yes, perhaps she needs more rest.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Ryenne leaps from the lush Bermuda grass, landing cleanly beside Ace on the open deck with a small <em>thud</em>. Sounds of waves beat against the galleon as they approach the sundown, onwards to the new day that is ahead of them.  </p><p> </p><p>Winter came 5 days ago.</p><p>Most individuals appreciate the blend of snow and thick comfy layers against their skin. It freezes lakes and small bodies of water, providing a free ice skating rink for leisure. Produce comes in rare times, but it will always be something to look forward to due to its rarity. Kids sometimes go out in the snowfall, making snow angels and poorly constructed snowman while adults cozy up in their homes with their furnaces and hot chocolate. Blue roses are also in season, colors beautifully in contrast to the white blankets of the ground.</p><p>As one door closes, another one opens.</p><p> </p><p>To those who’ll carry the will of the past, only time can differentiate the true heirs from those full of airs.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>End of Phases and Faces</strong> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Postface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, we have reached the end of Phases and Faces. Never did I think that I'll get the energy to write such a long fic. Quarantine fueled up my time. Initially, I intended it to be a one-shot since that's what I always do, and I didn't have the confidence to write another multi-chapter work. But as I progressed with the plot, it just came through. Before I wrote this, I only watched Marineford once because I couldn't bring myself to watch it again. And now, it's my most watched arc in One Piece (lol) </p><p>I would like to thank <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/BizLawGal/pseuds/BizLawGal">BizLawGal</a> for being my beta reader as of chapter twenty until thirty-two. It really fixed my negative habits in writing and made me aware of what I need to develop further. </p><p>This is my first multi-chapter work that I actually finished after numerous attempts. I posted this on my own whim. I didn't expect anything, but the return I got from writing Phases and Faces is overwhelming. I couldn't thank you guys enough for all the feedbacks and compliments that I received. For those who supported me through every chapter; those who were right there from the start, to the middle, until the end, and those that are yet to come, you all have my sincerest gratitude for constantly fueling up my creativity in writing. Seriously, reading all of your comments is my favorite thing to do in the world. Thank you for the three months!</p><p>There are some parts of the story that I purposely left unanswered. Thus, :&gt; Nonetheless, I have a collection of scenarios that is part 2 of "Meet me at the Summit" series entitled 'Roots and Routes'. It's a collection of outtakes in the first part with two bonus one-shots of different AUs that has been in my drafts forever. </p><p>I have said this many times, and I'll say it again because I'm just so happy about this, Thank you!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To celebrate, here's Ryenne. I'm very grateful to have worked with Filipino artist Minmooshe to materialize how Ryenne would look like. So yes, I commissioned this. I've been giddy lately since I was so excited to show this artwork, and I absolutely love the art style. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>